


Trabajos preliminares

by Aisjustrunning



Series: Loaded March (Traducción al español) [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acción/Aventura, M/M, Militar, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 76,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El secreto de Merlín ya no es un secreto y Excalibur se enfrenta a saber que han tenido hechicero entre ellos todo este tiempo. Pero la misión contra el NOM no espera y Merlín y Arturo tienen que seguir adelante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Groundwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302362) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> NdlA: Los personajes de Merlín no me pertenecen y no saco provecho de este trabajo.  
> Esta es la octava parte de la serie Loaded March. Cualquier error es totalmente mío (NdT: o, en este caso, probablemente mío también).  
> Advertencia: este es un fic militar y contiene violencia militar.

—¡Bajad las putas pistolas!

Arturo se puso entre Merlín y el resto del equipo, protegiéndolo con el cuerpo, con el brazo pasado por los hombros y cogiéndole con fuerza la chaqueta del sucio esmoquin para evitar que huyera. El momento era irreal, suspendido en el tiempo.

En la imagen congelada, nadie se movió y sus expresiones horrorizadas, aterradas, y traicionadas y _furiosas_ hicieron mella en el alma de Merlín.

Kay fue el primero en bajar la pistola. Lance fue el segundo. No fue hasta que Owain murmuró «Viene la poli» cuando los demás volvieron en sí, revisaron la zona y se aseguraron de que no dejaban atrás nada que los pudiera identificar.

Se alejaron del callejón en parejas o tríos, antes de que nadie pudiera verlos, antes de que aparecieran en la escena las luces azules parpadeantes de los pequeños coches de policía. Morgana insistió en parar primero en el Hôtel de Louvre, porque al parecer se había preparado un traje de repuesto y, mientras ella iba a lavarse la suciedad de la cara y ponerse un vestido dorado lamé con corpiño de acabado antique, mientras Owain, Geraint y Galahad volvían a sus puestos, los demás volvieron a la gala.

Merlín y Arturo se quedaron un rato en el baño, a solas, con los demás justo en la puerta. Merlín usó una endeble toallita húmeda para atacar la mancha de tierra y gravilla en su camisa antes de rendirse y lanzar un hechizo para eliminar cualquier resto de pelea, mancha, quemadura o lágrimas.

No podía hacer nada para ocultar su dolor.

—Supongo que estamos servidos de por vida en lo que respecta a lavandería—dijo Arturo, mirándolo en el espejo, intentando quitarle importancia a la situación, pero Merlín no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

Nadie notó nada raro cuando volvieron a la fiesta. Como mucho, aquellos que habían visto a Arturo arrastrar a Merlín hacía un rato le estaban dedicando el mismo trato frío y desaprobador que le darían a alguien que acabara de pegar a un cachorrito.

Entre la multitud, Jonathan Aredian llamó la atención de Merlín, le dedicó un sonrisa cómplice y alzó el vaso.

Merlín se giró. No habría podido mantener la calma si no lo hubiera hecho.

El trayecto a la casa transcurrió en total silencio, el único sonido era la leve respiración de todos dentro del coche. La mano de Arturo lo buscó a su lado y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Merlín, apretando.

Nadie durmió esa noche. Ni Merlín, ni Arturo, ni el resto del equipo. En lo que quedaba de noche, se guardó el equipo, se cerraron habitaciones y se cargó material.

Perceval fingió que Merlín no estaba ahí cuando este se ofreció a ayudarle con una montañita de cajas. Owain se hizo un sándwich y lo guardó todo sin preguntarle a Merlín si también quería uno, como habría hecho normalmente. Gwaine había desaparecido. Los demás bajaban la cabeza y evitaban el contacto visual cuando Merlín entraba en una habitación, porque tenían que estar en algún otro sitio en ese momento, algún sitio donde Merlín no estuviera.

Ni siquiera estaban intentando ser sutiles.

Fue un vuelo a casa raro, incómodo y _doloroso_.

ooOOoo

—¿Va a venir Arturo?—preguntó Lamorak, el único lo suficientemente valiente (o estúpido) como para mencionar el nombre, teniendo en cuenta el terrible humor de la habitación. Era un mal humor colectivo que había resultado de algo que Arturo había hecho o, mejor dicho, algo que _no_ había hecho. Arturo había _sabido_ lo de Merlín, eso era obvio por la forma en que se había tirado sobre el otro hombre en el callejón en París. Ninguno se había en decirles a los demás que Merlín _tenía magia_.

Estaban en casa de León. Era el único sitio a parte de la de Lance y la de Arturo del que se podría esperar de manera razonable que pudiera acoger a todos los Caballeros, con la ventaja de que había una nevera de doble puerta en la que Perceval podría meterse, llena de comida para alimentarlos. Estaban en el piso principal, con las cortinas cerradas, Morgana y Gwen de día de SPA, una excursión que Morgana había indicado con firmeza que necesitaba y que iba a pagar la cuenta del Directorio.

Nadie contestó a Lamorak. Nadie tenía que hacerlo. Arturo iba a ir lo quisiera o no.

Perceval miró a su alrededor. Alguien ( _Merlín_ ) había absorbido la energía del equipo. Como todos los demás, Perceval pensaba que había sacado todos los secretos de Merlín hacía tiempo, pero….

_Supongo que no._ Perceval se frotó la frente.

Cada diez minutos o así, los temperamentos se despertaban y empezaban los discursos enfadados, solo para apagarse después de un montón de conmiseración, pero sin resolución. En ese momento, el equipo estaba ojeroso y cansado, exhausto y fatigado de haber tenido doce rondas completas con el campeón de los pesos pesados del mundo, frustrado porque no podía lanzar el puñetazo y solucionarlo todo de una vez

—Gwaine lo va a traer—dijo León.

—¿Cuándo?

Perceval bajó el brazo, era lo único que le sujetaba la cabeza, teniendo en cuenta que tenía el resto del cuerpo desinflado, apático, roto. Suspiró profundamente y miró el reloj. Se frotó los ojos.

—Gwaine ha llamado. Dice que la reunión de Arturo se estaba alargando. Se desviarán hacia aquí en cuanto acabe. Veinte minutos, más o menos dependiendo del tráfico.

Nadie dijo nada.

Esperaron.

Estaban todos allí, todos menos Arturo y Gwaine. Todos menos Merlín. Se suponía que Bohrs tenía que estar en el piso de Arturo con Merlín, haciendo de guardaespaldas, vigilando por si había más ataques sorpresa.

Pero no lo estaba.

Bohrs había dejado el piso tan pronto como Arturo y Gwaine se habían dirigido a la reunión en Pendragón Consulting, abandonando a Merlín al silencio y la soledad. Hacía quince minutos, el segundo estallido de Bohrs en una hora había reverberado por las paredes y alarmado a todo el mundo con su vehemencia, pero ahora Bohrs estaba medio tumbado en un gran sillón, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando fijamente un punto en la mesa del café con la suficiente intensidad como para hacer un agujero en el mármol.

Perceval se removió, incómodo. Merlín estaba solo. Desprotegido. Inseguro. Esa acción era como enviar una invitación grabada al NOM y a sus agentes con la dirección y un mapa con cómo encontrar a Merlín, dejando la puerta abierta a todo el mundo, con nada para evitar que desvalijaran el lugar y le hicieran daño a Merlín.

_Alguien_ tendría que estar allí para vigilar a Merlín, para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. Perceval intentó ignorar la culpa que lo reconcomía con el recuerdo de que _Merlín podía cuidarse él solo._ Desde luego había hecho un trabajo cojonudo en París…

… pero, bueno, Perceval había notado lo cansado y fatigado que Merlín había estado desde entonces. ¿ _Podría_ defenderse ahora?

Nadie se movió. Perceval no podía culpar a Bohrs por dejar a Merlín. No estaba seguro de que los demás hubieran hecho otra cosa en su lugar. El golpe de la traición de Merlín, de su _mentira_ , aún dolía.

—Ahora tiene sentido—dijo Bohrs en voz baja. Clavó los dedos en la tela de la silla, dejando marcas que Morgana arreglaría con una crema si las viera—. Aquella vez en el barracón. Cuando dije que teníamos que ocuparnos de todo el que fuera diferente.

—Salió corriendo, ¿no?

—Sí—dijo Bohrs, respirando lentamente, soltando el aire en un bufido tenso—. Sí, eso hizo. Pensaba que había salido corriendo porque había pensado que hablaba sobre lo de que es gay. Tendría que haber sabido que había salido corriendo porque estaba hablando de los hechiceros.

—¿Cómo podrías haberlo sabido?—dijo Kay, con un bufido—. Estabas siendo un puto imbécil. Tu boca y tu cabeza no se comunicaban entre sí, largabas y largabas como siempre… desde luego no se te ocurrió que fuera un hechicero. A ninguno se le ocurrió.

Muchos del equipo estaban callados. Aquellos que habían estado en el callejón les habían contado lo que había pasado a los que no lo habían visto por sí mismo. Eran habladurías, gilipolleces y exageraciones, pero aún estaban sentados, pálidos, sin creérselo del todo y sin aceptar del todo que _Merlín_ fuera un hechicero. El resto aún estaban dándole vueltas.

_Merlín_ era un hechicero.

El único testigo ocular que tenía la boca callada sobre el tema era León. Nadie estaba del todo seguro de lo mucho que había visto, si había llegado a ver algo.

—No te preocupes, Arturo. No ha visto nada—había sido lo único que había dicho León, cuando Arturo le había preguntado cómo estaba lidiando Morgana con todo.

—Se puso al descubierto como si nada pudiera hacerle daño—dijo Geraint de repente, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Quizá nada puede.

—Si eso es verdad… ¿qué pasa con Argel?—preguntó Perceval. El recuerdo aún lo acosaba—. Estaba todo lleno de sangre…

—Estaba ocultando lo que era, eso es lo que hacía—soltó Bohrs.

Lance se levantó, una presencia hostil y acechante en la habitación, justo en medio, y le dedicó una mirada dura y fulminante.

—Merlín casi muere en Argel. _Casi muere_. Dime… ¿qué clase de hombre tiene el poder que él tiene y no lo usa para salvarse a sí mismo?

Nadie tuvo que contestarle.

—Se puso al descubierto—dijo León, en voz baja, un eco de lo que Geraint había dicho. Había frío en su tono y todo el mundo aguantó la respiración, preguntándose si ese era el momento en que León les iba a contar lo que había visto—. No lo visteis. La mirada en su cara. Estaba aterrorizado, como si supiera que la suerte estaba en nuestra contra, en su contra, también…

—Se enfrentó a tres hechiceros. _Tres_. ¡Le sobrepasaban en número! Claro que la suerte estaba en su contra…—Kay tenía pinta de que se le estuviera agotando la paciencia.

—No eran como los hechiceros del Directorio—dijo Perceval, en voz baja, pero todo el mundo se giró para mirarlo. Sacudió la cabeza—. No estabais allí. No eran las lucecillas azules y las mariposas, los trucos de feria. Era de verdad…

—Como en la misión de francotirador—dijo Owain, con la voz distante y perdida—. Nuestras balas no les daban. Hicieron explotar el camión delante de mis narices. Sigo repasándolo una y otra vez en mi cabeza. _Algo_ me sacó de allí. _Algo evitó que la explosión me convirtiera en un pinchito. Algo hizo caer esos edificios sobre el enemigo._

—Algo—murmuró Galahad-

—Merlín—dijo Owain, con la voz extrañamente hueca, la mirada fija en un recuerdo en el pasado que nadie más podía ver-. Fue Merlín. Tuvo que ser él.

El silencio se alargó.

—Estaba aterrorizado—dijo León—. Pero tampoco estaba pensando. Estaba reaccionando. Sujetó el balcón de metal antes de que os aplastara.

Lance estaba asintiendo. Geraint bajó la cabeza. Bohrs parecía furioso.

—Se lo lanzó a los hechiceros, justo cuando me tiraban más misiles. Absorbió el impacto de un par antes de aterrizar justo delante de mí para hacer de escudo—dijo Lance, sonando un poco alucinado.

León se frotó la cara.

—Ya visteis las noticias. El edificio que daba al callejón, el que saltó por los aires, y eso solo por un misil _pequeño_ , apenas del tamaño de…

—La cabeza de Bohrs—dijo Kay, sonando amargo, enfadado y hostil. Perceval sabía que era el único defendiendo a Merlín en ese momento. Perceval quería… pero no podía. Era… porque Merlín… la magia… todos los secretos…

_Porque había levantado la pistola contra Merlín_ … Perceval cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Salvó nuestras vidas—dijo León en voz baja.

—¿Cuántas veces?—preguntó Perceval, con un pesado suspiro.

—La reserva Zeid—dijo alguien. Perceval no sabía quién había hablado; se estaba frotando los ojos, y aún le pitaban los oídos del recuerdo de _haber levantado la pistola contra Merlín._ Contra _Merlín_ , que nunca había hecho nada contra el equipo, que nunca se enfadaba cuando el equipo asaltaba los paquetes de su madre, que se había puesto de morros cuando Owain se había de los nervios porque había una maldita serpiente de cascabel en su saco y le había pegado siete tiros hasta matarla.

_Es una serpiente, O. ¿Qué te ha hecho?,_ había preguntado Merlín. Había hecho que todos esperaran mientras la enterraba.

Perceval sacudió la cabeza e intentó no sonreír por el recuerdo.

—Sí. Debió de haber… quiero decir, no era como si tuviera una luz de emergencia. —León se frotó la cara—. Esa luz que vimos, supusimos que eran Sophia y Aulfric, pero…

—Debió de haber sido Merlín—terminó Lance.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Todo vuelve a Merlín.

——Yo no diría _todo_ —murmuró Galahad—. No es como si nosotros no fuéramos buenos con la pistola…

—No hemos estado tumbados, tampoco—añadió Geraint.

—Todos ponemos lo nuestro y más—dijo Owain, sonando insultado de que alguien pudiera sugerir que los demás no podía ocuparse de algo ellos solos, con o sin magia—. Merlín más que muchos, y ya sabéis de quién hablo…

Owain miró fijamente a Bohrs, que tenía la costumbre de escaquearse cuando podía salirse con la suya. Sin embargo, Bohrs no era el único y Perceval vio a Pellinor bajar la cabeza para no hacer contacto visual.

—… con la forma en que Arturo lo presiona, haciendo que cargue con el triple en las marchas con mochila, poniéndole más pesas en el gimnasio…

—Pone lo mismo que los demás, si no más—dijo Kay.

—Joder, por favor, no me digas que _a ti_ también te mola—dijo Bedivere, con una risotada.

—Es mi _amigo_ —dijo Kay, levantándose para enfrentarse a Bedivere. Perceval no veía la expresión de Kay, pero estaba seguro de que era oscura y seria, con la mandíbula apretada en un claro gesto de _Te voy a matar_ —. Es _nuestro_ amigo. ¿Cuándo no ha estado ahí para nosotros?

—Joder, cuando nos _miente—_ explotó Bohrs.

—¿Cuándo ha mentido? No puede mentir, es un mentiroso jodidamente pésimo…

—Cuando Smith… quiero decir, Bayard, o cómo sea que se llame, vino, nos hizo el test, y Merlín…

—¿Mintió entonces? ¿O simplemente no admitió tener magia?—le cuestionó Kay, y cayó un silencio ahogado sobre el grupo, porque todos estaban intentando recordar lo que había dicho Merlín exactamente.

Lo único que recordaba Perceval era a Smith (Bayard), dándole a Merlín el boli y diciéndole que lo hiciera flotar. Lo único que podía recordar era el boli cayendo al suelo, rebotando, rodando. ¿Había estado mintiendo? ¿O simplemente guardándose información? ¿O el hechizo que Bayard les había dado… podía no haber funcionado en Merlín? ¿Era tan voluble la magia?

Perceval se frotó la cara.

—El muy cabrón. Le voy a retorcer ese cuellecito…

—Hazlo, y te mato—dijo Arturo, cortando a Bohr antes de que pudiera acabar una amenaza que nadie más iba a interrumpir, que nadie más iba siquiera a evitar que se llevara a cabo. Perceval bajó la mirada, avergonzado, porque no podía siquiera empezar a decirle a Bohrs que se callara, que estaba fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera podía considerar ponerse en su camino para proteger a alguien que sin duda usaría sus poderes una y otra vez, en secreto, para protegerlos.

No había palabras para lo que sentía en ese momento. Era un conglomerado de emociones en conflicto que lo ahogaban desde dentro.

Arturo se quedó en la puerta, con el pelo revuelto, el traje arrugado, la corbata suelta y el nudo torcido, lo botones de arriba de la camisa desabrochados. Soltó la chaqueta encima de la montaña de abrigos de la esquina y se arremangó. Los miró a todos, con los ojos azules brillando, la expresión tormentosa, y Perceval pensó que en cualquier momento les iba a caer un rayo, porque se habían opuesto a la voluntad de Dios.

—Que alguien me diga que no habéis sido estúpidos. Que limpiasteis la casa de micros antes de empezar vuestra puta sesión—gruñó Arturo.

—Está limpia—dijo Lamorak.

—Esto es culpa tuya—dijo Bohrs, levantándose se golpe y señalando a Arturo—. Lo sabías. Lo _has sabido_ todo el tiempo.

—Lo sospechaba—dijo Arturo. Perceval no sabía cómo había mantenido la voz tranquila y neutra con Bohrs gritándole—. No lo supe seguro hasta la reserva, cuando esos agentes de la CIA intentaron usarme como sacrificio. Lo vi…

Arturo sacudió la cabeza, como si el mero recuerdo fuera demasiado para él.

—…mató por mí. Para salvarme—terminó.

—¿Cómo sabes que no iba a por ti? ¿Qué no intentaba matarte?

Catorce pares de ojos descreídos se giraron hacia Bohrs, y Perceval se alegró de saber que, al menos en esto, la mayoría estaban de acuerdo.

—¿Estás de coña? Merlín se sacrificaría a sí mismo antes…

Arturo dio un paso relajado hacia delante, pero Perceval vio la resignación en sus ojos.

—Lo supe seguro cuando me lo _dijo_.

—¿Eso cuándo fue?

—La noche en que Kilgarrah nos envió el mensaje codificado de que nos secundaban. Me lo dijo justo antes de la llamada—dijo Arturo.

—Pero lo sabías de antes—lo acusó Bohrs.

—Lo sabía antes—admitió Arturo—. Lo había estado vigilando de antes.

—Desde la reserva.

—Desde antes—dijo Arturo—. Desde que escuché lo que había pasado en la misión de francotirador. Antes de eso también, creo. Desde los Ravines.

Nadie dijo nada durante varios largos minutos.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?—preguntó León, calmado, paciente, aún un poco inconexo, aún en shock por lo de París, por casi haber perdido a Morgana. Perceval no podía culparlo. Era la misma mirada de Arturo tenía en ese momento, oscilando entre la realización de que podría haber perdido a Merlín y de que podría estar perdiendo a su equipo en ese momento.

—No era mi secreto—dijo Arturo, en voz baja—. No iba a quitarle la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Nadie dijo nada. Arturo se frotó la frente.

—Mira, Bohrs tiene razón. Esto es culpa mía. Merlín quería contároslo. Yo fui el que le dijo que no lo hiciera…

—¿Por qué _coño_?—gritó Bohrs.

— _Porque estoy intentando protegerlo_ —gritó Arturo a su vez, con la voz rota. Perceval estaba abrumado; nunca había visto a Arturo así de aterrorizado, Argel incluido. Por la mirada en la cara de todos los demás, incluso la de Bohrs, estaban tan asombrados como Perceval. Arturo apartó la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza y respirando hondo para estabilizarse y tranquilizarse antes de seguir—. Le dije que tenía que esperar hasta que fuera el momento adecuado. Cuando el Directorio no pudiera escucharlo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el Directorio con esto?—preguntó Geraint—. Si lo supieran, quizá podrían entrenarlo, hacerlo más útil para nosotros…

—Está aterrorizado de ellos—dijo Kay en voz baja, tan imposiblemente baja que paró la pregunta de Geraint antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, tan baja que un escalofrío le recorrió la columna a Perceval. Perceval no sabía que a Kay podía importarle alguien tanto.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no le sorprendía. A él también le importaba. Merlín les había llegado a todos. Intentando hacerse hueco con cabezonería hasta que lo habían reconocido como miembros del equipo. Haciendo cualquier cosa que le pidieran sin quejarse. Sufriendo los chistes y bromas del equipo con buen humor y devolviéndolas. Merlín era su _amigo_.

Y algunos se habían acordado más fácilmente que Perceval. Perceval bajó la mirada.

Por eso ese secreto había dolido tanto. Porque Merlín no había confiado en ellos.

—¿Aterrorizado?—bufó Bohrs—. ¿Él? Tiene el _poder…_

—¿Lo viste cuando se ocupó de ellos?—preguntó Lance, con una risa grave—. Apenas podía _aguantarse en pie_ …

Habían vuelto al Louvre (Morgana a pesar de las protestas de León y con un vestido nuevo), única y exclusivamente para mantener las apariencias. Arturo había vuelto a su papel sin problema, como si nunca lo hubiera dejado, pero Merlín se había quedado inusualmente callado, quedándose en la periferia de su campo de visión, tan quieto como le fuera posible, por si acaso el más ligero movimiento atraía atención indeseada.

Había parecido abatido entonces, fatigado, agotado, pero, teniendo en cuenta el espectáculo que Arturo había orquestado antes de salir corriendo tras Morgana, nadie enarcó ninguna ceja, hizo ninguna pregunta ni se atrevió a acercarse a él.

La única persona que había mirado a Merlín era Arturo, apenas capaz de ocultar el brillo de preocupación que se escondía tras el desdén enfadado de un hombre que había tenido suficiente de las tonterías de Merlín.

Perceval pensó en Merlín en el asiento trasero tras el copiloto del Lincoln en el trayecto de vuelta a la casa. Se había acurrucado contra la puerta, hueco y demacrado, toda la energía lo había abandonado. Había estado más pálido de lo normal, casi transparente, el púrpura y el azul de sus venas llamativos contra la palidez fantasmal. Arturo había intentado abrazarlo, convencerlo de que se tumbara y descansara, pero Merlín le había apartado las manos débilmente, rechazando el contacto físico, con la cabeza girada para ocultar las lágrimas que le caían por el rostro.

Pero Perceval había visto las lágrimas por el espejo retrovisor. Había escuchado los pequeños murmullos de Merlín, sin saber qué estaba diciendo, temiendo que estuviera murmurando un hechizo, hasta que había escuchado las palabras «Me duele». Perceval no sabía si Merlín había estando delirando del cansancio o si estaba herido.

Ahora se sentía humillado de que no le hubiera importado tanto en su momento como para intentar averiguarlo.

Perceval no se había dado cuenta de que había estado hablando, describiendo esa misma escena tal y como se le había grabado a fuego en la memoria, hasta que levantó la vista y vio a todo el mundo mirándolo, hasta que Gwaine le tocó la cara para enjugarle las lágrimas que no había notada que estaba derramando. Lo supo entonces, en ese mismo momento, supo que Merlín podría no haber estado hablando de los efectos de la batalla mágica, sino en cómo sus supuestos _amigos_ lo habían tratado después.

Nadie excepto Arturo había querido acercarse a él, le había importado lo suficiente.

—Y después. No lo visteis. Él…—dijo Arturo, con voz ronca, pero no continuó, no lo describió para los demás, como si no pudiera, porque era demasiado privado, demasiado personal, demasiado terrorífico.

Perceval no necesitaba que lo explicara. Lo sabía. Lo había _visto_. Merlín se había dejado caer contra Arturo, como si Arturo fuera lo único que lo mantenía en pie. Fue Arturo el que lo ayudó a subir las escaleras con la excusa de terminar de hacer las maletas para poder coger el avión por la mañana.

Fue como Argel otra vez, solo que, esta vez, nadie había querido ayudar. Nadie había querido acercarse.

—Os lo iba a decir—repitió Arturo—. Iba a hacerlo. Yo fui el que lo hizo esperar. Quería esperar a estar en Londres, sin el Directorio vigilando. Pero París… París nos quitó eso.

En vez de quedarse para unas mini vacaciones, Lance y Gwen habían vuelto con el resto del equipo. Gwen no quería dejar a Morgana y esta, a pesar de toda su bravata, había sido fácil de convencer de salir del país y volver a casa en vez de quedarse para un par de reuniones con algunos de sus clientes principal. Ni siquiera Uther había intentado convencer a ninguno de que se quedaran cuando había escuchado lo que había pasado.

_París nos quitó mucho_ , Perceval lo sabía. La confianza de Morgana. Su sentido de seguridad. Su seguridad propia. Gwen había estado alterada; no había sido la víctima, pero nunca volvería a ver París de la misma manera. París no era la ciudad de las luces, el romance y la belleza.

Ya no.

París les había quitado su confianza, su fe en los demás, su _inocencia_.

—¿Por qué es un gran secreto?—preguntó Bohrs, su voz casi un bufido—. ¿Por qué no podía habérnoslo dicho desde el principio?

—Si fueras Merlín, ¿lo habrías hecho?—lo retó Kay.

—Claro que sí—dijo Bohrs—. Me habría acercado tal cual y habría dicho, oye, soy un puto mutante, puedo hacer explotar cosas…

—Y una mierda—dijo Lance.

Todo el mundo se giró a mirarlo.

—Y una mierda—repitió Lance—. Si fuera yo, _no_ lo habría hecho. Vosotros sois mis mejores amigos. Pero no habrías sabido lo de la magia, no habríais creído que existiera hasta que yo lo hubiera probado. Y entonces, ¿qué? Me habríais mirado como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, no me dejaríais en paz con el tema, o no me hablaríais nunca más. Así que no me digas que saldrías del armario así, Bohrs, porque sabemos que _no eres así de valiente._

—Que te jodan—dijo Bohs—. Pero _sabemos_ lo de la magia. La hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos. Han pasado meses. ¿Por qué no podía decírnoslo entonces? El Directorio…

—¿Tú te fiarías del Directorio?—preguntó León, medio riéndose, sacudiendo los hombros como si estuviera intentando quitarse un shock persistente—. No han sido precisamente sincero con nosotros…

—Por no decir lo que le harían a Merlín si lo descubrieran…—dijo Kay.

— _Merlín_ no ha sido precisamente sincero con nosotros, tampoco—soltó Bohrs—. Quiero saber por qué. ¿Para quién trabaja? Quiero decir, si es un agente secreto del Directorio después de todo…

—Pues lo dudo mucho, si tenían a Gilli vigilándolo todo ese tiempo—señaló Geraint.

—… entonces puede que el Directorio tuviera razón. Quizá Merlín es del NOM. Muy, muy encubierto, _espiándonos,_ haciendo contra espionaje, sabotaje…

—Merlín es _nuestro_ —dijo Arturo con firmeza, como si no hubiera duda en ese punto, ninguna forma de convencerlo de lo contrario.

Ojalá Perceval tuviera la fe de Arturo. Ojalá tuviera el valor de Arturo.

—Estás pensando con la polla, Arturo—soltó Bohrs—. Puede que tenga un culo tan bueno que tú no puedas decir nada más, pero a mí me importa una mierda eso o el buen polvo que sea. ¿Por qué coño deberíamos créelo ahora? Nos _mintió_. Nos ha estado _mintiendo_ todo este tiempo. ¿Para qué? Para poder proteger a sus amigotes del NOM…

—¿Por qué no le preguntamos?—No fue hasta que las palabras hubieran salido de su boca que Perceval se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

ooOOoo

Arturo había sabido que pasaba algo cuando Gwaine lo había estaba llevando de vuelta a la casa sin decir una palabra. Cuando Gwaine había girado a la izquierda en vez de a la derecha y había dado un rodeo al final de la calle, Arturo se preparó para lo inevitable. No había podido evitar fijarse en los coches aparcados por todas partes delante de la casa de Morgana.

_La casa de León y Morgana_ , se corrigió mentalmente. En el momento en que habían terminado el entrenamiento del Directorio y había recibido instrucciones de volver a Londres, León había dejado su apartamento y se había mudado con Morgana. Arturo nunca entendería por qué León no lo había hecho antes, pero París había sido el catalizador que lo había llevado a dar ese paso.

Ojalá León se le _propusiera_ de una vez. Arturo sacudió la cabeza y decidido que esa era un conversación que tendría que tener con León en privado, en otro momento.

Miró a Gwaine. Gwaine tenía la mirada fija al frente, conduciendo hacia la casa. Su expresión no era diferente a la que había tenido cuando lo había llevado a la emboscada.

—¿Vamos a sacarlo todo ahora, entonces?—le había preguntado Arturo a Gwaine, y Gwaine había contestado encogiéndose de hombros.

—No ha sido idea mía, en realidad—había dicho Gwaine, dándole a Arturo un par de minutos para suspirar profundamente, frotarse la cara y cargar su papeleo hacia la casa, porque de ninguna manera iba a dejar papeles importantes en el coche, donde cualquier idiota podría entrar y robarlos.

Arturo había esperado con certeza que pasara algo sí. Había esperado que pasara mucho antes. El día en que el avión hacía aterrizado en Inglaterra, por ejemplo, pero nadie había hecho contacto visual entonces, por no hablar de tener una conversación. ¿El día después? Todo el mundo se había desperdigado y había ido a ver a su familia. Kay y Gwaine había ido a casa de Arturo esa primera noche, continuando con su papel de guardaespaldas, estableciéndose en las habitaciones extra de Arturo. Perceval había llegado el día siguiente, sustituyendo a Gwaine. Bohrs había relevado a Kay después y Gwaine había vuelto a cambiarse por Perceval.

La rutina dictaba que siempre habría dos: uno con Arturo, uno con Merlín. Así que, cuando había entrado en el salón de León y había visto a Bohrs, había escuchado lo que había dicho ( _El muy cabrón. Le voy a retorcer ese cuellecito_ ), Arturo había estaba a punto de matarlo.

Y lo había dicho.

Y ahora, después de todo eso, estaban de camino a casa de Arturo, porque el equipo quería oírlo del propio Merlín. Arturo no estaba seguro de qué querían escuchar. Lo único que sabía es que Merlín no había estado de humor para hablar mucho desde París.

No había estado de humor para nada.

Merlín había estado, aún seguía, apático, distante, desapegado, con la piel húmeda y fría al tacto, las mejillas pálidas y huecas, el cuerpo encogido sobre sí mismo, como si soportara un gran peso.

Miedo.

—No pasa nada—había susurrado Arturo, por la noche, cuando habían llegado al piso después del vuelo desde París, acariciándole el costado, tocándole la cara, rozándole el pelo para intentar que entrara en calor, intentar sacarle una respuesta.

La primera noche, Merlín no durmió. En realidad, Arturo no estaba seguro de que Merlín hubiera dormido desde París.

Arturo suspiró profundamente, frotándose la frente, sin levantar la cabeza hasta que el coche empezó a reducir hasta pararse en un semáforo. Gwaine era un robot al volante. De todo el equipo, Arturo había esperado que Gwaine fuera a habla con él, pero no había dicho mucho, si es que había dicho algo.

—Gwaine.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué opinas de todo esto?

El coche dio un golpe hacia delante, aunque el Mini que tenían delante no se había movido y el semáforo seguían en rojo.

—Es una mierda—dijo Gwaine al final—. ¿Acorralar así a Merlín? Lo he visto esta mañana. Está… Es como si alguien hubiera pisado a dragón mecánico y luego lo hubiera atropellado un par de veces.

—Sí—dijo Arturo, tras un segundo de silencio—. Pero no me refiero a eso. ¿Qué opinas? ¿De la magia de Merlín?

La luz roja parpadeó y la luz verde brilló en la oscuridad, difusa en la niebla nocturna. Gwaine mantuvo el embrague freno hasta que el coche de atrás empezó a pitar. Siguió al mini entre el tráfico. Se humedeció los labios y sacudió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

—Me importa una mierda lo su magia. A ver, está bien y eso. No es lo que me molesta. Es que… fui a decirte que no le hicieras daño. Que te dispararía si lo hacías. Y entonces voy yo y le apunto con una pistola—dijo Gwaine, en tono agotado—. ¿Cómo coño crees que me siento? ¿Al ver a Merlín mirarme así? ¿Con _miedo_?

_Más o menos como me sentía yo cuando Merlín tenía cara de ir a huir de mí_ , no dijo Arturo.

—Esto no es una buena idea—dijo Gwaine, girando hacia otra carretera, disminuyendo la velocidad y metiéndose en la estrecha entrada de la casa—. Merlín es… todo el grupo yendo hacia él como aldeanos enfadados con antorchas… se va a asustar, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé—dijo Arturo, saliendo del coche. Ni siquiera sabía si Merlín seguiría en la casa. Si el enemigo se habría aprovechado de su marcha para ir a por Merlín. Si Merlín habría hecho algo estúpido y se habría ido por su cuenta.

Iba a estrangular a Bohrs. En serio.

Los demás estaban llegando a la entrada tras su coche, buscando huecos al lado del camino o aparcando por la calle y caminando. Arturo abrió la puerta principal, desconectó la alarma de seguridad y se apartó para dejar que Gwaine entrara primero y asegurara el área.

El piso principal estaba como lo había dejado esa mañana a toda prisa por la «urgente» reunión de la junta de Uther, una reunión que había ocupado la mitad de su día, lo había engañado para que se ocupara del papeleo del departamento y lo había arrastrado a una cena de negocios con un par de peces gordos que se creían expertos en todo lo militar, intercambiando ocurrencias sobre los aperitivos que eran citas de _Hermanos de Sangre_.

Había cajas enviadas desde la base en una esquina del salón, aún sin desempaquetar. Había una caja de equipo al lado de la isla de la cocina. La mesa en la que Merlín había puesto su portátil (portátiles, en plural), y había abierto una de las cajas estaba exactamente como Arturo la recordaba. El _netbook_ del Directorio estaba a un lado, desmontado en piezas. Su portátil estaba abierto, peor bloqueado. Había un par de hojas de papel con lápices y una calculadora que parecía pertenecer más a un laboratorio de astrofísica de la Agencia Espacial Británica.

Lo único que era diferente de esa mañana era que Merlín no estaba en la silla a la cabeza de la mesa, en la silla de _Arturo_ , sentado sobre una pierna, sacando cada pieza del dragón de juguete parcialmente desmontado que su tío le había enviado, murmurando que tenía la intención de hacer que funcionara totalmente para cuando Arturo hubiera vuelto a casa.

El dragón estaba hecho una bola junto al portátil principal de Merlín. Levantó la cabeza con un crujido de movimiento metálico que era demasiado suave, demasiado real, y extendió las alas hechas de material fibroso y dorado mientras se enderezaba, estirando el cuello y _bufándole_. Se desperezó de su siesta (de su modo de apagado _,_ se recordó Arturo, porque era una máquina) y puso una garra sobre los restos fríos del desayuno de Merlín.

El desayuno que Merlín no había tocado.

El desayuno que Arturo le había preparado antes de salir esa mañana. Una tortilla de huevo, con mucho queso, tostadas extra gruesas bañadas en mantequilla.

Arturo tocó el plato. El dragón le bufó otra vez.

Había una lámpara encendida. La luz sobre el horno también iluminaba la estancia. No había rastro de Merlín.

Los demás estaban entrando en la casa uno a uno, quitándose los abrigos, mirando a su alrededor con cuidado, como si esperaran que _algo_ saltara sobre ellos de las oscuras esquinas de la casa. Arturo cruzó una mirada con Gwaine, intentando no parecer preocupado, y le hizo un gesto a León.

—¿Por qué no pides algo de comida?

La cena con Uther y los otros hombres de negocios no había tenido mucha comida, y Arturo tenía la sensación de que iba a ser una noche larga.

Solo esperaba que no fuera a ser una noche larga buscando a Merlín.

—Bueno, ¿y dónde está?—preguntó Bohrs, empujando a los demás para llegar al salón, lleno de bravuconería arrogante mientras lanzaba su chaqueta al sofá y escaneaba el área abierta.

Le costó cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad que Arturo tenía, no saltar Bohrs, pegarle una paliza al muy idiota, que debería saber que no podía volver pavoneándose cuando la había cagado tanto. En lugar de eso, Arturo caminó hacia él. Tenía que haber algo en su expresión, algo en su andar, algo que advirtió a Bohrs, porque dio un paso hacia atrás, nervioso, y otro, y otro, hasta que sus piernas chocaron con el sofá. Estiró el brazo para evitar caerse hacia atrás.

—¿Cuál es mi norma número uno?—preguntó Arturo, manteniendo la voz baja.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuál es mi norma número uno? Cuando estamos de misión. ¿Cuál es mi norma número uno, Bohrs?

—No…

—Que alguien lo ayude—dijo Arturo, girando la cabeza ligeramente a un lado, donde el resto del equipo estaba pasando por ahí, esparciéndose en el familiar escenario y poniéndose cómodos de nuevo— ¿Cuál es mi norma número uno?

—Nunca dejar a un compañero sin ayuda—dijo León, cubriendo el móvil con la mano. Se movió hacia la cocina y Arturo lo escuchó pedir—. Cuatro grandes de peperoni, extra peperoni. Dos vegetarianas grandes, sin olivas. Dos meat lover. Sí. Dos hawaianas.

—Exacto—dijo Arturo, girándose hacia Bohrs—. Nunca dejar a un compañero sin ayuda. ¿Y qué has hecho hoy?

Bohrs tragó saliva.

—Has roto mi norma número uno—dijo Arturo—. Has dejado a un compañero solo. Has dejado a _Merlín_ solo.

Arturo no le dio a Bohrs la oportunidad de decir nada, si es que era capaz de decir algo en primer lugar. Arturo le señaló con el dedo antes de girarse hacia las escaleras y empezar a quitarse la corbata por el camino. Le temblaban las manos, tenía un nudo en el estómago y el corazón le latía con un ritmo desigual y desvaído.

_Por favor, sigue aquí_.

Arturo abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Estaba oscuro, menos por el brillo de la lámpara del jardín trasero del vecino, demasiado brillante y enfocada directamente para que entrara por la ventana del baño de Arturo. Ya había hablado con el capullo arrogante de al lado tres veces para que la cambiara. La cama estaba hecha, las sábanas lisas, las almohadas ahuecadas.

_Por favor, sigue aquí_.

Arturo chocó el pie contra algo blando pero a la vez resistente. Encendió la luz y se le paró la respiración en el pecho, donde _quemaba_ , porque reconoció la bolsa de Merlín.

Se oyó un pequeño gruñido en una esquina de la habitación. Arturo casi colapsó de la oleada de alivio cuando vio a Merlín, sentado en el suelo, con las piernas contra el pecho, los codos en las rodillas y cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Se removió un poco, estirando las piernas, frotándose la cara y entrecerrando los ojos para protegerse de la luz.

—¿Merlín? ¿Qué haces?

—Esperarte—dijo Merlín, cansado—. Estoy… no sé lo que estoy haciendo, en realidad.

Arturo tiró la corbata sobre la cama, justo detrás el abrigo, y se sentó al lado de Merlín en el suelo, tocándolo con las piernas, los brazos y los hombros. Arturo se estaba esforzando por ignora los cajones abiertos, los mismo cajones que le había dado a Merlín para sus cosas, los cajones que habían estado medio llenos esa mañana, pero que estaban vacíos ahora. La bolsa estaba llena y abultada, probablemente tenía todo dentro.

Temía pensar en qué pinta tendría el armario, con las perchas vacías donde había estado la ropa de Merlín.

Había un montón de cosas que Arturo quería decirle. Un montón de cosas que quería preguntar.

_¿Por qué no me has llamado cuando se ha ido Bohrs?_

_Pasará. Lo superarán._

_¿Por qué has hecho las maletas?_

_¿Ibas a dejarme?_

En lugar de eso, lo único que hizo, lo único que podía hacer, fue girar el cuerpo ligeramente, rodearle los hombros a Merlín con el brazo y acercarlo contra sí. No hubo resistencia; Merlín se deslizó contra él y exhaló un suspiro tembloroso.

—No has desayunado—dijo Arturo al final, rompiendo el silencio.

—No tenía hambre—dijo Merlín.

—No has estado comiendo nada.

Merlín se encogió de hombros.

—No he tenido hambre.

—Merlín…

Merlín se giró entonces, alejándose de Arturo, inclinándose hacia delante con los codos sobre las piernas cruzadas y con la cara en las manos.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Arturo? ¿Por qué te portas como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?

—¿Por qué debería tenértelo?—Una sombra se movió en la puerta; Gwaine entró con cuidado, bajando la mirada cuando se chocó con la bolsa igual que había hecho Arturo. Gwaine frunció el ceño, con emociones indescriptibles cruzándole la expresión, dolor, miedo y confusión en una mezcla de algo que no tenía nombre.

Merlín no levantó la cabeza, no parecía consciente de que Gwaine estuviera allí.

—Todos los demás lo tienen.

Arturo le puso la mano en el hombro, dejando que cayera para acariciarle la espalda; a veces eso tranquilizaba a Merlín lo suficiente para que se relajara, conseguía que se durmiera. Esa era la primera vez que Merlín ponía en palabra los fantasmas que lo acosaban.

—Yo no soy todos los demás—dijo Arturo.

—Tendría que habértelo dicho antes. Tendría que habérselo dicho _a todos_ antes. No tendría que haber esperado… ahora todo el mundo me odia.

—Me lo dijiste cuando estuviste listo para decírmelo—dijo Arturo, notando las vértebras huesudas de la columna de Merlín, la solidez del músculo, la frialdad de un cuerpo que apenas se mantenía caliente con la fina camisa que llevaba—. Me lo dijiste. Eso es lo único que me importa.

Gwaine recogió la bolsa de Merlín con un movimiento lento, sin sonido, deliberado; dio unos pasos de cazador hacia el vestidor, donde metió la bolsa, fuera de en medio y de la vista, y cerró la puerta, para que nadie pensara que Merlín iba a fugarse, aunque eso fuera lo que parecía.

Arturo no quería pensar que Merlín habría huido. Ni siquiera quería pensar que eso fuera una posibilidad.

—Tendría que haber…

—No—dijo Arturo—. No dudes de ti mismo. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Hiciste lo que había que hacer, lo que nadie más podría haber hecho.

Gwaine le llamó la atención. Giró la cabeza y señaló hacia las escaleras, con gestos para que Arturo hiciera lo que pudiera antes de que los aldeanos se cansaran y asaltaran el dormitorio. Arturo asintió y esperó hasta que Gwaine se hubo ido para acercarse más, intentando ver la expresión de Merlín, para ver si sus palabras estaban llegando algo a Merlín.

Merlín giró la cara.

—Están abajo, ¿verdad?—preguntó Merlín en voz baja.

Arturo apoyó la frente contra el hombro de Merlín y asintió.

—Sí. Esa panda de capullos ha encontrad por fin los cojones.

Merlín soltó una pequeña risilla; incluso sonaba sincera, pero podrían haber sido solo imaginaciones suyas, lo que quería oír.

—¿Está…? ¿Está Bohrs con ellos?

—Sí. —Arturo no quería preguntar, no quería saberlo, pero la pregunta ya había salido de su boca antes de poder evitarlo—. ¿Cuándo se ha ido?

—Oh. Mmm. —Merlín se encogió de hombros.

Arturo hizo rechinar los dientes.

—Justo después de que yo me fuera, ¿no?

Merlín se frotó las manos, tirando de un trocito de piel en un dedo. Arturo se tragó su enfado, porque ahora no era el momento de enfadarse porque Bohrs no hubiera seguido el protocolo, por no decir por la _capullada_ que había sido dejar a Merlín solo cuando estaba en ese estado.

—¿Quieres hablar con ellos?

Merlín no contestó de inmediato. Se frotó la cara y suspiró profundamente.

—Supongo que debería.

—Sin prisas—dijo Arturo, pasándole las manos de arriba abajo por los brazos desnudos, frunciendo el ceño; no le gustaba lo frío que estaba—. Tómate tu tiempo. Date una ducha para entrar en calor…

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. Voy. A lavarme. ¿Vale?

—Vale—dijo Arturo en voz baja, mirando cómo Merlín se enderezaba lentamente, incómodo, con la resistencia de alguien que no quería hacer algo, el agarrotamiento de alguien que había estado demasiado tiempo sentado; la mitad de su cuerpo no quería responder. Arturo escuchó el agua corriendo en el baño y se frotó la cara, frustrado. _Joder_.

Bajó las escaleras.

Arturo se quedó en el primer escalón, con las manos en los bolsillo, mirando al suelo y deseando poder volver atrás en el tiempo y _arreglar_ esto, porque si había alguien que mereciera menos la ira del equipo, era Merlín. Esto era culpa de Arturo, todo. Podría haber encontrado la forma de que Merlín se lo contara a Excalibur, que diera la noticia, para que ellos lo _supieran_ ; podrían haber evitar esta mierda molesta que los estaba distrayendo de lo que era importante. Su amistad con Merlín. La misión.

—A ver, ¿dónde está?—preguntó Bohrs, esta vez con cierto titubeo en la voz, aún tan contrito como lo había estado cuando Arturo lo había empujado contra el sofá.

Arturo lo miró un rato, esperando que la abrumadora necesidad que sentía de _darle tal paliza que lo matara_ desapareciera antes de hablar.

—Ahora viene. Dale un minuto.

—Un minuto—dijo Bohrs, mirando a los demás. Se habían puesto cómodos, metiendo sillas en el salón, recostándose en el sofá y en las sillas en un semicírculo delante de la tele de plasma, aunque nadie la había encendido—. Ganando tiempo para que se escape, ¿no?

León y Lance estaban de pie a un lado, mirando a Bohrs con desaprobación, y Kay parecía que quisiera saltar del sofá y empezar una pelea.

—Si fuera a escaparse, lo habría hecho hace tiempo, ¿no? Cuando lo has dejado tirado esta mañana, ¿eh?—Perceval se levantó, Owain también. Entre los dos, la habitación estaba de repente muy llena de lealtad fiera, algo que Arturo no había pensado que volvería a ver.

El alivio fue pasajero.

—No he visto a ninguno salir corriendo para ocupar mi lugar—dijo Bohrs, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Os quedasteis con el culo sentadito mirando la tele, quejándoos y gimiendo como los putos niños que sois…

—Bohrs—dijo Arturo, intentando distraerlos antes de que empezara una _guerra_ en su salón, para redirigir la atención de Bohrs hacia la persona que realmente la merecía. No Perceval, ni Owain, ni ninguno de ellos. No Merlín.

Él. Solo él. Había sido su decisión. Él era el que había decidido. Este desastre… nadie tenía la culpa, solo Arturo.

—Bueno, bueno, por muy agradable que pudiera ser veros a todos sacaros la polla para ver quién la tiene más grande…

—¡Oye!—dijo Bohrs, metiéndose en el espacio de Gwaine y dándole en el pecho con un dedo—. Cállate la boca. Por cómo has estado jadeando tras Merlín… por lo que sabemos, puedes haber estado ocultando su secreto todo este tiempo. Te metes entre sus cosas, siempre estás con él. Debe de haberte dicho algo…

—¿Merlín?—se rio Owain—. Nuestro Merlín, ¿dando información voluntariamente? Eres bien denso si se te ha olvidado la formación anti-interrogatorios de Merlín.

—Cierto, mira lo que tardó en decirnos que era gay—dijo Pellinor.

—Me cago en la puta, me importa una mierda que sea marica—explotó Bohrs—. Estamos hablando de su magia aquí.

—Ya basta. Estás enfadado, pero si quieres desquitarte con alguien, que no sea con ellos. Esto no es culpa suya. Yo fui el que le dijo a Merlín que cerrara la boca, ¿vale? Así que, adelante. Desquítate conmigo.

—O conmigo—dijo Merlín.

Arturo se giró.

Merlín tenía el pelo húmedo de lavarse la cara y echarse agua para despejarse, lo llevaba echado atrás en puntas que se mantenían hacia arriba por sí mismas mientras se secaban. Estaba pálido, mucho más pálido de lo que Arturo lo había visto hacía un par de minutos, lo hueco de sus mejillas y los círculos morados bajo sus ojos dando otra definición de exhausto para el diccionario, si podía ocurrírsele a alguien una palabra para ello.

Iba descalzo, los pantalones le colgaban sueltos de la cadera y parecía que solo el cinturón evitaba que se le cayeran. Tenía la camisa estirada sobre el pecho, pero solo porque estaba cruzando los brazos con fuerza.

—Es culpa mía—dijo Merlín, en voz baja. No estaba mirando a nadie en particular; en realidad, tenía la mirada perdida y desenfocada, el azul normalmente brillante de sus ojos obscenamente apagado, casi no tenían vida—. No de Arturo. Ni de ninguno de vosotros. Solo mía.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Bohrs que, por fortuna, estaba callado para variar, con una expresión preocupada, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta (al igual que ninguno se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera Arturo) del tormento que Merlín había sufrido y que aún estaba atravesando.

—Nunca he querido contárselo tanto a nadie más. En toda mi vida—dijo Merlín. Se mordió el labio inferior. Descruzó los brazos lo suficiente para hacer un gesto débil hacia Arturo antes de volver a abrazarse el pecho con fuerza—. Quiero decir. Arturo es la única persona a la que se lo he _dicho_ en realidad.

ooOOoo

 

—Mamá dice que ella fue la primera, claro. Solía contarme historias sobre cómo yo no podía esperar a que me diera los juguetes que quería y que los cogía por mí mismo. Hacía que la cosa esa que giraba sobre mi cuna se moviera cuando se acababa la batería. Incluso hacía desaparecer el puré de patatas del cuenco entre una cucharada y la siguiente, porque lo odiaba. Mamá decía que solía encontrar el resto en el cuenco del gato.

Alguien se rio. Merlín no sabía quién. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

El equipo se había presentado allí, todos y cada uno de ellos, como había dicho Arturo. Estaban todos repartidos por el salón, mirándolo, y sentía sus miradas como no las había sentido antes. Era el centro de atención, cohibido por ello, incapaz de mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a Arturo, porque _odiaba_ esto. Odiaba esta situación que había causado. La tensión, la fricción, el enfado. Todo.

Excalibur había sido el equipo perfecto antes de que él llegara, y lo único que había querido era encajar. En lugar de eso, lo había fastidiado todo. Lo que había hecho, o no había hecho, había creado una brecha entre Arturo y el resto del equipo. Una brecha que crecía con cada tic del reloj.

Merlín tragó con dificultad, respiró profundamente y continuó.

—Entonces fue mi padre. Había vuelto a casa de servicio un par de meses después de que yo naciera. Mamá estaba cansada. Totalmente harta. Yo tenía un cólico, supongo. O algo así. Mamá me contó que papá volvió a casa cubierto de tierra del viaje, y ella me soltó en sus brazos. _Toma, tu hijo, llevo dos días sin dormir…_

Merlín solía poder reírse cuando contaba esa historia, pero ahora apenas pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

—Me contó que yo estornudé y estornudé sin parar, e hice desaparecer toda la tierra. Tal cual. Mamá solía decirme que papá decía que era el baño más rápido que se había dado.

Merlín se mordió el labio inferior. Era difícil hablar así, decir en voz alta algo sobre lo que solo había pensado, pero fingió que estaba hablando solo con Arturo. De alguna forma era más fácil así, porque se había imaginado contándole todo a Arturo muchas veces. Quería contarle a Arturo cómo había sido, creer sabiendo que podía usar magia, pero que le dijeran que no podía. Quería que Arturo entendiera el alivio que suponía que ahora _Arturo_ lo supiera y, a pesar de saberlo, lo tratara igual que siempre.

Estaba enamorado de Arturo hasta lo ridículo, pero, en ese momento, ese amor temblaba bajo el peso de su aprensión, su miedo. Una cosa era que Arturo supiera lo de su magia, pero era totalmente diferente que el resto del equipo, hombres en los que había llegado a confiar, hombres que eran sus _amigos_ , lo hubieran descubierto de esa manera, que hubieran reaccionado ante él como si fuera el enemigo, como si los hubiera traicionado.

No podía culparlos. Ni a Bohrs, que lo había dejado solo. Ni a Gwaine, que le había apuntado con la pistola. Ni a Kay, ni a Lance, ni a León. A ninguno.

—Hubo que decírselo al tío Gaius, pero en verdad no era como si no pudiera imaginárselo él solo. Él me enseñó cómo controlarlo. Solo porque, bueno, él había estudiado magia. La usa, también—dijo Merlín. Esperaba que a Gaius no le importara que Merlín le contara al equipo lo de su magia. Gaius nunca había tratado su propia magia como si fuera un secreto. La gente lo sabía; era abierto sobre el tema de una manera en que Merlín nunca podría serlo. Solo había sido de la mayor importancia que Merlín mantuviera su propia magia en secreto, y por razones que no había entendido del todo hasta que había sido mucho, mucho mayor.

—Crecí con ellos diciéndomelo… una y otra vez. Esconde la magia. No la uses. No dejes que otros te vean usarla. No hables de ello. Nunca. Se supone que es un secreto. Da igual que veas a alguien lanzando hechizos o usando magia. No tenía permitido usarla. No podía darme ínfulas. Tenía que hacer las cosas como todos los demás. Limpiar mi propia habitación. Lavar los platos. Hasta hacerme la colada. Seguían repitiéndolo, una y otra vez. Era un secreto. Siempre un secreto.

A Merlín le dolían los brazos. Dejó de apretar las manos tan fuerte sobre sus bíceps, pero descruzar los brazos le costó.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó alguien. Merlín no estaba seguro de quién había sido. Sonaba quizá como Kay—. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un secreto?

— _Porque sí_ —dijo Merlín. Encogió un hombro—. No sabía por qué, no lo supe durante mucho tiempo. Era demasiado pequeño, supongo. Mamá simplemente me hacía callar y decía _porque sí_. Papá me decía que era nuestro secreto, de los dos, y que no podía decírselo a nadie. Si hacía algo por accidente, Gaius se hacía responsable y luego, cuando nadie miraba, me enarcaba una ceja.

Merlín se rascó los ojos y suspiró. Dejó caer las manos. Se arriesgó a echar un vistazo rápido a la habitación, porque todo se había quedado en un silencio incómodo. Todo el mundo lo estaba mirando raro, así que añadió:

—Es una ceja que da mucho miedo. Tenéis que verla. —Hizo un gesto con la mano—. Es como así de gorda. Llega hasta el pelo. No hace falta que diga nada. Puedes _sentir_ lo decepcionado que está.

No hubo respuesta. Merlín sacudió un poco la cabeza.

—Da igual.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Por qué tenías que callártelo? Suena como un secreto muy grande para que lo guarde un niño—dijo León.

—Sí—dijo Merlín, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Supongo. Simplemente aprendí a no usarla, supongo. Durante un tiempo no la usé. En la uni. No sé. Tenía la sensación de que simplemente era más seguro.

—¿Quién más lo sabe?—preguntó Bohrs, y Merlín descubrió que no podía mirar al hombre a la cara sin notar un intenso temor en el estómago, sin que ese temor se convirtiera en algo así como rabia, porque Bohrs lo había dejado solo.

Tan pronto como Arturo había salido de casa, tan pronto como habían oído el sonido del coche saliendo a la calle, Bohrs había cogido sus cosas y salido sin una palabra, dejando atrás remolinos de odio y asco.

No era como si Merlín no lo culpara, pero, en el fondo muy en el fondo, había _esperado_ que Bohrs, como todos los demás, pudiera ver más allá de la magia, pudiera ver a _Merlín_ , su compañero, su amigo.

Quizá fuera demasiado pronto. Quizá siempre sería demasiado pronto.

Merlín sacudió la cabeza. Entonces, al final, asintió.

—Will.

—Will—dijo Arturo, y Merlín asintió, intentando ignorar el tono extraño de la voz de Arturo. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Me pilló haciendo magia. Creo que teníamos cuatro o cinco años. Estábamos en una cabaña destartalada en un árbol que algunos de los chicos algo más mayores de la base habían construido a las afueras, ya sabéis, al otro lado de la verja que parecía que nunca arreglaban lo suficiente como para mantener a los niños dentro. Will había fingido estar enfermo, mamá no se fiaba de mí en el cole por entonces y me estaba educando en casa, pero la llamaron a trabajar al hospital de la base y, bueno, nos escapamos, Will y yo, y nos subimos al árbol. La señora Wilson, la vecina, ni siquiera notó que nos habíamos ido. Íbamos de arriba abajo como un par de idiotas. Will iba por delante, diciendo que sería una carrera. Pero una de las ramas se rompió bajo su peso, y yo era así de enano, en serio—dijo Merlín. Puso la mano apenas a la altura de las rodillas, sin estar seguro de que alguien fuera a creer que Merlín no había sido siempre así de alto, ya que puede que no se creyeran nada más de lo que les estaba diciendo—. Parecía que Will iba a caerse de unos treinta metros. Lo pillé y lo bajé lentamente hasta que perdí el agarre y se cayó en un arbusto. Hemos sido uña y carne desde entonces.

—¿Alguien más?—volvió a preguntar Bohrs.

Merlín sabía que su madre nunca se lo contaría a nadie, que su padre no lo habría hecho… y que ahora no podía. El tío Gaius había hecho grandes esfuerzos, en pasado y en presente, para proteger a Merlín, había cargado con la culpa y se había puesto a sí mismo en la línea de fuego si tocaba.

—Vosotros—dijo Merlín—. Nadie más.

Hubo un silencio largo e imposible y Merlín se sintió como si se estuviera ahogando desde dentro. El aire era pesado, cargado y denso, como una nube de humo, rasposo y ardiente como el sulfuro de los cigarrillos de Kilgarrah.

—¿Nadie?—cuestionó Bohrs, dando un paso adelante—. ¿El Directorio?

—¡No!—Merlín estaba tan sorprendido que miró a Bohrs con los ojos como platos, levantando la mano—. No, absolutamente no. _Nunca_ pueden saber…

—¿Y por qué coño no?—preguntó Bohrs—. Esto es lo suyo. Es lo que _hacen_ …

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás del todo _seguro_?—preguntó Merlín, incapaz de evitar que le temblara la voz—. Si esto es lo suyo, ¿por qué no se les da _mejor_? Están desfasados, les superan en número, _no saben qué demonios están haciendo_ la mitad del tiempo. Por no decir que… he oído… he oído hablar de gente que usaba la magia y fue capturada por el Directorio. _Desaparecieron_ …

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? Si no eres del Directorio, entonces ¿qué eres? ¿NOM?—Bohrs dio otro paso y, aunque Merlín era un par de centímetros más alto que el él, Bohrs le ganaba en peso y músculo. Si esto llegaba a las manos, Merlín no tendría ni una oportunidad, pero solo porque no era capaz de hacerle daño a ninguno de ellos.

—No—dijo Merlín, demasiado aturdido para decir nada más.

Vio a Arturo, León y Gwaine se adelantaron para parar a Bohrs, pero Bohrs se quedó donde estaba, apenas a medio metro de Merlín, lo suficientemente cerca si quería hacerle algo. Los labios de Bohrs eran una fina línea, tenía los puños cerrados a los lados, los hombros hacia arriba, pero tenía el ceño fruncido, una petición, como si le estuviera suplicando a Merlín que le diera una razón para creer en él, para confiar.

solo que a Merlín no se le ocurría una sola cosa que decir que pudiera convencer a Bohrs, que los convenciera a todos.

Miró de Bohrs al resto del equipo. A Arturo, que apenas podía contenerse, dejando a Merlín luchar sus batallas, aunque parecía que quería lucharlas por él. A León y a Lance, que lo estaban mirando con amistad cauta. A Gwaine, que no podía hacer contacto visual, pero que estaba quedándose cerca. A Kay que, por alguna inexplicable razón, estaba acercándose de lado, su expresión endureciéndose más cada vez que miraba a Bohrs.

A Perceval, que siempre lo sabía todo y estaba estupefacto por no haber sabido esto. A Owain, que parecía más bien anonadado de que hubiera algo en el planeta que pudiera crear una explosión más grande de lo que podía él. Geraint y Galahad, que parecían alternar entre _Ojalá yo pudiera hacer eso_ y _Gracias a Dios yo no puedo_. A Lamorak, Bedivere y Lucan, que no habían estado en París y se lo estaba tomando todo con un proverbial grano de sal. A Gareth y Pellinor, que parecían desear haber estado allí.

—Soy simplemente yo—dijo al final. Levantó las manos, sacudiendo la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio. Respiró profundamente antes de repetir—. Soy simplemente yo.

La expresión de Bohrs se aflojo, dejó caer los hombros y soltó los puños. Un asentimiento mínimo, el brillo reticente de la aceptación, la respiración apagada que despejó las arrugas de enfado alrededor de su boca.

En un segundo, Bohrs tensó el cuerpo, se movió…

El puñetazo hizo que Merlín perdiera el equilibrio limpiamente y acabara en el suelo de parqué con fuerza suficiente para quitarle la respiración.

Todo se puso negro un segundo. Vio las estrellas.

Durante un segundo se preguntó cómo había acabado en el suelo, pero el dolor de la cara eliminó toda posibilidad de que la respuesta incluyera a Arturo y algo mucho más placentero.

—¡Soltadme!—gritó Bohrs!—. He acabado, sí…

Lance estaba con Merlín de repente. Bohrs estaba a unos metros, con cara de vergüenza y sacudiendo la mano mientras Perceval y Owain lo soltaban con cautela.

Gwaine sujetaba a Arturo con el brazo, evitando que cometiera el asesinato que parecía que quería llevar a cabo.

Merlín parpadeó y la escena cambió de golpe, Arturo estaba a su lado en frente de Lance.

—Vamos, Merlín. Di algo—dijo Arturo.

—Algo—consiguió Merlín—. Y. Au. ¿A qué coño ha venido eso?

—Te lo merecías—dijo Bohrs.

—De verdad que sí—añadió Geraint.

—Odio estar de acuerdo con este capullo, pero tiene razón—dijo Owain, reclinándose en el sofá—. ¿En qué coño estabas pensando al ocultarnos algo tan importante?

—No estaba pensando—dijo Merlín, dejando caer la cabeza contra el suelo. Volvió a ver estrellas.

Merlín miró al techo. Era un techo bastante bonito. Probablemente más cómodo que el suelo. Quizá debería hablar con Arturo para comprar unas alfombras. Intentó enderezarse, pero Lance lo volvió a tumbar.

—No te muevas.

—Mientras te tenemos sujeto, ¿hay algo más que quieras decirnos? ¿Algo que creas que deberíamos saber?—preguntó Bohrs. Bohrs se hundió un poco, y Merlín tardó un rato de comprender por qué: la mirada que Arturo le lanzó estaba llena de ácido.

Merlín se lo pensó. Se lo pensó de verdad, genuinamente. Era un poco difícil con el dolor de cabeza punzante, pero lo consiguió.

—No. Creo que me he quedado del todo sin secretos.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Kay, y Merlín notó un apretón en el pie—. Puede que haya algo de información clasificada flotando por ahí.

—Sí, puede ser—gruñó Merlín. Subió la mano para tocarse la cara, pero Lance le apartó la cara—. Si os lo digo, tendría que mataros.

—Vale. Me parece bien, tío—dijo Kay, apretando antes de alejarse.

Hubo un sonido fuerte que era la reverberación del dedo de Lance tocándole el cráneo a Merlín o el timbre.

—Ahí está la pizza—ofreció León.

—León—dijo Arturo, incorporándose ligeramente. Sacó la cartera y la lanzó—. Pago yo.

—Por fin haces algo bien, Arturo. Puede que te lleguemos a perdonar en algún momento este siglo—dio León, serio, abriendo la cartera para buscar billetes y tirándole la cartera a Arturo de vuelta cuando hubo sacado lo suficiente.

Merlín se esforzó por volverse a sentar. Lance lo mantuvo tumbado un segundo más antes de irse a buscar algo frío. Merlín estaba de pie, aunque con piernas temblorosas, tocándose el lado de la cara con cuidado, cuando Lance le dio una bolsa de guisantes, directos del congelador.

Arturo le tocó el brazo para sujetarlo.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí—dijo Merlín—. Creo que se ha contenido.

Arturo enarcó una ceja.

—Probablemente. No creo que pudieras levantarte si no lo hubiera hecho.

Alguien había encendido la TV y los momento culminantes del partido de fútbol estaban en la pantalla de sesenta pulgadas en HD. León subió las escaleras de la puerta principal con un cargamento de cajas de pizza que dejó en la isla de la cocina. Geraint y Galahad (¿Cuándo habían salido?) volvieron de la despensa de detrás con un par de cajas de botellas de cerveza en cada mano y las dejaron en la mesa del café, donde el equipo las abrió rápidamente.

Era un poco irreal para Merlín. Tal cual, el frente frío se había roto.

O, mejor dicho, teniendo en cuenta que algunos del equipo aún le estaban lanzando miradas curiosas, el frío frente se había descongelado.

Un poco. Quizá medio grado.

La mano de Arturo, calentándole la espalda a Merlín, era la única constante sólida, segura y _estable_ en lo que parecía mucho un estado de fluctuación. Lentamente, el equipo empezó a entablar conversaciones, acabando con una pizza antes de empezar con la siguiente, discutiendo sobre equipos de fútbol, portándose como si…

Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si todo estuviera bien. Como si todo fuera normal otra vez, o todo lo normal que podría llegar a ser teniendo en cuenta su trabajo, la situación, la misión. Merlín parpadeó un par de veces más, preguntándose si quizá, solo quizá, le habían golpeado más de lo que pensaba.

—Déjame ver—dijo Arturo, apartando los guisantes congelados de las cara de Merlín. Frunció el ceño ante lo que fuera que estaba viendo.

—¿Y bien?

—Vas a tener el ojo morado—dijo Lance, poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Hizo una pausa y asintió un poquito con la cabeza—. Quería darte las gracias. Por lo que hiciste en París. Por las veces en las que hayas salvado mi patético culo.

—Mmm. De nada.

Lance le apretó el hombro y fue a la cocina a servirse un par de trozos.

Merlín se quitó el hielo de la cara y frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Se están haciendo a la idea—dijo Arturo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. Cogió la mano de Merlín y volvió a ponerle el hielo en la cara—. No te quites esto.

Fue Arturo el que cargó un plato con cuatro trozos grandes de pizza vegetariana, con dos trozos de la favorita de Merlín, hawaiana, debajo, donde Merlín solo podía alcanzarlos si se comía todo lo demás, pero la idea de comer le revolvió el estómago a Merlín. Miró el plato un buen rato , abortando varios intentos de coger un trozo.

—Tienes que comer algo, _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo con un profundo suspiro, cogiendo el plato y dándoselo a un Owain que estaba escavando para encontrar comida. Pasó por al lado de Merlín y puso agua a hervir.

—Estoy bien, Arturo—dijo Merlín, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No tengo tanta hambre.

Arturo no le contestó. Cogió un cuenco de un armario, una cuchara de un cajón y sacó dos paquetes de avena instantánea de una caja del armario de los cereales. Merlín hizo un poco una mueca cuando vio a Arturo añadir un poco de polvo de proteínas en el cuenco y mezclarlo todo antes de añadir agua.

—He dicho que tienes que comer—dijo Arturo, dándole un cuenco. El cereal era lo suficientemente insulso como para que no le revolviera el estómago a Merlín—. No has estado comiendo.

—No puedo, yo…—Merlín miró a su alrededor, pero todos se habían alejado lo suficiente para no oír. Era como si el resto del equipo se hubiera olvidado de que estaba allí—. Todavía tengo un nudo en el estómago.

—El nudo es más pequeño ahora—dijo Arturo, señalando a los demás—. Inténtalo.

Merlín soltó aire, pero asintió, cogiendo el cuenco. El polvo de proteína tenía la dudosa etiqueta de _sabor a chocolate_. Quizá iba a tener suerte e iba incluso a saber a chocolate.

Merlín se comió un par de cucharadas bajo la atenta mirada de Arturo, murmurando «¿ _Contento?_ ».

—Sí. —Arturo le dedicó una miradita orgullosa que podría significar cualquier cosa desde _Te dije que mis batidos de proteínas no estaban tan mal_ hasta _Todo va a ir bien_ , antes de coger su plato y unirse a los demás. Merlín miró con envidia cómo Perceval y Kay se movían para hacerle hueco a Arturo.

Nunca harían eso tan deprisa para Merlín. Ahora no. Merlín reprimió un suspiro y dejó caer la cuchara en el cuenco, la avena de repente era incluso menos apetecible. Les dio la espalda, apoyado en la encimera, con los guisantes en la cara.

—¿Merlín?

Merlín levantó el hielo lo suficiente para descubrir que el bulto a su izquierda era Gwaine.

—¿Sí?

—Lo siento—dijo Gwaine de golpe.

Merlín se medio rio, pero era más para aliviar el dolor del pecho que para expresar diversión.

—¿Esa no es mi frase?

—No has hecho nada por lo que tengas se disculparte—dijo Gwaine—. Tenías tus razones, ¿no?

Merlín no contestó, usando la bolsa de guisantes para cubrir el picor de las lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yo no tengo excusa—siguió Gwaine en voz baja—. Ni unas sola. No debería haberte apuntado. A ti no…

—No importa. Me lo merecía—dijo Merlín, porque y una mierda le iba a dar la razón a Artueo en que _era una nena_. Ahora le ardían los ojos.

—No. No, Merlín—insistió Gwaine—. Tendría que haber pensado. No tendría que haberlo hecho. Eres la última persona a la que podría… a la que haría…

Había cierto tono bajo en la voz de Gwaine, roto, agrietado y desesperado por no mostrarlo, que Merlín reaccionó de la única forma en que sabía cómo, porque Gwaine no lo estaba escuchando…

Merlín bajó la bolsa de guisantes…

Y rodeó los hombros de Gwaine con los brazos, apretándolos contra sí, abrazándolo con fuerza hasta que soltó un sonidito ahogado. Hubo un momento de duda, de incomodidad y, al final, Gwaine suspiró y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en el cuello de Merlín.

—Somos idiotas—dijo Gwaine, haciéndole cosquillas en la garganta con el aliento, pero, curiosamente, es no provocaba en Merlín nada, nada como lo que provocaba _Arturo_.

—Yo el que más—admitió Merlín.

—¡Oye! Las manos lejos de mi novio, ¿eh?—advirtió Arturo, de repente cerca. No había enfado en su voz, ni siquiera un poco. Quizá un poco de preocupación, quizá mucho afecto. Arturo se acercó a la isla y cogió un par de trozos de pizza, con los ojos fijos en Merlín de una forma que hizo que Merlín se sonrojara.

—No es culpa mía que lo dejes por ahí tirado—dijo Gwaine, pero lo soltó, dándole un palmadita en el hombro mientras se separaba—. Pero tienes razón, Merlín. Eres un idiota. Además. Arturo tiene razón. Tienes que comer. Eres todo huesos. Eso no puede ser cómodo.

—Esa es buena—dijo Arturo, sonriendo, y Merlín frunció el ceño.

—No pensaba en ti, tío. Estoy pensando en mi propia comodidad—dijo Gwaine con un giño. Cogió el cuenco de Merlín y se lo colocó delante—. Come.

Parecía que esa era la señal que el resto del equipo había estado esperando, porque se metieron en la cocina, colocándose alrededor de la isla, abandonando la tele para discutir sobre quién podía comerse el último trozo de hawaiana. Había una todavía una tensión cosquilleando en los sentidos de Merlín, de la misma forma en que una costra rasgada sanaba, tirando de la piel. Perdonarían a Arturo por no habérselo contado. Arturo era su capitán, su líder, al que todos miraban cuando las cosas se iban a la mierda, pero Merlín…

Merlín estaba rodeado por el equipo, pero no sabía en qué posición estaba con ellos.

De nuevo.

De repente, Perceval se acercó, apartando a Lamorak. Se apoyó en la isla al lado de Merlín, cogió la avena solidificada e inspeccionó el contenido un momento antes de dejar que el cuenco resonara contra la encimera.

—Bueno. —Perceval hizo una mueca y Merlín se estremeció para sus adentros, sabiendo que iba a tener que ganarse la confianza del equipo uno a uno y que Perceval podría ser el más difícil de recuperar.

—¿Sí?—Merlín mantuvo la respiración.

—Me preguntaba… sobre la magia.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes sacar un conejo de un sombrero?

ooOOoo

Arturo tuvo que luchar con un Merlín quejicoso ( _No estoy cansado, puedo aguantar_ ) durante los seis minutos y medio que le llevó quitarle la camiseta, desabrocharle los vaqueros, quitarle los calzoncillos y meterlo entre las sábanas. Se sentó en la cama al lado de Merlín, soportando una ristra de gruñidos sin palabras por lo bajo mientras Merlín se movía y se giraba hasta colocarse bien, boca arriba en el lado de _Arturo_ de la cama.

Esperó hasta que Merlín dejara de removerse antes de levantarse, darle la vuelta a la cama y sentarse a su lado.

Le pasó los dedos por el pelo suave durante… perdió la noción del tiempo, pero daba igual, porque al final, _por fin_ , Merlín se quedó dormido.

Arturo lo miró un rato. Lo había engañado antes. A veces, Merlín fingía estar dormido y luego se pasa la noche mirando al techo o viendo vídeos en el móvil. Otras, caía en una siestecita de treinta segundos y se despertaba de golpe, pasando de totalmente inconsciente a alarmado y despierto, acosado por el intento de secuestro a Morgana, el poder puro y crudo que había usado para salvarla y cómo se había girado hacia su equipo, solo para ver que se habían vuelto contra él.

_Dios._ Arturo se frotó la cabeza. Estaba furioso, pero no con su equipo.

Había habido un fallo completo de seguridad. ¿Dónde habían estado los agentes del Directorio a los que se había asignado la misión de mantener a Morgana a salvo? ¿Por qué había sido Morgana, que había _escrito_ casi tantos protocolos de seguridad de la empresa como Arturo, si no más, tan estúpida como para irse al baño con una completa extraña, a todo esto?

(Había descubierto más tarde, hablando con León, que los ojos de la mujer habían cambiado de color brevemente, algo rojizo, naranja o algo así, pero antes de que León pudiera reaccionar, mucho menos reconocer la marca de una hechicera, se le había puesto la mente totalmente en blanco. Lo siguiente que sabía era que Morgana había desaparecido y Gwaine le había estado gritando un minuto entero. La respuesta a la pregunta de por qué León no había hecho _nada_ entonces era la frustrante realización de que los hechiceros enemigos _seguían_ usando su hechizo de limpieza de cerebro instantánea a pesar de las esperanzas de Arturo de que se hubieran cansado).

Estaba furioso con el papel que se veía obligado a representar, porque tan pronto como se había dado cuenta de por qué Merlín estaba actuando tan rato, por qué se había salido del personaje, Arturo había sido incapaz de ir a por Morgana él mismo.

Y, sobre todo, estaba furioso con _Merlín_. Con Merlín, por ser tan idiota y ponerse en la línea de fuego, por mostrarse al enemigo (aunque lo cierto era que el enemigo no iba a contárselo a nadie, a menos que hubiera algún tipo de reencarnación milagrosa de las cenizas), y por ser tan… tan… frustrantemente Merlín.

— _No fui yo—había dicho Merlín, cuando Arturo lo apretó contra sí una vez estaban en la seguridad de su habitación de vuelta en la casa, rodeando a Merlín con los brazos con el temblor de alguien que casi había perdido a su hermana—. Yo soy inútil. Fueron todos los demás. Ellos la salvaron, no yo._

Arturo no había sabido qué decir ante eso. Aún no sabía qué decir. Merlín no lo sabía, de verdad, no se _daba cuenta_ del poder que tenía. Hacía que Arturo quisiera protegerlo incluso más.

Arturo nunca iba a sacarse esa imagen de Merlín de la cabeza. Cómo había salido de la seguridad de la cubierta tras la que se habían estado escondiendo, ignorando totalmente el peligro y el riesgo en el que se estaba poniendo. Merlín no había levantado ese escudo, ese… lo que sea que hubiera sido… para protegerse hasta que ya había salvado a Bohrs, Geraint y Galahad del balcón y lo había lanzado al orbe que iba hacia Lance.

El escudo había sido precioso, dorado, transparente y _brillante_ cada vez que el enemigo golpeaba su superficie.

Merlín había avanzado con determinación, como si tuviera un plan, lo que Arturo estaba bastante seguro no había tenido, y a Arturo le había parecido como si Merlín tuviera intención de usar el escudo para proteger a Morgana y a León.

Entonces ese escudo, precioso, brillante y transparente, había _colapsado_ bajo la presión, rompiéndose como el cristal, un millón de diminutos trozos de diamante brillante suspendidos en el aire antes de que la terrible bola de magia y poder que venía _aullando_ hacia Merlín la barriera.

Y Merlín, el muy jodido imbécil, no se había apartado.

Arturo había corrido al callejón, sin saber si sería capaz de recorrer la distancia entre ellos a tiempo. Gwaine había gritado una advertencia y lo había placado, tirándolo al suelo.

La bola nunca tocó a Merlín. Merlín la paró y la mandó de vuelta a los hechiceros, había levantado otro escudo, ancho y amplio para protegerlos a todos de la explosión, conteniéndola, preparándose contra la fuerza que lo dejó tan abatido y exhausto como cualquier sesión de entrenamiento por la que Arturo los hubiera hecho pasar.

— _No fui yo_ —había dicho Merlín.

Si no hubiera sido por Merlín, Arturo no sabía qué habrían hecho. Tres hechiceros. _Tres_. Y ninguno usando la magia que habían visto de los hechiceros del Directorio.

—Merlín—susurró Arturo, acariciándole el pelo con los dedos otra vez—. _Fuiste_ tú.

Arturo estiró el brazo hacia Merlín y tocó los bordes del ojo morado que se estaba poniendo más lívido por momentos. Le recorrió una punzada que golpeó varios niveles de culpabilidad a la vez. El equipo había perdonado a Arturo con un simple soborno de pizza gratis y un saqueo de las tiendas de cerveza. Y aun así, no iban a perdonarle a Merlín sus secretos tan fácilmente.

Arturo suspiró para sus adentros. La peor parte era que no podía estar enfadado del todo por el ojo morado. Independientemente de si lo había merecido, independientemente de si se lo había ganado, el ojo morado ayudaría a mantener sus historias, porque se suponía que tenía que ser un capullo controlado. Este vez, esta, sintió un alivio culpable de que no tendría que proporcionar ninguna prueba de que en realidad era el capullo que fingía ser. Bohrs lo había hecho por él.

Merlín soltó un ruidito en sueños. Arturo se inclinó, rozándole la frente con los labios, y salió de la habitación en silencio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Arturo bajó las escaleras, apenas mirando a los restos destruidos de lo que habían sido varias saludables cajas de pizza en la isla de su cocina, y fue al salón, donde cogió su cerveza India Pale templada de la mesa del café. Se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de León, apoyó el codo en la montaña de cojines y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Es un idiota—dijo Arturo. Era el tema acordado de la noche, pero no pudo evitar la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta.

—Lo es—estuvo de acuerdo Perceval, tomando un trago de su cerveza, sin apartar nunca la mirada del canal de televisión que alguien había encontrado poniendo _La maldición de Frankenstein_ en blanco y negro.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó Gwaine.

Eran menos ahora, la mitad del equipo se había ido a casa. Lamorak y Bedivere vivían un poco lejos, fuera de los bordes de la ciudad, pero habían murmurado algo sobre haber encontrado un sitio más cerca donde quedarse, porque llegar a Pendragón Consulting era un asco. Aquellos que no estaban de servicio haciendo el papel de equipo de seguridad de Arturo tenían que presentarse allí bien pronto de mañana, pero como uno de los vicepresidentes, y uno del que se esperaba que actuara de determinada manera para mantener su tapadera, Arturo podía ir cuando le diera la gana. Los demás no podían permitirse ese lujo.

—Durmiendo. Por fin—dijo Arturo, bajando la mano—. Probablemente por primera vez desde París. Ha estado todo tenso, pensando que la había jodido.

—Lo hizo—dijo Owain—. No lo culpo, pero lo hizo. Tendría que habérnoslo dicho, es lo único que digo.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, salvó a Morgana…—empezó León.

—Nos salvó a todos… pensaba que estábamos acabados después de los primeros tiros al azar—dijo Gwaine, haciendo el sonido silbante de un proyectil pasándole por al lado de la cabeza.

—…y si pensaba que tenía que guardar el secreto, me parece bien, ¿sabes? _Salvó_ a Morgana—dijo León, asintiendo firmemente, como si nada pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión—. Pero la lió, Arturo. Y tú también. Lo hubiéramos sabido, podríamos haber entrenado juntos, usado su magia a nuestro favor…

—¿Crees que no lo sé?—dijo Arturo, cansado. Removió la cerveza; se formó algo de espuma en la botella—. Ya oísteis lo que dijo sobre el Directorio.

Después de que Perceval rompiera el hielo con el chiste del conejo en el sombrero ( _Pues, de hecho, sí, puedo sacar un conejo de un sombrero_ , había dicho Merlín, y lo había demostrado convirtiendo la gorra de Galahad en un conejo de tela), Merlín les había dicho todo lo que sabían sobre el Directorio, con todo detalle

Los había dejado helados. Había habido mucho que el equipo, que Arturo, no había sabido, que no podrían haber sabido. Cómo algunos de los hechiceros reclutados se habían consumido porque el Directorio los había presionado demasiado. Cómo les hacían usar magia y hacer rituales que no tenían que hacer. Cómo, décadas después de que se retiraran de las fuerzas armadas, fueran padres y abuelos, el Directorio _aún_ los llamaba para las misiones, acosaba y detenía a sus hijos y nietos menores de edad con el pretexto de estar investigando un crimen, pero evaluando en secreto sin tenían magia, en realidad.

Había cosas, también, que Merlín no les había contado, que no podía contarles.

—Deberíais hablar con Gaius—había dicho Merlín—. Yo como que no quería escuchar más. Pero él lo sabe.

Le dejó a Arturo un mal sabor de boca, saber que la familia de Merlín estaba sujeta a ese tipo de tratamiento. Que cualquiera lo estaba.

—No me fío de Bayard más que ti, por no hablar del Directorio. Pero si lo sabías, _antes_ de que hubiera incluso un rumor de que fuéramos a trabajar para el Directorio, tendrías que habérnoslo contado. Podríamos haber usado alguna excusa para añadir algo de entrenamiento táctico…

—Lo sé, León—dijo Arturo. Paró para pegar un traguito de cerveza; tibia, pero no del todo desbravada—. Lo sé.

—La polla no le dejó trabajar el cerebro—gruñó Bohrs, abriendo una cerveza fresca—. Cualquier cosa para tener a la novia contenta con él.

Arturo le levantó dos dedos. El problema era que Arturo no estaba seguro de que Bohrs no tuviera razón. Podía convencerse a sí mismo de que no era verdad. Arturo siempre había hecho y siempre haría lo que pensara mejor para sus amigos, para su equipo. Podría romper las reglas. Podría ir más allá de lo que nunca pensó que iría. Pero sabía que estaba mintiendo cuando se trataba de Merlín. Por _Merlín_ , el condicional no estaba en el radar.

Se giró para mirar a Bohrs, porque había algo que no podía dejar estar.

—Por cierto, Bohrs, no es por ofender ni nada. No te lo tomes como algo personal. Pero estás despedido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Bohrs tenía los ojos como platos, no lo entendía—. ¿Es porque he pegado a Merlín?

—No. Debería presentar cargos por eso, y lo sabes. Pero estás despedido, y eso es porque lo dejaste solo—dijo Arturo. Le dedicó a Bohrs su mirada más peligrosa, hasta que Bohrs se hundió y se removió en el asiento—. Conoces mis normas. Conoces las consecuencias.

—Yo… ni puedes… no voy a… pero…

—Lo que Bohrs quiere decir—dijo Gwaine, interrumpiendo con su habitual gracia—es que es el capullo más grande del mundo de los capullos, que había circunstancia extenuantes y que todo está solucionado ahora. Y si por favor podrías darle otra oportunidad. Le parecerá perfecto limpiarnos las botas a todos con la _lengua,_ si es lo que hay que hacer.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo que ha dicho él!—dijo Bohrs, pero entonces se giró de golpe para mirar a Gwaine, frunciendo el ceño—. Espera. ¿Qué?

Arturo dejó que Bohrs hirviera un momento antes de suspirar magnánimamente.

—Vale. No estás despedido. Pero estás suspendido dos días por mala conducta sin paga, y quiero que pases esos dos días en el almacén para organizar el inventario que enviamos desde la base.

Bohrs gruñó descontente, pero le dedicó a Arturo un saludo a medias.

—Sí, señor.

—Qué asco ser tú, tío—dijo Owain. Bohrs puso los ojos en blanco.

—No lo entiendo—dijo Kay. Volvió de la cocina abriendo una bolsa de palomitas de mantequilla, le ofreció a todos en un barrido rápido y acelerado que no le dio tiempo a nadie a coger nada y se sentó entre Gwaine y Perceval—. Tiene todo ese poder, pero… está aterrorizado de nosotros.

—Desde luego que lo está—dijo Arturo—. ¿Lo culpas?

—Kay tiene razón. No tiene sentido—dijo Bohrs—. Podría mirarnos mal y noquearnos.

—Tiene todo el sentido del mundo—dijo Lance, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Piénsalo así. Antes de nosotros, solo cuatro personas lo sabían, y una de ellas, su padre, está muerta. Cuatro personas. Y es un secreto tan grande que ninguna de ellas puede hablar del tema, ni siquiera entre ellos. ¿Cuántos de nosotros tiene un secreto que ha guardado tanto tiempo, sin decir una palabra? Pensad en lo que le habrá contárselo a alguien por primera vez en su vida. Lo mucho que tiene que haber significado para él, ser capaz finalmente de hablarle a alguien sobre ello. Lo duro que tiene que haber sido decírselo a una persona, por no decir enseñárnoslo a los demás como lo hizo.

Nadie dijo nada. Todo el mundo estaba mirando sus cervezas. Todos menos Arturo, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo. Hasta hacía un par de horas, no había sabido que Merlín tenía tan poca gente en la que apoyarse, tan poca gente con la que compartir esa parte de sí mismo. No podía imaginarse ir por la vida siempre conteniéndose, asegurándose de que lo que estaba haciendo no lo implicara de alguna forma, todo para proteger a toda la gente que le importaba.

Se sentía como un imbécil. Ni siquiera lo había considerado.

Arturo se frotó los ojos y bajó la mano. Si Merlín había estado protegiéndose a él mismo y a su familia del Directorio al guardar su secreto, ¿quería decir eso que el Directorio siempre había estado vigilando a la familia de Merlín? ¿O era porque el padre de Merlín había trabajado para ellos? ¿Quería decir eso que Balinor Emrys había tenido magia, también?

_Joder, Merlín_ , pensó Arturo, parpadeando rápidamente, ignorando la presión en el pecho. Podría explotar bajo el peso de saber que Merlín lo había elegido a _él_ para contárselo.

—Si no la ha usado, no en serio, desde antes de la uni—dijo Perceval lentamente, meditando las cosas antes de hablar, como siempre meditaba las cosas—, me pregunto lo que le habrá supuesto volar a esos tipos.

Arturo intentó no pensar en lo débil que había estado cuando habían vuelto a la casa, cómo se había esforzado por quedarse con los demás, ofreciendo su ayuda, cómo sus dedos apenas habían podido desatar la corbata, desabrocharse la camisa. Cómo había estado tan frío, tan pálido, como si hubiera gastado toda su energía para protegerlos.

Y quizá lo hubiera hecho.

Merlín había estado agotado esa noche y todas las noches desde entonces, pero no dormía, no podía, porque cada vez que lo intentaba, era para despertarse con un grito ahogado. Era el mismo grito asustado que Merlín había soltado cuando se había tambaleado para ponerse de pie y se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos lo estaban apuntando con sus pistolas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó León.

—Cantidad finita de energía—dijo Gwaine, siguiendo el tren de pensamiento de Perceval mejor que Arturo—. Al menos, eso es lo que nos dijo el Directorio, ¿no?

—¿Estabas escuchando de verdad en esas clases?—preguntó Owain.

—Sí, que te jodan a ti también—dijo Gwaine. Le arrancó la bolsa de palomitas a Kay, metió la mano y le tiró un par de duros granos de maíz sin explotar a Owain, con precisión de francotirador.

Perceval señaló a Gwaine con los pulgares.

—Algo así, en realidad. El profesor… cómo se llamaba… ¿profesor D-algo?

—¿Dumbo?

—¿Donnadie?

—¿Descerebrado?

—¿Dumbledore?

—¿Dondiego?

—¿Doblado?

Perceval miró a su alrededor.

—¿En serio? ¿Ninguno se acuerda de su nombre?

—Culpa de Merlín—dijo Arturo. Sacudió la cabeza, se encogió de hombre y no pudo contener una risilla—. Empezó él.

— _Como sea_ —dijo Perceval, removiéndose en su asiento. Dejó la cerveza en la mesilla y extendió las manos—. La cosa es así. ¿Los hechiceros a los que el Directorio nos enfrentó? ¿Los que nos tiraban mierda al principio deprisa y fácil, pero cuanto más la usaban, menos poder tenían? El profesor D… vamos a dejarlo en profesor D, ¿vale? Dijo que los hechiceros son, bueno, tienen un límite. Solo llegan a cierto punto. Algunos tienen más resistencia porque practican, pero tienen que, ya sabéis, practicar.

Gwaine se inclinó hacia delante.

—No me acuerdo de eso. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Durmiendo, muy probablemente—dijo Kay.

—Definitivamente—estuvo de acuerdo Owain.

—Roncando como una motosierra—añadió León.

—Ah. Vale. Sigue—dijo Gwaine, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Perceval no dijo nada más y Arturo tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que Perceval lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo estaba esa noche? Quiero decir, después de lo de París.

Bohrs se atragantó con la cerveza. Lance le dio unos golpes en la espalda.

—No quiero oír sobre ellos dos…

—No estaba hablando de eso, joder…

—Si eso es lo primero que te viene a la cabeza… ¿seguro que no estás reprimiendo algo, tío?—sugirió Gwaine, enarcando ambas cejas con un brillo divertido.

—Sí, voy a reprimir algo—amenazó Bohrs, señalando con un dedo a Gwaine.

Perceval le lanzó a Gwaine y a Bohrs una mirada medio divertida medio molesta y volvió a empezar.

—Estaba hablando de…

Arturo sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, y Perceval dejó la frase sin acabar, como si notara lo poco que le gustaba a Arturo pensar en esa noche. Arturo suspiró.

—Estaba exhausto. Apenas podía andar. Incoherente. No decía mucho con sentido.

—Tengo que preguntarlo… ¿cuándo dice cosas con sentido…?—dijo Bohrs. Dejó la frase en el aire cuando notó el peso colectivo de todas las miradas sobre él con algo muy cercano a _cierra la puta boca o te la cerramos nosotros._

—No estamos en el club de la comedia, tío. Me da igual lo divertido que te creas. Simplemente. No. Para ahora que puedes—dijo Gwaine.

—Eso quiero decir—dijo Perceval—. ¿Cómo de fuerte es Merlín? Todo lo que hizo, lo hizo solo. No se paró a lanzar hechizos, no estaba murmurando por lo bajo, estaba totalmente _sin preparar…_

Lance asintió.

—Si estaba lanzando hechizos, fue al vuelo. Yo no estaba prestando atención. Lo único que vi fueron sus ojos…. No como los de los otros hechiceros, del Directorio o no. Eran dorado brillante.

—Dorado. Sí—dijo León. Se giró hacia Arturo—. ¿Qué quiere decir?

—No tengo ni idea—admitió Arturo—. No es exactamente como si hubiéramos tenido tiempo de hablar, y cuando lo hemos tenido…

—¿Idiota incoherente y balbuceante?—preguntó Bohrs, haciendo una mueca tan pronto como lo hubo dicho.

—Más bien evade la pregunta. No creo que lo haga aposta. Anti-interrogatorio y todo eso. —Arturo hizo una pausa—. Se reduce a esto. Sabemos que tiene magia, pero no sabemos qué puede hacer. No tenemos ni idea de sus límites, ni idea de su fuerza.

—Acabó con tres hechiceros en un plis plás—dijo Perceval, ladeando la cabeza y moviendo la mano—. Yo diría que es bueno.

—Sí—dijo Arturo sin entusiasmo. No le gustaba la idea de poner a Merlín en la línea de fuego otra vez, de depender de él cuando estaban acorralados, no si ver a Merlín colapsar así era el resultado. Las tácticas que el equipo había ideado, que había practicado, realizando ejercicios una y otra vez hasta que disminuían el tiempo que tardaban… _funcionaban_ , pero Arturo ya podía ver cómo funcionarían _mejor_ con un poco de magia en la mezcla—. Haremos que nos lo enseñe, entonces. León, organiza una sesión de entrenamiento este fin de semana. Un almacén seguro en algún sitio, un campo abierto en medio de la nada, ¿quizá una casa en un lago? Algún sitio donde nadie nos vea y podamos mantener la magia de Merlín en secreto tanto tiempo como podamos.

El equipo ya había jurado mantener la magia de Merlín en secreto. ¿Cómo no iban a hacerlo, cuando Merlín confiaba en ellos? El alivio de Merlín al escuchar la unánime promesa espontánea había caído con la fuerza de una cascada de mil pies, golpeando y martilleando, y si no hubiera estado sentado en ese momento, Arturo estaba seguro de que Merlín habría colapsado sobre su peso

Pero el equipo era un grupo práctico y sabían que en ese momento, tenían ventaja, un as en la manga, esa última arma guardada que el enemigo no descubriría aunque los cachearan enteros. Siempre y cuando nadie supiera lo de Merlín (el NOM, el Directorio, _nadie_ ), tendrían la ventaja de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué hay de su tío—preguntó Kay. Se encogió de hombros cuando Arturo lo miró—. Quiero decir, si su tío lo ha estado entrenando, quizá deberíamos incluirlo también.

—Es buena idea—dijo Arturo, deseando haberlo pensado él mismo—. Lo llamaré por la mañana.

Arturo dejó la botella vacía de cerveza en la mesilla y se recostó otra vez. En la pantalla de plasma, Frankenstein tenía pinta ominosa.

—Entonces, por un lardo, tenemos una panda de traficantes de armas que quieren hacerse con Merlín para que hackee lo que quieran hackear. Aredian se acercó a él e insinuó que le gustaría conseguir a Merlín como si fuera una nueva cabeza de animal que quisiera colgar en la pared. Tenemos al NOM _interesados_ en él porque suponen que, bueno, tiene la edad adecuada, el perfil adecuado, encajaría bien porque es pagano y amigo de algunos de ellos. Merlín echó un vistazo al código que le han estado enviando para que trabaje y piensa que están montando algún tipo de virus, pero que no sabrá más hasta que tenga toda la información.

Todo el mundo asintió gravemente. Eso era todo básicamente.

—Por otro lado—dijo Arturo, mirando a Merlín—. Tenemos a Morgana.

León apretó los labios en algo como disgusto y sacudió la cabeza.

—A mí no me mires. Es tu hermana.

—Es tu mujer—dijo Gwaine.

—Todavía no—dijo León.

—Como si lo fuera a estas alturas. Si estás esperando a que se ponga de rodillas…

—Cállate, Gwaine.

—… puede que no tengas que esperar mucho—terminó Gwaine, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es todo lo que digo.

El silencio se alargó.

—¿Ha dicho algo?—preguntó Arturo.

—No. Dice que no se acuerda de nada. Un momento está yendo al baño con esta mujer, a la que no había visto antes en su vida; el siguiente, está en un callejón, y la gente le está _disparando_ , y no ve nada de lo que pasa porque yo estoy en medio.

—Vamos, lo mismo que nos dijo a nosotras—dijo Gwaine.

—Lo mismo—dijo León, rascándose la mejilla, frustrado—. He intentado presionar, pero… cuando está así, no sé si está diciendo la verdad o esquivándome porque no sabe cómo lidiar con ello. Me lo dirá cuando se acuerde y cuando pueda, pero no antes. Ya sabéis cómo es.

—Sí—dijo Owain, con una pequeña mueca.

—¿Quién está con ella ahora?—preguntó Gwaine.

—Noche de chicas. Spa—dijo León con un encogimiento, como si no pudiera hacer nada—. Me dijo que me largara. Entre Gwen y las otras mujeres con las que está, casi me da pena el capullo que intente ir a por ella hoy.

El tono de León era casual, ligero, sin rastro de preocupación o intranquilidad, pero por cómo agarraba la botella de cerveza, cómo se frotaba la barba y miraba a un punto fijo en la distancia que no estaba en la habitación, Arturo sabía que León estaba nervioso. Eso, además de cómo miraba el móvil cada media hora. Al parecer, Morgana había aceptado enviarle un mensaje a intervalos regulares.

Le dio a León puntos enormes por haber conseguido eso.

—Dos son polis, una es del equipo de seguridad de Pendragón—dijo León—. Y luego está Gwen.

—Vigilará a Morgana como un halcón. Yo quería que llevara una pistola más grande—dijo Lance, un poco abatido—. Pero dijo que no. Algo sobre estar desnuda con una toalla y _dónde_ iba a ponerla.

—Bueno—dijo Gwaine.

—No—dijo Lance, levantando una mano—. No. Hablamos de mi mujer.

—No iba… no—balbuceó Gwaine, fingiendo inocencia.

—Sabemos que sí—dijo Perceval, estirando el brazo por encima de los hombros de Kay para darle un golpe en la frente con el dedo.

—Uther quiere establecer seguridad para Morgana. Me enviará algunos documentos para que los mire, que elija a los que parezcan mejores. —León hizo una pausa y asintió hacia Arturo—. ¿Se sabe algo de quién era la mujer? ¿Y el jugador de rugby?

—No. Bayard se está ocupando de ello. Puede que Olaf consiga resultados más rápido, pero no lo sé. —Arturo se frotó la cara. Conocía a su hermana mejor que León, y podía enfrentarse a su temperamento solo porque tenía donde refugiarse. León tenía que vivir con ella. Le daría tiempo para que se aclarara en su propia cabeza, pero necesitaban respuestas, y pronto—. Si Morgana no te cuenta nada en los próximos días, me lo dices en seguida, ¿vale? Hablaré con ella.

ooOOoo

Le supuso un esfuerzo lento y adormilado despertarse. Su cuerpo insistía en que necesitaba seguir durmiendo para recuperar las horas de sueño que había perdido en la última semana o así, y que mejor hacerlo ahora, antes de que su cerebro empezara a darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y se interpusiera en el camino del descanso _otra vez._ Unas sensaciones extrañas y cálidas le subían por la columna, hasta que le llegaron a la nuca. Merlín movió las manos en el aire en el aire perezosamente y se le enganchó el brazo en un nudo de mantas. Había otra sensación extraña y cálida entre sus piernas, pero era _placentera_ , no hacía cosquillas como la otra.

Ah… una prórroga. La sensación temblorosa desapareció y Merlín bajó el brazo, suspirando suavemente y moviéndose hacia una posición más cómoda a la vez que intentaba no mover el calor que tenía entre las piernas. Girarse a un lado y hacerse un ovillo era mala idea, se dio cuenta; el calor desapareció. Si se medio giraba boca abajo, con las piernas un poco separadas, el calor volvía, acariciando suavemente, pero era provocador, y Merlín estaba demasiado adormilado para pelearse o expresar su queja contra la _provocación_ _._ Rodó hasta estar boca abajo. _Eso_ estaba mejor, porque esa calidez agradable, cómoda y provocadora le torció un poco una pierna, se quedó un poco contra su culo y luego le recorrió la otra pierna.

—Eso está bien—murmuró Merlín, pero puede que saliera como un sonido sin sentido medio amortizado por el peso de las mantas sobre su cabeza, porque de repente se sintió frío y helado. Buscó a su alrededor las mantas, pero estaban fuera de su alcance—. Frío.

Hubo un desliz, un giro, y el calor que le acariciaba las piernas se extendió, convirtiéndose en una enorme e increíble masa de calor contra su espalda. Eso le gustaba, era reconfortante, pesado y más sustancial. Dejó de tirar de las mantas y volvió dar unas palmadas en el aire perezosamente, porque ese cosquilleo infernal volvió, esta vez concentrado en su nuca y hombros.

—Vete—gruñó Merlín, todavía moviendo la mano en el aire, pero frustrado al no poder hacer contacto con lo que fuera que estuviera esforzándose por despertarlo—. Intento dormir.

En ese mismo momento, el calor entre sus piernas se movió hacia el pliegue de sus nalgas, acariciando arriba y abajo, acercándose de manera exasperante, pero no lo suficiente, a ese punto que quería que tocara. Merlín se retorció y separó un poco más las piernas para disfrutar lo que sea que fuera que lo estaba provocando hasta el punto que se le estaba poniendo tan dura que iba a _hacer un agujero en el colchón_ , y no era su culpa. Por lo que a él respectaba, era un sueño agradable y todavía estaba dormido.

Además, sus quejas iniciales sobre _intentar dormir_ se convirtieron en un gemido totalmente obvio aunque bastante ahogado, pero que podría constituir una invitación adormilada a hacer más, ¿no?

Esa irritante (pero aun así encantadora) sensación cosquilleándole de los hombros al cuello y a los hombros había parado de nuevo y el calor de cubrió más completamente la espalda. Hubo una risa corta y ronca, aliento contra su oreja.

—¿Quieres que te deje dormir?—susurró Arturo.

Quizá Merlín había sido más coherente de lo que había pensado, lo que era una sorpresa, pero entre los dedos de Arturo acariciándole ese punto sensible entre su escroto y su ano y, más importante, _su tono de voz_ , la respuesta de Merlín salió ahogada.

—Sssssssssssssnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Solo hizo que Arturo se riera más y, rayos, hizo que siguiera acariciándole ahí. Merlín se giró ligeramente y levantó el culo sin vergüenza alguna, intentando guiar las manos y dedos de Arturo donde _de verdad_ los quería. Arturo cumplió, pero solo durante un tiempo que no pareció suficiente, y Merlín hizo un sonido débil de protesta.

Solo fue débil porque lo ahogó la almohada.

Arturo cambió de postura sobre las caderas de Merlín, tirando de él y rodándolo hacia sí, pegando su estómago contra la espalda de Merlín, y hubo un ligero movimiento a su espalda antes de que Merlín notara la reveladora dureza de la erección de Merlín en su raja. Arturo movió la mano de la cadera de Merlín a su polla, acariciando perezosamente.

—Buenos días, _Mer_ lín—susurró Arturo, y los besos infernales, provocadores y delicioso volvieron. Merlín no movió las caderas hacia la mano de Arturo; no giró la cabeza para contestar los buenos días de Arturo con un beso descuidado que no alcanzara labios pero llegara a la mandíbula; y, lo más importante, no echó la mano a su espalda para coger la polla de Arturo.

Y, principalmente, no hizo nada de eso porque Arturo dejó de acariciarlo para ponerle una mano firme en su cadera, y porque Arturo se alejó con una risilla y capturó sus labios con un beso rápido y caliente, y porque Arturo le cogió el brazo y lo dejó sobre su cabeza, con un sonidito de desaprobación y un gruñido profundo de «Déjame hacerlo a mí».

—Arturo—se quejó Merlín, pero todas sus quejas en voz alta se extinguieron como el dodo, porque Arturo le recorrió el costado con la mano, rebotando sobre sus costillas, deslizándose sobre su cadera, derivando hacia su pierna para engancharse en la rodilla de Merlín, haciendo que cambiara de postura. La queja se convirtió en una gemido agradable y Merlín cerró los puños en las sábanas bajo la almohada.

—Estás en mi lado de la cama—señaló Arturo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?—intentó preguntar Merlín, pero salió como un gemido tenso de _ohdiostócameahíotravez_ que Arturo al perecer entendió, porque no solo accedió a la petición, sino que le enseñó a Merlín lo que pensaba hacer porque Merlín estuviera en su lado de la cama.

El dedo de Arturo se introdujo un poco más, provocador. Otra vez. Y otra. Y otra. Fue la repetición lo que hizo que Merlín mordiera la almohada.

Arturo le dio una palmada en el culo, suave, con la suficiente fuerza para que picara, pero no lo suficiente como para despertarlo del todo.

—Para. Quiero oírte.

— _Los demás_ nos van a oír—murmuró Merlín, porque estaba un poco confuso, no del todo seguro de si estaban en los barracones de la base o el complejo del Directorio, o si estaban en el piso de Arturo, con el resto del equipo aún abajo, bebiendo cerveza y arrasando con los restos de la pizza.

La cama era agradable y suave, así que _tenía_ que ser el piso de Arturo. Merlín abrió un ojo y se arrepintió en seguida. Era de día, así que puede que no hubiera nadie abajo, escuchando todos y cada uno de los gemiditos necesitas de Merlín. Puede.

—La puerta está cerrada—susurró Arturo, mordisqueándole la oreja, y si aquello no le robó la coherencia unos cuantos minutos, _no sabía qué lo haría._

— _Grito_ —dijo Merlín, bajando la mano para… para… no sabía lo que estaba haciendo su mano, pero no iba a evitar que Arturo hiciera lo que estaba haciendo, porque, sinceramente, gritaba de verdad.

—Bien—dijo Arturo con una risilla. Siguió, con tono de advertencia—. Las manos sobre la cabeza, _Mer_ lín.

Merlín le hizo caso, aún quejándose.

—Pero…

Su cadera, sin embargo, no tenía objeciones, porque estaba restregándose a su vez, intentando conseguid _más_ de los dedos de Arturo en vez de solo esos milímetros provocando irritantemente.

—Usa tu magia, entonces. Como en el Directorio. Haz que todo esté en silencio—susurró Arturo, lamiéndole detrás de la oreja y distrayéndolo de tal manera que Merlín _se estremeció_ desde la coronilla hasta los dedos de los pies. En algún momento ahí, los dedos de Arturo se las habían apañado para llegar más hondo, borrando lo que quedaba de la coherencia de Merlín.

—Joder, _Arturo_ —murmuró Merlín, delirando un poco.

—Eso intento hacer—dijo Arturo con una risilla baja, alejando su mano de Merlín cuidadosamente, tanto que Merlín solo se dio cuenta después de que pasara, después de que Arturo lo distrajera pasándole la lengua otra vez por el borde de la oreja.

Había un ligero peso apretando a Merlín contra el colchón, pero solo un poco, manteniéndolo en el sitio. Una sombra pasó sobre él, es escuchó el sonido de un cajón abriéndose y cerrándose, el crujir de un envoltorio, el pop chirriante de algo abriéndose.

Y nada.

Y luego todo.

Dedos húmedos le acariciaron el orificio, asegurándose de que estuviera bien húmedo. Merlín podría haberse corrido solo con eso, pero Arturo le mordió el hombro suavemente, lo que lo distrajo. Hubo un ligero, un poco de presión, un dedo deslizándose hacia dentro.

—Quiero oírte, Merlín—susurró Arturo, y Merlín dejó de intentar ahogar sus gemidos en la almohada. Tampoco es que tuviera elección. Arturo le quitó la almohada de un tirón y la apartó.

Un segundo dedo le rodeó la entrada tentativo, separándose del otro dedo lentamente, tomándose todo el maldito tiempo del mundo para relajar a Merlín, y todo el maldito tiempo del mundo era demasiado. Giró el cuerpo lentamente, intentando conseguir algo de fricción en la polla a la vez que se apretaba contra los dedos de Arturo.

—Tan desesperado—susurró Arturo, apretando los labios tras la oreja de Merlín, por su garganta, en la pequeño marca de su hombro—. Gimiendo tan fuerte para mí, Merlín.

Merlín notó cómo se le encendían las mejillas de la vergüenza, pero todo pensamiento de _silencio_ desapareció cuando Arturo metió el tercer dedo. Empezó a bajar la mano, porque le _dolía_ la polla, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, los dedos de Arturo dejaron de hacer ese agradable movimiento de entrar y salir.

— _Merlín_ —le advirtió Arturo, con un ligero tono de desesperación en la voz. Merlín se esforzó por resistirse a la necesidad de tocarse, de masturbarse, y volvió a subir el brazo. Arturo hizo un suave sonidito complacido y sus dedos volvieron a moverse otra vez, dos veces, tres, cada vez más más superficiales, hasta deslizarse fuera del todo.

Se oyó otro crujidito de un envoltorio, el sonido de algo rompiéndose, un movimiento de caderas y la alarmante falta de calor al lado de Arturo. El sonido de un movimiento, un desplazamiento, un pequeño ajuste, el deslizar del brazo de Arturo bajo Merlín, rodeándole el pecho. La otra mano de Arturo estaba en la cintura de Merlín otra vez, tirando y presionando, colocándolo como quería, y Merlín mantuvo la respiración un segundo, sabiendo lo que venía, necesitándolo, intentando no resistirse, porque esto, _esto_ , era sexy de cojones.

Notó presión contra sí otra vez, un pequeña duda que duró lo justo para que Merlín se mordiera el labio inferior, y luego una intrusión muy lenta que le hizo jadear. Arturo le cogió la cadera, manteniéndolo quieto, sujetándolo, parando los espasmos de la cadera de Merlín, que intentaba que Arturo _se diera prisa_.

—Paciencia—dijo Arturo, y Merlín se sintió satisfecho de que no le resultara fácil decirlo. Sonaba agotado de intentar ser paciente él. Hubo una tortuosa retirada y una embestida igualmente exasperante, un ritmo de caracol que destrozó a Merlín y le dejó la garganta seca y en carne viva de intentar instar a Arturo.

— _Por favor_ , Arturo—rogó Merlín. La diminuta y desamparada súplica debió de funcionar esta vez, porque la siguiente embestida fue dura y profunda y le robó a Merlín lo que le quedaba de voz. Fueron tres embestidas más como esa antes de que Arturo moviera la mano de la cintura de Merlín para acariciarle el pene, haciéndole una paja con un ritmo desigual tan desintonizado con las embestidas de Arturo que Merlín se corrió en un clímax cegador tras solo unos pocos segundos.

Arturo siguió acariciándolo, prolongando el orgasmo hasta que estuvo tan sensible que casi dolía y pareció que se corría de nuevo, notando el pulso de la polla de Arturo dentro.

Exhalaciones calientes y pesadas le cubrieron la garganta. Los brazos de Arturo lo sujetaban en su sitio, pero Arturo temblaba tanto como él.

Se quedaron así hasta que su ritmo cardíaco se relajó, su respiración se calmó y el sudor de su piel se enfrió y se secó. Arturo le acariciaba la cadera a Merlín con la mano, dibujando círculos sin pensar en los puntos más irritados, o bien para sacar los morados o para delinear los que ya habían salido. El estridente estrépito de la alarma de la mesilla hizo que los dos se sobresaltaran, sorprendidos, y Merlín estiró la mano de golpe, murmurando «Estoy despierto, estoy despierto».

Aún estaba demasiado lejos para darle al botón.

Arturo salió de Merlín con cierto gruñido. Estiró la mano por encima de Merlín y golpeó el reloj un par de veces hasta que paró. Una vez estaba convencido de que el reloj no iba a sonar otra vez, se colocó rodeando a Merlín con los brazos.

—Mierda. Eso podría provocarle un ataque a alguien—murmuró Merlín. Arturo no le contestó, pero, un segundo después, Merlín notó unos bufiditos en la nuca que podrían ser risa reprimida.

Merlín soltó una risilla.

Arturo se rio un poco más fuerte. Merlín también. Dejaron de reírse el tiempo suficiente para respirar a respirar antes de que Merlín empujara a Arturo para que se tumbara boca arriba, se abrazó a él y se apoyó la barbilla en la mano. El movimiento agitó algo doloroso y recordó, demasiado tarde, el puño de Bohrs volando sobre su cara.

Si el sexo matutino y el reloj de los muertos vivientes no hubieran hecho su trabajo de despertarlo, el palpitar sordo en el lado izquierdo de la cara se encargó de cualquier resto persistente de sueño que quedara.

—Au. —Merlín se tocó la cara con unos toques suaves, haciendo muecas con cada uno—. Supongo que me lo merezco.

Arturo miró a Merlín entre el débil movimiento de ojos medio cerrados, con las cejas un poco enarcadas, los labios mostrando algo parecido al disgusto. Merlín cerró los ojos cuando Arturo levantó la mano para delinear lo que parecían los bordes del morado, más dulcemente que Merlín.

—No—escuchó Merlín, un «no» bajo y posesivo.

Merlín no contestó. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Arturo.

Se lo merecía, incluso aunque Arturo no lo pensara. Si Merlín era sincero, probablemente se merecía algo peor. Aún no podía creer que se había puesto ahí y le había contado a su equipo la historia de su vida con más detalle de lo que le había contado a nadie, y le habían _escuchado_. Que después del chiste de Perceval de _sacar a un conejo de un sombrero_ , el ambiente se había despejado y había contestado más preguntas sobre su magia de las que había sospechado alguien podría hacer en primer lugar. Que, después de un ratito, una vez la adrenalina se había disipado, Merlín se había dado cuenta de que la conversación había vuelto a la normalidad: meterse con los nuevos jugadores en los equipos de fútbol, lamentarse de tener que volver a la rutina de un trabajo normal de oficina y quejarse de la gente que no entendía que sí, que estar en las fuerzas armadas _de verdad significaba que no eran estúpidos._

Los recuerdos de Merlín de la noche anterior permanecieron en la extraña y desequilibrada sensación de angustia que tenía en el estómago, le oprimía el pecho y lo obligaba a respirar superficialmente.

Arturo le acarició el pelo con los dedos.

—¿Estás hiperventilando?

Merlín se quedó paralizado, con los ojos como platos, como un cervatillo ante las luces en medio de la carretera en la profunda oscuridad de una noche de invierno, bajo una tormenta en la región donde Cristo perdió la sandalia al norte de ninguna parte, aguantando las respiración hasta que vio puntos negros compitiendo con luces blancas instándolo a _respirar, idiota_.

—¿No?

—Joder, Merlín—dijo Arturo. Tenía la voz calmada, sin un rastro de enfado, aunque si Merlín escuchaba con atención, pensaba que quizás había cierta irritación ahí.

—Fue una sorpresa, ¿vale? Todavía lo es. Tienen que hacerse a la idea, darle vueltas en la cabeza.

—Lo sé, es solo que…

—Es solo que—lo imitó Arturo. Le dio un golpecito suave en la cabeza—. No pienses mal de ellos cuando sabes bien que vas a recibir lo mejor que tienen. Dales tiempo, ¿vale? Seamos sinceros. La simple imagen de _tú_ como un hechicero es algo así como ridícula.

—Si, supongo que tienes razón. Eh. Espera. ¿Por qué es ridículo?—Merlín se retorció. Arturo curvó los labios en una sonrisilla y apareció un brillo divertido en los ojos de Arturo que muy ciertamente _no_ hizo que Arturo se derritiera un poco. Pensaba que era un poco injusto que Arturo tuviera ese efecto sobre él tan pronto por la mañana.

—¿Tienes que preguntar?—dijo Arturo, enarcando una ceja imperial—. Eres como el chico modelo para la expresión _no le haría daño a una mosca_. No le dijiste a Gilli dónde podía meterse la Crack Box cada vez que venía a pedirte ayuda. Casi te dejas _morir_ en Argel. Que aparecieras en la escena a lo pistolero pro… perdón, _hechicero_ pro, es como descubrir que el capullo arrogante de Bruce Wayne es Batman y que podría darte una paliza.

Merlín soltó una risotada, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisilla porque lo compararan con Batman.

Arturo lo apretó un poco.

—Sabes que tengo razón.

—Si digo que sí, se te subirá a la cabeza, y no voy a alimentar tu ego—murmuró Merlín, gruñón y en voz baja, porque, _por desgracia_ , Arturo tenía algo de razón. Se giró y se sentó, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho, arrastrando la manta consigo y cogiéndose las rodillas con una mano mientras se frotaba con cuidado la cara con la otra. Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, Merlín cubriendo su incertidumbre, su ansiedad, intentando alisar lo que probablemente era un caso terrible de pelo de recién levantado.

—Mira. No puedo imaginarme cómo es esto para ti, pasar de tener este gran secreto que nunca le has contado a nadie a tener de repente toda esta gente que lo sabe—dijo Arturo después de un gran silencio, moviéndose para sentarse junto a Merlín y ponerle la mano en la espalda—. Pero deja de portarte como una niña. Son tus compañeros. Por mucho que me gustaría habérselo dicho de una manera totalmente diferente, quizá algo con menos de shock, ahora está hecho, y no hay nada que podamos hacer excepto seguir adelante. Se solucionará solo al final. Solo hay que esperar.

Merlín se giró para estudiar el perfil de Arturo.

—Sigues hablando de _nosotros_.

—Y voy a seguir hablando de _nosotros_ , _Mer_ lín—. Arturo casi se levantó de la cama, inclinándose para darle un beso rápido y duro a Merlín—. Cuanto antes te des cuenta de que no estás solo en esto, antes podremos trabajar en _nosotros_.

Merlín no estaba seguro de qué le quitó el habla: el segundo y repentino beso, el igualmente repentino vacío que dejó Arturo cuando desapareció en el baño o el peso de las palabras de Arturo.

_Nosotros_.

Merlín sonrió como un jodido idiota. Soltó una palabrota para sus adentros. _Quizá_ era la chica en la relación.

Se frotó la cara de nuevo, y esta vez fue demasiado brusco, porque la cara le dolió. Sabía que seguro que le habría dolido mucho más si Bohrs no se hubiera contenido; se escribió una nota mental para darle las gracias por ser considerado.

Después de un par de minutos absorbiendo la poca calidez que Arturo había dejado en la cama, Merlín encontró un par de pantalones de franela de Arturo, se los puso y se lavó la mancha de semen de la barriga y limpió como pudo la mancha húmeda del colchón con una camiseta arrugada. Tiró la camisa en el cesto de la ropa sucia y se dirigió al baño para comprobar el daño por sí mismo.

No era tan malo como parecía, pero ni siquiera un tres dedos de base (tampoco es que se fuera a poner esa mierda) o las gafas de sol más grandes del mercado podrían cubrirlo. El ojo morado estaba un poco hinchado alrededor del hueso, radiando como un sol negro con una corona verde y morada. Aún tenía ojeras, las mejillas un poco hundidas y parecía estar con un pie en la tumba, pero al menos estaba vivo.

Miró a Arturo en la ducha, su cuerpo una imagen tentadora tras el cristal empañado.

Al menos _todos_ estaban vivos. Eso era lo que importaba.

El agua se apagó, la puerta se abrió y Merlín le lanzó a Arturo una toalla blanca mullidita, intentando no mirar demasiado a la desnudez de Arturo, que estaba para tomar pan y mojar, con las gotas de agua por el cuerpo, riachuelos recorriéndole cada firme músculo de su cuerpo.

—Tienes mejor pinta. Estás recuperando color. Hasta estás cálido—dijo Arturo, saliendo de la ducha y atándose la toalla a la cintura. Recién lavado e incluso recién afeitado, Merlín resistió la tentación de arrastrar a Arturo de vuelta a la cama—. ¿Esto es normal? Quiero decir. Después del ataque, parecías un puto fantasma.

_Pensaba que iba a perderte_ , escuchó Merlín en la voz de Arturo. Cruzó los brazos, culpable y escarmentado.

—Ha pasado antes—admitió Merlín, encogiendo un hombro—. Cuando hago demasiado. No estoy acostumbrado.

Arturo lo miró pensativo en el espejo antes de coger el cepillo de dientes.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho algo así?

—No. No como eso. —Merlín hizo una pausa, sin estar seguro de cómo explicarlo—. ¿Recuerdas la misión de francotirador con Gwaine? ¿Cuándo el misil hizo estallar el camión y casi se llevó a O por delante? Fue así. Pero diferente.

—¿Fue más difícil esta vez?—Arturo sacó un poco de pasta de dientes. Merlín se había dado cuenta hacía tiempo que Arturo odiaba el sabor de pasta de dientes que se quedaba en la boca y nunca usaba demasiada si podía evitarlo.

Se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas sobre Arturo en los últimos meses, y esta lo hizo sonreír.

—No. Nunca es difícil, no exactamente. Cansa, mejor dicho. Es…—Merlín dudó, apoyándose sobre el muro, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Vio a Arturo seguir el movimiento, con los ojos bajando al tatuaje en su costado—. Es. Mmm. La última vez que estuvimos de R&R, le dije al tío Gaius que íbamos a enfrentarnos a hechiceros. Así que iba a verlo, me llevaba a un campo a practicar bloqueos, levantar escudos, esas cosas.

Merlín bajó la cabeza; Arturo escupió la pasta de dientes y se enjuagó la boca con lo que parecía un litro de agua.

—¿Y?

—Al principio, apenas duraba cinco minutos—dijo Merlín con una risilla—. Caía como si hubiera corrido una doble maratón. Pero cada vez que trabajábamos en ello, podía hacerlo más tiempo, más rápido, lidiar con más a la vez.

—Así que Perce tenía razón—dijo Arturo pensativo, inclinándose hacia el espejo para estudiarse algo en la cara que Merlín no veía. Había veces en las que Arturo podía ser algo vanidoso. A Merlín le hacía gracia.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Supone que si no has estado usando tu magia desde antes de la uni, probablemente hayas perdido práctica. Algo así como pasarse en el gimnasio, como esos idiotas que se creen que pueden levantar cincuenta kilos nada más empezar y no los vuelves a ver porque se han lesionado un ligamento o algo—dijo Arturo. Abrió un cajón y empezó a sacar cosas de aseo. Merlín se sabía la rutina de Arturo de cabeza. Había mirado a Arturo realizarla a menudo en la base, cuando _por suerte_ nadie lo había pillado mirando.

—¿Estabais hablando de mí?—Merlín enarcó una ceja, un poco inseguro.

—Claro que estábamos hablando de ti. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que eres un poco idiota—dijo Arturo, mirándolo en el espejo. Hizo una pausa—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puedes manejar?

Merlín sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he tenido razón para descubrirlo, ¿no? Además de lo que podía hacer antes de la uni… aún puedo hacerlo. Es solo que, lo que hice en el callejón, eso es un tipo completamente diferente de magia. No es como si hubiera mucha demanda de escudos antibalas o contra misiles o algo así, Arturo.

Arturo se medio giró para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—Estábamos en una _guerra_ , Merlín.

—¿Y?—Merlín hizo una mueca—. Vale. Sí. Supongo que podríamos haberlos usado antes.

—¿Supones?—preguntó Arturo, enarcando una ceja.

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco.

Arturo esbozó una sonrisilla.

—¿Qué más puedes hacer?

—Lo que sea que pudiera hacer sin consecuencias. Hacer que se cayeran cosas de la mesa del profesor. Que desapareciera toda la tiza. Quizá hacer que el borrador de la pizarra no borrara. Todos los estúpidos exámenes y pruebas… desaparecían por completo. Pero eso era cuando era muy pequeño, tuve que parar o me iban a pillar. La azotaina que me dio mi madre cuando oyó que uno de mis profesores estaba _convencido_ de que el aula estaba encantada por un poltergeist… no la voy a olvidar.

Arturo soltó una risotada corta.

—No fue divertido, tuve el culo rojo semanas—se quejó Merlín.

La expresión de Arturo cambió, pero Merlín no se dio cuenta hasta que escuchó el suave retumbar en la voz de Arturo.

—Yo podría encargarme de que tuvieras el culo rojo semanas.

Merlín se sonrojó. Ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Arturo de arriba debajo de una forma que Arturo no podía malinterpretar de ninguna manera. Sonrió.

—Podrías empezar ahora—sugirió.

Usó un pequeño hilo de magia para quitarle la toalla a Arturo.

Arturo se sobresaltó y soltó un sonidito sorprendido antes de tirar de la toalla donde estaba flotando entre ellos.

—¡Eh! Ya es lo suficientemente tarde. ¡Fuera!

Merlín se vio empujado fuera del baño y la puerta se cerró a su espalda.

ooOOoo

Cuando Arturo había llamado a Gaius y había mantenido una superflua conversación que era código para _Sé lo de la magia de Merlín, que estás involucrado en su entrenamiento para usarla_ y _Me gustaría que retomaras su entrenamiento, pero esta ¿te importaría incluir también al resto del equipo?_ , Gaius no había sabido qué pensar. No lo hacía más fácil el que hubiera signos de que Merlín no estaba en un buen estado mental y que los planes deberían mantenerse al margen de Merlín, al menos por el momento, hasta que se hubiera recuperado de algún tipo de incidente.

Fuera cual fuera ese incidente. Arturo había mencionado París y a Gaius no le había gustado lo que había visto cuando había mirado los últimos titulares de _Le Monde_.

Solo con mucha _sang-froid_ consiguió Gaius no llamar a Hunith para descubrir si ella había sabido algo de Merlín últimamente y preguntarle casualmente si sabía cómo estaba.

Ese enfoque requeriría gran cantidad de cuidadoso claqué, porque Hunith era como un tiburón olisqueando una minúscula gota de sangre en el agua si alguna vez escuchaba la más mínima posibilidad de que a Merlín le pasara algo malo. Gaius se había visto obligado a refinar tácticas tan delicadas hacía años, después de recibir una llamada de Will cuando lo chicos estaban en la universidad. Al estilo típico de Will, la llamada fue solo un «Te aviso que Merlín está en el hospital, unos capullos que tenían problemas con los gays le han pegado una paliza, pero está _bien_ , no te preocupes».

Pasar el mensaje a Hunith había sido igual a jugar con el desastre y con una ola de desastre a la vez, porque Hunith tenía tendencia a _exagerar_ un poco. Gaius no solo no se había recuperado nunca del todo del grito agudo de rabia de Hunith al oír que alguien le había _hecho daño a su niño_ , sino que le había llevado meses devolver su cocina al estado que le gustaba después de que Hunith se hiciera con su casa con una fiebre de hacer pasteles.

La pequeña excursión de pesca con Hunith no había sido productiva y Gaius había tenido que tranquilizarse con el simple pensamiento de que, si de verdad hubiera un problema con Merlín, Arturo se lo habría dicho directamente.

Gaius no estaba seguro de cómo se las había apañado para no mencionarle nada a Merlín sobre la sesión de entrenamiento planeada cuando Merlín lo había llamado el día siguiente, con lo que había descubierto casualmente por sí mismo que Merlín estaba bien. Merlín había sonado _agotado_ , igual que había estado durante meses después de aquella terrible vez que el ejército lo había traído a casa después de la explosión que había matado a la mitad de su equipo. Era horrible pensar en ello, incluso ahora, esos años después, porque Gaius no podía evitar esperar que lo que hubiera pasado en las últimas semanas desde la última vez que había hablado con Merlín no hubiera sido nada del estilo.

Su preocupación había amainado solo cuando Merlín había contestado su pregunta de _¿te tienen ocupado?_ con un _no, en realidad no, Arturo se está ocupando de que coma y duerma y me sienta como una babosa gigante._ Había colgado, complacido de saber que, hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado, se estaban ocupando de Merlín las personas más sorprendentes.

O, quizá, no era tan sorprendente.

Bueno, parecía que ahora el equipo sabía lo de la magia de Merlín. Gaius se preguntaba cómo había pasado eso. Sabía que Merlín nunca se lo había contado a nadie antes. Incluso su mejor amigo, Will, lo había descubierto por completo por accidente. Por suerte, _esa_ revelación en particular había tenido lugar cuando ambos eran muy jóvenes y Will había comprendido de inmediato la importancia de guardar el secreto de Merlín. Gaius solo podía esperar que los miembros de Excalibur lo entendieran igual.

Gaius se había dado cuenta del creciente afecto de Merlín por Arturo por lo poco que Merlín dejaba entrever en sus llamadas. Por separado, cada mención de Arturo como un _capullo arrogante,_ un _completo idiota_ y un _inmenso mentecato_ harían poco más que alimentar el miedo de que el nuevo capitán de Merlín fuera otro Cedric Walsh, pero cuando hablar de Arturo también suavizó el tono de Merlín a algo cercano a la adoración, no fue difícil ver que Merlín estaba enamorado.

Quizá como resultado directo de ese amor, Merlín le había contado lo de la magia a Arturo por fin. Pero ¿cómo se habría tomado Arturo la noticia? ¿Y qué pasaba con el resto del equipo?

Gaius se imaginaba que estaba a punto de descubrir cómo se sentía el equipo sobre la magia de Merlín cuando el coche entró en el camino.

Arturo había dicho que enviaría a alguien para que llevara a Gaius al sitio de entrenamiento, pero Gaius había estado esperando a un soldado, no a un modelo de ropa interior. Era alto, musculoso y con buen cuerpo, alto musculoso y con buen cuerpo como eran los soldados, pero con un extra añadido de mezcla-demasiado-atractiva-con-mucho-de-español que hacía que Gaius se preguntara cómo _este_ no era el Arturo de Merlín.

Puede que tuviera algo que ver con Ginebra. En el poco tiempo que la había conocido, trabajando los fines de semana en proyectos especiales pequeños (la joven tenía talento para la robótica y estaba fascinada con el trabajo de Gaius con juguetes animados), Gaius había llegado a conocer a Lance bastante bien, sin haberlo conocido en persona.

—Soy Lance Dulac—dijo el hombre, extendiendo la mano—. Debe de ser el tío de Merlín.

—Lo soy. Te reconozco por las fotos de Ginebra—dijo Gaius, viendo el anillo de boda en el dedo de Lance. La sonrisa de Lance era pequeña, sincera, incluso un poco tímida, pero no había nada más que franqueza y honestidad en su mirada.

—No quiero meterle prisa, pero deberíamos ir saliendo. Es un trayecto largo—explicó Lance—. Arturo dijo que traería una bolsa para pasar la noche.

—La tengo aquí—dijo Gaius, señalando a un bolsa pequeña a su lado. Su mano fue de la bolsa al equipo que había desmontando y guardado en cajas más pequeñas para facilitar el transporte—. He traído algunas de las herramientas de entrenamiento que he estado usando con Merlín, también. ¿Hay espacio en el coche o te sigo con mi furgoneta?

Lance miró detrás de Gaius, mirando la montañita de cajas. Su cara mostró una expresión evaluadora y calculadora antes de estudiar su coche. Dudó un breve instante antes de sonreír.

—Haré que quepa. Deme un momento.

El «momento» duró casi veinte minutos, pero todas las piezas del equipo, incluidas dos bolsas extra que Gaius recordó en el último momento, estaban en el maletero y en el asiento trasero del coche. Estaban en la carretera, dirección norte, antes de que ninguno dijera nada más.

—Para serle sincero, Arturo me pidió que me asegurara de que no intentara venir por su cuenta. Está siendo cuidadoso con el tema—dijo Lance—. No le mencionó a nadie que iba a irse de excursión hoy, ¿verdad?

—Para nada—dijo Gaius—. Le pedí al repartidor del barrio que me guardará el periódico y me lo trajera mañana. ¿Será un problema?

—No, lo dudo. La gente hace eso por muchas razones—dijo Lance, pero Gaius notó la fugaz mirada preocupada que lanzó al espejo retrovisor, echando cuenta de quién tenían detrás.

—Has dicho que Arturo estaba siendo cuidadoso con el tema. ¿Qué es «el tema» exactamente?—preguntó Gaius.

—Merlín—contestó Lance sin dudar, apartando la mirada de la carretera el tiempo suficiente para que quedara claro a qué se refería—. La magia de Merlín. Lo sabemos.

—Ah—dijo Gaius, y el silencio se alargó entre ellos hasta que habían dejado Londres quince minutos atrás—. Quizás deberías decirme cómo lo sabéis.

—Bueno. Es todo. Em. —Lance miró al espejo retrovisor de nuevo y se quedó callado un par de minutos antes de relajarse. Gaius miró hacia atrás antes de fruncir el ceño. Lance le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa—. Se supone que tengo que estar atento ante cualquiear que pudiera estar vigilándonos.

—¿Y quién podría ser?

—Cualquiera—dijo Lance. Debía de haber visto algo en la expresión de Gaius, porque suspiró—. ¿Qué tal si empiezo por el principio?

—Por favor—dijo Gaius.

Merlín se lo contó primero a Arturo—dijo Lance—. Justo después de que nos secundaran al Directorio. Los demás no lo descubrimos hasta más tarde, en una misión de reconocimiento en París.

—¿Qué pasó en París?

—No puedo contar mucho—admitió Lance y Gaius asintió, comprensivo—. Pero en pocas palabras, los demás nos enteramos de la magia de Merlín mientras la usaba para salvarnos el culo. Algunos le debemos la vida. Todos probablemente, siendo justos.

—Suena a Merlín—dijo Gaius con una risilla, ladeando la cabeza para estudiar la expresión de Lance. Estaba aliviado de ver que no había tensión, rabia o miedo, pero eso no quería decir que, quizá, no estuviera todo bien escondido o que el resto del equipo no albergara tales sentimientos—. ¿Cómo se lo tomó el equipo, lo de la magia de Merlín?

El silencio que siguió no era explicable solo con la vigilancia de Lance por si los seguían.

—Para serle sincero—dijo Lance al final—, los que lo vimos en acción la primera vez estábamos sorprendidos. En realidad, eso es quedarse corto. No puedo hablar por los demás, pero estaba en shock. Perdí la cabeza un segundo. No…

Dejó la frase sin terminar y hubo un brillo de emoción que Gaius no reconoció de inmediato. Necesitó los labios apretados, la mirada hacia abajo, los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que los dedos cogían el volante, para ver la vergüenza que se pegaba a Lance como una incómoda segunda piel. Fuera lo que fuera que había pasado, era demasiado difícil hablar de ello.

—Nunca había visto a nadie tan destrozado—dijo Lance, con voz distante, y Gaius se asombró de sus palabras, de su tono.

—¿Merlín?

—Sí—dijo Lance, con la voz entrecortada—. Sí.

Gaius decidió no presionar. Miró las señales pasar una a una hasta que los nombres de las ciudades y las señales de estaciones de servicio y gasolineras se mezclaron en su mente. Ya no había tantos coches en la carretera y los que había eran pocos y estaban lejos ente los camiones que transportaban suministros.

—El único que no dudó fue Arturo. Mientras el resto de nosotros nos quedamos ahí siendo estúpidos, Arturo se puso delante de Merlín—dijo Lance en voz baja. Miró a Gaius—. Creo que debería saberlo.

Gaius comprendió en ese momento lo que podría haber pasado y asintió lentamente. Desde que Merlín era un bebé, Gaius se había preocupado por lo que pasaría si la gente descubriera sus habilidades, pero parecía que, si no fuera por Arturo, el equipo habría hecho lo que más temían. Le habrían hecho daño a uno de los suyos.

—¿Y ahora?—preguntó Gaius suavemente.

—No lo sé. No creo que nada haya cambiado. Quiero decir, claro, tiene magia, pero…—Lance apretó los labios y frunció un poco el ceño al intentar pensar las palabras para lo que estaba pensando—. Es _Merlín_.

El resto del trayecto pasó en diferente niveles de silencio, de Lance hablando sobre Gwen, del proyecto en el que estaba trabajando con Gaius en su tiempo libre, cuando no estaba trabajando en I+D para Pendragón.

—Por cierto, se ha dado cuenta de que Merlín está modificando el dron que le construisteis entre los dos, ¿no?—dijo Lance.

—No me sorprendería. Cuando se trata de ciertas cosas, no puede evitarlo—dijo Gaius, mirando como salían de la carretera principal en un trozo de tierra sin señalizar y se metían por un camino que probablemente no estaba hecho para que pasaran coches. Salieron a un campo con varios otros coches; alguien había montado un área de montaje, completa con una tienda para proteger del viento. Arriba, más adelante, había una casa sobre un laguito.

Hubo una ronda rápida de presentaciones, innecesarias, ya que Gaius podía identificarlos a todos por las descripciones de Merlín, desde los anchos hombros y conducta tranquila de Perceval a la actitud frívola, despreocupada y con los pies en la tierra de Gwaine. El torbellino de presentaciones fue rápido y corto, pero antes de que Gaius pudiera volver a la más urgente tarea de descargar el coche y organizar su contenido, el equipo ya había terminado de hacerlo. Empezó a dar instrucciones, solo para parar ante la expresión perpleja de Owain.

—Bueno, caballeros, parece que lo tenéis todo bajo control—dijo Gaius y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Han llegado ya Merlín y Arturo?

—Los primeros. Deberían estar arriba, cerca de la casa—dijo Bohrs.

Gaius se giró en esa dirección cuando Bohrs lo paró con un golpecito en el hombro.

—Mmm. No quiero que se haga una idea equivocada de Arturo. Pero Merlín tiene un ojo morado… y eso… bueno. Lo hice yo.

—Tú…—Gaius enarcó una ceja y frunció ceño rápidamente, dando un acusador paso adelante—. No estás cubriendo a Arturo, ¿no?

—Dios, no. Nunca me jugaría la piel así por él, no con la familia política—dijo Bohrs, sonriendo de una forma que Gaius no entendió del todo hasta que la expresión _familia política_ caló—. Pero, en serio, fui yo. Estaba un poco enfadado, ¿entiende? Quiero decir, todo ese tiempo con Merlín, y que no dijera nada sobre…

Bohrs hizo un gesto con los dedos en el aire que Gaius supuso se refería a la magia de Merlín. Gaius entrecerró los ojos un momento y enarcó una ceja escéptica.

—Ya veo. ¿Piensas volver a hacerlo?

—No—Bohrs levantó ambas manos—. De ninguna manera. Me quedé a gusto la primera vez, ¿no? Además, Arturo me desollaría vivo si lo intentara otra vez.

—Casi lo hace la primera vez—dijo Lamorak, pasando por su lado.

Gaius le dedicó a Bohrs un asentimiento seco que dejó al alto hombre pálido y pesaroso y siguió por el camino. Una vez fuera del rango de audición del grupo, se rio para sí. Cuanto más oía del tal Arturo, más le gustaba el hombre.

Gaius pasó una curva y vio a Lance y a León descargando una furgoneta, los dos sacando equipo de las bolsas. Había otro hombre más adelante, apoyado contra un BMW marrón oscuro, el pelo rubio despeinado, la chaqueta tirada sobre el capó. El dobladillo de los pantalones y sus zapatos de charol estaban sucios del barro, pero parecía menos irritado por eso que frustrado por el hecho de que no parecía capaz de entrar en su coche.

—¡Arturo!—lo llamó Lance. El hombre se giró, vio que Gaius se acercaba y suspiró como si se estuviera serenando antes de caminar hacia él. Arturo miró hacia atrás al coche y Gaius vio el problema: Merlín, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, mirando serio la guantera con los brazos cruzados.

Estaba _de morros_.

—Debe de ser Gaius. Soy Arturo. —Los dos hombres se dieron un apretón de manos—. Me alegro de conocerle, pero lamento las circunstancias.

—¿La magia?—preguntó Gaius amablemente.

—La magia—dijo Arturo, asintiendo. Sacudió la cabeza—. Más exactamente, Merlín. Merlín y el equipo.

Gaius bajó la barbilla, frunció el ceño y esperó a que Arturo continuara.

Arturo lo cogió del brazo y se alejaron un par de pasos de los demás.

—¿Me equivoco al asumir que Merlín le ha mantenido informado de… —Hizo un gesto en el aire.

—¿Las misiones? Lo que puede decirme, sí—admitió Gaius—. Y Lance me ha mencionado, muy de pasada, sobre París. ¿Merlín está bien?

—No al 100%, pero sí—asintió Arturo—. Después de París estaba… destrozado. Basándome en lo que nos ha dicho, ha pasado antes, y, bueno… somos su equipo. Tenemos que aprender cómo apoyarlo y viceversa. No puede ocuparse de todo—nuestros oponentes, las responsabilidad de mantener a salvo a todos—él solo. Habría sido mejor si hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de explorar las habilidades de Merlín antes de que el Directorio…

—¿El Directorio lo sabe?—La ceja de Gaius se disparó hacia arriba y una alarma indescriptible le apretó por dentro.

—Ciertamente espero que no—dijo Arturo, con voz firme—. Y seguirá así todo el tiempo que podamos, pero va a salir a la luz en algún momento. Mejor si es más tarde, cuando podamos asegurarnos de que está a salvo. Nuestra intención es protegerlo, Gaius. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer con todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

Gaius se puso una mano en el pecho en un gesto inútil para calmarle el corazón. Ese pulso momentáneo de pánico casi le había dado un ataque. Movió la mano al brazo de Arturo, asintiendo firmemente, sabiendo, de alguna forma, que Arturo lo decía todo en serio.

—Sí. Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

Arturo miró por encima del hombro, pero no hubo movimiento en el coche.

—Lo conoce mejor. Ha entrenado con él. Conoce sus habilidades mejor que nadie. Me gustaría que repasara con nosotros algunas tácticas de batalla, que nos dijera cómo apoyar a Merlín, en qué deberíamos fijarnos ante la posibilidad de que esté cansado, qué tenemos que hacer para asegurarnos de que se recupera.

Gaius estudió a Arturo un largo momento, apreciativo. No era eso lo que esperaba. Había temido desde hacía tiempo que, si Merlín alguna vez confiaba en su capitán o su equipo, fueran quiénes fueran, lo suficiente para contarles su secreto más profundo, verían a Merlín como un arma, una herramienta para usar. Pero Arturo, parecía, estaba mucho más preocupado por el bienestar de Merlín que por otra cosa. Sí, veía la ventaja que suponía tener magia de su parte, y no era estúpido, la usaría para beneficio del equipo. Más que eso, sin embargo, Arturo quería asegurarse de que Merlín saldría de cualquier batalla mágica, cualquier encuentro, tan sano como había llegado.

Gaius sabía que los hombres como Arturo eran difíciles de encontrar.

—Me encantará poder ayudar—dijo Gaius—. Me temo que lo mucho que yo puedo presionar Merlín es muy limitado. Algunos días no está dispuesto a trabajar tan duro como debería, aunque ambos nos hemos dado cuenta de que al presionarlo se hace más fuerte.

Arturo tenía la mirada de un hombre que conocía muy bien es característica particular.

—No me había dado cuenta—dijo secamente.

Gaius no pudo evitar una risilla.

—Quizá tú puedas animarlo a continuar desarrollando sus habilidades mejor que yo—dijo Gaius—. Puede que esté más dispuesto a probar cosas nuevas si sabe que el equipo lo apoya.

—Lo apoyan. Solo llevará un tiempo acostumbrarse—dijo Arturo, mirando detrás de Gaius, girándose ligeramente para ver a los demás preparando el equipo en el camino más adelante—. Esperaba poder empezar con ello hoy.

Gaius asintió, girándose para mirar a Lance y a León sin de poder evitarlo.

—Me parece que aún hay… cierto descontento con la situación.

—La exposición ayudará—dijo Arturo tras un largo silencio—. El shock y la sorpresa pueden hacer que las cosas parezcan más aterradoras de lo que son en realidad. Escuchar algo de segunda mano, o hablarlo durante una partida de cartas como marujas… eso no ayuda, tampoco. Quiero que el equipo vea a Merlín. Que lo vea _de verdad_.

—Parece que lo hacen—dijo Gaius, pensando en la conversación con Lance en el coche de camino, la disculpa sincera escondida tras las descaradas palabras de Bohrs.

—Quizá tenga razón—dijo Arturo—. Y quizá sea hora de que Merlín deje de estar asustado.

Gaius se sorprendió de la perspicacia de Arturo, de la conclusión a la que había llegado en tan poco tiempo con los años que había tardado Gaius en darse cuenta. Miró de Arturo al coche y de vuelta a Arturo antes de preguntar.

—Hablando de Merlín, ¿hay algún problema?

Arturo suspiró profundamente y se frotó la frente.

—No quiere salir del coche.

Gaius enarcó una ceja.

—¿Quiero saber por qué?

—No le dije por qué veníamos aquí hasta que casa habíamos llegado—admitió Arturo. Bajó las manos y, con el mismo gesto, se le hundieron los hombros—. No está contento. Llevo casi una hora intentando convencerlo de que salga.

—Ah, sí. Eso lo explica. —Gaius volvió a mirar del coche a Arturo. Le puso una mano n el hombro y le dio unas palmaditas amables—. Buena suerte.

—No tendrá algún consejo para mí, ¿no?—preguntó Arturo, sonando esperanzado y desesperado. Gaius conocía ese sentimiento muy bien. Había estado en la piel de Arturo antes, intentando todo en este mundo para que un Merlín de cinco años saliera de donde fuera que se había escondido antes de que volviera su madre. Lo último que había querido era tener que explicarle a Hunith qué había hecho para enfadar tanto a Merlín en un principio.

Gaius había aprendido la lección. Decidió ahorrarle a Arturo algo de miseria.

—No vuelvas a ocultarle cosas.

—Me refería a cómo sacarlo del coche—dijo Arturo.

—Ah. —Gaius hizo una pausa, esforzándose por pensar una respuesta. Sacudió la cabeza—. A mí nunca me funcionó nada.

Arturo medio suspiró, medio se rio y sacudió la cabeza. Fue hacia el coche para intentar otra vez convencer a Merlín de que saliera.

Gaius decidió que le gustaba bastante el joven Arturo Pendragón. Era todo lo que Merlín había dicho que era, y mucho más, si la primera impresión de Gaius era acertada.

Arturo tenía un aire especial, una confianza silenciosa, una carisma tranquilizante que hasta un extraño reconocería como honorable y digna de confianza. Gaius se encontró poniendo su fe en Arturo por puro instinto.

No creía ser el único en reaccionar de esa manera ante Arturo. Su equipo confiaba en él, incluso aunque no estuvieran siempre de acuerdo con él o con las decisiones que tomaba. Puede que lo odiaran por guardar secretos, pero respetaban que tenía sus razones, razones que tenían en mente lo mejor para el equipo. Y por su parte, Arturo consideraba esa fe, esa lealtad, como algo muy, muy valioso, muy muy frágil, algo que cuidaría con su vida, aunque eso supusiera perder la dignidad.

La misma dignidad que Arturo estaba a punto de tirar en ese mismo momento, si lo que Gaius veía significaba algo. Arturo estaba casi de rodillas intentando sacar a Merlín del coche.

Arturo se pasó varios minutos dando golpecitos en el parabrisas, intentando conseguir que Merlín quitara el pestillo o, al menos, contestara el teléfono. Gaius no sabía qué más había intentado Arturo hasta entonces, pero parecía que nada estaba funcionando.

El resto del equipo estaba preparando el equipo mientras fingían no estar mirando la escena que tenían delante. Algunos se reían, pero en su mayoría mantenían la cabeza baja y se guardaban su mofa para sí.

Era obvio que se preocupaban por su capitán. Y parecían tener cierto afecto por Merlín también.

Gaius suspiró suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Consiguió llegar hasta la cima de la colina y se quedó con León y Lance. Miraron cómo Arturo intentaba llamar la atención de Merlín, sin éxito.

—Creo que quizá se está quedando sin ideas—señaló Gaius. Ciertamente Arturo estaba siendo más paciente de lo que el propio Gaius habría sido. Desde luego, Arturo no tenía magia alguna, o habría perdido la paciencia y hecho explotar las bisagras o los pestillos como Gaius había hecho, una vez, cuando era más joven y tenía algo de poder de sobra.

—Lo hace mejor de lo que yo lo habría hecho—dijo León—. Que cualquiera de nosotros, en realidad. Yo dejaría a Merlín asándose en el coche hasta que saliera cocido.

—Yo le pediría a Owain que hiciera algo con los pestillos—dijo Lance.

Lance estaba al lado de Gaius, con los brazos cruzados y una amplia sonrisa en la cara. León, al otro lado de Gaius, estaba atando las correas de nylon de su chaleco, echándole un ojo al drama mientras soltaba una risillas flojas.

—¿En el BMW de Arturo? Sacrilegio—dijo León.

—Se puede permitir otro—señaló Lance.

—Cierto.

Hubo una larga pausa mientras miraban a Arturo de pie al lado del coche, con una mano en la cadera y la otra pegándole el móvil a la oreja. Gaius veía que Merlín había cedido y tenía el móvil abierto también.

—Tienes que admitir que está bien ver a Arturo siendo humano—dijo Lance.

—No creo que sepa ni qué es la derecha ni qué es la izquierda cuando se trata de Merlín—admitió León, levantando la cabeza. Su sonrisa se ensanchó antes de que la volviera a bajar, medio de vergüenza ajena por Arturo, medio temiendo que lo hubiera pillado riéndose de su oficial al mando.

—A Merlín no le gustan las sorpresas—señaló Gaius. Los dos hombres a su lado asintieron con la cabeza—. Puede lidiar con situaciones de sorpresa, pero no le gusta que no le digan las cosas, especialmente cuando le conciernen.

—En defensa de Arturo, ha estado preocupado por Merlín—dijo León. Hizo una pausa—. Todos lo hemos estado.

Ninguno dijo nada durante un momento.

—Supongo que deberíamos hacer que Owain abriera el coche si Arturo no consigue convencerlo de que salga—dijo Lance. Miró a Gaius—. ¿Cree que Merlín estará bien si Owain pone una carga explosiva en la puerta?

—¿Crees que _Arturo_ estará bien si Owain pone una carga explosiva en su coche?—preguntó León.

León soltó una risotada.

—Puede conseguir otro coche.

Gaius no pudo evitarlo. Se rio.

ooOOoo

Que le dieran a la magia de Merlín. Arturo había hecho algo mucho más impresionante. Había supuesto un pequeño milagro convencer a Merlín de que _saliera del coche_.

—Me vas a convertir en una barraca de feria—murmuró Merlín por lo bajo. Arturo lo ignoró directamente.

Comprobó otra vez que las puertas del BMW estaban, de hecho, cerradas con pestillo. _No_ iba a darle a Merlín la oportunidad de volver al coche. Los milagros eran solo milagros cuando se hacían una vez, y Arturo tenía sus dudas de que podría volver a convencer a Merlín de que saliera del coche. Mientras dejaba a un sombrío Merlín apoyado contra la puerta del copiloto, con los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente al suelo, Arturo fue al maletero, lo abrió y sacó su equipo.

—No puedo creer que hayas metido a mi tío en esto—dijo Merlín.

—Te ha entrenado antes. —Arturo le soltó su maleta en los brazos—. Ahora nos va a enseñar cómo entrenarte.

Merlín dejó caer su mochila al suelo. Arturo rechinó los dientes en lo que consideraba como una muestra suprema de paciencia. Si Merlín fuera cualquier otro soldado negándose a participar en una sesión de entrenamiento, Arturo le estaría haciendo un nuevo agujero del culo en ese momento. Pero Merlín no era solo otro soldado (Arturo tenía la clara sensación de que si no se portaba bien, iba a estar durmiendo en el sofá durante mucho tiempo, daba igual que la cama fuera _suya_ ) y había otras cosas que tener en cuenta.

Para empezar, aunque el equipo hubiera perdonado a Merlín por no contarles lo de su magia, eso no quería decir que estuvieran cómodos con ello. No estarían cómodos a menos que vieran a Merlín en acción, pero ver a Merlín en acción era al parecer parte del problema, porque Merlín no quería empeorar la situación más poniendo al equipo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Arturo dejó su bolsa. Le puso las manos en los hombros a Merlín.

—Merlín.

—¿Qué?—Merlín se mordió la mejilla por dentro, mordisqueando como hacía cuando no le gustaba algo.

—Mírame, Merlín—dijo Arturo. Le llevó casi un minuto de balanceo incansable, encogimientos de hombros y suspiros profundos antes de que los zafiros azules de Merlín lo miraran por fin—. ¿Confías en mí?

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco y hubo un ligero tirón en la comisura de su boca.

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces ponte el equipo. Vamos a hacer esto. Tú vas a hacer esto. —Arturo le tocó la mejilla—. ¿Vale?

Merlín sacudió la cabeza. Asintió. Soltó un pequeño suspiro molesto.

—Sí, vale. Pero cuando salga mal…

—Si esto sale mal, y solo saldrá mal si tú lo hace ir mal, Merlín, así será mejor que te vea esforzarse de verdad en esto, me pondré de rodillas y me disculparé y te llevaré al Museo Británico y te seguiré todo el día sin quejarme de que preferiría estar en cualquier otro sitio. Te compraré patatas, te conseguiré cualquier juguetito o libro que quieras…

—¿El Museo Británico?—Merlín le lanzó una mirada de sospecha.

Aturo asintió. Cuando vio a Merlín bajar los hombros, derrotado, con los últimos restos de su resolución erosionándose, Arturo supo que lo tenía. ¿Por qué no había pensado en sobornarlo antes?

— _Vale_. Pero aún estoy enfadado contigo—dijo Merlín, recogiendo su equipo. Se fue hacia la zona de montaje, con una mano en alto, la cabeza baja y los hombros subidos, como si estuviera preparándose para lo peor de lo peor. Al aire vibró con energía, con emoción, con poder, y Arturo se dio cuenta en ese momento de que las tres cosas eran lo mismo cuando se trataba de Merlín.

Arturo respiró aliviado, pasándose las manos por el pelo, y miró a donde Gaius estaba de pie con Lance y León. Gaius enarcó una ceja y le dedicó un pequeño asentimiento de _estoy impresionado_. Arturo sacudió la cabeza, recogió su equipo y fue a cambiarse.

Alcanzó a Merlín de camino al campo abierto donde los chicos solían jugar al fútbol cuando venían a la casa del lago en verano, las botas resbalando en el barro.

—¿Sabes? Si te fuer a convertir en una barraca de feria, haría que te pusieras algo más bonito.

—¿ _Más bonito_?—preguntó Merlín, mirándolo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—Sí. Túnicas largas y sueltas, quizá un gorros con plumas. Plumas largas, muy largas…

—Creo que sí quién está siendo la chica hoy—dijo Merlín con una risotada. Pero estaba sonriendo. Era una sonrisilla diminuta de _no quiero sonreír,_ un tirón en la comisura de los labios, una mirada de reojo con pestañas largas, moviéndose con la promesa de venganza en todo tipo de formas indecentes, formas que Arturo dudaba de ir a estar en contra de experimentar. Arturo consideraba esa sonrisa una pequeña victoria.

Merlín lo esquivó para ir a por Gaius a mitad camino, su humor lo suficientemente tranquilizado para que saludara a su tío con abrazo antes de enzarzarse en una larga queja sobre la situación. Arturo cogió su chaleco y su equipo de las cajas alineadas cerca de una de las furgonetas y empezó a atarse las correas. Cuando volvió a mirar, Gaius estaba dándole una palmadita a Merlín en el hombro, Merlín tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás mirando al cielo en un _por qué yo_ angustiado y cualquier argumento, protesta o rezonga que Merlín estuviera a punto de exponer flaqueó con un mirada a la ceja enarcada a Gaius.

Era una ceja aterradora de verdad. Merlín había tenido razón.

El gruñido irritado de Merlín hizo que todo su cuerpo se doblara y temblara bajo su fuerza. Se alejó de Gaius con un « _¡Vale!_ ¡Ponte de su parte!». Gaius sacudió la cabeza ante la retirada de Merlín, se giró y asintió hacia Arturo. Arturo sintió de repente como si tuviera una liado, uno _de verdad_ , en lo que respectaba a Merlín.

Gaius mandó a Perceval y a Owain montar un aparato que parecía un lanzador automático de pelotas de tenis colocado de esteroides, al otro lado del campo.

—Vale, Merlín. ¿Empezamos con un par de muestras?

—¿Vamos a empezar con eso?—preguntó Merlín, señalando vagamente a la máquina. Estaba andando por el campo, sin parar hasta que estuvo a unos sesenta metros de distancia.

—Sí. Con esa cosa. Acércate. Hemos establecido que tus tiempos de reacción son mucho más rápidos que esto—dijo Gaius, señalando al ancho espacio abierto con un amplio gesto.

—Odio esa cosa—dijo Merlín, pero hizo lo que le decían y se acercó.

El equipo se amontonó alrededor de Arturo, alineándose en el campo. Fue Bohrs el que preguntó.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Vamos a molerlo con pelotas de tenis?

—Intentar—dijo Lance—. _Intentaremos_ molerlo con pelotas de tener.

—No sé—dijo Bohrs, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Un buen servicio alto puede llegar a los 200 klicks. Si no más.

—Ni se acerca a la velocidad de una bala—señaló Gwaine. Tenía en ceño fruncido, pensativo, algo que Arturo decidió debería causarle un tremendo dolor, si te fiabas de su expresión—. Bueno, tiene un escudo para las balas de todas formas, ¿no?

—Lo tiene—dijo Arturo. Miró a León a su lado—. ¿Ha dicho Gaius lo que iba a hacer que Merlín hiciera?

—Lo básico—dijo León, medio sacudiendo la cabeza—. Bloqueo, más que nada. Me ha parecido que Gaius se centraba en la magia defensiva más que otra cosa.

Hubo un fuerte _ping_ y de repente Merlín se dobló en dos, con la cabeza baja y abrazándose al abdomen. Cayó de rodillas, luego hacia delante, y solo cayó de lado, hecho un ovillo en posición fetal, por el más ligero giro del torso.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Culpa mía!—gritó Perceval, alzando una mano pidiendo disculpas—. ¡He tocado lo que no era!

—No pasa nada—dijo Gaius, alzando la voz para que lo oyeran—. Merlín debería haberlo parado.

—Gaius tiene razón, _Mer_ lín—gritó Arturo—. ¡No es como si el enemigo te fuera a lanzar una advertencia antes de empezar a disparar!

Merlín no intentó levantarse, pero alzó el brazo y dobló los dedos hasta tenía todos menos dos en un puño.

—¡Levanta, Merlín!—dijo Geraint riéndose.

—¡No puede haber dolido tanto!—se burló Galahad—. Es una _pelota de tenis_.

Merlín movió el brazo en el aire, dirigiendo su saludo de dos dedos hacia ellos. A Arturo le dolió ver a Merlín incorporarse, ponerse en pie, enderezarse. La pelota de tenis se le cayó de la mano y rebotó por la hierba.

—¿Quieres. Venir. Aquí. Y verlo. Por ti mismo?

Gaius se alejó un par de pasos del aparato y asintió hacia Owain. Dio un paso hacia delante para señalar a los controles. Owain asintió para aceptar lo que fuera que Gaius había dicho y Gaius levantó un brazo.

—¿Listo, Merlín?

—¡No!

—¡Suficiente para mí!—dijo Owain, dándole al interruptor.

Lo que pasó después fue el traqueteo ensordecedor a alta velocidad de una lanzadora de pelotas de tenis modificado que decididamente no disparaba de ninguna manera a la ridícula velocidad de un servicio alto, ni siquiera de un servicio de un profesional en un torneo del más alto nivel. Las pelotas de tenis estaban volando tan rápido que _cambiaban_ de forma, más una lágrima que un círculo por la fricción del aire y la fuerza que las propulsaba por el largo tubo cuadrado que podría ser el hermano pequeño de los lanzadores RAM de un portaaviones. El lanzador escupía pelotas en cantidades aleatorias: parejas, cuartetos, una docena de lanzamientos volando hacia Merlín.

Merlín que estaba _ahí de pie como un imbécil_ , con una mano cogiéndose el abdomen, donde la primera pelota le había dado, con el brazo estirado, los ojos brillando _dorados…_

Por cada _bopbopbopbop_ que hacía la máquina a un lado del campo, había un _tatatatatata_ de las pelotas golpeando algo suave y blando. Cuando la lanzadora hizo clic, repicó y dejó de funcionar, anunciando que estaba vacía y necesitaba que la rellenaran, los ojos de todos fueron de un lado del campo al otro, donde vieron un muro de pelotas flotando en el aire.

La reacción inicial de Arturo ante el peloteo había sido la misma que la de los demás: el reflejo entrenado en el campo de batalla de agacharse y esquivar, ir rápidamente a por un arma que no estaba allí, el escaneo de _todo_ para encontrar la fuente del ataque. Su cuerpo se había sobresaltado, estaba un paso más atrás y al lado de donde solía estar, estaba tenso y tirante, rugiendo de adrenalina, pero su corazón se había parado al ver a Merlín justo en la línea de fuego.

Para Arturo, era París otra vez, y su cuerpo respondió a nivel profundo, óseo, casi celular. No supo quién evito que se lanzara al campo, porque aunque sabía que no había peligro, que no había granadas, misiles, balas, ni siquiera bolas de fuego mágica, dirigiéndose a Merlín y toda lógica le gritaba que no había forma de que llegara a Merlín a tiempo, aún quería _intentarlo._

Lenta, muy lentamente, se relajó. A su alrededor, el equipo hizo lo mismo. Soltaron aire, se enderezaron, se quitaron el polvo y actuaron como si no hubieran estado _cagados de miedo_ cuando el lanzador había empezado. Se quitaron de encima su preparación para la batalla, el instinto de luchar, los reflejos entrenados, y se quedaron mirando a Merlín con algo como sobrecogimiento.

No. No algo como. Era sobrecogimiento.

Había un maldito muro de pelotas en el aire.

—Joder—silbó Gwaine. Desde luego fue él el que rompió el silencio.

Pero Arturo fue el primero en dirigirse a Merlín, alejándose primero para ver las pelotas desde el lado, luego hacia Merlín para poder verlo desde su perspectiva. El muro era un cuadrado perfecto justo en frente de Merlín, cada pelota limpiamente colocada en un espacio equidistante. Algunos puntos tenían dos o hasta tres pelotas de grosor, cada una de las pelotas perfectamente equilibrada sobre la anterior, sobresaliendo en un patrón que se parecía mucho a la mano de Merlín.

—Mierda—dijo Bohrs, sacudiendo la cabeza. Lance tenía una mano en la cara, cubriéndose la boca abierta en algo a mitad camino entre un jadeo y una risa. León miraba el muro de arriba abajo como como si nunca hubiera visto anda parecido… ninguno lo había visto. Más de uno de Excalibur, en particular aquellos que no habían visto lo que Merlín había hecho en París, tenía los ojos como platos y las mandíbulas sueltas.

—Eso es…—dijo Geraint, moviendo la boca alrededor de las sílabas como si probara cada palabra que quería usar, pero encontrándolas inadecuadas.

Fue Galahad el que terminó por él.

—¡Increíble! ¡Ha sido increíble!

Kay dio palmadas y se rio. Fue una sonora carcajada como ninguna le había escuchado nunca y había un deleite puto y absoluto en su expresión.

Arturo estaba de pie al lado de Merlín; era imposible no notar la mandíbula apretada, la mirada de enfadada de soslayo ( _mira en lo que me has convertido_ ), y Arturo no pudo olvidar la forma en la que Merlín había dicho _«barraca de feria»_. Ahora le resonaba en los oídos.

Merlín bajo los brazos con un gesto lento. El muro de pelotas siguió el movimiento. Entonces su brazo cayó del todo y el resto de pelotas se precipitaron y rebotaron en todas las direcciones.

—Merlín…

—No, Arturo. No. —El peso del agotamiento cayó sobre Merlín y se pasó la mano por un lado de la cabeza antes de girarse. La discusión que habían tenido en el coche de camino le inundó la mente a Arturo al ver ese simple gesto de frustración.

— _¿Que tú qué?_

_Arturo deseó no estar conduciendo. El tono de voz de Merlín indicaba que, en cualquier momento, Merlín iba a desatarse el cinturón y tirarse sobre él, echarle las manos al cuello y estrangularlo hasta que se ahogara o estampara el coche, lo que pasara antes. Continuó como si Merlín no hubiera sonado dolorosamente traicionado._

— _Gaius estará ahí, así que el menos tendremos el conocimiento de alguien que te conoce, además de aprender cómo incorporar tu magia…_

— _¿Gaius? Me cago en la leche. ¿Has metido a mi tío en esto? Arturo, ¿qué_ coño _te pasa?¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?_

— _Porque has estado preocupado. Estabas cansado. Necesitabas descansar sin ponerte nervioso por otras cosas—dijo Arturo, mirando a Merlín. No sabía qué había estado esperando, pero no había sido esto: Merlín agarrando la puerta del coche como si estuviera considerando seriamente tirarse._

— _¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que no soy una pantomima de circo?_

— _¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá yo no te vea así?_

— _Quizá deberías… porque así es cómo lo va a ver el resto del equipo…_

— _¡_ Esto _otra vez no, Merlín! El equipo sabe lo de tu magia, ya los oíste. Les parece bien…_

— _Eso es lo que dicen…_

— _¡Merlín! No lo entiendes…—Arturo notó el dolor aumentando en su cabeza, justo en la sien, y movió una mano del volante para presionar un dedo contra el punto agresor. Ojalá no se hubiera salido del protocolo, ojalá le hubiera pedido a alguno de los otros que los llevara a la casa en vez de ir por su cuenta, pero había querido tener tiempo a solas con Merlín. Le había salido el tiro por la culata por completo, a todo esto, ya que no había nada más que quisiera más en ese momento que ser capaz de ver a Merlín, entenderlo,_ saber _por qué estaba tan enfadado._

— _¡No! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Una cosa es que la gente sepa lo que puedo hacer, pero ¿ahora quieres hacer que les_ enseñe _lo que puedo hacer?_

— _¿En qué se diferencia de construir una Crack Box a partir de una puta Gameboy? ¿O de encriptar mensajes al vuelo? ¿O de reescribir el centro de comunicaciones del Directorio para poder espiarlos cuando quisieras? Aún no me puedo creer que hicieras eso…_

— _¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Estaba tan enfadado! No tenían derecho a hacerle eso a Freya. Pero eso no es lo que importan; lo que importa es…_

_El silencio del lado de Merlín del coche se alargó tanto que Arturo lo miró todo el tiempo que pudo, sin querer arriesgarse a acabar en el carril que no era. Merlín se había apartado de Arturo todo lo que podía, con el hombro contra el coche, los brazos cruzados fuertemente en el pecho y la barbilla baja. Tenía la garganta apretada y tensa, el ceño fruncido en medio y los labios apretados con tanta fuerza que Arturo pensaba que se iba a romper._

— _Lo que importa es que tenemos que hacer que el equipo se acostumbre a verte hacer magia._

_Merlín soltó un bufido._

— _Han pasado tres semanas con los magos del Directorio. Lo han visto en primer plano. Tendrían que estar acostumbrados a estas alturas._

— _A ser el blanco de la mierda del Directorio, sí, están acostumbrados—dijo Arturo, reduciendo la velocidad para poder girar en el camino de tierra que los llevaría a la cabaña—. Pero esto es diferente. Ahora vamos a tenerte a nuestro lado, ¿eh?_

_Merlín soltó un bufido y murmuró por lo bajo._

— _Lo que sea._

Esto era lo que Arturo había querido ver en el coche durante la discusión. Merlín, con el corazón en la mano, para que Arturo pudiera entender de una puñetera vez el capullo integral que había sido, por no darse cuenta de lo que Merlín le había intentado decir.

Arturo no lo había entendido, de verdad. Pero ahora lo hacía. Al menos eso pensaba.

Merlín estaba asustado y enfadado. Se lo habían metido hasta en el código genético. _Mantén el secreto. Escóndelo de todos_. Y ahora, de repente, la magia ya no era solo _su_ secreto. Era de ellos, del equipo, y Merlín tenía miedo, porque ya no era el único custodio, y no tenía control sobre lo que harían los demás.

Había costado un montón de coraje recubierto finamente de confianza frágil como el cristal para que Merlín le contara a Arturo lo de su magia, por sí mismo, sin estímulos. Arturo se preguntaba si Merlín lo había ensayado, una y otra vez en su cabeza, cómo iba a formar su confesión, el tono de voz. Se preguntaba si Merlín había _planeado_ cómo quería contárselo al resto del equipo, esperando hasta que las condiciones fueran correctas, poniéndose más nervioso con cada día que no podía.

Merlín nunca planeaba nada. Pero esta vez lo había hecho, porque quería que fuera bien. Quería que fuera perfecto. Quería… quería lo que fuera que quería, pero no había salido exactamente cómo se suponía. Su instinto de protegerlos de los hechiceros enemigos (Arturo nunca iba a dejar de estar agradecido y furioso por las acciones de Merlín en París) había hecho descarrilar esos planes. Y aquí estaba Arturo, empeorándolo al _tomar el control_ , quitándoselo a Merlín.

Arturo reprimió un suspiro. Debería haberlo sabido. Debería haberlo previsto.

—Merlín…—Le puso una mano suavemente en el hombro a Merlín, aliviado cuando este no se apartó. Tampoco miró a Arturo, lo que dolió—. Lo siento. No debería presionarte.

—Pero lo haces—dijo Merlín, ladeando la cabeza. Ahora hablaba en voz baja; toda la rabia había desaparecido. Se cruzó de brazos y levantó una mano para frotarse la cara.

—Lo sé. Soy idiota.

Merlín encogió un hombro.

—Iba a decir que eras un imbécil, pero eso funciona también.

Arturo soltó una risa hueca, porque no era necesario que Merlín asintiera tan rápido, y lo giró con cuidado.

— _Míralos_ , Merlín…

Merlín gruñó por lo bajo, encogiéndose de hombros como si quisiera que Arturo lo soltara _ahora mismo_. Arturo no necesitaba consultar su enciclopedia de expresiones de Merlín para saber que no estaba contento. Arturo esperó, y habría esperado todo lo que tuviera que esperado, hasta que Merlín vio lo que Arturo veía. León y Lance estaban _sonriendo_ , porque no podían evitarlo. Ahora tenían confirmación de que lo que habían visto a Merlín hacer no había sido su imaginación, de que era real, de que, sí, Merlín era el que los había salvado, el que había salvado a Morgana. Kay estaba absolutamente _encantado_ , como si fuera un niño abriendo regalos el día de Navidad y encontrara de cuchillos de lanzar que había querido desde hacía eones, porque para él, Merlín era _lo mejor del mundo_. Geraint y Galahad, que estaban hablando a la vez, sin escuchar lo que decía el otro, estaban soltando ideas y planes sobre cómo usar a Merlín en combate, aunque Arturo sospechaba que mejor dicho estaban planeando cómo convencer a Merlín de que los ayudara a gastar bromas. Lamorak, Bedivere, Pellinor y los demás que no habían estado en París estaban mirando alucinados y atónitos, sus sonrisas pasando de un incierto _¿De verdad he visto eso?_ a un aturdido _Santo Dios._

Gwaine tenía una expresión perpleja, como si pensara que no podía admirar a Merlín más de lo que lo hacía, y Arturo se esforzó mucho en no pensar en lo prendado que parecía Gwaine en ese momento. Pero, sobre todo, lo más importante, porque Bohrs había expresado su sorpresa y su miedo con los puños, no había nada más que admiración reticente en su mirada.

Ninguno de ellos tenía ni una gota de odio, de miedo de aprensión. Y cuanto más los miraba Merlín, más re relajaban sus hombros subidos, su cautela. Suspiró suavemente, dedicándolo a Arturo una mirada seca que Arturo conocía bien; era la mirada de Merlín de _tienes razón, y odio cuando tienes razón, pero nunca lo admitiré, porque tu ego ya está lo suficientemente hinchado, maldito idiota_.

—…son tus compañeros. Siempre serán tus compañeros. —Arturo apartó el brazo, girando para poder mirar a Merlín, y asintió—. ¿Vale?

Merlín bajó la mirada antes de asentir con fuerza y responder con un pesado suspiro.

—Vale.

Arturo se giró y vio a León y a Lance acercándose a ellos con el paso lento de alguien que sabía cuándo darle a otros un tiempo a solas, pero no demasiado, porque tenían que hacer cosas. Anduvieron más rápido cuando recibieron el asentimiento de cabeza de Arturo y, a su espalda, Gwaine salió de su ensimismamiento y trotó tras ellos para alcanzarlos.

—Vale, Arturo, sabemos que no tenemos que preocuparnos sobre que lo maten _a él_. Puede cuidarse—dijo León, poniéndole la mano en el hombro con fuerza—. Pero vamos a tener que trabajar _en ti_.

—¿En mí?

—Sí, tío—dijo Gwaine, que había escuchado la última parte—. No podemos tenerte corriendo detrás de Merlín intentando protegerlo _cada vez que vaya a pasar algo_ cuando es obvio que va a estar _bien,_ ¿no? Es una manera segura de hacer que te maten.

Una descarga de vergüenza recorrió a Arturo, que ignoró enfáticamente la ceja enarcada y la sonrisilla de _¿En serio? ¿Eso haces?_ de Merlín. En su lugar le sacó dos dedos a Gwaine.

Lance se rio y Arturo le lanzó una mirada de _et tu, Brutus_ que los tres ignoraron. Arturo se preguntó de parte de quién estaban.

—Vale, Merlín, ¿qué más puedes hacer?—preguntó León. La sonrisa de Merlín era grande y brillante.

_Qué más_ resultó ser bastante. Parar proyectiles, desviarlos, redirigirlos directamente… era un juego de niños para Merlín, que tenía más puntería con la magia de la que llegaría a tener con una pistola. Podía crear fuego y extinguirlo con agua o por pura fuerza de voluntad. Los objetos se movían, doblaban, desaparecían, reaparecían. El sonido se podía proyectar, aumentar, apagar. Las ilusiones temporales se podían dirigir como marionetas.

— _¡Conque así es como los hiciste salir en aquella aldea en los Ravines!—soltó Gwaine—. Me diste un puto ataque al corazón de pensar que te habían disparado cuando desapareciste de mi vista._

Era una lista interminable de _puedes hacer esto_ y _puedes hacer esto otro_ para lo cual las respuestas eran _sí_ , _esto no es el puto Hollywood, Geraint_ o _no estoy seguro_ con una mirada a Gaius, que se encogía de hombros y decía _no veo por qué no podrías._

Arturo veía ya cómo se podría incorporar la magia de Merlín en los planes de batalla que el equipo había ideado, cómo Merlín podría casi ser capaz de ocupar un rol totalmente diferente para asegurar su efectividad. Sabía cómo Merlín podía, y debería, usar su magia para distraer, para confundir, para abordar al enemigo, todo sin descubrir su mano como hechicero. A la vez, veía, el equipo veía, lo vulnerable que era Merlín cuando usaba la magia, cuando no había nadie a su lado para protegerlo.

Con una certeza que no podía explicar, Arturo sabía que guardarían el secreto de Merlín. El equipo guardaría el secreto hasta el final.

No dijo nada. No empezó a gritar órdenes para probar una maniobra u otra, por mucho que quisiera probar un par de cosas para presionar y llegar a lo que Merlín podía hacer. No era el momento. Eso vendría más tarde, mucho más tarde, porque en ese momento, estaba regocijándose en todas y cada una de las sonrisas de Merlín, sonrisas que venían más rápido y con más facilidad ahora.

Más tarde, con todo cubierto de barro, abandonaron el campo de fútbol improvisado y convertido en campo de batalla por el lago y la casa y sacaron la barbacoa del cobertizo para cocinar. Arturo alcanzó a Gaius poniéndose en una tumbona bajo la marquesina de la casa.

—¿Solo estamos rascando la superficie, verdad?—preguntó Arturo.

Gaius dio un brevísimo asentimiento de cabeza. Mirando en silencio como la mitad del equipo rodeaba a Perceval en el muelle, intentando tirarlo por el borde. Hubo chillidos y gritos de ánimo de gente que sabía que no era buena idea acercarse a Perceval cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas, y se rieron a carcajadas y vocearon cuando Perceval consiguió tirar a cinco de los seis al agua con él, salpicando. El único que consiguió escapar fue Merlín, que se reía y los señalaba.

—Eres bueno para él. Todos los sois.

Arturo bajó la mirada hacia Gaius, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Cómo le gusta el bistec?—preguntó en su lugar.

—Bien hecho. ¿Necesitas ayuda?—preguntó Gaius. Arturo negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, no. Para eso tengo a esa panda—dijo Arturo, señalando al equipo. Se dirigió a la casa para coger las cosas. Salió con los brazos cargados de paquetes (las patatas y el maíz ya se estaban haciendo en la cocina) y bajó por el camino hacia Merlín, que se alejaba corriendo de un Gwaine calado hasta los huesos, rodeado y acorralado por Geraint y Galahad hasta que Perceval los pilló, lanzó de lado a Merlín al agua mientras este chillaba, fue al borde del muelle y saltó.

El cielo se abrió en ese mismo instante y Arturo no estaba muy seguro de que no fuera una coincidencia. La mitad del equipo que aún estaba seco corrió a por la tienda de la zona de cocina y la levantaron para cubrir la barbacoa y la comida. Arturo comprobó la temperatura del fuego, colocó la carne y cerró la tapa.

—Yo me ocupo—se ofreció Lamorak, y Arturo se apartó.

En el lago, Perceval salió del agua propulsándose en el muelle y se giró para ofrecerle una mano a Merlín. Mientras los demás iban a la orilla, escurriéndose las camisas inútilmente, Merlín se quedó al borde del muelle, con la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo la cara a la lluvia.

Totalmente mojado. Botas, pantalones y camisa. Se quedó ahí, al parecer sin importarle el frío y estar mojado, a pesar de que apenas fuera verano y el lago nunca hubiera estado muy caliente ni siquiera en los días más cálidos de Inglaterra. No parecía importarle que el cielo le cayera encima en un torrente que solo se podía describir como sobrenaturalmente tropical.

Mientras Arturo miraba, Merlín se limpió el agua de la cara con la mano, se pasó la mano por el pelo húmedo y lo dejó de punta en triangulitos. La lluvia le recorría las largas líneas del cuerpo en corrientes fluviales, siguiendo cada suave curva de músculo, cada hueso sobresaliendo, antes de gotear.

El aire olía a césped aplastado por las gotas y al frescor eléctrico del ozono. Los rayos del atardecer atravesaron las nubes que se cernían sobre el horizonte, brillando entre el verde esmeralda del follaje del bosque y el gris pálido de las gruesas nubes algodonosas.

Había cierta serenidad en la pose de Merlín, suave, relajada, tranquiao. Se le escapo una risita dulce.

Y de repente, una quietud perfecta cubrió el lago, la tienda, la cabaña. La ligera brisa se paró; las ramas balanceantes y las hojas susurrantes oscilaron menos y menos hasta que dejaron de moverse por completo. El césped encrespado se enderezó, rizándose un poco en la punta. El pat-pat-pat de la lluvia en el techo de la tienda susurró, disminuyó y se calló.

La lluvia colgó en el aire.

Los rayos de luz se volvieron más brillantes, quemando a través de las nubes hasta que no había nada en su camino, y las gotas de lluvia brillaron como diamantes.

—Guau—susurró Geraint.

Kay lo calló.

Arturo salió de debajo de la tienda, apartando el agua colgante que le bloqueaba el camino. Se movió lentamente, esquivando obstáculos, cada crujido de la bota sobre la gravilla y el césped chirriando como papel de lija sobre la piel. El muelle crujió bajo su peso, la madera se dobló y se arqueó.

Merlín se giró para mirarlo y ver a Merlín le atrapó el aliento en el pecho a Arturo, el corazón ardiéndole de deseo.

Merlín era el diablo en la lluvia, su uniforme verde tornado negro por el agua. Estaba suelto y ágil y mortal, su pelo un caos de puntas y rizos. El sol brillaba sobre él en un único rayo, difractado mis veces por todas las gotas suspendidas en el aire, un arcoiris prismático que provocaban una luz y un fuego etéreos en un aura arrebatadora. Merlín estaba alto, esbelto y guapísimo, con los pómulos afilados y una sonrisilla traviesa, pero eran los ojos, esos ojos _dorados_ , lo que hizo que Arturo se acercara más y más, hasta que le cogió la mano a Merlín y dejó que este tirara de él.

Era consciente de las nubes pasando sobre ellos y de las gotas a la deriva sobre el suelo, pero nada más; la lluvia pasó de largo para soltar la tormenta en algún otro sitio.

—Fanfarrón—susurró Arturo. Cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Merlín rozaron los suyos, pero fue un toque tan leve y tentador que volvió a abrir la boca.

Merlín enarcó las cejas, con una sonrisa de _lo siento, amor, es mi revancha_ en la boca, y empujó a Arturo del muelle.

— _Mer_ l…

ooOOoo

 

—Si el ejército te enseña algo, es cómo meter las esquinas de la cama tan fuerte que en realidad no puedes _meterte_ en la cama—señaló Gaius.

Merlín levantó la mirada, con la gruesa manta todavía en las manos, y parpadeando cansando hasta que el sopor se despejó lo suficiente para ver la forma de Gaius en la puerta. Sonrió avergonzado.

—Lo siento. Supongo que es la costumbre.

Las inspecciones del sargento segundo de los barracones durante el entrenamiento se anunciaban normalmente con tiempo, daban a los reclutas la oportunidad de arreglar su equipo y limpiar sus secciones, pero peor que eso eran las comprobaciones sorpresa que se hacían al azar: diez minutos después de levantarse a una hora de mierda antes del amanecer, o después de una jornada de diez horas fuera en los cursos de obstáculos y una carrerita para “enfriarse”. Merlín, como los demás reclutas, había aprendido a funcionar por automatismo puto, el cerebro se le quedaba dormido mientras el cuerpo repetía los movimientos de memoria, doblando la ropa para cumplir la normativa, puliendo botas hasta que se podían ver constelaciones de otra galaxia en la pátina, y haciendo la cama con una fuerza que casi hacía rebotar, en medio de la noche antes de lo que _seguro_ iba a ser otra inspección.

Estaba en el mismo tipo de estado en ese momento, aunque con menos agotamiento absoluto y más cansancio agradable y flojo que prometía dolor muscular por la mañana. Cuando Arturo le dijo que le hiciera la cama a Gaius, porque Gaius debería tener paz y tranquilidad lejos de los demás por la noche, Merlín había respondido a notar las sábanas en los brazos con la misma resolución que cuando estaba decidido a _no_ hacer que el sargento segundo le gritara a la cara otra vez por tener arrugas en la cama.

—Algunos hábitos nunca mueren—dijo Gaius, poniéndole una mano reconfortante en el hombro—. A veces me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo lo mismo. No a menudo, en realidad, pero a veces.

Entre los dos, sometieron la manta sobre las sábanas. Merlín miró la cama con deseo.

Había otras habitaciones en una casa que era más una cabaña en crecimiento en una propiedad privada que abarcaba todo el lago y algo más, pero, por alguna razón que Merlín no era capaz de adivinar, el equipo estaba acampando en la planta baja en colchones de gomaespuma. Había visto a Arturo sacar dos sacos de dormir del maletero del BMW antes y se había resignado a dormir en el suelo, pero eso no evitó que mirara la cama con deseo.

—No me opongo a tu compañía, pero ha sido un día largo, Merlín—dijo Gaius, habiendo notado la mirada de Merlín.

—Vale. Lo sé. Pero es que. La cama. —Merlín señaló con impotencia. Tuvo que parar, porque el empuje lo estaba acercando a colapsar en algo suave y mullido.

—Y créeme, doy gracias de ir a dormir en una—dijo Gaius y Merlín entrecerró los ojos ante la risa en su tono—. Hace tiempo que pasé la edad en la que era podía pasar la noche charlando con mis compañeros.

Merlín enarcó una ceja.

—¿En serio? Creo recordar a mamá hablando de cómo directamente no te fuiste a dormir la Pascua pasada. Tus compañeros aparecieron con whiskey…

Gaius suspiró.

—Merlín, esta es mi forma de decir que voy a estar bien, y que quizá deberías unirte a tus compañeros.

—Ah. Sí. Vale. —Merlín se frotó la cara, soltó una risilla para sí y se dirigió a la puerta—. Puedo entender una indirecta.

—Merlín—dijo Gaius, parándolo en el umbral.

—¿Sí?

—Arturo es un buen hombre. Es obvio que se preocupa por ti. —Merlín podía medir la profundidad del rubor en sus mejillas por cómo se le amplió la sonrisa a Gaius—. Tu madre querrá conocerlo. Preferiblemente pronto. Y _yo_ no le voy a decir que estás en una relación actualmente, porque me acosará para sacarme los detalles que no tengo y me veré obligado a inventar. ¿Puedo esperar que se lo digas pronto?

—Sí—dijo Merlín, preguntándose qué los había descubierto y decidiendo que probablemente _todo_ lo había hecho, desde cómo Merlín no quería salir del coche a cómo había reaccionado Arturo a la arremetida de pelotas de tenis en dirección a Merlín, la forma en que Merlín se había apoyado en Arturo cuando se le había aclarado la visión después de no poder desviar un par de proyectiles de alta velocidad. Oh, y casi se olvida del beso en el muelle, justo antes de tirar a Arturo al lago—. Se lo diré, lo prometo. No sé cuándo, pero lo haré. Buenas noches, tío Gaius.

—Buenas noches, Merlín.

—¿Tío Gaius?—Merlín hizo una pausa, con una mano en el pomo. Cuando Arturo le había dicho que iban al lago, había esperado un fin de semana tranquilo y agradable los dos solos… y quién fuera que fuera con ellos para hacer de guardaespaldas. Descubrir que tenía _otra cosa_ en mente y de qué se trataba exactamente había sido un golpe duro.

—¿Sí, Merlín?

Se imaginaba que habría sido peor si no hubieran invitado a Gaius, todos ellos tropezando en la oscuridad, intentando encontrarle el sentido a la magia de Merlín. Se había dado cuenta de que la mayoría del equipo se había acercado a Gaius, hablando con él en voz baja, mirando en dirección a Merlín de vez en cuando como hacía la gente cuando hablaban de alguien. Fuera lo que fuese de lo que Gaius y los demás habían hablado, parecía que había ayudado mucho para aliviar cualquier preocupación que no hubieran podido preguntar a Merlín directamente

—Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Gaius sonrió.

—Yo también. Pero me alegro más de que los tengas a ellos. No podría pedir mejor amigos para ti.

—Sí—susurró Merlín, asintiendo. Sabía que tenía suerte, que las cosas podrían ser mucho, mucho peores, que el equipo podría odiarlo aún. Pero no lo hacían.

Era casi como si las cosas hubieran vuelto a la normalidad, si la normalidad era incómoda, incierta y diferente. Las cosas estaban mejor que la normalidad.

Merlín cerró la puerta tras de sí y bajó las escaleras. Se paró al final. Respiró profundamente, se frotó la cara y se preparó para tener que dormir en el suelo. No era el único con ese sentimiento, porque Bedivere pasó a su lado, con cuatro almohadas bajo el brazo.

—Pensaba que habíamos acabado con la mierda esta de dormir en el suelo—murmuró.

—Tenía que pasar otra vez—señaló Pellinor.

—¿Tan pronto?

Pellinor se encogió de hombros.

—Podría ser peor, ya lo sabes.

—¿Cómo?—Bedivere dejó caer su tesoro y distribuyó la riqueza.

—Podríamos tener que dormir fuera. —Pellinor señaló hacia la ventana a su espalda; ahora llovía a cántaros y Merlín sabía que era la causa-efecto de haberle dado un empujoncito al tiempo para alejarlo de la cabaña para que pudieran comer al aire libre sin calarse. No era la primera vez que usaba ese truco y la lluvia siempre volvía más tarde, con una fuerza particular.

Había aprendido hacía tiempo a no meterse mucho con las fuerzas de la naturaleza, o no muy a menudo, cuando tenía diez años. Mantener el parque seco toda una semana al parar la continua llovizna nocturna tuvo como resultado inundaciones graves en la base dos días después, cuando finalmente lo dejó estar. La mitad de sus libros acabaron destrozados, la mayoría de sus juguetes se habían descolorido y el olor a espray anti-moho todavía le daba angustia a día de hoy.

Una pequeña tormenta era poco que pagar por un par de horas de cielo despejado y la perpetuación de la camaradería que se había reinstaurado en el equipo. Merlín casi se sentía a gusto en su propia piel otra vez.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que un día revelaría su secreto y estaría lo suficientemente cómodo con esas personas para practicar magia delante de ellos, se habría reído. Quizá algún día se reiría por una razón completamente diferente ( _Desde luego que les iba a hablar de mi magia, son mis compañeros_ ), pero por el momento, no podía evitar sentirse abrumado por la incredulidad y el alivio.

Nada había salido como había esperado que saliera, y había habido _días_ en los que pensaba que ninguno de ellos volvería a hablarle nunca. Merlín no sabía qué había esperado que pasara, cómo iba a reaccionar el equipo, pero definitivamente no era _así_. Era mucho más de lo que había esperado. Más de lo que se merecía.

Kay estaba lazando bolsas de patatas fritas. Owain estaba metiendo las últimas hieleras de fuera y pasando las cervezas a la nevera. Las tres G estaban discutiendo por el mando a la gran pantalla de plasma; Merlín no estaba seguro de cómo habían pasado esa monstruosidad por la puerta cuando habían decorado la casa. Perceval estaba de pie sobre ellos y le quitó el mando a Gwaine de las manos.

—No hay fútbol hoy…

— _Siempre_ hay fútbol—dijo Galahad.

—Sí, lo mejor de la semana pasado y algún equipo de mierda que no os gusta de todas formas…

—¡Nos gustan todos los equipos!—se quejó Geraint.

—¿Qué tal si vemos una peli?—sugirió Perceval, dándole a Gwaine un poco con la rodilla.

—No estoy de humor para una peli—se quejó Gwaine, pero ladeó la cabeza cuando Perceval le pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Te vas a quedar dormido media hora antes de que acabe—dijo Perceval.

—No si es porno—dijo Gwaine.

—No vamos a ver porno contigo en la habitación—dijo Lance, pasando a su lado para pasar el dedo por la colección de DVD que ocupaba toda una pared. Merlín estaba bastante seguro de que era un duplicado exacto de la colección de casa de Arturo. Lance se movió para meter algo en el DVD; un minuto después, el menú de _Lock and Stock_ apareció en la pantalla.

Poco a poco, el equipo se fue colocando, poniéndose cómodos alrededor de la tele, la mayoría apoyados en cojines y ya en los sacos, estirados y bostezando. Se pasaron cervezas, se liberaron cuencos de la cocina y se pusieron patatas en ellos, y se barajaron cartas en una esquina.

—¡Es mi baraja!—se quejó Kay, antes de que lo exiliaran.

—Exactamente por eso no queremos que juegues. Sabemos que haces trampas—señaló alguien.

—¡Oye, no me llamo Gwaine!

—No, es peor. Te llamas _Kay._

—Que te jodan—soltó Kay, llevándose el cuenco de patatas y recuperando su cerveza para apoyarse contra el sofá, donde Lamorak estaba tumbado—. ¿Cómo va el pie?

—El pie va bien. Mueve tu cabezón, no veo la tele—dijo Lamorak. Por acuerdo mutuo, y solo porque Lamorak había tenido una caída espectacular en el campo que, por una vez, no había tenido nada que ver con la magia de Merlín y todo que ver con una trampa que alguien que no se llamaba Gwaine había colocado justo delante de un charco de barro, nadie se negó a que tuviera el sofá para él solo.

León salió de la cocina con una bolsa de hielo nueva y la cambió por la que se derretía lánguidamente alrededor del tobillo de Lamorak.

—Vale, ¿todos listos? Voy a encenderla y no quiero escuchar a nadie quejarse de que no la habéis visto empezar, además todos la habéis visto una docena de veces, capullos, y os la sabéis de memoria—dijo Perceval, levantando el mando.

—Sí, sí, estamos todos aquí—dijo Gwaine, tirándole a Perceval del pantalón del pijama. Perceval evitó que se le deslizara más dándole a Gwaine con la rodilla.

Arturo se dio cuenta de que Merlín estaba parado delante de las escaleras, mirándolos, pero no dijo nada y lo dejó solo. Fue León el que vio a Merlín, el que notó su duda.

—Danos un minutos, ¿vale, Perce?—dijo.

—Un minuto—accedió Perceval, alejando su mano del alcance a Galahad.

—¿Dónde está Merlín?—preguntó Kay, enderezándose.

—¡Allí delante!—gritó Lamorak, dándole una colleja a Kay.

Todo el mundo miró a su alrededor hasta que vieron a Merlín y le hicieron gestos para que se acercara.

—¿A qué coño esperas?—preguntó Bohrs.

—Es que…—Merlín hizo una pausa, de pie incómodo, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro antes de dar un paso adelante, lento y cuidadoso, con las manos en el respaldo del sofá. Cada incertidumbre, cada duda, cada miedo volvió a él en ese momento. Apretó los labios para evitar que saliera el tartamudeo. Tragó con fuerza y cerró los ojos, porque quizá cerrar los ojos podría ayudar—. Solo quería decir que lo siento. Por no decíroslo antes.

Nadie le contestó. No había sonido alguno. Hasta que Merlín abrió los ojos de nuevo fue casi como si estuviera solo en la habitación.

La almohada que le golpeó salió de la nada.

—Deja de ser nenaza. Sienta el culo y vamos a ver la peli—dijo Pellinor.

Hubo un coro más largo de acuerdo, roto solo por el gruñido de Bohrs.

—¿Quieres moverte de una vez? ¿O tengo que darte otro puñetazo?

—Solo si quieres que te despida de verdad—dijo Arturo tranquilamente, pero había un veneno en su voz que Bohrs no podía no notar. Nadie en la habitación podría.

Sin embargo, Bohrs no lo notó.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué? Esta vez es por motivos legítimos, está retrasando la peli…

—¿Bohrs?—dijo Gwaine—. Puede que confunda el _estás despedido_ de Arturo por una orden de dispararte. ¿Te quieres callar?

Bohrs se calló, no pero sin gruñir su desacuerdo. Se inclinó hacia delante y le arrancó a Gwaine el cuenco de patatas del regazo.

—Ojalá nos lo hubieras dicho antes, es verdad—dijo Geraint—. Nos habrían venido bien duchas calientes en el campo todo el tiempo.

Diecisiete personas, un campo enfangado, un lago frío y un depósito de agua caliente con un volumen finito y un sistema para calentar lento eran la receta para el desastre y Merlín había solucionado ese problema asegurándose de que había suficiente agua caliente para todos. Había recibido más de una palmada en la espalda y _increíble tío, por qué no hiciste esto en la base_ murmurados.

—Yo también me estaba lavando en frío—dijo Merlín.

—Es la única razón por la que no estoy más molesto contigo—dijo Geraint.

—Mira, no estoy encantado de que te guardarás esto—dijo Perceval, sujetando todavía el mano en alto, lejos de Galahad—. Voy a estar molesto un tiempo…

—Ya, yo también—dijo Owain.

—Y yo…

—Todos sabemos cómo te sientes—dijo Gwaine, evitando que Bohrs dijera algo más—. Es tan obvio como el maldito ojo morado de Merlín.

—…pero Merlín es nuestro compañero, y eso cuenta para algo, ¿no?—preguntó Kay.

—Cuenta para mucho—dijo Perceval. Hizo una pausando, con una mirada intensa—. Más de lo que sabes. Pero eso es todo. No más secretos, ¿vale? No tendrás, no sé, un hermano gemelo maligno…

—¡Oh, por favor, dime que sí!—Gwaine se giró y empezó a levantarse, pero Perceval lo sujetó.

—… o, supongo, en realidad estás casado con hijos…

—Creo que Arturo estaría un poco enfadado si lo estuviera—dijo León.

—Más que un poco enfadado—dijo Arturo, enarcando una ceja hacia Merlín.

—Creo que incluso si tuviera un hermano gemelo maligno o estuviera casado y con hijos, la magia como que supera todo eso—dijo Lance. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie de acuerdo con él—. ¿No? ¿Nadie lo cree?

—Miro, lo prometo. No tengo más secretos. Ese era el último, de verdad. Si no os he dicho algo, es porque no lo he pensado o porque no lo sé. —Merlín miró a su alrededor—. Lo juro.

El silencio que siguió le presionó el pecho e hizo que fuera difícil respirar.

—Vale—dijo Perceval al final, señalando a Merlín con el mando—. Tienes mucho por lo que compensar, y puedes empezar por sentar el culo para que podamos empezar la peli.

—Y nada de morrearse con Arturo—dijo Bohrs—. No es por ofender, pero no es una peli de morrearse.

—¿Y morrearse conmigo?—pregunto Gwaine.

—Definitivamente no—dijo Perceval.

—Nada de sexo tampoco—dijo Owain.

—Sí, nada de sexo. Me da igual que os morreéis, pero el sexo me traumatizaría de por vida—dijo Lamorak.

—Especialmente si te levantas a su lado—dijo Owain.

—Eh, ¿qué hay de malo con…?—Gwaine miró a su alrededor—. Si os molesta tanto, yo dormiré entre ellos para… ¡ay!

—A mi lado está bien—dijo Perceval, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada. Merlín sonrió al ver cómo Perceval le acariciaba el pelo a Gwaine, al ver el profundo ceño fruncido de Gwaine.

—Vamos, _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo, rompiendo el silencio. Ladeó la cabeza para indicar la montaña de almohadas encima de dos sacos de dormir colocados tan cerca que se sobreponían.

Merlín sonrió, bajó la vista y medio sacudió la cabeza antes de apretujarse entre el sofá y el sillón que Bohrs había reclamado para sí, pasando por encima de todo tipo de cosas, desde cuerpos a almohadas y comida, hasta que estaba sentado al lado de Arturo. Arturo le echó una mirada larga, recorriéndolo con los ojos de arriba debajo de un forma que hizo a Merlín estremecerse.

—¿Estás bien? Ha sido un día largo. Para ti.

Merlín notó el énfasis. Todos habían tenido un día largo, pero Arturo tenía razón. Más que ninguno, Merlín había estado _trabajando_ , haciendo lo que podía para parar las pelotas de tenis voladoras, causa distracciones, manipular la materia, crear ilusiones.

No había usado tanta magia tan constantemente en mucho tiempo.

—Sí—dijo Merlín. Miró los créditos de inicio de la película—. Probablemente no aguante hasta el final.

—No aguantes, entonces—dijo Arturo, señalando los sacos de dormir que tenía debajo con la cabeza. Merlín echó un mejor vistazo cuando vio la ceja enarcada de Arturo y se dio cuenta de que las mantas dobladas estaban abiertas la una hacia la otra, convirtiéndose en más bien un único saco ancho—. Túmbate, ¿vale?

Merlín le dirigió a Arturo una sonrisa rápida antes de deslizarse bajo la manta y ponerse de lado, con el codo bajo la montaña de almohadas. Arturo se acercó, rozando la cadera de Merlín con la mano. Merlín no se molestó en intentar reprimir el escalofrío involuntario.

Lo último que recordaba antes de que alguien lo sacudiera con fuerza suficiente para que rodara y acabara bocabajo a la vez que le quitaban las almohadas de debajo era escuchar al Hatchet de la peli diciendo _Podemos decir que es bueno_ y al Barry de la peli contestando _Mejor que bueno, es un puto lastre._

—¿Está dormido?—preguntó alguien.

—¿Merlín? ¿Estás despierto?—El aliento cálido y la voz suave contra su oreja pertenecían a Arturo, igual que la mano que le recorría la espalda debía de ser de Arturo, arrugándole la camiseta. Merlín quería decirle que metiera la mano por _debajo_ de la camiseta, pero lo que sea que murmuró se vio apagado por las almohadas que quedaban, con las que se estaba ahogando.

Giró el cuerpo, metiendo los brazos bajo las almohadas y girando la cabeza y el cuerpo hacia Arturo. Volvió a murmurar.

Alguien se rio.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—No tengo ni idea—dijo Arturo—. Sonaba algo así como o _déjame en paz malditos capullos, estoy cansado_ o _hay un mono gritando en la habitación, por favor mátalo_. Sabes lo mismo que yo.

Merlín gruñó y estiró la mano hasta que encontró la rodilla de Arturo. Dejó ahí la mano.

—¿Cómo un tronco, entonces?—dijo otra persona. León. Merlín pensó que, fuera quien fuera, sonaba ligeramente como León.

—Como un tronco—confirmó Arturo.

Merlín notó el ligero roce de dedos en el pelo. Oía la película. Risas de fondo. Riñas por una mano de cartas. El crujir de las bolsas de patatas, el repiqueteo de botellas de cerveza chocando.

—No podemos dejarles que lo cojan—dijo alguien, en voz baja, uniforme y un poco tirando a retumbante. Merlín no recordaba a nadie en la peli que sonara como Perceval. Ni siquiera pensaba que eso fuera una frase de la película. Podría haberlo sido, pero lo que el imitador de Perceval dijo a continuación estaba definitivamente fuera del guion—. Después de lo que ha hecho esta tarde… hacer que todo parara, mover las nubes…

—Eso ha sido una puta pasada—dijo Bohrs. _¿Bohrs?_ Merlín quería despertarse abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor, ver por sí mismo que todo era un sueño, porque de ninguna manera iba Bohrs, entre todas las personas, a sonar tan anhelante, impresionado.

—Del todo—dijo Geraint—. Si yo fuera él, si tuviera ese poder… joder, estaría en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza ya mismo, haciendo maldades con un sable láser.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás comparando a Merlín con un Caballero Jedi? Creo que Merlín es un poco más guay—dijo Owain. Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Pero si le decís que he dicho eso lo negaré.

—Es _nuestro_ Merlín—dijo Lance. El corazón de Merlín podría explotar, porque nadie contradijo a Lance.

—No podemos dejar que _nadie_ lo coja—dijo Kay.

—No lo haremos—dijo Arturo en voz baja, ahogado por el rugido de un motor de coche y el chirriar de ruedas quemando goma en la tela, pero Merlín lo oyó de todas formas. Notó la mano de Arturo, los dedos entrelazándose con los suyos.

Merlín apretó. Arturo le devolvió el apretón, como si hubiera sabido que Merlín estaba despierto todo el tiempo. Como si hubiera querido que Merlín escuchara a los demás hablar, que supiera lo que pensaban de Merlín cuando Merlín no podía escuchar. Hizo que Merlín notara el corazón cálido, por fin, con la esperanza de que todo iría bien.

Justo como Arturo seguía diciendo.

El muy idiota. No iba a haber quién lo aguantara después de esto.

 

 


	2. Capítulo 2

ooOOoo

Al final, Merlín y Arturo tuvieron el largo día agradable de relax en la casa del lago que Merlín había querido todo el tiempo.

La mañana había sido nublada, el campo se había limpiado de cualquier rastro de sus actividades con la lluvia, se había recogido el equipo y, tras un desayuno inglés completo, el equipo había vuelto a la ciudad. León había estado ansioso por irse (algo sobre que Morgana había apuñalado a su guardaespaldas con un tenedor), Lance tenía planes con Gwen y la familia política y el tío de Owain de la brigada antibombas tenían el día libre y quería preguntarle a Owain su opinión sobre un par de ideas. Gaius se había ido con Lance y había dejado a Arturo y a Merlín solos.

Bueno, casi solos. El domingo de relax había consistido en los cuatro (Arturo, Merlín, Gwaine y Perceval) sentados viendo pelis mientras Bohrs y Kay se dirigía al pueblo cercano para jugar un par de hoyos de golf. No habían terminado de cerrar la casa hasta casi la hora de la cena, se pararon a comer de camino a Londres y llegaron al piso cerca de medianoche. Kay y Bohrs habían cogido el turno de noche y el resto habían caído redondos.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto, con Arturo apagando la alarma antes de que despertara a Merlín, porque quería que durmiera más para recuperarse de usar toda esa magia. Arturo se dirigió a la ducha y sonrió cuando salió y vio el desastre en que se había convertido la zona de la cama.

Merlín estaba acurrucado bajo una verdadera montaña de mantas, se las había colocado todas encima mientras Arturo estaba en el balo, dejando el espacio justo alrededor de la cabeza para ver a Arturo dirigirse al vestidor y salir con algo de ropa para vestirse.

—¿Qué tienes, cinco años?—preguntó Arturo.

—Cama blandita. Cómoda. Mejor que el barracón. Mejor que la habitación de invitados—dijo Merlín.

—¿Mejor que el hotel en Alemania? ¿Que la casa en París?—preguntó Arturo, mirando hacia atrás al bulto móvil de la cama mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

—Um. Difícil—dijo Merlín, sentándose con el movimiento lánguido y tranquilo de un estrella de porno experimentada, seduciendo a su presa. El único problema del cuadro era el pelo; era un desastre despeinado de recién levantado, acabo de tener sexo y varios intentos adormilados de peinarlo; era ridículamente adorable—. Perdí el conocimiento tan pronto como toqué la almohada en Dusseldorf, y no dormí mucho en París. Ni antes ni después.

Arturo sonrió.

—Tendremos que volver, entonces.

—No estoy seguro de querer—dijo Merlín, arrastrando las almohadas para hacer un nido a su alrededor—. Al menos, no a París. ¿Aredian no sigue allí?

Arturo se metió la camisa en los pantalones.

—Los últimos informes dicen que sí. Pareciste gustarle.

—Me dio un gintonic. O sea, ¿en serio?—Merlín puso los ojos en blanco—. Parece que es un poco agarrado y busca una mamada rápidilla.

Esta vez Arturo no miró de reojo; se giró del todo y enarcó una ceja.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de eso.

Merlín sonrió, desperezándose en la cama. Botó un poco, dándole patadas a las sábanas hasta ponerse cómodo, apoyándose en los codos.

—¿Y qué piensas?

—¿En serio tienes que preguntar?—preguntó Arturo, enarcando una ceja—. Se reduce a una simple palabra, Merlín. _Mío_.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, estamos un poquillo posesivos, ¿no? ¿Territorial? ¿Protector?

—Mío, _Mer_ lín. Mío—repitió Arturo, añadiendo un poco de amenaza al tono, pero tuvo problemas para evitar que se le notara la diversión en el tono—. Soy un imbécil malcriado. No hay mucho en el mundo que quiera y, cuando quiero algo, lo consigo y guardo para que nadie pueda tenerlo.

—¿Ahora soy algo?

Arturo lo fulminó con la mirada y se giró hacia el espejo, haciéndose un nudo Windsor en la corbata. Lo aflojó enseguida. Le frunció el ceño a su reflejo; no le gustaba parecer tan desarreglado, así que volvió a hacer el nudo.

—¿Ese eres tú o tu papel?—Merlín ladeó la cabeza y Arturo lo miró en el reflejo del espejo de cuerpo entero, pensando _por Dios_ que ojalá no estuviera tan tentador en ese momento. Verlo así, todo desarreglado, relajado, _incitador_ estaba haciendo que Arturo considerara arriesgarse a enfadar a Morgana y sufrir su ira fraternal vengativa el resto de su vida.

—Yo. Definitivamente—dijo Arturo—. Menos por lo de imbécil malcriado.

—Está por ver—dijo Merlín.

—¡Ey! ¿Estamos descarados hoy, eh? ¿Quieres que me meta en el papel y te dé un ojo morado nuevecito para hacer juego con el que ya tienes?

Merlín frunció el ceño y entreabrió los labios en un mohín.

—¿Y bien?

—Estoy pensando.

—¿Tienes que _pensártelo_? Nadie quiere que le peguen, Merlín—dijo Arturo, bajando las manos y girándose otra vez. Entrecerró los ojos pensativo y dio un par de pasos hacia la cama—. A no ser que te vayan esas cosas. ¿Eso te pone?

—Dios, no—dijo Merlín con el ceño fruncido. Tenía la cara distorsionada por el asco y Arturo podría haberlo besado en ese mismo momento, porque hacer daño a la gente por placer nunca había sido para él. Si lo pensaba, no entraba en su lista. Para nada—. Sin embargo, he descubierto algo que me pone y que es más o menos de tu altura, rubio, atlético y mandón.

Arturo bajó la mirada hacia Merlín. Merlín levantó la cabeza con algo que Arturo solo podía describir como esperanza, pero Arturo conocía esa expresión muy bien. Se tambaleaba en la línea entre nervioso y aprensivo.

—Estás intentando que me quede, ¿no?

—¿Está funcionando?

—No—mintió Arturo y se dio la vuelta antes de ceder. Por un lado, Merlín necesitaba descubrir por sí mismo que el resto del equipo no lo iba a hacer pasar por las técnicas de tortura de la Inquisición Española como castigo por tener magia; no iba a haber garrucha, ni toca, ni potro, definitivamente nada de carbones ardiendo. Por otro lado, mierda, se suponía que Arturo tenía que ser el de personalidad dominante en la relación, planeado o no, y, en este momento, Merlín tenía las riendas. Arturo se ató el reloj en la muñeca, enganchó la cartuchera al cinturón a la espalda y se puso la chaqueta.

—Bueno, eres un rollo—dijo Merlín—. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer mientras tanto?

Arturo se metió la cartera en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Comprobó la batería del móvil lo desenchufó de la pared y lo metió donde la cartera. Cogió un par de chismes del armario, más que nada para distraerse, antes de volver a la cama.

—Me alegro de que te sientas mejor, como debes de sentirte, ya que tienes mucha mejor pinta que el zombie andante que has sido los últimos días, y es casi como si alguien le hubiera a tu interruptor de cachondo…

—Estoy mirando a ese alguien—dijo Merlín, enarcando una ceja cargada de certificado.

—… y no es que me queje, pero después de todo el trabajo que hiciste en la casa, dudo que estés al 100% tras una sólida noche de sueño…

—Eso podría solucionarse con un buen polvo de buenos días—sugirió Merlín, enarcando ambas cejas de manera seductiva. Si no fuera por el hecho de que la mitad de Merlín todavía estaba cubierta de mantas (Arturo había notado desde luego los calzoncillos de lana que Merlín había dejado junto a la puerta del baño en una invitación flagrante), esa reunión con Morgana se vería pospuesta en un segundo.

—… así que esto es lo que va a pasar—dijo Arturo, sin dejar que Merlín lo distraerá. Esforzándose por no dejar que Merlín lo distrajera, mejor dicho—. Voy a reunirme con Morgana, pero estoy pensando en tener una rabieta, saltarme las reuniones de por la tarde y volver justo después. No sé cuánto voy a tardar, así que quiero que me envíes un mensaje cada media hora…

—¿Cada media hora? ¿En serio?—Toda la pose de seducción abandonó a Merlín al poner los ojos en blanco. Merlín se enderezó u se pasó la mano por el pelo, reaccionado demasiado tarde cuando Arturo recogió los vaqueros tirados en el suelo de Merlín, rebuscó por los bolsillos hasta encontrar el móvil y toqueteó la pantalla hasta atravesar la seguridad de Merlín—. ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces?

—Poner la alarma. Cada media hora—dijo Arturo, alejándose del pobre alcance de Merlín. SI Morgana puede lidiar con tener que hacer esto porque si no León entra en pánico, tú puedes hacerlo por mí.

—Sabía que darte la contraseña era una mala idea—dijo Merlín, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

—Tú puedes hackear _cualquier_ contraseña. Era lo justo—le recordó Arturo—. Me vas a enviar mensajes o a llamarme cada media hora, Merlín…

—Vale, lo que sea.

—…No, escúchame, lo digo en serio. Hay reglas. Mis reglas, no solo reglas de yo-el-imbécil-malcriado. Incluso aunque no estuvieras en peligro, querría que me tuvieras informado, ¿vale?—Merlín gruñó algo que Arturo tomó como asentimiento y continuó—. Así que, por hoy, quédate aquí. Descansa. Come. Kay está abajo, y le voy a decir que se asegure de que comas. Te obligará a comer si no lo hacer. Trabaja en tu dragón, esa maldita cosa me sigue _siseando_ …

—No te reconocía, eso es todo. Estoy trabajando en un programa de reconocimiento facial…

—Bueno, por ahora es un asco. Y por favor, deshaz las maletas del fin de semana, ¿vale?—Arturo hizo una pausa. Habían llegado demasiado tarde la noche anterior para limpiar y guardar cosas, pero ver las bolsas al lado de la puerta le recordaba a la última vez que el equipo de Merlín había estado en un bolsa, como si pensara en marcharse—. Si huyeras, ¿a dónde irías?

—No voy a huir—dijo Merlín, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Si lo fueras a hacer?—animó Arturo.

—Te dejaría un mensaje con el dragón—dijo Merlín.

—¿Esa cosa habla?—preguntó Arturo, con una ceja enarcada.

—Hablará—dijo Merlín con una sonrisa y Arturo sacudió la cabeza, porque de verdad no quería saberlo. Se inclinó hacia delante, con toda la intención de acercar la cabeza de Merlín, pero descubrió que Merlín ya se estaba moviendo para encontrarse con él a mitad camino, como si hubiera hecho esto ya millones de veces, y lo besó, suave, ligero, fugaz, antes de alejarse.

Arturo no quería arriesgarse a más que eso, o se vería condenado a nunca salir de la habitación.

—Gwaine está conmigo hoy, Perce viene a las ocho esta noche, y pediré comida a domicilio, ¿vale?—señaló a Merlín una vez estaba lo suficientemente lejos—. Descansa.

Cerró la puerta a las protestas de Merlín.

Arturo tuvo suficiente tiempo para un rápido desayuno líquido a base de proteínas, para encender la máquina de café para Kay, que estaba mirando el artilugio como si le fueran a salir brazos y piernas, y se encontró con Gwaine en el coche. No fue hasta que entraron en un nada sorprendente montón de tráfico londinenses que hablaron.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó Gwaine.

—Mejor—dijo Arturo—. No convencido, todavía no, pero mejor.

Gwaine hizo algo con el coche para evitar que los encajaran de una forma que era probablemente, muy definitivamente, ilegal, y Arturo se resignó a la posibilidad de recibir una multa cortesía de la CCTV de tráfico. Arturo sacó el móvil y miró el mensaje que entró.

_Idiota lo has psto cda 30 mins en punto_

Contestó: _Sí, cariño._

Arturo miró a Gwaine, a la barbita sin afeitar de su mandíbula, las ojeras que hablaban de un hombre que no había dormido mucho.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—¿Cómo estás?

—Guay, tío—dijo Gwaine, reduciendo velocidad para parar en un semáforo. Escaneó la zona, con un ojo en los espejos; o estaba intentando mantener su papel de guardaespaldas o evitar activamente la mirada de Arturo. Arturo apostaba por lo último. Esperó. Gwaine pisó el acelerador cuando el semáforo se puso en verde y no dijo anda que pararon en otro frustrante semáforo en rojo a una manzana—. Estaré bien.

—Merlín también—dijo Arturo—. Te diría que os dierais un beso y lo solucionarais…

—Hazlo, por favor—dijo Gwaine, lanzándole a Arturo una sonrisa cansada que era más por reflejo que otra cosa.

—… pero no tengo absolutamente ninguna intención de ayudarte en lo que respecta a Merlín—dijo Arturo, y lo decía en serio. Darle a Gwaine _cualquier_ tipo de libertad en este caso era igual a asesinar su relación con Merlín. No es que no se fiara a de Merlín; era que _sabía_ que no podía fiarse de Gwaine.

—Siempre se te ha dado fatal compartir—murmuró Gwaine por lo bajo.

—Además, no querrías romperle el corazón a Perceval, ¿no?—preguntó Arturo.

—Si simplemente _cediera_ , entonces no habría corazones rompiéndose—dijo Gwaine, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Consiguió meterse en una carretera relativamente vacía de coches y llega al otro lado, dando golpecitos con el pie impacientemente antes de forzar una incorporación con apenas centímetros de sobra.

—Quizá necesitas preguntar qué habría que hacer para que eso pasara—dijo Arturo, abriendo su correo en el móvil. Escuchó a Gwaine gruñir _ayudaría que me lo deletreara_ mientras borraba media docena de mensajes.

Apenas levantó la cabeza cuando Gwaine los metió en un parking subterráneo.

Arturo tenía una plaza privilegiada en uno de los niveles seguros más bajos, con un ascensor directo a la primera planta; el resto de afortunados empleados que tenían permitido dejar sus coches allí se veían obligados a subir un tramo de escaleras de cemento hasta un nivel superior hasta un ascensor de empleados. Desde abajo del todo a la cima (Uther Pendragón tenía unas ideas raras sobre el privilegio, porque el trayecto en ascenso duraba _años_ ) Arturo se dirigió a su oficina tras mirar primero el reloj. Tenía un par de minutos para intentar hacer mella en el casi constante flujo de emails que habían estado llegando a su correo desde que lo secundaran al Directorio con el papel de ejercer un rol más activo en la empresa.

Por el momento, no tenía asistente personal, y después de que Gwaine comprobará la oficina y el baño personal, con cuidado especial de inspeccionar el compartimento secreto que era el mueble-bar _solo para invitados de negocios, joder, Gwaine_ de Arturo, se puso cómodo en el sólido escritorio de roble que estaba fuera de la oficina. Arturo dejó su cartera de negocios en una mullida silla de cuero y echó un vistazo a su alrededor; alguien había estado viniendo con regularidad para mantener el sitio limpio y ordenado, pero no tenía ni idea de si habían limpiado la habitación de vigilancia, interna o de otro tipo.

Tendría que hacer el esfuerzo de realizar ciertos tipos de negocios fuera del edificio.

Arturo apenas se había sentado delante de su ordenador, un modelo nuevo e impecable con un brillo militar que podría cegar un par de los satélites de vigilancia que estaban en órbita en ese momento, y lo había encendido cuando Morgana abrió la puerta de golpe, interrumpiendo su habitual entrada violenta para girarse y discutir con alguien que tenía justo detrás.

—No necesito que compruebes la habitación por mí, tontolaba. ¿Lo ves?—Morgana señaló en dirección a Gwaine, apenas visible a través de la silueta de Morgana. Gwaine estaba reclinado en la silla, con los pies en la mesa y las manos en el regazo. Sonrió a la otra persona y movió los dedos en el aire—. _Ese_ es el guardaespaldas de mi hermano. ¿Crees que no se habrá asegurado ya de que no hay algún _idiota_ escondido dentro?

—Puede haber alguien dentro que le causaría daño—ofreció el guardaespaldas, todavía queriendo entrar en la oficina antes que Morgana.

—Puede que yo le dispare—dijo Arturo, medio sonriendo, mientras metía su contraseña en el sistema. El logo de Pendragón, una interpretación artística del escudo heráldico que Arturo absolutamente _detestaba_ se había establecido como fondo. Iba a tener que cambiarlo por algo que le pegara más al idiota que se suponía que era

Quizá una foto de Merlín desnudo.

Eso le pegaría independientemente del papel. Arturo se hizo una nota mental de hacer la foto la próxima vez que Merlín decidiera ponerse incitador en le capa, haciendo un cortocircuito con los intentos de Arturo de ir a trabajar.

—No, no, no, que salgas de aquí, demonios—chilló Morgana. Arturo cargó el programa de correo.

—Pero ha dicho que te iba a disparar…—dijo el alarmado guardaespaldas. Arturo levantó la mirada hacia el crujido de los zapatos baratos de suela de plástico del hombre sobre su agradable y cara alfombra bereber—. Mi consciencia no me permite dejar que se quede…

—¡So memo!—Morgana estaba teniendo un colapso y eso siempre era divertido de ver. Al parecer Gwaine también lo pensaba, porque estaba mirando a su alrededor como si buscara palomitas—. Es mi _hermano_. Si fuera a dispararme, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Arturo se reclinó, bajando por los 900 (y el cambio) emails de notificación a toda la empresa que probablemente podría organizar adecuadamente… siempre y cuando la carpeta adecuada se llamara _Eliminados_ , y empezó a revisar los informes directos de los jefes de departamento.

—¿Entras o sales? Porque, sinceramente, me importa un bledo. He tenido mi ración de telenovelas hoy.

Morgana se giró con contoneo acusador.

—Y yo aquí pensando que llegabas tarde porque te estabas tirando a tu boy toy. ¿Cómo es que el pobre Merlín no está escocido perdido ya?

—Se llama lubricante, Morgana. Puede que hayas oído hablar de ello. O lo habrías, si no te corrieras cada vez que te pusieras un consolador de correa para joder a la gente hasta que gritaran pidiendo clemencia—dijo Arturo, y tuvo la satisfacción de ver al guardaespaldas de Morgana ponerse rojo como un tomate. Gwaine, detrás de él, estaba sonriendo.

Morgana entrecerró los ojos en algo que se acercaba al placer perverso.

—El lubricante es para maricas moñas preocupados con meter la polla en agujeros estrechos y torcerse el nabo—dijo Morgana.

Oh, así que era una _competición_ , notó Arturo, para ver quién era el primero en avergonzar tanto al guardaespaldas que se fuera.

—Me _gusta_ follarme a Merlín—dijo Arturo—. Me gustaría _seguir_ follándomelo. Siento no poder ser cómo tú, que rompes todos los juguetes que tienes.

—¡Yo no rompo mis juguetes!

—¿Ese es el último?—señaló a la espalda de Morgana y miró al guardaespaldas—. ¿Te ha enseñado su colección de consoladores? Le gustar iniciar a la gente usando uno al que llama cariñosamente Everest. Por cierto, no lo llama Everest porque espera ayudar a sus parejas a alcanzar la cumbre de su clímax con él.

Levantó las manos separadas a unos treinta centímetros, murmurando _Así de grande._

El guardaespaldas dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás. Morgana, como el tiburón que era, giró y lo miró hasta que este anduvo hacia atrás hasta la puerta, medio intimidado por una mirada que podría convertir al capullo más chauvinista en un ejecutivo en pañales que se chupaba el dedo y lloraba pidiendo a su mamá, medio animado por los susurros por lo bajini de Gwaine de «Sálvate, colega, mientras puedas».

Morgana le cerró la puerta de golpe en la cara, se volvió a girar y le dedicó a Arturo su mirada patentada de _¿Ves los idiotas con los que tengo que trabajar?_ antes de andar dando pisotones con sus tacones de aguja de Dolce  & Gabbana hasta el escritorio de Arturo. Dejó con fuerza las carpetas con documentos que llevaba bajo el brazo y se sentó en la mullida silla de cuero extra de mal humor.

No era para nada igual de efectivo convenciendo a Arturo como la versión de Merlín.

—Déjalo tranquilo—dijo Arturo.

—¡Es un _incordio_! Se le fue la olla porque encontró un _tampón_ en mi escritorio…

—¡Ey!—La palabra tampón hacía tantas cosas malas para la psique masculina de Arturo que no quería escuchar más en casa de que el daño se volviera irreparable. Arturo levantó las manos, rindiéndose—. No quiero escucharlo. Y, sinceramente, no me extraña que se le fuera la…

—Oh, no seas tan jodidamente nenaza—dijo Morgana. Hizo una pausa, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados—. ¡Al menos tú no tienes a alguien pegado a los talones cada vez que vas al archivo! ¡O cacheando a la gente que entra a preguntarte si quieres un café! ¡O..!

—Está haciendo su trabajo—dijo Arturo.

—¿Y cuál es, exactamente, su trabajo?—Morgana levantó una mano—. ¿Volverme loca?

—Un poco tarde para eso. —Arturo sonrió. Continuó, más serio—. El Coronel no te quiere desprotegida. Le dio a León una lista de sus mejores hombres; León eligió a Bernard para ti porque…

—¿Y él es lo mejor que se les ocurrió a los dos?

—Morgana…—dijo Arturo, sin molestarse en apaciguarla, porque apaciguar, por muy bien 1ue se hiciera, tenía el efecto contrario en Morgana. Arturo tenía toda la intención de volver a casa con sus dos _joyas de la corona_ exactamente donde estaban—. Hubo un intento de secuestro. Podría haber sido peor de lo que fue.

—¿Por qué no te secuestraron _a ti_? Tú eres el hijo pródigo.

—También puedo matar a alguien con las manos desnudas—dijo tranquilamente, en su mejor tono de _si sabes algo que no me está diciendo, habrá consecuencias_ , y Morgana se quedó quieta. Arturo notaba que ella sabía exactamente lo que él quería saber, que lo quería saber _ahora_ , pero que tendría que esperar.

—Soy mejor disparando que tú—dijo Morgana. Enarcó ambas cejas en un gesto imperioso que Arturo reconoció como su versión de _¿Podemos hablarlo luego?_

—Lo dudo—dijo Arturo, asintiendo a su sugerencia sin palabras—. Si no dejas de aterrorizar a tus guardaespaldas, no van a ponerse entre tú y una bala.

—Dejaré de aterrorizarlos cuando dejen de ser idiotas. ¿Por qué no me das uno de tus hombres? Al menos ellos parecen menos competentes—dijo Morgana, señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar en lo que Arturo suponía era donde estaba Gwaine.

—Solo quieres una excusa para pasar más tiempo con León—dijo Arturo.

—¿Tú no lo querrías?

—Solo si se afeitara regularmente—dijo Arturo. Dio golpecitos con los dedos en el escritorio, pensativo. Sería útil tener a alguien del equipo vigilando a Morgana, y a Gwen, también, por si acaso—. Hablaré con León. ¿Podemos empezar con esos… lo que sea que sean, para que yo pueda volver a tirarme a Merlín?

Morgana ladeó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Puedes aguantar un poco más con la polla en los pantalones? Pensaba que podríamos ir a comer juntos después. Tú pagas.

ooOOoo

_No lo sé_ no era una respuesta aceptable a cualquier pregunta que hiciera un miembro de la familia Pendragón.

Morgana debería saberlo. Puede que no fuera Pendragón por sangre, pero ocuparse de saberlo todo era una técnica de supervivencia en esa casa. Saberlo todo, sin embargo, no quería decir que tuviera que contestar a toda pregunta con sus pedacitos de preciosa información ganados a pulso, y Morgana había convertido en su estrategia personal el no dar nunca, nunca la mercancía hasta que supiera que iba a conseguir algo a cambio, ya fuera el perverso placer de engatusar a alguien, manipular la situación porque para empezar no fuera de la incumbencia de la persona o ver a Uther ponerse de un tono púrpura encantador porque Morgana no le estuviera dando lo que quería.

En opinión de Morgana, Uther no recordaba cómo era tener que hacer todo el trabajo por sí mismo. Había estado en la cima de la cadena alimenticia demasiado tiempo; un pez grande en un océano de gambas, el general no del todo sin experiencia en el campo que se quedaba al final de la línea de escaramuza, gritando órdenes a los soldados de a pie que los soldados de a pie no podían saltar a hacer lo suficientemente rápido, ya fuera _¡Disparad a los cabrones!_ o _¿Dónde está el maldito té?_

No salía a recopilar la información; tenía a gente que venía y le contaba cosas. Una mirada a su agenda llevaría al hombre de negocios más organizado a un ataque de celos, porque los días de Uther consistían en una larga serie de reuniones, clandestinas o no, con asociados de negocios nombres a nombre, y las reuniones secretas pero no tan secretas apuntadas como una serie de números que no significaban nada para nadie más que Uther.

Y posiblemente Arturo.

La madre de Morgana se había casado con Uther en una escandalosa unión civil relámpago menos de un año después de la defunción de su esposa y bastante antes del primer cumpleaños de Arturo. No hubo fotos de la boda, ni invitados, solo unos cuantos testigos, y la única prueba de que _algo_ hubiera pasado para cementar la relación era la licencia de matrimonio impresa en cartón barato, pudriéndose en el fondo del escritorio de Uther, y una foto metida a toda prisa en un álbum. La foto era de Uther, la madre de Morgana, un par de hombres y mujeres a las que nunca había conocido, pero a los que había identificado hacía tiempo, y dos carritos de bebés, todos en un restaurante de aspecto recargado con estándares de sanidad dudosos, con pinta de que deberían estar felices y sonriente, pero con aspecto adusto y serio por el contrario.

Morgana y Arturo había aceptado tiempo atrás que sus padres probablemente se habían casado porque Uther necesitaba a alguien que cuidara del niño mientras iba a la guerra y la madre de Morgana, por muy hermosa que fuera, era algo así como una cazafortunas en el fondo. Morgana, nunca caritativa hacia la gente a menos que se lo merecieran, no tenía muy buena opinión de Uther como padre, pero era, al menos, un _padre_.

Había más que podría decir sobre su madre, que se había marchado tras dos insignificantes años de matrimonio, cansada de vivir con un sueldo militar, cansada de vivir en una base, cansada de levantarse y mudarse una y otra vez a un puesto diferente en algún sitio el culo del mundo, alejado de la mano de Dios, cansada de tener hijos, uno de los cuales no era suyo, cortándole las alas.

Puede que Uther hubiera continuado una distinguida carrera militar que lo habría llevado a lo más alto de los mandos militares si no fuera por la madre de Morgana. El divorcio aprisa y corriendo que finalizó a pocas horas de que Uther tocara suelo británico, la última vez que cogería un transporte militar para ir a alguna misión remota, lo dejó sin un buen cacho de su pensión, un cuarto de lo que había inicialmente en su cuenta bancaria y dos niños que reñían, gritaban y lloraban constantemente y que necesitaban disciplina y afecto desesperadamente,

Aunque hubo montones de disciplina y el ocasional intento forzado de afecto, no había habido dinero suficiente, no hasta que Uther se metió en el mismo firmamento del Imperio Británico y arrastró el emplumado Pendragón Consulting de la tierra con sus propias manos.

La ironía era que la madre de Morgana había dejado a Uther por alguien con _dinero_ , dinero que se había perdido en la caída del mercado de valores de finales de los 80. El resto de sus finanzas se había destruido por completo poco después en un ferviente intento de mantener el estilo de vida extravagante al que estaba acostumbrada, invistiendo en una empresa minera de oro que no tenía oro alguno.

Pendragón Consulting había capeado el golpe sin más que una incidencia pasajera para conmemorar un momento que debería haberle dado a Uther una satisfacción perversa y vengativa.

Conociéndolo, quizá hubiera incluso esbozado una sonrisa en privado.

No había habido nada para señalar el día que la madre de Morgana se había emborrachado como una cuba y había estampado el coche contra un árbol, nada más que una breve conversación en la cena esa misma noche.

— _Niños—dijo Uther, reclinándose para dejar a los empleados de la cocina recogerle el plato. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y miró primero a Arturo, siempre primero a Arturo, luego a Morgana—. La madre de Morgana está muerta- Ha sido un terrible accidente._

_Morgana y Arturo intercambiaron una mirada, al principio sin saber de quién hablaba Uther, porque ninguno de los dos había sido lo suficientemente mayor para acordarse de cuando los había dejado._

— _Oh. Vale—dijo Morgana. Arturo miró a Morgana con una expresión pensativa durante un total de diez segundos antes de encogerse de hombros, y eso había sido todo._

_El postre fue un espléndido pudding de canela con una buena bola de helado de vainilla, vainilla de verdad, y esa noche les dejaron quedarse despiertos hasta tarde, hasta mucho más tarde de su hora, y saltarse la escuela el día siguiente._

Había habido veces en que Uther actuaba como cualquier otro padre, aparecía para las funciones escolares, llevaba a sus hijos a diversas actividades, prácticas de tiro normalmente, o karate, o cualquier otra cosa que Uther considerara que necesitaban para convertirse en individuos completos. Había habido veces en que Uther era distante y reservado, preocupado por cualquier negocio que lo mantuviera alejado de casa, o cualquier negocio que lo siguiera a casa, persiguiéndolo a los oscuros recovecos de su oficina y bloqueando a sus hijos fuera con la gruesa puerta de roble que siempre había sido, y siempre seria, un recordatorio ominoso de que había al menos una cosa en la vida de Uther más importante que Morgana y Arturo. Uther era el tipo de hombre que estaba o al 100% para sus hijos, a su propia manera estricta, disciplinaria y llena de expectativas, o totalmente en otra cosa, y aún así pidiendo mucho de ellos.

Solo el test de paternidad, pedido por Morgana cuando tenía dieciséis años y le dio un ataque de _no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, no eres mis verdadero padre_ , probó que Uther no era, de ninguna manera, el padre biológico de Morgana, y que él podría haber cortado, con todo el derecho, la relación en ese momento. En lugar de ser el cabrón que Morgana sabía que podía ser, Uther había dejado copias de los papeles de adopción en la almohada de Morgana con un mensaje corto en una nota amarilla de post-it, escrita en mayúscula.

_Sí, lo eres_ , decía la nota. Orgullo, y un poco de rabia residual, habían evitado que Morgana le preguntara a qué se refería.

Fue Arturo, maldito cotilla, el que había encontrado los papeles y la nota arrugados al fondo del cajón de la ropa interior de Morgana y había añadido un mensaje en su letra clara y cursiva que Morgana no había notado hasta mucho más tarde, cuando se había mudado a la universidad.

«… _su hija… mi hermana»._

Arturo había subrayado «mi hermana» una docena de veces.

Morgana sabía cosas, pero Arturo conocía _a la gente_ , de una manera exasperante e irritante, del tipo de _conozco tu interior_ , y lo sabía a un nivel profundo e instintivo que Morgana no podría conseguir. Mientras que Arturo simplemente _miraba_ y entendía las motivaciones de la gente, cómo podrían lidiar con una situación, qué pasos podrían dar para conseguir sus objetivos, cómo convencerlos para que siguieran una estrategia diferente, abandonaran su propósito o cambiaran el resultado final por completo, Morgana había aprendido esa habilidad a prueba y error. Como Morgana, Arturo había aprendido el mérito de _saber_ cosas, por muy inútiles que fueran, y tenía la molesta habilidad de recordar absolutamente todo, hasta el más mínimo e irrelevante detalle.

Mientras que Arturo era un _peligro_ cuando usaba su habilidad natural para leer a la gente, era un completo grano en el culo cuando lo usaba en conjunto con la _información_ para manipularlos. Era muy bueno. Ese era el problema.

Había veces en las que Morgana se sentía intimidada por su hermano. Cuando sentía como que no estaba a su altura. Cuando se sentía superada… cuando los dos estaban superados por la situación, pero Arturo vadeaba las aguas con brazadas seguras y atrevidas, propulsándose hacia la costa, mientras que Morgana se revolvía con un patético nadar de perro hasta que le lanzaran un salvavidas y la arrastraran hasta que estuviera a salvo.

No le gustaba sentirse débil. En el hogar de los Pendragón, el conocimiento era poder, y a Morgana no le gustaba no _saber_.

Arturo y Morgana estaban en un restaurante en el que ninguno de los dos había estado antes pero del que habían oído hablar, al menos, por lo que la comida no podía ser _tan_ mala. Estaba allí, en vez de en su sitio habitual, en un absurdo intento de despistar a cualquiera que los estuviera siguiendo y que pudiera colocar vigilancia de antemano. Morgana solo había accedido a ir a este sitio _con la bondad_ de su corazón porque tenía unos objetivos muy claros.

Pero primero, tenía que asegurar su privacidad. No le importaba Gwaine, que obviamente estaba metido en lo que fuera eso en lo que Arturo estaba involucrado, pero Bernard era otro tema. Morgana se había librado del total _tontolaba_ de su guardaespaldas sentenciándolo a sentarse al otro lado del comedor con un grito de _por el amor de Dios, déjame en paz_ que reverberó por el restaurante casi vacío.

—Harpía—dijo Arturo, sacándole la silla con un gesto cargado de significado—. ¿Has terminado de llamar la atención?

—Sí—dijo Morgana dulcemente, deslizándose en su asiento. Arturo suspiró, sabiendo que, _desde luego_ había acabado, y se sentó en frente, con la silla alejada de la mesa, estirando las piernas antes de cruzarlas en los tobillos. Arturo miró a su alrededor con la misma mirada desenfadada y despectiva que le había dedicado a la zona de recepción de la planta de ejecutivos del edificio de Pendragón, al garaje donde sus coches estaba aparcados el uno al lado del otro y la calle donde estaba el restaurante. Arturo siempre miraba así las cosas, con una mirada rápida y calculadora, pero ahora Morgana notó que quizá hubiera una razón siniestra para ello.

Morgana se negaba a dejar que Arturo la volviera paranoica.

La camarero les tomó nota de las bebidas; un vino blanco con gaseosa para Morgana, whiskey para Arturo. Arturo le dedicó una mirada especulativa cuyo significado ella solo podía intentar adivinar, así que hizo un intento errante.

—Estoy segura de que Merlín aprecia el descanso.

—Necesitas un nuevo guionista, ‘gana—dijo Arturo—. Tus frases están muy vistas.

Las bebidas llegaron enseguida.

—Si quieren pedir algún aperitivo…

—Llamaremos cuando queramos algo. Fuera—dijo Arturo, con voz llana y aburrida, con el tono justo de amenaza para mandar a la camarero corriendo en un suspiro. Estudió a Morgana antes de seguir—. León me ha dicho que tus pesadillas han vuelto.

—Después de lo que pasó, ¿te sorprende?—replicó Morgana. Sus pesadillas eran un tema sensible que varios psicólogos habían achacado a las repercusiones de que su madre la abandonara de pequeña. La terapia no había ayudado, la medicación herbal sabía horrible y le había mareado las hormonas. Había intentado unos cuantos remedios pirados, solo para abandonar avergonzada; y cuando el tratamiento para el síndrome postraumático no había funcionado los médicos por fin cedieron a la presión de Uther y le prescribieron medicación para dormir.

Los sedantes de baja dosis habían pasado a benzodiacepina de alta dosis para cuando había ido a la universidad. Ahora había medicamentos mejores y más fuertes, pero la botella perpetuamente llena en su armario no había ayudado a reprimir las pesadillas que la acosaban desde París.

—No—dijo Arturo—. Eres una florecilla delicada, pero no es necesario tomarla con León.

Morgana enarcó una ceja. Le habían dicho que el equipo estaba en una misión encubierta, que Uther lo sabía, y que se esperaba de cada miembro de Excalibur, Arturo incluido, que se comportaran de una manera determinada. Arturo siempre había sido un poco un capullo privilegiado en su adolescencia, ni más ni menos que la propia Morgana, pero la grosería abyecta no iba con su personalidad.

Morgana se reclinó en la silla, llevándose el vaso con ella, apretando los labios y entrecerrando los ojos como si intentara adivinar lo que estaba pensando Arturo. Solía ser más fácil averiguarlo cuando ya sabía qué estaba pasando…

De golpe dejó el vaso y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Quiero saberlo todo.

—Hm—dijo Arturo, apartando la mirada para echar un vistazo a la habitación antes de sacarse el móvil del bolsillo otra vez, _otra vez_ , como había estado haciendo cada media hora exactamente, y contestar al mensaje que le había llegado.

—Empezando por eso—dijo Morgana, enarcando una ceja.

Arturo le dedicó una mirada considerativa antes de levantar el móvil para enseñárselo.

—¿Esto? Es un móvil, Morgana. Sabía que no tenías ni idea de tecnología, pero no sabía que estabas tan mal.

—No hablo de… Oh, por el…—Morgana se levantó, le dio la vuelta a la mesa, cogió las solapas del abrigo de Arturo y sacó el teléfono con un sonido de triunfo. Arturo no protestó, no se resistió, no intentó recuperarlo como haría normalmente, y su sentimiento de triunfo fue breve. Descubrió no solo una pantalla de bloqueo, sino una de contraseña que no era la pantalla numérica habitual, era un teclado alfanumérico con cuadraditos para símbolos aleatorios y el alfabeto griego.

—Oye, ¿para qué te pago?—le preguntó Arturo a Gwaine. Gwaine se encogió de hombros.

—Lo aprendí hace mucho tiempo, tío: nunca te metas en peleas de hermanos a menos que uno tenga una pistola o algún objeto afilado y puntiagudo. Por muy encantadoras que sean las tetas de Morgana, no entran en la categoría de afilado y puntiagudo.

—Vaya, _gracias_ , Gwaine—dijo Morgana, rodeando a Arturo con el móvil en alto—. Dime por qué tu teléfono suena cada minuto.

—Por la misma razón por la que tú le envías un mensaje a León cada media hora. —Arturo levantó la mirada con una sonrisita en los labios que no iba a juego con la dureza y la frialdad de sus ojos, y Morgana notó un pequeño escalofrío subirle por la columna—. Merlín me llama para decirme que está bien.

—Sabía que eras posesivo, pero esa correa es ridículamente corta. —Morgana soltó una risotada aguda, pero era una risa que se desvaneció cuando no vio un brillo divertido en la expresión de Arturo—. Vas en serio.

Arturo le quitó el móvil de entre los dedos y, mientras trabajaba, habló en voz baja.

—La mujer que te convenció de que salieras del Louvre está asociada de alguna manera con una organización en la que nos han encargado infiltrarnos. Antes incluso de que supiéramos de su existencia, realizaron acercamientos similares a Merlín.

—¿Qué?—Morgana se sentó pesadamente, pero fue Gwaine el que la salvó de caerse de culo al deslizar astutamente la silla bajo ella mientras ella iba bajando. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de volver a su mesa de al lado.

—Te toca, Morgana—dijo Arturo, ofreciéndole su bebida.

La tomó agradecida y se la bebió de un trago, intentando no hacer una mueca cuando el repugnante licor de quemó la garganta.

—¿Han ido a por Merlín?

—Te toca, Morgana—repitió Arturo, y ella supo que no sería capaz de atravesar el acero Pendragón al que se enfrentaba ahora. Arturo lo llevaba como una armadura, impenetrable e implacable.

Morgana inspiró profundamente.

—Dijo que se llamaba Morgause Delamontagne, que trabaja para la Interpol y que estaba tras la pista de unos sospechosos envíos de armas ilegales que sus fuentes decían que venían directamente de los almacenes de Pendragón.

—Un infiltrado—dijo Arturo, y Morgana tuvo ganas de pegarle.

—Eso es lo que dijo. No estás sorprendido.

—Para nada—dijo Arturo—. Adelante.

—Oh, no, querido Arturo. Estamos jugando a toma y daca hoy. Te toca. —Morgana hizo una pausa, porque un ligero cambio en el lenguaje corporal de Arturo le advirtió de la llegada de la camarero, que rellenó el vaso de Arturo con la destreza de alguien que espera una gran propina.

—El reclutamiento de esta organización tiene un tipo muy específico de persona. Están interesados en Merlín porque cumple su perfil. Tiene habilidades que lo hacen extremadamente valioso—dijo Arturo. Morgana notaba que Arturo se estaba guardando algo.

—¿Qué habilidades?

—Confidencial—dijo Arturo con un profundo suspiro—. Inténtalo todo lo que quieras, pero tu acreditación de seguridad no lo permite.

—¿Qué permite, entonces?

—Te toca, Morgana—dijo Arturo con paciencia—. Desde el principio. León nunca te habría dejado sola. Y fuiste _estúpida_ al irte con ella. ¿Cómo pasó?

Morgana suspiró, notando cómo le caían los hombros como pasaba cada vez que se veía arrinconada, como solo Arturo podía arrinconarla, y se obligó a enderezarse, a echar atrás los hombros.

—Estábamos hablando de tonterías. Hola, cómo estás. Bonita fiesta, has visto ese cuadro en la entrada, seguro que es una imitación. Intercambiamos nombres, nos reímos de los vestidos de un par de mujeres, nos burlamos del hombre del esmoquin azul que no podía venir de ningún otro sitio que los Estados Unidos. Se puso a mi espalda en algún momento—continuó Morgana, viendo a Arturo asentir; se preguntó si había habido un vídeo de seguridad de la fiesta—. Me dice algo que no entiendo, y cuando me giro, me sonríe y me pregunta si sé dónde está el servicio, y si no me importaría enseñárselo.

—Lo comprobé con León. Lo hice. Me dijo que adelante. —Morgana lo había repasado una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero estaba convencida de que había habido algo raro en León en ese momento, porque había sido _firme_ en que Morgana no debería separarse de él por ninguna razón, y ahí estaba él, saludándola como si simplemente fuera a empolvarse la nariz con una de sus amigas. Arturo entrecerró los ojos ligeramente—. No me pareció raro. No en ese momento. Después sí, pero…

Arturo asintió de esa forma irritantemente comprensiva tan suya y esperó a que continuara.

—En cuanto estuvimos fuera de la vista, me cogió del brazo y me alejó del baño. Me resistí y entonces fue cuando me dijo quién era. Interpol. Están vigilando a Pendragón Consulting. Tiene preguntas que hacerme, porque estoy en una posición delicada y podría investigar sin que lo note el infiltrado. Están hablando conmigo allí, en la fiesta, en vez de llamarme o pedir una cita o algo, porque sospechan que la persona a la que buscan está en lo más alto, porque, ¿quién más podría tener acceso a la información?

—¿Qué información?

—Todo. Producción. Fechas de embalaje. Fechas de envío. Destinos. Trabajo contratado. I+D. _Todo_ , Arturo. Dije que era una gilipollez, porque era todo palabrería, y aún no había visto su identificación. Me dijo que tendría que ir con ella para que me pudiera enseñar pruebas, que no se atrevía a traer su carnet a la fiesta para asegurarse de que no ponía en peligro mi seguridad ni su tapadera. Le digo que no puedo, que de ninguna manera, primero tengo que decirle a León a dónde voy, pero me coge y me gira, y estoy a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero tiene los ojos brillante, _puto_ color naranja, y está diciendo un galimatías, y… y… —Morgana notó cómo su voz estaba alzando hasta ser algo que ella había llamado _chillido estúpido de víctima de peli de terror_ , durante una fiesta de pelis B especialmente mala en su casa, hacía años. Apretó los labios y continuó, con la voz más tranquila—. Lo siguiente que recuerdo son _disparos_ y todo el mundo gritando y León empujándome a una esquina y _protegiéndome_ …

Morgana redujo la velocidad hasta callarse. Arturo no parecía _nada_ sorprendido.

—… y entonces están todos esos gritos y te veo corriendo por el callejón y Merlín están en suelo de rodillas y está _arruinando su esmoquin nuevecito_ y todo el mundo le apunta con la pistola y… —Morgana paró otra vez.

Arturo no dijo nada. Sus ojos se desviaron por encima del hombro de Morgana, probablemente para mirar a Gwaine, y luego volvieron a la mesa. Tenía los dedos apretados alrededor del vaso vacío, girándolo, como si intentara drenar hasta la última gota del vaso para poder bebérsela.

—¿Le relleno el vaso?—preguntó la camarero, apareciendo tras Morgana.

—Obviamente sí—dijo Arturo con sequedad, pero no soltó el vaso.

El camarero parecía no querer arriesgar la mano al intentar quitar las cosas vacías de la mesa, pero aún estaba esforzándose por la propina.

—¿Les gustaría un aperitivo…?

—Lo que sea que haya de especial del día—dijo Arturo, señalando para que se fuera.

Morgana miró hacia atrás viendo al camarero marcharse hasta asegurarse de que estaba lejos. Agarró a Arturo le brazo, clavándole las uñas en la suave piel de la muñeca.

—El tío Sol me dijo que esto era un trabajo encubierto directamente, que estabas haciendo el papel de un playboy malcriado que estaba más interesado en la pasta que no puedes sacar de tu fondo porque papi te tiene bien atado, que eres el cebo para atraer a los traficantes de armas que están exportando equipo que es una copia barata del equipo de Pendragón, así que, dime, Arturo. _¿Qué coño pasa?_

Hubo una lucha muy larga de miradas entre ellos, los ojos verdes de Morgana contra los azules de Arturo, y ninguno de ellos parpadeó durante mucho tiempo. Era un juego que ninguno de los dos había perdido nunca, un juego que ninguno había ganado, porque siempre pasaba alguien entre ellos y los interrumpía. Esta vez fue el camarero, con una cesta de panecillo recién hechos y bolitas de mantequilla helada sacada con cucharilla.

—Los _escargot_ y el brie al horno estarán listo enseguida.

—Sí, sí, tómate tu tiempo—soltó Morgana. Subió la voz—. Gwaine, hazme un favor. Si vuelve a interrumpir, dispárale.

—Sí, señora—dijo Gwaine, y pareció que se tomaba a Morgana _en serio_. Le frunció el ceño, pero, como Arturo, no podía leer su expresión.

Arturo se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos en las rodillas. Le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acerara, y Morgana lo hizo, aunque con cautela, porque nunca estaba segura de si Arturo estaba a punto de decirle algo confidencial o de decirle en voz muy bajita que fuera a freír espárragos.

No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

—¿Qué has descubierto?

Morgana se enderezó.

—¿Cómo?

—‘Gana, los dos sabemos que si alguien hace alegaciones de cualquier tipo contra la empresa, lo primero que vas a hacer es rascar hasta sacar toda la mierda que puedas sobre la persona que las haya hecho, y lo segundo es verificar si tiene razón para no tener que disculparte por cortarle la cabeza prematuramente—dijo Arturo. Hizo un gesto con las manos—. Así que, cuenta. ¿Qué sabes?

Morgana sonrió dulcemente; a veces Arturo decía unas cosas tan bonitas sobre ella… No había mucha gente que lo haría. Ladeó la cabeza.

—No tan rápido.

Se giró en la silla y se estiró para darle un golpecito a Gwaine en el hombro. Gwaine, que estaba sentado bien cerca pero que estaba fingiendo cuidadosamente no estar escuchando, giró la cabeza hacia ella con un encogimiento de hombros aburrido. No engañó a Morgana, no se la podía engañar. Lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. También sabía que en ese momento, el trofeo para la persona más mortífera de la habitación ya tenía el nombre de Arturo grabado en una pequeña plaza de bronce pegada a la base.

—Gwaine, querido.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¿Por qué ibas a disparar a Merlín?

Morgana deseaba tener algo de la compresión que Arturo tenía de la gente, porque no entendió la rápida mirada de reojo de Gwaine, y no lo entendió cuando la volvió a mirar y no aparto la vista. No entendió por qué Gwaine se puso rígido, por qué su sonrisa tenía un poco menos de su picardía habitual, o por qué la usual cadencia grave de su voz se había vuelto tan plana como un globo estrellado.

—Me sorprendió, eso es todo. Hizo algo que no esperaba que hiciera.

—¿Y qué fue?

—Te salvo la vida—dijo Gwaine, enarcando una ceja.

—No estoy segura de que me sigas gustando—dijo Morgando, frunciendo el ceño. Se giró hacia Arturo y fue solo por la gracia de haberlo conocido toda su vida que fue capaz de notar que había algo más pasando entre Arturo y Gwaine, y quizá con merlín también, y no pudo resistir la pulla—. ¿Sabe Merlín que vosotros dos solíais follar?

—Lo sabe—dijo Arturo tranquilamente, con los ojos fríos y tan inflexibles como el iceberg que hundió el Titanic. Morgana se estremeció, porque no necesitaba las habilidades de Arturo para leer a gente para saber lo que significaba. Si tuviera que describirlo, diría que era la mirada de _si alguna vez intentas joder las cosas entre yo y Merlín, te haré desollar, secar, descuartizar, hervir en aceite y te prenderé fuego._

Y Arturo, como Uther, cumplía sus promesas, verbales o no.

—Nuestros inventarios no concuerdan—dijo Morgana como apaciguamiento.

La expresión de Arturo se oscureció.

—¿No?

—¿Te acuerdas de hace unos años, cuando empezamos en la empresa, que tuvimos que lidiar con una gran investigación del seguro porque un par de cajas desaparecieron entre la firma de salida del almacén y la llegada al destino?—Morgana notaba que Arturo se acordaba muy bien; había ocupado todo su verano. Qué desaparecieran un par de cajas no era nada nuevo; habían aprendido que era el precio del negocio, que a veces, desaparecería una pistola por aquí y otra por ahí, incluso si el personal del departamento de envíos y recepción tenían reputaciones prístinas e inmaculadas. Pendragón decía que eran robos; la empresa de seguros no pensaba eso y amenazaba con presentar cargos y había involucrado a la policía. La investigación no hizo aparecer absolutamente ninguna prueba, la aseguradora pagó un riñón, les dio una lista de medidas de seguridad que tenían que implementar si Pendragón quería que los volvieran a asegurar alguna vez y les atacó con gastos generales y un desgravable ridículo.

Los robos de unas cuantas cajas estúpidas por envío se redujeron casi a nada durante algunos meses. Después, empeoró.

—De nuevo con el robo—dijo Arturo, con los ojos entrecerrados, pensativo. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez, Morgana lo sabía, enlazando trocitos de pensamiento con momentos y fechas y otros datos, pensando motivaciones, propósitos y _razones_ de una forma que Morgana nunca podría.

Scotland Yard y un pequeño ejército de tipos del gobierno se involucraron entonces, y otra vez eliminó la sospecha de cualquier trabajador de Pendragón, otra vez le dio a la empresa un pequeño dolor de cabeza con temas de _seguridad, legislación_ y _listas de vigilancia_. Durante casi dos años desde entonces, Morgana había recibido llamadas de uno de los robustos y atractivos, a lo Sean Connery de joven, detectives, que se la intentaba camelar con el recordatorio de que aún estaban _investigando._

Las llamadas terminaron cuando el detective dejó la policía para montarse su propia empresa de investigación.

Los robos, las desapariciones, los ataques… la frecuencia de todo eso había disminuido conforme Pendragón aumentaba su seguridad, pero al final de cada trimestre, cuando se cuadraban los libros, aún había una pérdida notable del orden de un nada desdeñable 1,5 millones de dólares.

De media.

Durante los últimos trimestres.

No la suma de los robos, equipo desaparecido o daño durante los últimos diez años. No el total del último año. _El último trimestre._

Morgana le contó todo eso a Arturo en un tono bajo y apagado, parando solo cuando el camarero vino a dejar los aperitivos y volvió un segundo después para dejar un plato delante de Gwaine.

—Las aseguradoras ya no están vigilándonos porque hemos hecho todo lo que nos pidieron y más—dijo Morgana. Arturo estaba extrañamente en silencio y Morgana estaba convencida de que todo lo que le había dicho hasta ahora no había sido una sorpresa, pero siguió presionando—. La mayoría del inventario perdido no se pierde localmente o en ninguna de la fábricas europeas. Desaparece oculto por la guerra y el gobierno se está tragado los costes.

La máscara de Arturo se resquebrajó un poco y apretó los labios con un gesto de asco, no por la información, sino por la confirmación, notó Morgana.

—¿Un trabajo desde dentro?

— _Alguien_ sabe mucho sobre nuestros calendarios de fabricación y envío, sobre nuestras prácticas de distribución sin importar cuántas veces las cambiemos—dijo Morgana. Se levantó de golpe y, con el pretexto de arreglarse el vestido, sacó un USB del bolso y lo dejo en la mesa, oculto eficientemente bajo uno de los platos. Se sentó en frente de Arturo—. Pero no sé quién.

Arturo exhaló un profundo suspiro que Morgana reconoció como irritación abyecta. Arturo se frotó la frente.

—Vale. Es plausible que Morgause sea de la Interpol o que quisiera hablar contigo sobre los objetos perdidos. No es improbable que te abandonara ante un puñado de matones que os atacaron en el callejón, porque estaría más preocupada por cuidar su tapadera.

Morgana enarcó una ceja.

—Eso no es lo que pasó.

—Es cómo lo contará la Interpol si están involucrados—dijo Arturo, inclinándose para arponear el caracol recubierto de mantequilla y deslizarlo por su plato con un poco de verde que podría ser perejil. Morgana notó con satisfacción que Arturo cogía el USB a la vez con un veloz juego de manos—. Pero voy a decirte tres cosas, y quiero que las medites antes de contestar.

Morgana cortó un fino trozo del brie frito.

—De acuerdo.

—Primero—empezó Arturo, haciendo una pausa para mirar a su alrededor—. Si la Interpol está involucrada, tienen las manos llenas. Muy, muy llenas. Si está involucrados y quieren usarte de fuente, ¿por qué te dejaría Morgause sola ante el peligro en vez de huir?

—Yo también me lo pregunto—dijo Morgana, estremeciéndose involuntariamente.

—Segundo, dijo Arturo, moviendo el caracol por su plato como si intentara decidir si era comestible—. Los matones del callejón tenían demasiadas armas como para ser unos matones cualquiera, estaban convenientemente y casualmente bien informados de lugar, hora y localización. Si fueran unos matones cualquiera, no habrían estado allí.

Morgana decidió que no tenía hambre después de todo y dejó el brie en su plato. Cogió le vaso de vino, deseando haber pedido algo mas fuerte.

—¿Y tres?

—Tres—dijo Arturo—. Los miembros de la organización a la que estamos dando caza podrían ser cualquiera. Incluso la tal Morgause Delamontagne de la Interpol.

_Definitivamente_ , Morgana necesitaba algo más fuerte.

ooOOoo

Era peor de lo que había pensado.

Había más robos de los que se habían comunicado a las aseguradoras; declarados como pérdidas internamente porque, al fin y al cabo, informar a las aseguradoras era una pérdida de tiempo, papeleo y energía, ya que el mínimo deducible era normalmente más caro que las pérdidas sufridas. Arturo no podía entender las firmas en el papeleo asociado de los PDF escaneados, pero daba igual. El título del trabajo era suficiente para decirle a Arturo que, quién fuera que hubiera firmado la declaración de pérdidas, lo había hecho con instrucciones de arriba.

No era una pérdida de unos pocos irrisorios millones. Morgana no había tenido un par de cosas en cuenta. Era una pérdida de unos cuantos cientos de millones, y no solo de envíos perdidos, la línea de producción o incluso de la parte receptora. Las pérdidas incluían allanamientos en los centros de I+D, en las instalaciones de entrenamiento y pruebas, en los almacenes. Incluían prototipos, fallidos o no, lo que forzaba al equipo de desarrollo a reconstruir el prototipo a tiempo para las demostraciones.

¿Por qué no había oído nada hasta entonces?

Había una gran laguna en la información que Morgana había recopilado en su intento de localizar qué era lo que Morgause Delamontagne había estado persiguiendo, y esa laguna tenía que ver con las armas guardadas en la armería. O bien Morgana no había pensando en comprobar el inventario, o bien lo había pensado y había descartado la idea, porque los archivos eran _vetustos_ , expansivos y se habían catalogado de mala manera; ni siquiera Arturo quería meterse en los archivos en su mejor día.

O en su peor.

Arturo fue bajando documento tras documento, fichando cálculos y previsiones y predicciones, pero daba igual como mirara los números. Había pérdidas sustanciales. No solo dinero... armas. Eran las armas no registradas las que preocupaban a Arturo, y no solo por la amenaza de las auditorías por las que tendrían que pasar si el comité de vigilancia del gobierno sobre la fabricación, venta y distribución de armas se enterara.

Suspiró profundamente, se desperezó contra el respaldo de la cama y se frotó la cara, con cuidado de no tirar el portátil que tenía en un precario equilibrio sobre las piernas. Cuando bajó las manos, se sorprendió de ver a Merlín apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del baño, llevando nada más que unos pantalones de pijama de franela de Arturo y mirándolo con una expresión perpleja.

Arturo no podía contar las veces que había estado echándole un vistazo a Merlín en secreto mientras Merlín se tambaleaba por la puerta del barracón, con una expresión adormilada que era igual a la que tenía en ese momento. Las ganas de atraer a Merllín hacia sí y acurrucarse sobre él en la cama eran tan fuertes ahora como lo habían sido entonces pero, al contrario que en el barracón, ahora no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.

El pelo de Merlín estaba enmarañado, las largas pestañas le hacían parecer incluso _más_ adormilado, y tenía los labios rojos de una manera que tenía mucho que ver con lavarse los dientes y no lo suficiente con que Arturo los hubiera enrojecido con un beso brusco. Era todo culpa suya. Merlín apenas había levantado la vista del portátil desde que Arturo había vuelto.

Merlín tenía mejor aspecto desde la sesión de «entrenamiento», una sesión que había sido más una presentación para acostumbrar al equipo a su magia y que lo había dejado pálido y agotado. Había dormido, había comido, y su color había vuelto a la normalidad. Uno a uno, cada miembro de Excalibur, los que le habían apuntado con una pistola en París al menos, se había acercado a Merlín y le habían hablado en voz baja y, aunque aunque Arturo no tenía los detalles de la conversación, fuera lo que fuera que se hubiera dicho había animado mucho a Merlín.

Siguió mirando a Merlín, gustándole el estado de semivestido en el que estaba, esa condición de medio desnudo y esforzándose por aguantar despierto. Era el momento poco común en el que Merlín no estaba totalmente vigilante, cuando todas sus emociones estaban escritas en su cuerpo, en cada línea de los largos y esbeltos músculos, en la definición de los tendones sobresaliendo contra la piel. Estaba abierto, descubierto, en carne viva, de una forma que nadie más que Arturo llegaría a ver, porque Arturo se aseguraría de que nadie lo viera. No podía esconderse bajo ropa que le quedaba demasiado grande, que se lo tragaba, que lo escudaba de todo el mundo.

Arturo no había visto a Merlín así a menudo. En los barracones, había tenido cuidado de no mirar demasiado. En el complejo del Directorio no se había atrevido a intentarlo, porque la tentación habría sido demasiado. Después de París, había estado demasiado cansado, demasiado preocupado para mirar, para estudiar a Merlín, para catalogar todas las cosas nuevas que estaba aprendiendo sobre él.

Descubrió que no sabía lo que significaba cuando Merlín estaba así, con una postura relajada y contemplativa, los brazos cruzados pero no para defenderse, sino para mantener el calor contra el leve frío de la habitación. No sabía qué significaba que Merlín apretara los labios así, lo justo para humedecérselos ligeramente. No sabía lo que quería decir que Merlín ladeara la cabeza a un lado, que sus ojos estudiaran cómo estaba Arturo tumbado en la cama, que sacudiera la cabeza ante la visión en una mezcla de diversión y desaprobación.

Lo confundía y lo irritaba, porque ahora Arturo tenía que _preguntar_.

—¿Qué?

Merlín enarcó ambas cejas con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—Oh, nada. Estaba pensando.

—Eso siempre es una mala idea, _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo, mirando taciturno a las filas y columnas de información. No se habían convertido por arte de magia en los últimos treinta segundos en algo menos terrible—. ¿En qué piensas?

—Solo. —Merlín hizo una pausa y se volvió a encoger de hombros. _Esto_ Arturo lo reconocía, porque era familiar: la evasión, la duda que Merlín había mostrado tantas veces antes. A Arturo no le había gustado antes y le gustaba incluso menos ahora.

—No más secretos, ¿recuerdas?—dijo Arturo suavemente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Te vas a reír.

Arturo enarcó una ceja.

—¿Sí?

Merlín no le contestó enseguida; sus ojos volaron al suelo y Arturo siguió su mirada, siguiendo para ver cómo Merlín movía los dedos de los pies.

—Bueno, estamos siendo... terriblemente domésticos.

—¿Domésticos?—Arturo frunció el ceño. Miró a su alrededor. La situación estaba tan lejos de ser doméstica como la Tierra de la estación espacial en órbita—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esto—dijo Merlín, descruzando los brazos para señalarse a los dos y, sin saber qué hacer entonces con los brazos, los volvió a cruzar—. Nosotros. Nos hemos vuelto domésticos muy pronto, ¿no? Quiero decir, nos hemos saltado la fase de luna de miel de estar follando hasta que nos duela todo demasiado para seguir y hemos ido directamente a la fase de pareja casada de siempre. Apenas dices _hola, cariñito, estoy en casa_ cuando entras. Te traes el trabajo a la cama. Yo me quedo sentado preguntándome cuándo empezaré a sentirme desatendido y tendré una aventura con el chico de la piscina.

Arturo lo miró. Su mente había dado un rodeo ante el comentario de follando hasta que doliera todo demasiado para seguir follando y se había parado de golpe ante _cariñito_.

El portátil era un peso incómodo. Se movió un poco para aliviar la presión.

El resto de lo que había dicho Merlín le llegó en una oleado de cosas que definitivamente no quería volver a escuchar.

—Para empezar, no habrá aventuras con el chico de la piscina, porque he tomado la decisión de que nunca tendremos una propiedad que necesite un chico de la piscina. Tendré una propiedad pavimentada en un radio de un km en todas las direcciones para que no se necesite jardinero. Si alguna vez contrato a obreros por alguna razón, me aseguraré de que sean todo mujeres; harán un trabajo mejor de todas formas. Si hay trabajo de fontanería que hacer, por ejemplo, será mejor que lo haga una fontanera.

Una sonrisilla lenta apareció en los labios de Merlín, pero, irritantemente, se quedó donde estaba, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, mirando a Arturo.

—Segundo, si te sientes desatendido, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirlo, _Mer_ lín. No puedes esperar que te lea la mente, ¿no? Si estoy distraído, encuentra una forma de sacarme de mi distracción, ¿eh?

Merlín frunció el ceño, pensativo, con los labios fruncidos también como si estuviera esforzándose por tomar una decisión. Al final, descruzó los brazos y caminó hacia la cama. Puso un dedo sobre el portátil, cerró la tapa y lo dejó en la mesilla antes de subirse a la cama de rodillas y sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Arturo.

—¿Esto funcionaría?

Arturo soltó una risilla, pasándole las manos a Merlín por las piernas antes de meter los dedos por detrás de sus corvas y apretarlo contra sí. Merlín se dejó llevar, deslizándose hacia delante y dejó su peso ligeramente en el regazo de Arturo. Arturo supo exactamente el momento en que Merlín notó su _interés,_ porque Merlín enarcó una ceja y apretó los labios otra vez, humedeciéndoselos.

—Hola, cariñito—dijo Arturo, levantando la vista hacia Merlín.

Merlín se rio.

—Sabes, si dejaras de ser tan cabezota—dijo Arturo, inclinándose un poco para tocarle el ojo morado, que se estaba yendo ya—te estaría sacando a cenar, al cine, al teatro, de tiendas, _a todas partes,_ y _entonces_ tendríamos nuestra fase de luna de miel y nos pondríamos al día con eso de follar.

—Tenemos que ponernos al día con muchas cosas—señaló Merlín, moviendo la cadera de una forma que debería ser _ilegal,_ basándose en cómo rozaba con el culo el pene de Arturo, que se estaba poniendo duro. Arturo se tragó un gruñido—. No estoy siendo cabezota. Eres tú el que llega siempre tarde del trabajo. Primero tu reunión con Morgana... ¿y no ibas a montar una rabieta para librarte el resto del día?

—Iba. Lo hice. Entonces fui al almacén a comprobar un par de cosas—admitió Arturo.

—Y después, te fuiste pronto, con intención de volver a mediodía—le recordó Merlín.

—Eso fue culpa del coronel. Quería interrogarme sobre lo que sabía de la empresa y a la vez ponerme al día de los últimos sucesos. Al menos pagó la cena. —Arturo se frotó la cabeza; aún tenía cierto dolor de cabeza tras un largo, largo día con Uther.

—Y ayer tu horario de nueve a cinco duró hasta las diez—dijo Merlín frunciendo el ceño con los brazos cruzados—. Y esta noche con la nariz ahí metida.

Señaló al portátil con la cabeza.

—Sé que estás intentando solucionar todo el tema de las armas robadas, pero eso no va a pasar en solo unos días. Además, también estás estropeando tu tapadera cada vez que apareces por la oficina a tiempo y te _quedas_ allí.

—Lo sé—suspiró Arturo.

—Además, mira lo que me estás haciendo _a mí—_ dijo Merlín, con las líneas de su frente haciéndose más profundas.

Arturo frunció el ceño, sin tener claro de qué hablaba Merlín.

—¿Qué te estoy haciendo a ti?

—Me has convertido en una esposa agobiante, quejándome de que nunca estás en casa. Quiero decir, a estas alturas, Gwaine está empezando a parecerme atractivo.

— _Gwaine—_ Arturo escupió el nombre. Fue a por Merlín de golpe, lo giró y se colocó sobre él. Merlín soltó un gritito de sorpresa—. _Sabía_ que era una mala idea dejar que hiciera un turno contigo aquí. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo? ¿Voy a tener que encerrarte en la habitación, bloquear las ventanas? ¿Cortarle las manos para que no pueda...?

— No me extraña que estés haciendo tan bien tu papel—murmuró Merlín—. De verdad que eres un capullo malcriado y posesivo.

—Desde luego que lo soy—dijo Arturo, cambiando su peso lo suficiente para quitar la manta y recolocar las piernas de Merlín para caber entre ellas. Movió las caderas, restregándose contra el pene de Merlín, pensando que deberían estar desnudos, no llevando pantalones de pijama—. No puedes decirme que no te gusta.

—¿Y qué si me gusta?—la sonrisilla de Merlín era irresistible.

Arturo le contestó inclinándose hacia delante y enrojeciéndole los labios con esos besos que debería haber estado dándole a Merlín todo el tiempo.

—Sobre Gwaine...

Merlín lo miró con ojos desenfocados, moviendo una mano en el aire.

—Es inofensivo. Sigue besando.

—Oh, bueno, si es _inofensivo_ —dijo Arturo, resistiendo los intentos de Merlín de atraerlo hacia abajo.

—Completamente inofensivo—le aseguró Merlín—. ¿Qué ha pasado con los besos?

—Conozco a Gwaine desde hace más tiempo que tú. _Inofensivo_ no es una palabra que yo usaría para describirlo. Sé todo tipo de problemas...

Merlín le pellizcó el culo, haciendo que sacudiera la cadera. Ambos gimieron suavemente ante la fricción inesperada.

Arturo tuvo que esperar a que su visión dejara de brillar como estrellas explotando.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—Por hacerme sentir desatendido—se quejó Merlín.

Arturo se rio, una risa profunda de pecho, sorprendido y cariñoso. Se inclinó para besar a Merlín, rozándole los labios, dibujándole una línea de besos por la barbilla hasta bajarle por la garganta y encontrarle la clavícula. Arturo se detuvo a chuparle la clavícula, escuchando los gemiditos que emitía Merlín, sin estar satisfecho hasta que consiguió que aumentara el volumen. Entonces siguió para abajo.

Dibujó círculos con la lengua alrededor de un pezón; lo mordisqueó, pasó la lengua por encima, lo succionó... todo lo cual tuvo el efecto deseado de profundizar la respiración de Merlín, de hacerlo retorcerse, de hacer que siguiera a los labios de Arturo cuando estos de alejaban. Arturo soltó una risilla, pasándole las manos por los costados, notando los fuertes músculos de su pecho, el bulto de las costillas huesudas. Arturo siguió el movimiento de sus manos, bajando más y más y haciendo una pausa solo cuando notó el hueso de las caderas de Merlín bajo las manos.

Abrió los ojos y vio las líneas multicolor del tatuaje de Merlín, en primer plano, _por fin,_ y siguió lamiendo, recorriendo las líneas con la lengua, trazando las curvas del dragón, por la espada.

La tensión en el cuerpo de Merlín se relajó cuando Arturo se apartó y se puso de lado para mirar mejor el tatuaje. Merlín le enredó los dedos en el pelo, con suficiente suavidad para provocarle un escalofrío.

El dragón estaba estilizado con tinta negra y coloreado con bronces impresionantes, marrones sutiles y dorados brillantes, rojos ardientes y verdes terrestres. El detalle de las escamas, las garras, los dientes; las alas fibrosas y curtidas medio extendidas, medio acurrucado sobre sí mismo; la expresión solemne y protectora... parecía real. Arturo recorrió el tatuaje con los dedos y de nuevo con la lengua, provocando suaves jadeos en Merlín que nunca se cansaría de escuchar.

Fue en los trazos repetidos en lo que Arturo se dio cuenta de que estaba dibujando símbolos escondidos en el tatuaje, símbolos que no podía ver hasta que sus dedos los encontraban antes. Cuando se alejó para ver mejor, sus ojos se alejaron de los símbolos para posarse sobre la espada encerrada en las garras del dragón, en el escudo que había contra su cuerpo, medio escondido, metido bajo el ala del dragón.

El escudo de Arturo. La espada de Arturo.

Le cogió tan por sorpresa que se separó, decidiendo que no, no había sido su imaginación, no había sido una ilusión, era _real._

Era idéntico.

Su escudo. Su espada.

Arturo no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando el tatuaje, cuánto tiempo trazó la espada con los dedos una y otra vez. El cuerpo que tenía debajo se quedó muy, muy quieto y, cuando levantó la cabeza, Merlín estaba apoyado en los codos, mirando a Arturo con una expresión que solo podría describirse como dudosa, aterrorizada y aprensiva.

Un Merlín dudoso. Merlín, que había salido de la seguridad de su escudo y se había metido en medio del fuego enemigo sin parpadear.

Un Merlín asustado. Merlín, que no podía ver cuánto lo quería Arturo. Cuánto lo necesitaba. Cuánta intención tenía de tenerlo.

_Mío. Mío. Mío._

— _Merlín_ —susurró Arturo. No tenía palabras. Se arrastró para rozarle los labios con los suyos, para ponerle la mano en la mejilla. Se separó para coger aire y apoyó la frente contra la de Merlín—. Eres mío de verdad, ¿no?

Merlín se relajó, con el cuerpo relajado y flexible, las manos suaves mientras acariciaba el tatuaje de Arturo del escudo, la espada, el filo y la lanza. Tenía la voz ronca, rompiéndosele bajo el peso de la emoción.

—Sí.

Había algo pesado entre ellos, un tirón magnético, y Arturo sucumbió, fácilmente, sin resistirse, aceptando que no había fuerza, supernatural o de otro tipo, que pudiera mantenerlos separados. Probó los labios de Merlín, lo cubrió de besos, tocó cada trozo de piel desnuda como si no pudiera tener suficiente de él. Nunca lo tendría.

La pasión ferviente y hambrienta se había transformado en otra cosa, algo suave y emotivo, pero no menos intenso en deseo, querer y _necesidad._ No había prisa, no había un gran tirón por llegar al final, solo estaban ellos dos, y Arturo quería hacer que durara todo lo posible.

Era el frotar lento, húmedo y caliente de cuerpos, de manos curiosas y roces reconfortantes, de besos y lametones y chupetones lentos. Era Arturo sacando todos los sonidos que podía de Merlín antes de que Merlín no pudiera soportarlo más y lo empujara hasta que Arturo estuviera boca arriba en medio de la cama. Era Merlín tocando, lamiendo y besando a Arturo de formas leves, curiosas y explorativas que dejaron a Arturo retorciéndose entre Merlín y la cama. Eran los dedos de Merlín enganchándose en la goma de los pantalones de pijama de Arturo e instándolo a que levantara las caderas, bajándolos a una velocidad lenta y tortuosa, acariciándole las piernas y las rodillas con los dedos hasta que el material se apartó a un lado. Era Merlín, de pie al final de cama, metiendo los pulgares en sus propios pantalones y moviendo las manos fuera y dentro, contoneando las caderas de una manera _totalmente indecente_ que casi hizo que Arturo se corriera en ese mismo momento.

Y si eso no lo hizo, casi pasó definitivamente ante el húmedo calor de la boca de Merlín cubriéndole la polla, la cabeza de Merlín subiendo y bajando lentamente, con las mejillas ahuecadas, la lasciva visión de Merlín bajando la mano para sujetarse la polla y evitar sobrepasar su propio clímax demasiado pronto.

Arturo acercó la mano a Merlín con un gruñido, tirando de él hacia arriba hasta que sus labios se encontraron. El roce de sus miembros mandó un rayo por el cuerpo de Arturo, que ladeó el cuerpo para rodar y ponerse encima de Merlín.

—Dios, Merlín—dijo Arturo, bebiendo la visión que tenía delante, Merlín alto y esbelto, colorado por el sexo, caliente, los labios ardiendo rojos, los ojos oscuros por la lujuria.

Era su turno de nuevo, y acarició todo el cuerpo de Merlín, desde los filos de sus clavículas hasta los músculos marcados y las costillas, por encima del liso estómago y las fuertes pantorrillas. Y cuando sus caricias subieron para colocarse entre las piernas de Merlín, las separó con un gemido que obligó a Arturo a alejarse, a cogerse la polla y apretar hasta tener un vestigio de control otra vez. Arturo apoyó la frente en el hombro de Merlín y murmuró por lo bajo, una y otra vez.

—Dios, Merlín. Lo que me haces...

Echó la mano hacia abajo, solo para encontrar la mano de Merlín ya allí, metiéndose un dedo húmedo de saliva. Arturo le cogió de la muñeca para que parara, por le gustaba hacerlo _a él,_ y Merlín retorció la muñeca en el agarre de Arturo, cogiéndole la muñeca a Arturo. Merlín guio la mano de Arturo hacia su boca, donde le lamió las puntas de los dedos, _chupando_ como le había chupado la polla. Arturo gruñó, escondiendo la cabeza otra vez en el cuello de Merlín, mordiendo y chupándole la garganta mientras lo abría.

— _Arturo_ —exhaló Merlín, y fue el gemido agudo y desesperado que hacía que Arturo sucumbiera a cualquier cosa que Merlín quería cada vez que lo escuchaba. Fue a tientas a por el cajón, buscando a ciegas hasta que tuvo la mano llena con más de lo que necesitaba. Se puso un condón, se cubrió de lubricante y metió dos dedos, luego tres, en Merlín hasta que sus gemidos fueron más de lo que podía aguantar.

Fue fácil, demasiado fácil, la forma en que las cosas perfectas encajaban exactamente como deberían. Fue un deslizar lento, una pausa para disfrutar de _esa_ sensación, para, finalmente, sin duda, tener a Merlín como suyo. Fue un polvo lento, lento, cada embestida aparentemente más profunda que la anterior, sin ser suficiente de cualquier manera, Fue unos besos rápidos, jadeantes, de promesas mudas, ahogándose en el otro.

Fue un _Arturo_ ahogado susurrado contra la oreja, la sensación de la carne apretándose alrededor de su polla, el roce de la mano de Merlín acariciándosela. Fue un ritmo roto, una respiración balbuceante, un orgasmo intenso que le minó la fuerza, el sentido, el alma.

El corazón de Arturo por fin dejó de correr el tiempo suficiente para salir de Merlín, con el estómago húmedo del semen que había acabado en la barriga de Merlín, que se había extendido entre ellos cuando Arturo había colapsado. Se quedó donde estaba un tiempo, medio encima de Merlín, cubriéndole el tatuaje con la mano.

Se quedaron así hasta que la polla de Arturo volvió a su estado normal y Arturo salió de la cama para quitarse el condón y coger una toalla húmeda del baño para lavarse y lavar a Merlín. Merlín le cogió la mano antes de que pudiera hacer mucho más que dar un paso hacia el baño para deshacerse de la toalla, así que la dejó en el suelo para ocuparse de ella por la mañana. Volvió a subir a la cama al lado de Merlín, que se le enrolló en un lío de extremidades que hizo que Arturo soltara una risilla sorprendida.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Merlín, con voz ronca, susurrante, afónico. A Arturo le encantaba cómo sonaba.

—¿Todavía te sientes desatendido?—Arturo le apartó el pelo de la frente.

—Quizá un poco _menos—_ dijo Merlín. Levantó la barbilla para mirara Arturo, su dulce sonrisa desapareciendo—. ¿Te... mmm... te molesta?

—¿Me molesta que seas una niñita necesitada?—Arturo sonrió—. No, para nada. Para empezar sabía que eras una niña desde el principio...

—Oye... No soy...—Merlín empezó a enderezarse.

Arturo lo empujó de nuevo a la cama, medio tumbado sobre él.

—Tú te has referido a ti mismo como la esposa en esta relación...

—Era una metáfora... ¿sabes lo que es una metáfora?—Merlín se retorció bajo Arturo, lo que no ayudó a la concentración de Arturo. O a la de Merlín, por lo que parecía, porque apretó los labios, sacudió la cabeza y dijo—: No estaba hablando de eso. Estaba hablando de...

Arturo le puso la mano en el costado, acariciando el tatuaje con cuidado. Rompió el contacto visual para mirar el tatuaje, verlo con ojos que no estaban tan velados por la lujuria, el deseo y la necesidad. Pensó que era su imaginación, pero las escamas del dragón _titilaban,_ las alas parecían moverse, y las garras agarraban la espada posesivamente.

—¿Esto?

—Sí—dijo Merlín, y fue un sonido diminuto, como si estuviera aguantando la respiración.

—¿Por qué te lo hiciste?—preguntó Arturo, trazando la espada, pero sus dedos de verdad querían tocar donde se escondían los símbolos en la tinta del dragón, en algún lugar entre las escamas. Era como si los hubiera perdido, como si hubieran desaparecido, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí... y quizá no lo habían estado. Su ojos se vieron atraídos por la espada. Cada miembro del equipo había elegido su propio diseño; lo único en común era que cada uno tenía una espada, pero ninguna espada era idéntica. _Había sido_ idéntica. La espada de Arturo estaba basada en Excalibur, y solo porque encajaba—. ¿Por qué Excalibur?

—Por nada. —Merlín se estaba mordiendo el labio.

Arturo enarcó la ceja, escéptico.

—Mmm. Es solo que... parecía lo correcto.

—Lo es—dijo Arturo, y se vio recompensado con que la expresión ansiosa de Merlín se relajara—. Es perfecto.

La sonrisa de Merlín era preciosa.

—¿Sí?

—Desde luego. Además, me ahorra un problema.

—¿Un problema?—Merlín empezó a enderezarse otra vez y Arturo suspiró, sujetándolo y acariciándole el costado—. ¿Qué problema?

—El problema de averiguar una manera de marcarte para que todo el mundo vea que eres mío—dijo Arturo. Enarcó una ceja cargada de significado y bajó la cabeza para besar el tatuaje.

—Dios. _De verdad_ eres un capullo posesivo y malcriado—dijo Merlín. Se rio.

ooOOoo

Apenas quince minutos después de que Arturo se fuera, el teléfono de Merlín sonó y lo asustó, acabando con su intento de volver a dormirse lentamente.

Era la maldita norma de _envíame un mensaje cada media hora para que sepa que estás bien._ Cinco minutos después de enviarle a Arturo un mensaje enfadado, Merlín programó su teléfono para enviar un mensaje automático un minuto después de cada media hora, sacado de una lista aleatoria de sarcásticos mensajes preprogramados.

_stoy bn._

_no voy a pder dormir nunca, sabes?_

_t gustaria tener q hacer esto?_

_stoy n el baño joder_

No era, en retrospectiva, lo más inteligente que Merlín había hecho en su vida, porque Arturo seguiría recibiendo mensajes programados hasta que el móvil de Merlín se quedara sin mensajes o hasta que Arturo se diera cuenta de que los mensajes se estaba repitiendo en bucle. Si alguien hubiera capturado a Merlín en ese momento, Arturo no lo sabría hasta que volviera a casa y viera su hogar destrozado.

Destrozado, y solo porque Merlín no iba a dejarse coger sin pelear.

El bucle repetitivo, sin embargo, permitió que Merlín tuviera tres horas más de sueño ininterrumpido y una ducha caliente extra larga (decidió que podía perdonar a Arturo por lo de la alarma del móvil solo porque la ducha era casi tan increíble como la cama), antes de empezar a sentirse culpable por evitar la alarma en primer lugar. La volvió a programar, esta vez con un simple botón de «Contestar SÍ/NO», donde SÍ le dejaría contestar con su propio mensaje, NO elegiría uno aleatorio de la lista de mensajes y el botoncito de la esquina izquierda de la pantalla enviaría una alarma de pánico.

Sin embargo, se pasó un tiempo considerable escribiendo una nueva lista de respuestas.

_encontrado tu colección de pr0rno_

_n hay nada de comer_

_n hay nada en la tele_

_adivina lo que llevo puesto... si has adivinado nada, tenes razón_

Lo más difícil de salir de la cama era deshacer el equipaje como Arturo le había pedido que hiciera. Sin saber qué llevarse a la casa del lago, Arturo se había llevado _todo_ lo que tenía Merlín, lo que, a decir verdad, no era mucho. Merlín odiaba tener que guardar cosas. Era parte de la razón de que nuca hubiera tenido mucho que cargar cuando estaba cambiando entre permiso y servicio activo.

Parte de Merlín quería dejar la bolsa donde estaba, sin tocar, llenarla con todo lo que tenía y un par de extras cortesía del Directorio, incluida esa chaqueta de cuero que Arturo había aborrecido e insistido en que tenían que enviarla al Ejército de Salvación.

No importaba lo mucho que lo hubieran hablado aquella noche, lo mucho que habían solucionado en una noche de pizza y cervezas y un ojo morado que todavía dolía, sensible e hinchado, lo mucho que Merlín les hubiera enseñado su magia y ellos le pidieran ver más. Una parte de Merlín no se creía que todo estuviera perdonado de golpe.

Peor, si Merlín se hubiera guardado su magia para sí, si no se lo hubiera dicho a Arturo, entonces Arturo habría estado limpio. El equipo no estaría enfadado con él.

Solo con Merlín.

Merlín se arrodilló al lado de su bolsa tanto tiempo que las piernas se le quedaron dormidas. No deshizo la bolsa. No podía soportarlo, porque en cualquier momento podría tener que...

Podría tener que _irse._

Fue su estómago el que lo sacó de la habitación al final y empezó un descenso lento por las escaleras, donde encontró a Kay sentado en el sofá, con los pies en la mesita del café, el mando en la mano, haciendo zapping por todos los cientos de canales antes de volver a empezar.

Kay subió los pies, señalando la cocina.

—Come.

—¿No se supone que deberías estar patrullando la casa o algo?—preguntó Merlín, cuidadoso, cauteloso, curioso, temiendo cuál sería la reacción de Kay. Se preparó para un a respuesta seca, pero no llegó.

—Eso he hecho hace cinco minutos—dijo Kay—. Luego, mientras tú estabas en el reino de los sueños, he sacado de las cajas algo del equipo que Arturo ha hecho enviar aquí, pero no sé dónde lo quiere.

Señaló con el mando a una gran pila de cajas que había en el salón, bloqueando parcialmente el camino hacia las habitaciones traseras y de invitados, y el área parecía mucho más desordenada ahora de lo que lo parecía cuando los paquetes más pequeños habían estado metidos en una caja más grande.

—Suponía que tú sabrías dónde irían las cosas.

—¿Yo?—Merlín fue a por su segundo trozo de pizza fría—. ¿Cómo voy a saber yo dónde quiere poner Arturo toda esa basura?

—Porque eres el que tiene la tarjeta de quedas libre de la cárcel y el control de la casa. Si Arturo no encuentra su chaqueta favorita, entonces no es culpa mía, tú lo único que tienes que hacer es enseñarle tus hoyuelos y te perdonará.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil—murmuró Merlín. Se frotó la cara con frustración silenciosa. Abrió la nevera y miró el contenido (estaba lleno de fruta, verduras y fiambre) antes de decidir que no le apetecía preparar nada.

—Pero he encontrado esto—dijo Kay, levantando una cajita de cartón cubierta en sellos y una gran etiqueta blanca con la dirección, las tapas metidas como si alguien ya la hubiera abierto. La cajá permaneció en el aire mientras Kay zapeaba por los últimos canales antes de volver a empezar. Kay se lavntó, lanzó el mando al sofá y entró a la cocina, pasándose la caja de mano a mano antes de abrirla.

—¿Qué es...?

—¿Te acuerdas de mi hermana Kathy? ¿La del abracadabra? Bueno, nos ha mandado esos amuletos protectores...—Kay metió la mano y sacó un puñado de cordones de cuero enredados. Era una mezcla de nudos de marinero que Merlín temió inmediatamente tener que deshacer—. Supongo que ahora sé por qué Arturo quería que les echaras un vistazo antes de repartirlos...

Kay se paró al otro lado de la isla de cocina y dejó la caja.

—Mmm. Sí. Mira, Kay, lo siento...

—No—dijo Kay, y cuando Merlín se arriesgó a mirarlo, se sintió aliviado de ver una sonrisita en la cara de Kay en lugar del enfado que había pensado que vería—. No te disculpes, ¿vale? Lo entiendo. Quizá más que los demás.

Se hizo el silencio, entonces, y Merlín vio algo que nunca había visto en Kay.Era una diminuta grieta en su armadura de tipo duro, una vulnerabilidad que era a la vez carne viva y supurante, como si fuera una herida que nunca se había curado y probablemente nunca lo haría.

—¿Kay?

—Sabes, mi Kathy nunca fue tímida sobre contarle a la gente que era una bruja—dijo Kay, ignorándolo, hablando a toda prisa de tal manera que habría ahogado la charla acelerada de Gwaine—. Era algo difícil no seguirle el rollo, sabes. Ya se vestía como un aspirante a vampiro con la piel blanca y el pintalabios negro, el pelo teñido de negro y la ropa gótica con los pendientes de pentagramas y eso. Algunas de las pijas le gritaban _puta bollera_ y cosas así, y ella se cogía las tetas y la entrepierna y les devolvía los gritos, _quieres esto y lo sabes._ Era estúpido, pero no quería escuchar, decía que si les seguía el rollo, dejarían de molestarla. Sí, el patio se abría como el Mar Rojo cuando ella pasaba. Los pijos la ignoraban a veces. Los frikis temblaban cuando pasaba. Los deportistas la dejaban tranquila casi siempre. Casi siempre—dijo Kay, con la mirada distante un momento, la mano cerrada en un puño apretado, crujiendo los nudillos, los músculos del brazo y del pecho tensos como si estuviera a punto de soltar un puñetazo con la esperanza de destrozar un recuerdo.

—Incluso los góticos no querían nada que ver con ella, especialmente cuando empezó a pasearse por ahí con un vial de su propia sangre colgado al cuello, un par de cortes en la garganta cubriéndose de costra, y le decía a todos que la había mordido un vampiro. O cuando empezó gritarle a la gente a la cara en lenguas inventadas, haciendo el símbolo del demonio con la mano y maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro. No sé quién le tenía más miedo, los profesores o los otros chicos.

Merlín soltó media risilla. Kay le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña y pálida, como si su hermana lo cansara solo de _hablar_ de ella.

—Se reían mucho de ella. Le pegaban. Una vez llegó a casa con un ojo morado y el labio hinchado, nuestra madre de acogida le gritó, pero gracias a Dios Kathy tuvo el suficiente sentido común limpiarse de el rotulador de la cara antes de que Anna lo viera, porque Anna habría sacado una pistola e ido a por los mamones. Joder, menos mal que Kathy me hizo prometer que no haría nada, porque yo sabía dónde estaba la pistola, y también la habría usado.

Kay no dijo nada un buen rato. Se frotó la cara, apoyado contra la isla. Parecía como si hubiera contado cada espiral y línea en la superficie de granito antes de volver a mirar a Merlín.

—Algunos de los otros niños le tiraban fruta podrida. La rodeaban después de clase y la empujaban. Hablaban de ella a sus espaldas. A la cara. Se reían de ella a cada oportunidad que tenían. Incluso los profesores le tenían manían. Supongo que podría haber practicado en secreto hasta que los demás hubieras madurado y se nos hubiera pasado la fase de capullos, pero eso no iba con ella. Era el tipo de hacer la cosas de cara y que le jodan a los demás, y si no te gustaba, era problema tuyo. —Kay hizo una pausa—. Pero tú, ¿Merlín? Tú hiciste las cosas de la manera contraria. Te escondiste e intentaste encajar.

Merlín encogió un hombro. No le gustaba pensar en ello, pero si se trataba del cómo y el por qué, Merlín había sido un poco cobarde. Había negado lo que era, había hecho lo mínimo para ajustarse. Y lo había hecho porque podía imaginarse demasiado bien el infierno personal que Kathy había atravesado en el colegio. Porque había visto a otros intentar mantenerse firmes, ignorar la presión de grupo, intentar retener el mínimo rayo de individualidad que los hacía únicos y especiales.

Simplemente era más fácil fingir encajar que luchar con uñas y dientes para hacerse un hueco.

Kay tenía razón: mientras Kathy había ido a un extremo de la supervivencia, Merlín había ido al otro, habían mantenido la cabeza baja para intentar demostrarles a los demás. quizás incluso a sí mismo, que podía ser como todos los demás. Que era normal.

—No funcionó—dijo Merlín con aire sombrío. No había funcionado porque había sido alto y delgado y larguirucho. No había funcionado porque sus orejas sobresalían más de lo que deberían. No había suficiente dinero para que modificara su uniforme como hacían los niños ricos, con tela mejor y forros de colores y camisas compradas de una tienda que contravenían directamente las directrices de vestimenta. No podía hablar idioma estúpido; era una lengua reservada para lo neciamente insulso y transparente. No podía estar de acuerdo alegremente con cualquier cosa que el status quo dijera que era verdad, porque sus instintos le decían que despotricara contra lo incorrecto.

No había encajado; nunca lo había hecho, no entonces, y mantener la cabeza baja, evitando el contacto visual por si acaso los nativos se ponían inquietos, y aprendiendo a pillar las pistas que le decían que empezara a correr muy rápido y se fuera muy lejos antes de que lo pillaran habían sido siempre la orden del día.

—Eso es porque eres como siete sombras de raro, Merlín—dijo Kay, con una gran sonrisa brillante y, por una vez, no parecía amenazador para nada—. Y eso es solo en la superficie, sin todas esas cosas de lumbrera y la mierda del abracadabra, ¿eh?

Merlín se encontró respondiendo sin pensarlo, levantando dos dedos en el aire que hicieron que Kay rompiera a reír.

—Así está mejor—dijo Kay. Entonces, más sombríamente, continuó—. Toda esa energía. La hemos echado de menos en los últimos días, ¿sabes? Por un momento pensamos que te habías ido y te habías dejado capturar por el enemigo y nos había dejado un modelo hueco.

Merlín gruñó. No había pensado en eso, pero ahora que Kay lo mencionaba, daba que pensar. Había hechizos que podían funcionar, que podían hacer exactamente eso. Ilusiones, transformaciones, pociones, incluso artefactos. Sabía por los libros de Gaius que un hechiceros podía crear un cuerpo de barro y levantar un gólem que pareciera humano.

Se estremeció involuntariamente.

—Ya no es así, mi Kathy. No se pelea con la gente a la mínima. Ya no va por ahí llevando todas las tonalidades de negro gótico que existen, tampoco, y menos mal, joder, porque debajo del blanco payaso y el lápiz de kohl grueso y el betún que se ponía en la boca, tiene una cara decente. Pero no le digas que he dicho eso, me echaría una maldición o algo. A pesar de toda la mierda con la que creció, ha salido bien. Se tranquilizó un poco. Encontró un grupo de personas que se preocupaban por ella, que creía en ella, en las mismas cosas que ella. Supongo que los podrías llamar si aquelarre, pero no es eso, no exactamente, porque Kathy sigue siendo un poco una solitaria. Pero tú...

Kay dejó la frase sin terminar de tal manera que Merlín cruzó los brazos, apretando un poco de más, como si se preparara para lo peor.

—Pero yo ¿qué?

Kay dudó y luego señaló a Merlín con un dedo amenazador.

—Si alguna vez le cuentas a alguien que he dicho esto, te perseguiré y te daré tal paliza que te haré puré, y entonces Arturo me perseguirá a mí y me pegará tal paliza que me hará puré por habértelo hecho a ti y no querrás que me pase eso, ¿no?

—Em—Merlín parpadeó. No tenía especial interés en que le pasara a él para empezar, pero asintió, frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza—. Em. ¿No? No. Claro que no. Sería terrible.

—Exacto—dijo Kay. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie escuchando en la casa vacía—. Cuando conocí al equipo, eran impresionantes. Y no eran más Arturo y León, Lance, Gwaine, Perce y O al principio, en el patio de la escuela, jugando con la pelota mientras esperaban a que los recogieran, fumándose un cigarro o quejándose de cosas.

—Les tenía miedo, yo—siguió Kay—. Mi primer día en el colegio, lo primero que alguien me dijo fue _mantente alejado de esos si sabes lo que te conviene._ No pregunté por qué, no lo cuestioné, simplemente me imaginé que había una razón, y que era la misma razón que escuchabas sobre gente donde fueras. Aléjate de esos, son problemáticos, te darán un paliza, quieren tu dinero del almuerzo. Me había cambiado de escuela el tiempo suficiente para saber que era siempre igual.

—Así que Arturo viene y me dice hola y yo le mando a la mierda. Gwaine dice a qué viene eso, colega, y le pego un puñetazo. No le rompí la nariz por los pelos, pero había sangre por todas parte. León intenta poner paz y le tiro mi té hirviendo en las piernas. Lance se acerca, pero le digo que si se acerca más, le rajo a la novia.

—Dios, Kay—respiró Merlín, con los ojos como platos. Lance y Gwen habían estado juntos desde _siempre._ Solo podía imaginar cómo se había tomado Lance la amenaza.

—Perce y O nunca hicieron la ronda. Eran más tochos que y yo se mantuvieron alejadas, como si ellos fueran los que me tenían miedo a mí. A mí. Yo era pequeño y larguirucho, más tú que ellos. Me sentí en la cima del mundo.

—Dejaron de prestarme atención después de eso. O al menos, eso pensaba. Así que, mientras estaba ocupado pensando que era el nuevo rey del mambo, me junté con la gente que me había advertido que no me juntara con ellos, y a la mierda si no es la gilipollez más grande que he hecho. Lo primero que hicieron fue ponerme a trabajar. Como vigilante mientras se metían en la sala de profesores para robar exámenes y venderlos, mientras robaban coches en un párking, incluso vender mierda en una esquina fuera de la vista de la escuela.

Merlín había sabido que Kay tenía un pasado difícil, que lo había tenido difícil, punto, pero no había escuchado los detalles, no así. Ahora entendía por qué el Directorio había creado una historia para Kay que básicamente trataba de delincuencia juvenil con toda intención de dirigirse hacia una breve y nada gratificante carrera criminal, si el ejército no se hubiera metido y le hubiera redirigido.

—No tenía ni catorce años, Merlín—dijo Kay—. Ni de lejos el más listo ni el más rápido, pero tenía en la cabeza que cualquiera que se preocupara y me advirtiera de quienes eran los malos, bueno, merecían lealtad, ¿no? Entonces descubrí que esos eran los malos desde el principio. Ya estoy en suficientes problemas con los de acogida porque saco malas notas y me amenazan con mandarme de vuelta al centro de adopción, y es una gran bola de mierda cuando le digo a mis supuestos colegas que no puedo estar de vigilante un día porque elegí en ese momento usar el cerebro. Se puso feo.

Hizo una pausa.

—Fue Arturo el que se metió entre ellos y yo. Lance le quitó el cuchillo de la mano a alguien. Perce le rompió la mandíbula a otro y a O lo expulsaron un tiempo por romper un brazo. No me preguntes dónde estaba Gwaine, porque a día de hoy no lo sé y no estoy muy seguro de querer saberlo de todas formas. Tardé cinco minutos—levantó la mano—, cinco, y solo tardé tanto porque tenía una conmoción y estaba un poco débil por la pérdida de sangre, porque los muy capullos casi me cortan los huevos. Cinco jodidos minutos en darme cuenta de que tenía hermanos mayores cuidando de mí todo este tiempo, daba igual que no me conocieran de nada hasta el primer día de colegio. Cinco minutos en darme cuenta que ellos eran la familia que había estado buscando toda mi vida, y lo primero que había hecho había sido escupirles en la cara.

—Fueron los minutos más largos de mi puto vida, ahí esperando a que viniera la ambulancia. Lance estaba evitando que me desangrara. O mantuvo a la multitud alejada. Arturo gritaba órdenes, León al teléfono con emergencias. Me estaba muriendo, joder, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo los había mandado a todos a la mierda el puto primer día. Cuando salí del hospital fui directo al asqueroso agujero de mis padres de acogida, pero no querían saber nada de mí siempre y cuando siguieran recibiendo los cheques del gobierno. Estoy durmiendo donde puedo porque ya le han dado mi cama a otro chaval. El banco en el vestuario de los chicos en el cole. Un portal. Un tejado donde alguien había dejado una tumbona. No aparecí por clase un par de días seguidos, no podía, no con esos matones tras de mí, _esperando_ a que apareciera mi cabezón para poder darme otra ronda.

—Al tercer día...—Kay se medio rio—. ¿Al tercer día? Estoy esperando en la esquina del colegio y ahí están los matones otra vez, y voy a rendirme, voy a pensar un plan B, huir a algún sitio e intentar sobrevivir en la calle cuando Arturo aparece de la nada con todo su grupo, los chicos, todo el equipo de fútbol. Gwaine me echa un brazo por los hombros y Arturo abre la comitiva.

Kay respiró profundamente. Asintió como para sí mismo.

—Me pasé el resto del año durmiendo en el sofá de gente, normalmente en el de Arturo, pero una vez Pendragón padre se dio cuenta de que había crecido un niño más en el sofá, llamó a los servicios sociales y me colocó en una buena casa no muy lejos de ellos, donde tenía a Anna manteniéndome limpio y Kathy para mostrarme una forma diferente de luchar para sobrevivir, y todo el tiempo, los tuve a _ellos,_ Arturo y León, Lance y Gwaine, Perce y O, mi _familia,_ enseñándome a confiar otra vez. No iba a traicionarlos, no iba a darles la espalda, nunca, no después de la primera vez—dijo Kay, y tenía los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas, parpadeando en un golpe desesperado de emoción de _no voy a llorar delante de ti—._ La había cagado una vez. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Y lo superaron, igual que superarán lo de...

Kay hizo un gesto en dirección a Merlín.

Merlín tragó saliva. Podía ver lo que le estaba costando a Kay decir todo eso, sacarlo a la luz. No era exactamente recitar sus más profundos y oscuros secretos, pero estaba cerca, muy cerca. Kay le estaba contando una parte de sí mismo que probablemente nunca le había contado a nadie.

—Merlín. Nos necesitas—dijo Kay—. Es así. Nos necesitas igual que nosotros te necesitamos a ti.

A Merlín le dolía el pecho. Bajó los ojos.

—Yo no...

—Cállate—dijo Kay.

—Kay...—Merlín levantó la vista y la protesta en sus labios murió cuando vio la mirada en los ojos de Kay.

—Lo digo en serio. Cállate. Porque si empiezas a decir que nos iría perfectamente bien sin ti o alguna mierda de ese estilo, voy a tener que hacerte daño, ¿entendido?

Merlín se frotó la nuca y asintió, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y sacudir la cabeza.

—No lo puedo evitar.

—Ya—dijo Kay—. Sé cómo te sientes. Me llevó semanas dejar de decirle al grupo que me dejara en paz, que lo tenía todo bajo control, que no tenían por qué llevarme a sus casas y dejarme sus sofás o poner un plato para mí en la mesa. Semanas. Han pasado todos estos años y alguno todavía tiene que cogerme y arrastrarme, porque a veces se me olvida que de verdad soy uno de ellos.

Merlín no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir. Fijó la mirada en la encima mucho tiempo, y ninguno dijo nada.

—Además—dijo Kay, rompiendo el silencio—. Es como lo que dijo Perce.

Se quedó callado tanto tiempo que Merlín levantó la cabeza.

—Eres nuestro, Merlín.

El calor le subió por las mejillas y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Incluso con...

—Incluso con—dijo Kay. Dio un paso atrás, enderezándose, y cogió la caja—. A todo esto. ¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo a eso? Quiero decir, Kathy probablemente sabe lo que se hace, pero, ya sabes...

Merlín miró el contenido, el nudo de cordones de cuero y colgantes redondos y brillantes que no eran más grandes que la punta del pulgar de Merlín. Notaba un rastro de magia en cada uno, puesta con tanto amor que casi podía sentir cuál era para cada uno. Un collar se soltó del nudo y supo por el león estampado en el trocito de peltre que tenía que ser para Lance. Había una cruz que definitivamente tenía que ser para Galahad. Pasó los dedos por la superficie de varios colgantes hasta que encontró un que gritaba  _Kay_ como una campana, pulsando con poder y amor.

Merlín decidió que le gustaba la hermana de acogida de Kay cuando le echó un vistazo al amuleto. Era un conejito.

—...Nunca tuve mucha fe en su magia. Encantamientos, maldiciones y pociones y eso. Nunca estuve seguro de si era simplemente chiripa que las cosas salieran como Kathy quería que salieran, como si de verdad estuviera alentando al Destino. —Kay lanzó algo así como una sonrisa que pareció a la vez aniñada y avergonzada, pero no del todo confiada, de esa forma en que los hermanos nunca se fiaban de sus hermanas.

—Oh, no—dijo Merlín, levantando la cabeza para asentir y dedicarle a Kay una sonrisita—. Tu Kathy... tiene algo de poder. Toma. Este es para ti.

Levantó el colgante del conejo.

—Oh, já já y más já—dijo Kay, con un gruñido—. Ese es para, no sé, Bohrs. Seguro.

Merlín enarcó ambas cejas y sacudió la cabeza.

—Me temo que no. Tiene tu nombre escrito por todas parte. Mágicamente hablando.

—Estás de coña.

—No te fíes de mí. Pregúntale y descúbrelo.

La expresión de Kay se oscureció y se rebuscó en los bolsillos hasta que salió a por aire con el móvil en la mano. Marcó a toda prisa un número y esperó parado, mirando a Merlín con odio.

El nudo de colgantes se deshizo con un par de tirones prudentes (un hechizo susurrado para deshacer el enredo ayudó) y Merlín empezó a organizarlos, uno a uno.

—¡Kathy! Mierda, ¿ahora tardas seis pitidos en cogerlo?

Merlín levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

—No, no llamo por eso. Exacto, hay una crisis. Mi compañero ha mirado la caja que enviaste... sí, sí, eso, los que pedí. Lo ha ordenado, dice que sabe cuál es de quién, pero creo que se está tirando un farol...—Kay le lanzó a Merlín una mirada de odio—. ¿Cuál es el mío?

Merlín colocó todos los colgantes.

—¡No! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? Voy a ser el maldito hazmerreír...

Había dieciséis en total.

Dieciséis. Un escudo para Arturo. Una calavera y dos tibias para Gwaine. Un águila para León. Uno para cada uno, elegidos por Kathy, que obviamente conocía a todos los del equipo.

Quince, y uno de sobra. El último era un nudo celta genérico.

Era para él, la magia enredándosele en los dedos inquisitivamente, enredándose y buscando, cómoda y amable. _Sí, sí. Soy para ti._

 

Merlín se mordió el labio.

La discusión entre Kay y Kathy se había reducido a una conversación tranquila sobre su madre de acogida y Kay se puso a andar. Merlín se alejó de la encimera y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—¡Eh!—dijo Kay, cubriendo el teléfono con la mano—. ¿A dónde vas? Se supone que debería asegurarme de que comieras.

—Enseguida vuelvo—dijo Merlín—. Tengo algo que hacer.

Como deshacer una bolsa.

ooOOoo

Arturo le lanzó una mirada a su móvil, contestando al mensaje de  _vete déjame dormir_ con  _vuelve a la cama_ antes de dejar el teléfono boca abajo en la mesa al lado de los cuchillos y los tenedores. Un par de segundos después, Olaf Niedermann se deslizó en el asiento de enfrente, con un aspecto tan impecable como siempre.

Para la ocasión, Olaf llevaba un traje de diario de raya diplomática azul marino, una camisa blancuzca y la corbata de gris sólido y liso. El alfiler de la corbata tenía un brillo metálico, probablemente platino, y un diamante que la mayoría de las mujeres consideraría un desperdicio llevar en cualquier sitio que no fuera el dedo. Los gemelos brillaban bajo las luces del restaurante.

Alguien las había puesto en modo «brillante y alegre» de media mañana, lo que estaba tan lejos del humor actual de Olaf como era posible.

El agente del MI-5 retirado (pero sin duda todavía altamente activo) podría haberse vestido para parecer frío y sereno, clamado e impertérrito, pero por cómo su atención se desvió hacia un lado para pararse en la puerta del restaurante se entreveía una diminuta muestra de ansiedad. Por sí misma, la ansiedad era una molestia, pero era fácil de desestimar. Combinada con la distracción y la incomodidad de Olaf, la situación era menos una molestia y más un problema.

Perceval y Gwaine estaba en una mesa a cierta distancia en línea directa entre Arturo, Olaf y la puerta. Arturo le había hecho a Olaf la cortesía habitual de dejarle sentarse de forma que tuviera visión perfecta de la puerta, pero si se daba el caso, Arturo confiaba en Perceval y Gwaine para que lo avisaran de cualquier amenaza con la suficiente antelación para marcharse antes de que hubiera motivo real de preocupación o peligro.

Olaf pasó los ojos por el Dorchester, medio vacío ahora que la gente del desayuno se había ido y todavía no había llegado la hora de la comida. Posó los ojos en Perceval y en Gwaine una fracción de segundo más de lo necesario, tanto al reconocerlos como para implementar cualquier plan de fuga que tuviera en mente. Conociendo a Olaf, ese plan de escape no incluiría a Perceval, Gwaine o Arturo.

O a Bohrs. Arturo se preguntó si Olaf había visto a Bohrs, que había tenido la mala suerte de sacar el palito corto y le había tocado quedarse en el coche, quejándose hasta que Gwaine le había prometido que le cogería algo para llevar.

Arturo no podía acumular la energía para estar molesto. Con la fría lógica de pesos y balanzas, Olaf era el más importante de los cuatro. Tenía décadas de experiencia, de conocimiento, de acceso top-secret, mientras que Arturo, Gwaine y Perceval eran bebés en un cestito en comparación. Que el enemigo se hiciera con ellos no significaba nada. ¿Hacerse con Olaf? Era la mayor infracción de seguridad que se había visto nunca.

—Arturo—dijo Olaf, poniéndose cómodo por fin.

—Olaf—dijo Arturo, dando un sorbito al café.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más hasta que llegó el camarero, les tomó nota y volvió para traer el té de Olaf y rellenar el café de Arturo. Tuvieron un minuto de bendito silencio antes de que el camarero volviera a traer un cuenco de croissants calientes y un plato de mantequilla batida en cuadraditos perfectos.

—Bueno. Me dicen que has vuelto al trabajo—dijo Olaf crípticamente. Hubo una sonrisilla fugaz de diversión en su rostro y dijo, más enfáticamente—. Uther debe de estar encantado de tenerte en la oficina.

Arturo soltó una risotada.

—Apenas.

Se miraron el uno al otro un tiempo, evaluando, midiendo, decidiendo hasta dónde llevar el juego. Arturo sabía que Olaf conocía perfectamente la tapadera de Arturo y que Arturo sabía hasta qué punto Olaf conocía la situación. No había ninguna razón para que siguieran con la farsa, y ninguna razón para que no lo hicieran.

—Qué raro—dijo Olaf, siguiéndole el juego con el ceño muy fruncido—. Hablé con él hace par de días. Dijo que estaba absolutamente complacido de tenerte fuera del ejército. Tiene ganas de pasar la corona para poder disfrutar de su jubilación.

—Jubilación. —La idea de que el coronel se jubilara era igual a que el mundo acabara en un evento a nivel global que decimara a la población y devolviera a la civilización a la Edad Media: ilógico, improbable, pero totalmente posible.

—Jubilación—dijo Olaf, ladeando la cabeza, divertido. Se removió en su asiento—. Seguro que te ha mencionado algo.

—Quizá, si me acercara de verdad a la oficina—dijo Arturo, moviendo la mano en el aire, despectivo. Levantó la taza y pegó un traguito de café—.¿Sigue siendo ese edificio con el logo del dragón?

—Venga, Arturo—dijo Olaf—. Nunca dejarías a la empresa en la estacada.

—¿El coronel te ha dicho eso?—dijo Arturo—. ¿O dijo que _sería mejor_ que no dejara a la empresa en la estacada?

Olaf sonrió ligeramente. Arturo notó que estaba un poco pálido de más, que tenía el labio superior cubierto de sudor. Cuando Olaf levantó la taza, le temblaba un poco la mano.

—¿Te ha pedido mi padre que vengas y me des una charla sobre cómo ocuparme del negocio?—preguntó Arturo. Cogió una servilleta, la sacudió y se la puso en el regazo. Hizo un gesto despectivo en el aire—. Porque, en serio, podría haber elegido a un portavoz mejor.

—Tu padre no me ha pedido que haga nada. Sé lo que es tener un hijo totalmente irascible. Simpatizo con tu padre, aunque parece tener un punto ciego en lo que a ti respecta...

—¿Qué tal está Viv?—lo interrumpió Arturo.

Olaf hizo una mueca. Y ahí, justo ahí, Arturo vio que la mueca era de dolor. Olaf se inclinó hacia atrás, estirando las piernas bajo la mesa. En vez de cruzarlas en las rodillas, como hacía normalmente, las cruzó en los tobillos. Había algo peculiar en cómo cambiaba el peso y se movía, como si lo hubieran herido.

El hombro derecho, supuso Arturo, y era una herida lo suficientemente seria como para que se extendiera por toda la espalda. O bien Olaf se había resbalado por las escaleras en su opulenta casa, o bien le habían disparado.

—Le va bien—dijo Olaf al final, un poco distraída—. Está en Noruega, visitando a la familia.

Había algo mal cuando un hombre tan abrumadoramente protector de su hija como Olaf resumiera el estado de su cabezota y frustrante hija con simplemente _le va bien._ Y, habiendo crecido en los mismo círculos sociales que Vivian, Arturo sabía que ella nunca «visitaría a la familia» voluntariamente a menos que no pudiera evitarlo de ninguna forma.

Eso contestaba su pregunta. Olaf no estaba simplemente herido. Le habían disparado.

Tuvo que esforzarse por no mostrar su alarma.

—¿El resto de tu familia?—preguntó Arturo cauteloso.

Dos preguntas seguidas sobre el mismo tema podrían haber sido un error, un poco de presión innecesaria, porque la mirada calculadora de Olaf se encontró con la de Arturo, y Arturo hizo todo lo que pudo por controlas sus facciones y mostrar desinterés aburrido para cualquiera que pudiera estar mirando. Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba charlando normalmente, nada más, pero Olaf conocía a Arturo casi tan bien como Arturo lo conocía a él. Olaf sonrió.

—¿Y la tuya? Tengo entendido que hubo una pequeña refriega con Morgana involucrada...

—Siempre hay pequeñas refriegas con Morgana involucrada—dijo Arturo, un poco más cortante de lo que pretendía—. ¿No recuerdas aquella vez en la que expulsaron a Morgana y a Vivian, y acabó siendo culpa de alguna otra chica? Algún tipo de ridícula pelea de chiquillas. ¿Vivian no se hizo daño? La tiraron por las escaleras, creo. ¿Cómo se llamaba la otra chica?

A Morgana y a Vivian las habían expulsado más de una vez. Por fumar en terrenos del colegio, vestimenta indecente, peleas en el patio (Morgana), compra de deberes (Vivian), pero la única vez que las habían expulsado juntas, habían empezado a echarse la culpa la una a la otra hasta que se habían dado cuenta de que les había tendido una trampa una furcia confabuladora (palabras de Morgana) que parecía haber convertido en su objetivo establecerse como la mayor y más fea zorra (palabras de Vivian) de su curso, y lo iba a hacer poniendo armas y drogas y otras sustancias ilegales en las taquillas de las chicas (más populares) que se pusieran en su camino.

Arturo se acordaba perfectamente de su nombre, solo porque Morgana y Vivian había cogido la costumbre de referirse a cualquier mujer bidimensional, pretenciosa y totalmente descerebrada a la que conocían como _¡Ruth Patterson!,_ con exclamaciones incluidas y saludos efusivos que asombraban a la otra persona hasta que se le olvidaba su propio nombre.

No preguntaba para ver si Olaf se acordaba del nombre, porque estaba seguro de que el hombre tenía una memoria como una caja metálica, _especialmente_ después de montar el espectáculo al ir a la escuela a sacar a Vivian de la oficina del director mientras Morgana esperaba fuera, Arturo con ella porque era más seguro si estaba solo él y no el coronel. No había habido empujones, tirones, ni heridas incluidas, al menos no a nivel físico, y Arturo solo había mencionado las «heridas» de Vivian porque estaba informando a Olaf de que sabía que no estaba totalmente bien. Estaba preguntando porque le estaba ofreciendo a Olaf la oportunidad de decirle lo que estaba pasando.

—Me extraña que no te acuerdes de su nombre—dijo Olaf, enarcando ambas cejas mientras se terminaba su té—. Morgause. Morgause Delamontagne, aunque creo que ahora usa su nombre de casada. Gorlois.

Interpretar la doble charla de Olaf era fácil. Le estaba diciendo a Arturo que Delamontagne era un pseudónimo y que su nombre real era Morgause Gorlois.

—¿Sabes a qué se dedica ahora?

—Oh, lo sé todo sobre ella—dijo Olaf, dedicándole a Arturo el tipo de sonrisa falsa llena de información pero que no comparte nada.

El camarero llegó con la comida, un soufflé Grand Marinier con acompañamiento de salchichas y patatas fritas para Olaf, un Stromboli relleno de bacon y espinacas con una copa de fruta para Arturo, pero ninguno se movió. Les trajeron más té y café y los volvieron a dejar en relativa soledad.

Arturo se inclinó hacia delante, apretándose el puente de la nariz, decidiendo dejar el teatro, al menos por ahora, tendría que estar desmontando las indirectas veladas de Olaf durante semanas, intentando averiguar lo que Olaf intentaba decirle de verdad. Cogió el cuchillo y el tenedor e hizo un gesto circular con la mano.

—Adelante.

—Es una agente líder de la Interpol, dirige una de las divisiones antiterrorismo—dijo Olaf, dejando el soufflé, por ahora, y pasando el cuchillo por la salchicha. Comió pensativamente—. Tiene un equipo de analistas que se especializan en localizar a células terroristas y dirige un pequeño equipo de oficiales de la ley altamente preparados para desmantelar esas células.

—¿Y la historia que le dio a Morgana?—preguntó Arturo.

Comieron en silencio antes de que Olaf contestara.

—Puedo confirmar que hay una investigación sobre los robos, especialmente centrada en la persona, personas u organizaciones que sospechamos se hallan detrás. El foco no es Pendragón Consulting.

—¿Debería serlo?

Olaf se reclinó, con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, meditados deliberadamente antes de realizarlos, como hacía alguien que era sumamente consciente de sus heridas, y de cómo no de debería moverse si no quería empeorarlas. Olaf miró a Arturo con algo así como apreciación o aprobación durante lo que fue un desconcertante minuto.

—Esa es una pregunta que solo puedes contestar tú, Arturo, pero ten en cuenta que mis contactos no han dudado en quejarse sobre la poca cooperación que han recibido por parte de la empresa. No es por falta de intentos. Sin embargo, conocen a tu Morgause, Morgause no tiene nada que ver con ellos, y tenían bastante interés en saber por qué preguntaba por ella.

—¿Y qué les dijiste?

—¿Qué te parece?—preguntó Olaf, frunciendo el ceño. Apuñaló el soufflé y una nubecita de vapor salió del agujero. Colapsó ligeramente—. En serio, Arturo. Dejé atrás hace muchos años los buenos tiempos de ser inocente y estúpido.

—No creo que hayas tenido nunca días de ser inocente—dijo Arturo—. Pero ¿estúpido? No estoy tan seguro de eso.

Olaf movió el cuchillo en el aire.

—No hace falta ser maleducado.

Arturo sonrió.

—Adelante. Pruébamelo. Si Morgause es de la Interpol, dirige parte de la división antiterrorismo, y los tipos de las armas no saben qué hace metiendo las narices e investigando a Pendragón, entonces _seguro_ que tú tienes un puñado de teorías sobre para quién trabaja de verdad, qué estaba haciendo esa noche y por qué estaba interesada en Morgana.

Arturo ya tenía una idea bastante buena. Su conversación con Morgana hacía un par de días seguía fresca en su memoria. Le había dicho que la gente a por la que iba, el NOM, aunque no le había dado tanto detalle, podría ser cualquiera. Considerando que la magia había estado de por medio, Morgause era o bien un miembro del NOM o era algún tipo de coincidencia ridícula, y Arturo estaba spooking at ghosts.

—Sospecho que ya tienes tus sospechas—dijo Olaf, saboreando su comida a bocaditos lentos—. Y que tus sospechas no están lejos de la diana, si no han dado en el clavo.

Arturo levantó la mirada ligeramente antes de empezar con el Stromboli. Lo que no entendía era el qué y el cómo.

Que Morgause se había infiltrado en la gala en el Louvre para llevarse a Morgana había sido obvio. Era incluso posible que tuviera otros objetivos en la lista y que el único otro objetivo afiliado con Pendragón Consulting fuera el propio Arturo. Al contrario que Morgana, incluso con la combinación de agentes del Directorio y de sus propios hombres vigilándola, Arturo era un objetivo incluso más difícil.

Lo que le recordaba algo.

—Dime algo primero. ¿Dónde estaba la gente de Smith esa noche?—preguntó Arturo, usando el pseudónimo de Bayard solo para jugar sobre seguro. El _dónde estaban_ se había preguntado más de una vez esa noche, y las noches siguientes, normalmente en tonos enfadados que nadie había escuchado en León antes. Les habría venido bien la ayuda en el callejón contra los hechiceros.

El querido tío Sol no le había dado a Arturo una explicación que fuera lo suficientemente creíble.

—En París no—dijo Olaf. Dejó el tenedor, se lavó la boca con la servilleta y cogió el té.

Arturo se enderezó, con la columna recta como un palo de escoba, los hombros hacia atrás, pero lo que más dolía era el filo del cuchillo romo contra los dedos porque lo estaba apretando demasiado. El dolor blanco de la mano se enfrentaba a la rabia roja que le hervía la sangre. Bayard era el que había metido a Morgana en esto. El que había prometido que había un grupo de protección vigilándola de lejos, manteniéndola a salvo. El que _debería haber estado ahí_ cuando todo se fue a la mierda. El que debería haberlo parado antes de que llegara tan lejos.

Tardó un tiempo que controlarse lo suficiente para calmar la voz.

—En París no.

—No creo que Smith tuviera mucho que decir en el asunto—dijo Olaf, sonando preocupado—. No es que tenga el privilegio de conocer el funcionamiento interno de su pequeño departamento. Sin embargo, la noche antes de la gala, nuestros analistas descubrieron varios mensajes codificados con origen en Alemania, Austria y Bélgica. Su origen eran varios mensajes, diferentes partes de una comunicación de personas de las que se sabe o se sospecha que son asociados de nuestros amigos del NOM. Aunque llevó un tiempo crackear la encriptación...

Olaf le dedicó a Arturo una mirada incisiva que se podía interpretar fácilmente como _tu Merlín nos vendría bien para esto._ Arturo la ignoró.

—...los contenidos del mensaje insinuaban que varios miembros clave se iban a reunir, incluido un fundador.

Arturo cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento, respirando profundamente. Una avalancha de posibilidades le pasó por la cabeza y la más aterradora era que _había sido una trampa,_ cuyo objetivo era llevarse a las autoridades de París para que el secuestro, de Morgana o de quien fuera, pudiera tener lugar sin intervención de nadie que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, como los hechiceros del Directorio. Un pensamiento secundario fue que Morgause Gorlois, también conocida como Morgause Delamontagne, estaba en una posición única desde la que era capaz de plantar y diseminar exactamente el tipo de mensajes clandestinos que habían sacado al Directorio de París.

Se preguntó por qué Bayard no le había dicho nada sobre el tema. Su única explicación era que _no hemos llegado a tiempo y parecía que teníais la situación bien controlada._

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, fue para sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Cuántos acrónimos se largaron de París esa noche?

—El MI-5 mantuvo su presencia, si te sirve de consuelo—dijo Olaf y, una vez estaba tranquilo con que Arturo no iba a montar una escena o llamar la atención hacia ellos, siguió comiendo. Levantó el cuchillo para señalar en dirección a Arturo—. También lo hizo la CIA, pero el pequeño grupo de extras de Expediente-X de Daly se fueron olisqueando tras la gente de Smith como cachorrillos tras la teta de su madre. Es bueno que hayáis tomado una estrategia con la que trabajéis en solitario.

—¿Ah, sí?—dijo Arturo con voz plana.

Olaf le ofreció una sonrisa fina.

—No puedo evitar preguntarlo. ¿Hablas por experiencia?—preguntó Arturo, con un gesto hacia Olaf.

La sonrisa desapareció.

—Se te está enfriando la comida—dijo Olaf al recuperarse.

Arturo no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisilla, pero su entretenimiento no duró mucho. Todavía no sabía qué quería Morgause de Morgana, si Morgana era siquiera su principal objetivo.

Terminó su plato, dejó los cubiertos a un lado y miró a Olaf sorber su té. Arturo no tenía la suficiente información para hacer suposiciones que estuvieran siquiera cerca del acierto, y Olaf no tenía la costumbre de ser tímido.

—No lo sabes tampoco, ¿verdad?—preguntó Arturo. Ladeó la cabeza—. Nadie tiene ni idea de qué pinta Morgana en todo esto.

—Es totalmente posible que no tenga que ver para nada con Morgana—ofreció Olaf, en un tono que Arturo asumió debía de pretender ser tranquilizante, pero que provocó un nuevo tren de pensamiento.

Si la cazadora de terroristas de la Interpol Morgause estaba fingiendo ser una agente de la Interpol investigando los robos de armas de Pendragón y siguiendo sus movimientos, era probable que el interés se debiera a las armas. Si Arturo suponía que Morgause habría estado contenta con cualquiera de Pendragón y no se había dado cuenta de que Morgana era tan mortífera, si no más, como Arturo, había una razón simple para que Morgana hubiera sido el objetivo elegido.

En ese momento, Morgana sabía más de Pendragón Consulting que Arturo. Mientras Arturo estaba por ahí jugando a los soldados, aprendiéndose el desierto como si fuera la palma de su mano, trabajando con la ley y el orden que eran ley y orden que vinieran de arriba, Morgana estaba cuidando el frente en casa ella sola, lidiado con el peligro real que resultaba de hacer claqué alrededor de la sofocante cinta roja de las legislaciones de control de armas, tratos complicados y competición despiadada.

—Háblame de las armas—dijo Arturo de golpe.

—¿Disculpa?—La ceja de Olaf se enarcó hasta casi el pelo, pero había un tono agudo en su voz, como si lo hubieran pillado con la mano en la caja de galletas.

—Las armas—dijo Arturo pacientemente—. Los robos que la Interpol está investigando. Estoy _seguro_ de que, cuando les preguntaste por Morgause, también preguntaste sobre las investigaciones referentes a Pendragón Consulting.

Olaf no contestó. En vez de eso, se echó para atrás y sonrió. Al mismo tiempo hizo una mueca.

—Sí. Me tomé ciertas libertades con sus documentos.

—¿Y?—Arturo pegó el último trago del café y apartó la taza. El camarero se acercó, pero Arturo sacudió la cabeza antes de que se acercara más de 3 metros de la mesa. Había tenido suficiente cafeína; si tomaba algo más acabaría demasiado nervioso.

—Bueno, los robos llevan pasando una década, si no más—empezó Olaf—. De hecho, creo firmemente que si hubiera contabilidad completa de los registros, encontraríamos que hubo pérdidas sustanciales al principio de la fundación del imperio de tu padre, y que los peligros normales de hacer negocios en un campo tan competitivo no pueden ser totalmente responsables de las pérdidas.

Arturo ya había llegado a la misma conclusión, pero le siguió el juego.

—Eso no tiene sentido—dijo Arturo. Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. No había manera de que su padre fuera a permitir que el negocio perdiera sangre de un herida abierta tanto tiempo; antes la cauterizaría él mismo con un cuchillo ardiente que permitir que siguiera, sin importar el dolor que fuera a causar. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, dando golpecitos en la mesa con un dedo—. He visto la contabilidad. Conozco las reclamaciones del seguro. Ha habido investigaciones y se ha involucrado a la policía. Y después de una década, si no más...

Arturo enarcó ambas cejas y, ante el asentimiento de confirmación de Olaf, siguió hablando.

—¿... la Interpol no tiene nada?

—Yo no diría _nada_ —dijo Olaf.

El silencio se alargó mientras Olaf se terminaba la comida. El camarero vino, se llevó los platos y rellenó la taza de té de Olaf.

Arturo perdió la paciencia.

—De acuerdo. Voy a picar. Si no es _nada,_ ¿qué es entonces?

—Bueno. —Olaf se quedó en silencio otra vez. Nada le habría gustado más a Arturo en ese momento que borrarle la sonrisa de la cara—. Piense en esto. Un simple rastro de armas no da más que callejones sin salida. Ninguna de las armas, aquellas de las que la Interpol tiene conocimiento, han acabado en el mercado negro.

El excelente desayuno de Arturo de repente le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

—¿Almacenamiento?

—Eso diría yo; ¿por qué otra razón robarías armas que no vas a vender, redistribuir o usar?—preguntó Olaf—. Según los registros de la Interpol, el _modus operandi_ de los robos era diferente cada vez. Tienen una base de datos extensa de huellas dactilares; algunas de ellas pertenecen a criminales conocidos, los cuales, cuando se los ha capturado e interrogado, solo podían decir que las armas se llevaban a un almacén que los investigadores encontraron vacío.

La única razón por la que alguien almacenaría equipo y suministros era para anticiparse a un desastre. Arturo no se sorprendería si la gente se asegurara de que tenían armas a mano para protegerse a ellos y a sus familias en tal situación. Pero que se aprovisionaran de armas de fuego a tal volumen... eso era para prepararse para algo diferente.

Guerra.

Arturo sabía de historia. Había visto la historia con sus propios ojos. Había familias que almacenaban armas; comunidades, incluso comunas, porque sus líderes esperaban que su forma de vida se cuestionara, que el gobierno y las autoridades los miraran con sospecha. Había historias de países enteros gobernados por dictadores que promovían la fabricación de todo tipo de armas, desde pistolas normales a armas nucleares, todo bajo el pretexto de la defensa nacional a la espera de que un país vecino atacara, o de que fuera a haber una agitación civil dentro del propio país.

—¿Y nadie tiene ni idea de quién puede estar detrás?

—Solo especulaciones—dijo Olaf—. Ya sabes cómo es. Todo el mundo tiene una teoría de la conspiración.

Arturo estaba demasiado anonadado para hablar. Ojalá le hubiera pedido agua al camarero. Observó la mesa con los ojos, atando cabos. No tendría sentido que las armas vinieran de un único fabricante, a menos que ese fabricante estuviera creando su propia guerra para aumentar las ventas. Puede que Arturo no tuviera una alta opinión de las prácticas empresariales de su padre, pero no pensaba que el coronel fuera a ir tan lejos como para crear su propia guerra.

—¿Hay alguna otra empresa que...?

—Varias—dijo Olaf, anticipándose a la pregunta—. Algunas más que otras, dependiendo de su producto principal. Algunas _menos,_ lo que, en otras circunstancias, apenas levantaría sospechas. A pesar de sus productos. Sin embargo, la investigación de la Interpol ha sido rigurosa; han estado recopilando información sobre este tema en particular de diferentes fuentes desde hace cierto tiempo.

Arturo se inclinó hacia delante.

—Ante una producción de armas equivalente, teniendo en cuenta los diferentes niveles de calidad, ¿hay alguna otra empresa que haya tenido menos robos?

Olaf enarcó una ceja con aprobación.

—Ahora, eso es algo que la Interpol no ha tenido en cuenta... pero peor para ellos, por no tener el sentido común de intentar reclutar a lo mejor y más brillante que Gran Bretaña tiene que ofrecer.

—Qué raro. Pensaba que quería guardarte eso para el MI-5—dijo Arturo secamente.

—No creas que no estoy enfadado de que trabajes para los de Smith—dijo Olaf con el ceño fruncido—. Al final me haré contigo.

—Estas evadiendo la pregunta, Olaf—dijo Arturo.

—Apenas—dijo Olaf. Le hizo un gesto al camarero, que se acercó, cogió la tarjeta de Olaf y se marchó. Olaf se puso cómodo y sonrió—. ¿Cómo está Merlín?

—Merlín está bien—dijo Arturo débilmente. No le gustaba el cambio de conversación y _definitivamente_ no le gustaba que Olaf hubiera decidido cambiar el tema a Merlín. Olaf debió de haber notado algo por su tono, porque sonrió.

—Deberías traerlo. He oído que trabajáis bien juntos.

El camarero llegó antes de que Arturo pudiera replicar y Olaf sacó un boli de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo usó para firmar el papel con letras grandes y serpenteantes.

—Hay algo que deberías tener en mente, Arturo. Al contrario que ciertas tendencias, las pistolas no pasan de moda.

Cogió la tarjeta de la elegante carpetita de cuero y enrolló su copia de la cuenta en ella. Dejó la carpeta al borde de la mesa y se levantó con torpeza. Esta vez, su mueca de dolor fue audible.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte—dijo Olaf, tomando un último sorbo del té antes de dejar la taza y la servilleta en la mesa—. Pero ¿aceptarías un consejo de amigo?

—¿De ti, Olaf? Siempre.

—Cuídate. Y eso va para tu equipo también. Seguiremos en contacto. —Olaf sonrió y lanzó el boli a la mesa, donde rodó hasta llegar a Arturo.

Arturo miró cómo Olaf se iba antes de recoger el boli y girarlo. A un lado había un logo familiar.

King Limited.

ooOOoo

Merlín había estado mirando la misma línea de código durante lo que parecían horas, y probablemente lo fueran. Era programación que le habían enviado a la cuenta de email que Freya le había enviado poco después de Argel, con una nota urgente de quién fuera que lo hubiera enviado (Freya no) de que crackeara el código tan pronto como fuera posible. Crackear código no era una tarea especialmente difícil, dependiendo del código. Intentar entender el código en sí y, peor, para qué era... eso era otra historia.

Los códigos que recibía eran parciales e incompletos. Doscientas catorce líneas y nada más. Los trozo pertinentes, la partes que del código que explicarían _este_ código, estaban en una sección que no había recibido, pero el código tampoco era necesario para trabajar con la sección que tenía en mano. No quería decir que Merlín no hubiera _intentado_ averiguar qué era. Había accedido a todo lo que le habían enviado a esa cuenta, incluidos los emails que los idiotas del Directorio habían intentado borrar para que no los viera, había intentando fragmentar todos los «encargos» que el NOM le enviaba, pero estaba resultando ser más una pesadilla de lo que había pensado.

Por un lado, ninguno de los documentos separados de código encajaba con los demás. Los módulos no los había escrito la misma persona. A veces, en medio del mismo bloque de código, veía línea de programación que no combinaban como debían, como si otra persona hubiera intentado hackearlas y las hubiera dejado apenas funcionales. No era del todo inusual; cuanto más grande era el software central, más códigos había para construirlos. Diez personas podrían haber participado en cincuenta líneas de código.

Merlín creía personalmente que esa podía ser una de las razones de que hubiera tantos problemas de seguridad con cierto sistema operativo, pero no era un experto.

Por otro lado, Merlín no era un programador duro, un especialista de software o un ingeniero de sistemas. Era un especialista en comunicaciones. Puede que lo hubieran entrenado para hackear y crackear, y su historial como ingeniero le daba la base que necesitaba para hacer virtualmente cualquier cosa, pero intentar entender programación cuando para empezar no tenía ni idea de cuál era la lengua de programación era un asco.

Parte del lenguaje de programación ni siquiera _cuadraba._

Merlín se frotó la cara, parpadeó con los ojos secos y posó los dedos sobre el teclado, bajando por la pantalla.

Las instrucciones que había recibido con el email eran simples, concisas, incluso un poco maleducadas.

_Decodificar clave de encriptación en la línea 25512._

El problema número uno con las instrucciones era que la línea de código estaba en medio de un bloque de código que se había cortado de una secuencia de programación más grande, y que los números asociados con las líneas de código ya no eran aplicables, El problema número dos era que había al menos siete líneas en el bloque que eran encriptaciones que podrían ser la que había que descifrar, y cada una de ellas necesitaba un ordenador mejor que el que tenía a mano. Su vida sería mucho más simple le hubieran enviado a Merlín las 25512 líneas de código en un principio, porque las claves de encriptación estaban _sin duda_ escondidas ahí.

El problema número tres era que Merlín tenía la inquietante sensación de que quizá no debería intentar descifrar esa sección en particular, porque, aunque no era programador, especialista en software o ingeniero de sistemas, podía reconocer una secuencia de mando que un hacker podría usar para producir el apagado de un sistema de alta seguridad. Puede que no supiera para qué era ese código en particular, pero aun así era alarmante.

Especialmente cuando cada sección del código que le habían enviado desde la que le había llegado justo después de Argel era exactamente para la misma tarea, con una diferencia fundamental: el objetivo eran diferentes tipos de sistema.

Merlín sacudió la mano, intentando desenredar la cola del dragón de su muñeca. La cola se deslizó con un a onda escamosa de leve tintineo metálico. El dragón hizo una sonido que podría imitar la indignación si Merlín lo hubiera añadido a los archivos de sonido del dragón, y luego pio y ronroneó cuando alguien entró en la habitación.

_Probablemente Kay,_ decidió Merlín, puesto que ya le había enviado a Arturo el mensaje automático. Se inclinó hacia delante apoyado en los hombros y entrecerrando los ojos ante la pantalla del portátil, porque quizá echar un vistazo de cerca le ayudaría a averiguar qué pretendía el NOM.

Se preguntó distraído si podría conseguir que el Directorio le comprara lo que necesitaba para construir un nuevo ordenador con mayor procesador de lo que sabría cómo utilizar. Entonces, con una sonrisilla divertida, decidió que _Arturo_ podría comprarle lo que necesitara para construir un ordenador con mayor procesador de lo que sabría cómo utilizar, porque Merlín era, en ese momento, un mantenido, y ya era hora de que aprendiera qué podía hacer y cuánto podía presionar a Arturo.

Había gente hablando flojito de fondo. Merlín sospechaba que había venido alguien para sustituir a Kay. No se acordaba de los turnos; o era el de Gwaine, o posiblemente Perce. Pero Merlín no levantó la cabeza; sonaba como si de verdad quisieran hablar con él y, en ese momento, no quería que los distrajeran, porque estaba casi seguro de que sabía para qué era ese bloque particular de código.

Tocó el teclado, sus dedos volando sobre los controles, las variables, el lenguaje que consistía en un grupo enrevesado de DoIf, EndWhen y LoopUntil, absolutamente seguro de que las variables asociadas al código le darían la respuesta que estaba buscando. ¿De dónde salía este código?

Merlín se pasó las manos por el pelo y tiró.

—Es tan...

_Frustrante. Molesto. Irritante._

Si el NOM esperaba que fuera simplemente otro eslabón de la cadena, uno más en la cadena de montaje de gente que hacía una sola cosa, no sabían lo que se les venía encima.

El dragón extendió las alas y las movió, trinando y gimiendo, parte como advertencia, en parte para conseguir atención para sí primero. Se calló cuando alguien le tocó el hocico en un gesto que calló sus graznidos y los rebajó un ronroneo suave. El dragón se enroscó sobre sí mismo, contento y satisfecho, con la cola estirada para enrollarse en el cargador ante la ausencia de la muñeca de Merlín.

Alguien le quitó las manos de la cabeza a Merlín y le peinó el pelo. Merlín le dio un manotazo.

—Ha estado así todo el día—dijo Kay—. Apenas he conseguido que coma, y eso ha sido porque lo he arrastrado con silla incluida.

Merlín escuchó una risilla por detrás. Fuera quien fuera se apartó.

El móvil vibró con el recordatorio de cada media hora de que le enviara un mensaje a Arturo. Merlín estiró el brazo, tocó el móvil sin mirar y abrió otro email.

Más de lo mismo. Código incomprensible, diferentes lenguajes de programación, líneas encriptadas de información pertinente que había que crackear si se quería hackear el programa efectivamente, pero todavía no había una pista, rima o razón tras el código en sí. Merlín tenía pensado quizá enviarle un mensaje a Freya para decirle que le dijera a los suyos que si esperaban tener el trabajo hecho rápido, no iba a pasar a menos que Merlín tuviera algo de contexto.

Estaba a punto de hacer eso exactamente cuando su móvil volvió a vibrar. Le dio al botón del centro para enviar una respuesta automática y volvió al trabajo.

Notó un frenesí repentino de movimiento cerca, tan rápido y abrupto que el dragón apenas tuvo la oportunidad de erizar las alas como advertencia. Tenía una mano apretándole la nuca y aliento caliente en la oreja.

—Tienes que estar de puta coña—gruñó Arturo. No había manera de no notar el calor en su voz, el enfada reprimido. Lanzó su móvil al lado del de Merlín y el mensaje automático que Merlín acababa de mandar estaba en la pantalla. Era uno de los mensajes largos, tan deja lo que estés haciendo y vamos a hacer algo guarrete como se podía conseguir con lenguaje SMS; Merlín había tardado unos buenos cinco minutos de teclear y sonreír, deseando poder estar ahí para ver la reacción de Arturo.

La reacción de Arturo no era la que había esperado.

—¿Mensajes pregrabados, Merlín? ¿Es un bucle infinito? ¿Lo has programado para que conteste sin tu intervención?

—Mmm.

Arturo alejó la silla de Merlín de la mesa y se movió para ponerse delante, apretándole con fuerza los hombros, clavándole los dedos hasta hacer daño.

—¿Y bien?

—Mmm. —Merlín hizo una mueca—.¿No desde que me he levantado?

—Joder, Merlín—dijo Arturo, en voz más fuerte, y esta vez no había forma de no notar el enfado cortante en su voz—. ¿Qué habría pasado si alguien hubiera entrado mientras los demás no estábamos? ¿Si hubieran atacado a Kay y se te hubieran llevado? No lo habría sabido hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, ¿no? Se te habrían llevado haría mucho tiempo...

—No, no habría pasado, no soy tan fácil...

—¡Merlín!—dijo Arturo cortante. Tenía los labios apretados y, un poco más tranquilo, continuó—. Merlín, me da igual, De verdad que sí. Puede que seas capas de tirarles un edificio encima, puede que puedas mantenerlos a raya indefinidamente con esos escudos tuyos, pero eso es todo lo que es, un puñado de _puede._ Tú mismo me dijiste que no podías garantizar que tu magia fuera a funcionar todo el tiempo, y cuanto antes te saques la cabeza del culo y te des cuenta de que no me voy a arriesgar a perderte, mejor. Ahora quita esa cosa de tu móvil. Si te pasa algo a ti o a quién sea que esté contigo, quiero saberlo el mismo puto minuto en que pase. ¿Entendido?

—Mmm—. Merlín se puso rojo—. Vale. Eh. Lo siento. Lo voy a hacer. En seguida.

—Ahora, _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo—. Quiero ver cómo lo haces.

Merlín frunció el ceño. Se sentía como un niño otra vez, despreciado por sus mayores por haber hecho algo mal, y no le gustaba que viniera de Arturo. Cruzó los brazos y enarcó una ceja.

—¿No te fías de que lo vaya a hacer?

—Me fío de que lo vayas a hacer. Quiero ver cómo lo haces por mi propia tranquilidad—dijo Arturo en voz baja, pasando una mano del hombro de Merlín a su cuello y acariciando la piel suavemente—. Por favor.

Arturo lo miró con los ojos oscurecidos por la preocupación, el ceño fruncido por la inquietud, el miedo y el pánico emanando de él en microlitros, gota a gota, apenas con suficiente velocidad para calmar la adrenalina que dejaba cierto temblor en sus gestos. Merlín se lamió los labios y suspiró, cerrando los ojos, notando su propia resistencia colapsar como un endeble castillo de naipes intentando mantenerse firme ante un viento huracanado.

Merlín echó la mano hacia la mesa, buscó su móvil y cogió el de Arturo por accidente antes de encontrar el suyo. Lo desbloqueó y empezó a borrar los archivos de mensajes programados, borrando todos los mensajes en su bandeja de salida ante la insistencia de Arturo, para que no fuera capaz de reconstruir los archivos después. Desmontó el programa y lo destrozó de una vez. Levantó el móvil para que Arturo lo mirara.

—¿Vale?

—Gracias—dijo Arturo, subiendo la mano del cuello de Merlín para acariciarle el pelo con los dedos.

Merlín le apartó lo apartó de un manotazo y alejó la cabeza.

—¿Al menos puedo apagar la alarma, ya que estás aquí?

—Solo si te das prisa en arreglarte—dijo Arturo.

—¿Arreglarme para qué?—Merlín frunció el ceño cuando Arturo dio un paso atrás para exhibirse, y menuda exhibición.

Por mucho que a Merlín le gustara ver a Arturo en sus trajes de negocios, babear por la forma en que los pantalones hechos a medida se le pegaban al culo, por las camisas entallas que se le abrazaban a los hombros y le ajustaban la cintura, habría pocas cosas más agradables que ver a Arturo vestido informal de esa manera en que solo alguien pijo como él podía ir informal.

Llevaba vaqueros azul oscuro, estrechos en la cintura, cadera y culo, como debía ser, sueltos en las piernas, y una camisa de manga larga de madrás a cuadros azules y naranjas bajo un jersey de lana de cuello en V verde apagado que hacía todo los posible por mostrar lo bueno que estaba Arturo. Llevaba el pelo liso y despeinado, las mejillas recién afeitadas, los ojos brillantes y reanimados tras un día largo. Estaba recién duchado, con el toque justo de ese aftershave que a Merlín le gustaba, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, y si Merlín no se equivocaba, Arturo parecía listo para ir a una cita.

Merlín lo miró de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba de nuevo, memorizando la visión de Arturo así vestido. Parecía un modelo, solo que con un toque extra de _real_ y sólido y _suyo,_ y Merlín no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿No eras tú el que se quejaba de que lo estaba desatendiendo, cariñito?—preguntó Arturo, intentando no sonreír. El resultado final fue un aspecto petulante y confiado que Merlín quería quitarle a morreos.

—Vamos a salir, Merlín. Cena y peli.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy disponible?—Merlín cruzó los brazos, estirando una pierna para darle una patadita a Arturo en la pierna. Arturo dio un pasito atrás, esquiando la maniobra—. En fin, podría ir a salir con Gwaine...

—¿Ah sí?—preguntó Gwaine, enderezándose de repente y girándose para mirar desde detrás del sofá. Se recuperó rápidamente—. Quiero decir, sí, vamos...

—No, no vais—dijeron Arturo y Perceval a la vez. Compartieron una mirada rápida.

—Pero estáis invitados a venir—dijo Arturo, como si no se supusiera que tenían que ir de todas formas para hacerse pasar por guardaespaldas, porque tenían una historia que mantener aunque estuvieran en su tiempo libre—. Cita doble.

—Cena y peli, ¿eh?—preguntó Gwaine, mirando a Perceval.

—Voy a darme una ducha y ponerme guapo—dijo Gwaine, levantándose. Se tocó el pelo, que ya le crecía largo y lujoso ahora que no tenía que mantenerlo corto según la regulación del ejército. Merlín había visto fotos de Gwaine cuando era joven, con el pelo largo y ondulado que le llegaba a los hombros.

—Oh, teniente Metrosexual. Eso llevaría demasiado tiempo. Salimos en una hora—dijo Arturo, mirando el reloj—. Tenemos reserva.

—Tu chico tardará ese tiempo en prepararse, si sabes a lo que me refiero—dijo Gwaine, con una sonrisa lasciva a conjunto con cómo movía las cejas.

Bohrs se levantó de golpe.

—Vuestro coqueteo es totalmente _adorable._ Voy a vomitar.

Fue a la cocina, abrió la puerta de par en par y empezó a acumular comida.

—Supongo que me tocará a mí cuidar del fuerte—dijo Kay, dándole golpecitos al reposabrazos del sillón. Se inclinó hacia delante y se hizo con el mando de la mesilla.

—Solo para asegurarme—dijo Gwaine, parando justo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, donde los demás estaban ocupando las habitaciones de invitados—. Merlín es mi cita, ¿no?

Arturo se giró de golpe, pero antes de poder contestar, lo hizo Perceval.

—Si no te callas y vas a arreglarte, me llevo a Kay.

—¿Kay?

—Sí, Kay. —Perceval chasqueó los dedo en la cara de Kay para llamarle la atención—. Saldrías conmigo, ¿no?

—¿Qué?—Kay parpadeó confuso y frunció el ceño—. Sí, claro. No eres difícil de mirar y, aunque no eres del todo mi tipo, es cena gratis y no tengo que acostarme contigo después, ¿no?

—Quizá querrías hacerlo—dijo Perceval.

Kay levantó las manos, pensativo.

—En este universo no, pero, oye, cosas más raras han pasado.

La expresión de Gwaine se entristeció lo suficiente para que Merlín ahogara una risotada.

—Vale. Voy a arreglarme...

El móvil de Merlín sonó y Gwaine se calló a mitad de frase. Merlín miró el nombre en la pantalla y levantó la vista de golpe hacia Arturo, enseñándole el teléfono. Arturo frunció el ceño y se giró hacia los demás.

—Bajad la voz. Es Freya.

Kay bajó el volumen de la tele, Bohrs dejó la comida en la isla de la cocina y cerró la puerta de la nevera, y Gwaine se acercó, como si el móvil hubiera ganado suficiente masa de repente para tener su propio campo gravitatorio.

—¿Hola?—dijo Merlín.

—¿Merlín?—preguntó Freya, insegura.

—Soy yo, Freya—dijo Merlín, mirando a Arturo con una pequeña mueca de _qué digo_ que Arturo contestó encogiéndose de hombros como diciendo _no lo sé—._ ¿Qué hay?

La inseguridad en el tono de Freya se volvió enfado.

—¿No se suponía que me ibas a llamar cuando volvieras a Londres? Estás en Londres, ¿no?

—Sí, sí—dijo Merlín—. Siento no haberte llamado antes. Es que... aún nos estamos habituando, ¿sabes? Están pasando muchas cosas.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, sí. Todo bien—dijo Merlín, levantándose de la silla—. Es que he estado muy ocupado y Arturo también. A ver, hace poco que volvimos. Tenemos mucho con lo que ponernos al día. ¿Tú qué tal?

—Lo normal—dijo Freya y Merlín notó la sonrisa en su voz—. El nuevo club de Bryn lleva un par de semanas abierto y va genial Le he estado ayudando, también hemos estado bastante ocupados, pero por fin hemos acabado con lo peor del trabajo, y... Merlín, si has estado trabajando, ¿no crees que te vendría bien un descanso?

Merlín se medio rio y miró al portátil. Se frotó los ojos, de hecho.

—Sí, definitivamente me vendría bien un descanso, pero no va a poder ser, porque las cosas en las que estoy trabajando...

—¿Con quién hablas?—preguntó Arturo de golpe, con la voz profunda y grave.

Merlín se sobresaltó, porque Arturo se le había acercado, con el aliento en el cuello de Merlín, y cuando Merlín se giró para mirarlo, tenía los ojos oscuros. Notaba calor contra la cadera, un dedo deslizándosele por el cinturón, tirando suavemente.

—Uhm. —Se alejó un poco el teléfono de la cara—. Mi amiga Freya. Te hablé de ella, ¿no?

—¿Qué quiere?—preguntó Arturo. Duro, irritado, como si la llamada de Freya hubiera interrumpido algo muy importante.

—Uhm. —Merlín abrió mucho los ojos y apretó los labios—. Solo llamaba para...

—Para invitarte a salir, a ti y a tu Arturo—dijo Freya, porque desde luego había oído todo lo que Arturo había dicho. Arturo había _querido_ que Freya lo oyera—. Porque necesitas un descanso de todo, ¿no? Podríais venir al club, sabes que nos encantaría volver a verte.

Merlín lo dudaba, porque quizá era verdad para Freya, pero ni de coña Bryn iba a estar saltando de emoción ante la oportunidad de quedar con Merín. No por propia voluntad, al menos. Merlín le siguió el juego, hablando al teléfono.

—Lo sé, estaría bien. Espera un segundo, voy a hablar con Arturo.

Se apoyó el teléfono en la oreja, sin tapar del todo el micro, y formó sin sonido las palabras _Lo siento._ Sabía que Arturo entendía lo que quería decir, porque dejó caer los hombros y se tapó un pequeño suspiro.

—Arturo.

—¿Merlín?

—Quiere saber si queremos ir a su nuevo club. ¿Crees que podríamos?

—Tenemos otros planes, Merlín—dijo Arturo, y Merlín no dudaba de que la irritación en su voz era real.

—Podríamos ir después de cenar—dijo Merlín, con un poco de persuasión en la voz—.Venga. Arturo. Podemos ir a ver una peli cualquier día. Me gustaría mucho ver a Freya. Además, no hemos salido de fiesta en _siglos._

—Desde Argel—le recordó Arturo, inexpresivo.

Se oyó un gritito ahogado en el teléfono.

—Pero eso fue en Argel, ¿vale?—presionó Merlín—. No podría pasar aquí. Nos irá bien. A ver, no me separaré de ti ni un segundo.

Arturo no le contestó en seguida. Movió los ojos hacia el ojo morado de Merlín, que se estaba curando, y bajó a los labios de Merlín. Arturo tenía un principio de sonrisilla en la comisura.

—¿Arturo? ¿Por favor?—dijo Merlín.

El silencio se alargó un poco. Al final, Arturo resopló.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo—dijo Merlín con una sonrisilla y una ceja enarcada que indicaba que eso no era _todo_ lo que prometía.

—De acuerdo—dijo Arturo asintiendo y soltando a Merlín para alejarse y mandar a Gwaine y a Perceval a prepararse con un gesto—. Dile a tu amiga que puede que vayamos.

—Dios. Ahora no puedo esperar a conocerle—dijo Freya, sin aliento—. Te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección...

—Freya, ha dicho que _puede_ que vayamos... no digo que vayamos a ir, porque, ya sabes, bueno, yo sé cómo es...

—Claro qué sabes cómo es—dijo Freya con una risa temblorosa, como si su imaginación hubiera volado y necesitara un ducha fría como resultado. Merlín miró al teléfono, medio preocupado; no se le había ocurrido que a Freya pudiera ponerle lo de ver a hombres juntos—. Pero inténtalo, ¿vale? Será divertido. ¡Nos vemos esta noche!

Colgó sin darle la oportunidad de decir adiós. Merlín se aseguró de que el teléfono estaba desconectado y miró a Arturo a los ojos.

—Lo siento, sé que querías...

_Una cita, como llevas siglos diciéndome..._

—No pasa nada—dijo Arturo, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero sin hacer contacto visual—. Ve a lavarte.

Merlín se quedó donde estaba un largo momento, sin estar seguro de qué hacer. Notaba que Arturo no estaba contento con que se arruinaran sus planes, de nuevo, y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Se le murió en los labios una larga lista de disculpas y promesas de que podían hacer algo después, los dos solos, cuando vio la tensión crecer en los hombros de Arturo.

—¿Y bien?—dijo Arturo, mirándolo—. No tenemos toda la noche, _Mer_ lín.

—Sí, vale. No tardaré. —Merlín dejó el móvil en la mesa del comedor, justo al lado de su dragón, y subió las escaleras. Miró hacia atrás, pero Arturo estaba hablando en voz baja con Kay y Bohrs.

Arturo estaba de pie junto al vestidor, mirando su reflejo en el espejo sin verlo del todo, tocando el reloj que tenía en la mano sin ponérselo, cuando Merlín salió del baño con una toalla húmeda alrededor de la cintura y pasándose otra por el pelo. Arturo salió de su ensimismamiento y Merlín se quedó paralizado donde estaba. Se miraron el uno al otro treinta segundos antes de hablar a la vez.

—Sé que estás enfadado, tendría que haber dicho que no, que iríamos otro día...

—No estoy enfadado, no es lo que piensas, es que ojalá tuviéramos una oportunidad de estar solos, los dos...

Pararon a la vez. Arturo soltó una risilla y Merlín sacudió la cabeza.

—Si tengo que secuestrarte y reservar un hotel en algún sitio al otro lado del mundo con un nombre falso para tenerte solo para mí, lo haré—dijo Arturo—. Y puede que lo tenga que hacer, si esto se va a convertir en costumbre. Pero, ahora mismo, estamos trabajando, y...

—Lo nuestro es secundario—Merlín terminó por él.

Arturo subió la mirada de golpe y eliminó la distancia entre ellos.

—No. Para nada. Lo nuestro no es secundario. Ni ahora, ni nunca. No es eso. Es que... el trabajo... El trabajo va a hacer que hagamos cosas que no nos van a gustar.

—¿Como cancelar citas?—dijo Merlín, sonriendo débilmente.

Arturo no le contestó en seguida. Posó una mano en la cadera de Merlín y acarició con la otra el tatuaje, un toque tan tenue que Merlín se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

—Vamos a ir al club, _Mer_ lín. Soy algún tipo de capullo integral. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar?

Merlín ladeó la cabeza, intentando mirar a Arturo a los ojos, deseando poder leerle la mente solo para saber la causa de la expresión preocupada que le fruncía el ceño.

—Nos lo pasaremos bien, ¿eh? Pase lo que pase, nos irá bien.

Arturo levantó la mirada por fin y Merlín notó el pequeño suspiro de alivio antes de que Arturo se acercara y lo besara, casto, tenue, suave.

—Me estaba preguntando—dijo Arturo, su cuerpo un peso contra el de Merlín, pegándolo a a pared. Acarició con la mano el tatuaje de Merlín a lo largo, con los dedos chocando levemente contra sus costillas—. No podemos llevar los colgantes que nos ha dado Kathy. No van a juego con nuestras tapaderas, y si alguien del club puede notar la magia, nos descubrirán. Merlín. Estos... nuestros tatuajes, las espadas, son la misma. ¿Puedes hacer algo con ellas? ¿Vincularlas?

La pregunta tardó un rato en calar. Merlín ladeó la cabeza, intentando pillar la mirada sin rumbo de Arturo.

—Quieres que...

—Nos vincules—dijo Arturo firmemente—. Juntos. De alguna forma.

—Arturo...—dijo Merlín—. Sabes que...

—Estaba prestando atención cuando nos hablaron de los vínculos—dijo Arturo pacientemente, con un tono curioso en al voz—. Sé que no son fáciles de romper. _Si_ es que se pueden romper. He estado pensando en esto un tiempo. Quiero que lo hagas.

—Arturo...—Merlín dudó, las palabras ahogándose en su pecho.

Arturo confundió el silencio de Merlín por negación, porque habló rápido, desesperado.

—Merlín, te quiero. No quiero perderte. Casi se llevan a Morgana. No dejaré que te tengan.

Merlín lo miró Las palabras de Arturo le resonaban en los oídos. Estaba petrificado, paralizado por la ráfaga de emoción que alimentaba el rápido latir de su corazón. Pensó que se iba a ahogar, porque no tenía aire para respirar.

Arturo se cubrió la cara con la mano y se apartó, negando con al cabeza.

—Olvídalo. Era solo una idea...

—Yo también te quiero—dijo Merlín de golpe, cogiéndole la mano.

La tensión desapareció de los hombros de Arturo, se le tranquilizó la mirada y sonrió.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿No es solo por...?

_¿No es solo porque quieras protegerme?_

Arturo le tocó la mejilla.

—Estoy seguro. Puede esperar hasta que tú lo estés, si es que no lo estás...

Merlín lo cogió de la cintura, tirando de su jersey, de su camisa, pasando la mano por el costado de Arturo hasta que encontró el punto exacto en el que estaba su tatuaje. Lo había memorizado hasta el último detalle, cada hueso marcado, cada músculo, cada línea de tinta.

Lo que quería memorizar ahora era la emoción en los ojos de Arturo.

Se sabía un millón de hechizos de vinculación. Había hechizos para vincular contra el daño, para vincular a un lugar, para vincular un objeto a otro. No se sabía un hechizo para vincular a personas. No importaba, porque la magia de Merlín luchaba por que la liberaran de sus cadenas, como si supiera exactamente qué hacer.

La magia bajó por el brazo de Merlín, calentando el punto en el que tocaba a Arturo con la mano, se enrolló y los envolvió, atándose, trenzándose y entretejiéndose hasta que los dos estuvieron rodeados por bucles brillante de plata y oro. Las cuerdas se apretaron, acercándose hasta que tocaron piel y desapareciendo en chispas de luz que atravesaron sus cuerpos.

Arturo jadeó un poco, pero no se apartó. De hecho, dio un paso adelante hasta que se apretó contra Merlín, su aliento tan cálido y tentador que Merlín pensó que se arriesgaban a perder su reserva por completo.

Se apretó más; tirando y apretando, abriendo y cerrando. Un calor intenso ardió en las costillas de Merlín, donde estaba el tatuaje. Era el mismo calor que resplandecía alrededor del tatuaje de Arturo, brillando a través de la mano de Merlín, a través de la tela de su camiseta y su jersey.

—Merlín. —La voz de Arturo era suave, carente de miedo, confiada. Sus espadas brillaron, reluciendo radiantes, una marca mágica vinculando sus espadas, sus almas.

El calor se desvaneció poco a poco, dejando un cosquilleo, una consciencia aguda de una espada en proximidad a su gemela.

—Yo tampoco quiero perderte—susurró Merlín, y besó a Arturo.

ooOOoo

Era difícil concentrarse en la crème brûlée de sirope de arce, una delicatessen que el chef había importado de Québec que estaba dejando a Merlín en un estado post-coito de tontería absoluta sin haber echado un polvo, cuando Merlín llevaba _esa_ ropa.

Llevaba vaqueros negros impecables que estaban a nada de ser leggins de licra y aun así conseguía de alguna forma parecer que no se los había puesto, los habían cosido sobre él. Tenían la cintura baja y se sujetaban con un ancho cinturón y una línea triple de estrellas plateadas, pero ninguna de esas dos cosas hacía mucho por ocultar de línea de abdominales marcados o el hueso de la cadera que sobresalía sobre la pretina.

Arturo no sabía de dónde había sacado Merlín ese chaleco de motero, con el cuero grueso, irregular y desgastado, las cremalleras de bronce sobresaliendo en contraste con la suavidad engañosa del resto de su ropa. Llevaba una de las camisas de manga larga y cuello redondo de Arturo, una cara que Arturo había recibido como regalo pero no podía ponerse porque le venía pequeña por varias tallas, y que estaba tensa en el pecho de Merlín, las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, suelta en la cintura pero no lo suficientemente larga para ocultar la línea de piel que coqueteaba con Arturo cada vez que Merlín estiraba los brazos, se giraba o _respiraba._

Arturo no era el único que estaba distraído. Mientras esperaban en el bar a que les sentaran, un hombre de negocios joven que pensaba que Merlín estaba disponible había enviado un vaso de whiskey caro del cual Arturo se había apropiado, había levantado en el aire moviendo la boca para decir _gracias_ y se había bebido. Al camarero se le había caído un plato en la mesa de al lado, cubriendo a la morena guapa de la horrible camisa de satín con bisqué de calabacín. Gwaine no había dejado de mirarlo desde que Merlín se había quitado la chaqueta Zegna Sport que había conseguido de compras con Morgana en París. Ni siquiera Perceval había podido evitar mirar a Merlín con admiración.

No una vez. Ni dos.

_Varias_.

Arturo se preguntaba si iba a tener que empezar tratar a Perceval con el mismo nivel de desconfianza en lo referente a Merlín con el que trataba a Gwaine.

Comparados con Merlín, Gwaine y Perceval iban vestidos de manera más sutil, de diario, adecuado tanto para cenar en un restaurante caro e ir de fiesta a uno de los nuevos clubs de moda en la ciudad.

Gwaine lo había buscado online: el Pentagrama había recibido críticas muy positivas de los críticos _underground_ y las revistas entendidas colocaban el Pentagrama como el club emergente para cualquiera que fuera alguien, y si alguien quería un vistazo de la ultra exclusiva localización, sería mejor que lo echara ahora, antes de que se pasara de ultra-exclusiva, con filas de gente muriendo por entrar para que _los vieran_ que se extendían casi tanto como las colas para entrar en el Louvre en París en el punto álgido de la temporada turística.

El Pentagrama era, a un primer vistazo, fotografías de postureo de un club vacío a pocos días de la gran apertura que se habían publicada en la web como un señuelo de tácticas promocionales astutas, de una clase superior al Lockdown. Mientras el Lockdown atraía a la denominación más baja posible de humanidad, el Pentagrama era claramente de clase más alta, pensado para los negocios emergentes, las celebridades y los que casi lo eran, las noblezas menores que se iban de juerga como si fueran noblezas mayores, y todo aquel que fuera importante de una manera en que _importante_ importara.

Así que, desde luego, Arturo no iba a ignorar la invitación. Tenía el regodeo secreto de saber que Morgana todavía no había estado ahí.

Aunque el club estuviera en la escala de la pompa y el glamour, ni Arturo ni Merlín se había perdido la implicación del nombre. Merlín había puesto los ojos en blanco y Arturo había reprimido una palabrota, porque si había algo cerca de lo que no necesitaban estar ahora, al menos no hasta que estuvieran adecuadamente organizados, era una fiesta en un lugar que estaba a rebosar de NOM. Y, teniendo en cuenta que el dueño del club era Bryn, el viejo amigo de Merlín, no había duda de que las cosas podrían ir mal de mil maneras, y lo irían.

Merlín había dejado claro que entendía que las cosas podían ponerse feas, no solo por el sitio al que iban y con quién habían quedado, sino por sus tapaderas y la situación en la que estaban. Había acallado los miedos de Arturo con un beso y un sincero _Confío en ti_ , le había dado un golpecito al tatuaje a que se había vinculado y había dicho _Ahora no podremos perdernos el uno al otro y, además, no te afectará un hechizo zombie otra vez. Pero sabrás que está pasando, así que al menos podrás fingir y seguir el juego, ¿vale?_

Arturo no había pensando que Merlín iba a vincular los tatuajes ahí y ahora. Había supuesto que iba a tener que investigar, que Merlín necesitaría preparar el ritual, un hechizo. Tardara lo que tardara, Arturo estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta que estuviera preparado, hasta que _Merlín_ lo estuviera, porque era mucho pedir...

_Compromiso._

… pero Merlín no había dudado. No había necesitado un hechizo. Merlín había liberado su magia y dejado que forjara algo entre ellos por pura fuerza de voluntad. Había habido cierto sentimiento de posesión, de unión, de dos filos rotos encontrándose el un al otro y encajando limpiamente en los bordes dentados, soldándose dónde se habían resquebrajados para acabar más fuertes en conjunto.

Arturo aún notaba un cosquilleo en el tatuaje.

Su relación no estaba siguiendo las normas y rituales habituales que solía seguir el rollo de chico-conoce-a-chico, chico-corteja-a-chico, chico-se-casa-con-chico. Había empezado con mal pie, dado marcha atrás, se había saltado las partes importantes para pasar corriendo por otras. Por mucho que Arturo hubiera empezado a aceptar que nunca tendrían un principio adecuado, que no podía planear su relación, sus citas, salidas y eso, no tenía por qué gustarle.

Pero tendría esto otro. El conocimiento de que tanto como tenía su marca en Merlín, Merlín tenía su marca en él.

El pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

El camarero volvió con la factura y Arturo firmó el papel, apartó su tarjeta e intentó no mirar demasiado fijamente mientras Merlín repelaba hasta el último rastro de crème brûlée y pasaba la lengua por la cuchara, chupando todos los trocitos de dulce maravilloso con las mejillas ahuecadas y un sonido de succión que era sumamente _indecente._

_Coño joder._ Arturo no iba a durar toda la noche si Merlín seguía así. La peor parte era que podía ser que Merlín fuera totalmente ajeno a lo que le estaba haciendo a los demás.

Perceval tosió y apartó la mirada.

Gwaine no lo hizo.

Arturo se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Nos vamos?

Los ojos de Merlín (con esa luz tenue, rodeados por pestañas negras, sus ojos eran de un color azul neón absolutamente deslumbrante) miraron a los de Arturo con un expresión de sorpresa inocente. Merlín dejó la cuchara en el cuenco vacío con una gran sonrisa.

—Ah, sí. Claro. Ya he acabado. Voy un segundo al baño, ¿vale?

—Gracias, joder—gimió Gwaine, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se quedaron mirando a Perceval y Merlín ir al baño, suspirando profundamente por la frustración—. Necesito una puta ducha fría.

_Y yo,_ pensó Arturo.

Fue Perceval el que condujo hasta el Pentagrama y aparcó a un par de manzanas. Arturo y Merlín dejaron las chaquetas en el coche y los cuatro se dirigieron al club, nada que los diferenciara de cualquier otro grupo de jóvenes de fiesta por la ciudad.

Desde fuera, el club era un edificio grande e imponente hecho de piedra pura negra pulida y cristal tintado tan oscuro que no siquiera un láser podría atravesar la oscuridad, pero si alguien miraba las paredes desde el ángulo adecuado, podían ver el brillo de imágenes holográficas. Había símbolos y runas que un artistas sin idea de lo que estaba haciendo podría haber sacado al azar de un libro de magia, y todo lo que faltara fuera el último símbolo, o el orden correcto, o incluso un poco de magia, para convertir el club en algún tipo de trampa mortal sobrenatural.

Merlín se paró a mirar más de una vez.

—¿Los ves?

—No, en realidad no—dijo Perceval, mirando las paredes antes de prestar atención a lo que los rodeaba—. Ahí un segundo, y al siguiente nada.

Arturo no estaba nada tranquilo con la preocupación que mostraba la expresión de Merlín.

—¿Qué pasa, Merlín?

Merlín lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea.

La acera estaba repleta de mujeres escasas de ropa, como si el tamaño del escote fuera proporcional a las posibilidades de entrar al club, y hombres de punta en blanco a la espera de que la calidad su ropa y mostrar la pasta fueran a darles el gesto _entra_ del gorila. Parecía que llevaran haciendo cola desde horas antes de que el club abriera siquiera, y ya eran casi las once.

Pararon la cola y se dirigieron a la puerta, lo que les ganó gritos de los hombres que se reían de que el grupo de Arturo pensara que iba a entrar, teniendo en cuenta la ropa que llevaban, y silbidos de las mujeres que querían ir como sus citas si conseguían pasar de la cuerda de terciopelo rojo. Los tres gorilas eran, en conjunto, más de 400 kg de hueso y músculo y cuellos gruesos vestidos con jerséis negros de cuello vuelto a juego y chaquetas gris oscuro, y su ancho combinado cubría por completo las anchas puertas dobles que llevaban al club.

A parte de los signos de las paredes exteriores, empalagosos, burlones, que desaparecían al segundo, la única indicación de que estuvieran en el lugar adecuado era el sutil cartel sobre la entrada, las letras en formas cuadradas hechas con una caligrafía errática a boli, la primera A de Pentagrama convertida en el círculo y la estrella invertidos tan conocidos porque salía en la tele, pero que no era estrictamente adecuado para la magia según los especialistas del Directorio.

—Estamos en la lista—le dijo Arturo al hombre del portapapeles, fijándose en que sus manos eran más grandes que el propio portapapeles—. Arturo Pendragón. Merlín Emrys. Estos son nuestros invitados.

El gorila miró a Arturo de arriba abajo, dudando, pasando por la hojas del portapapeles y recorriendo cada página con un dedo gordo como una salchicha hasta que se paró de golpe en medio y lanzó una mirada curiosa al grupo. Dejó el portapapeles a un lado y fue a por el borde la cuerda para soltarla y dejarlos entrar.

Un par de chicas de la cola gritaron y saludaron, intentando llamar su atención.

—¿Por qué ese mamón consigue entrar y nosotros no?—oyó Arturo gruñir a un tipo en la cola.

La música, de un pinchadiscos en vivo, o algo parecido, sonaba a tope incluso antes de que las puertas se abrieran lo suficiente para dejarlos pasar, amenazando con destrozar tímpanos y provocar sangrados de nariz. Había un eco cavernoso a su alrededor, una cacofonía de ruido y notas agudas que no iba bien con la calidad de la música una vez había salido del largo pasillo oscuro que llevaba a una puerta con un remolino mareante de luz.

El pasillo tenía el techo alto y luz negra que convertía cualquier cosa de color claro en un extraño azul fluorescente. A lo largo de las paredes había rayas separadas por al menos 300 cm, y una mirada rápido reveló que estaban hechas de diminutos símbolos mágicos. A mitad de camino, Arturo notó un cacheo distintivo, un escalofrío de energía, un millón de diminutas manos fantasmales que hicieron que Gwaine soltara un gritito. Arturo notó un tirón en la pistola que llevaba en la cartuchera de tobillo, pero una mirada rápida le mostró que no había nada ni nadie ahí abajo.

La pistola seguía en su cartuchera, el peso familiar y tranquilizador, y Arturo se preguntó a qué venía todo eso.

Al pasar otra de las líneas notó una sensación totalmente diferente de frío y hielo atravesándolo. Era extraño; Arturo tenía la clara sensación de que lo habían escaneado a nivel molecular, como si algo intentara descubrir o dividir la física que lo mantenía de una pieza.

Escuchó un sonidito de sorpresa de Perceval.

Arturo se apretó contra Merlín, con un brazo rodeándole la cadera y acercándolo hacia él.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

Merlín no lo miró; su atención estaba fija en las paredes, con los ojos como platos como un cervatillo nervioso, pero subió la mano para pasar el brazo por los hombros de Arturo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo y decirle al oído.

—Lo primero era una búsqueda de armas y un vínculo. Si las intentas sacar ahora, se quedarán enganchadas en la cartuchera. Si las sacas, ni dispararán. Es como un nudo de paz, solo que se supone que no tienes que saber que está ahí.

—Mierda—murmuró Arturo, pensando en marcharse.

—Las quitaré _tan pronto como pueda_ —dijo Merlín, asintiendo con los labios apretados.

Arturo esperaba que _tan pronto como pueda_ fuera equivalente a _sin hacer nada estúpido como dejarme pillar._

—Has dicho que eso era lo primero. ¿Había más?

—Una búsqueda de armamento mágico, pero no llevamos nada. Una búsqueda de artefactos mágicos, pero nadie lleva ninguno, ¿no?—Merlín miró hacia atrás a Gwaine y a Perceval.

—Los hemos dejado en casa—dijo Arturo. Al menos, así esperaba. No le extrañaría que Gwaine hubiera querido guardarse el amuleto con el cráneo y las tibias de Kathy en el bolsillo de detrás _por si acaso_ pudiera pasar algo—. ¿Algo más?

—Sí—dijo Merlín y, bajo la luz azul, parecía incluso más pálido de lo habitual—. Una búsqueda de gente con magia.

Arturo paró de golpe.

—Merlín.

Arturo solo siguió moviéndose por la presión de Merlín sobre sus hombros.

—No, no. No pasa nada. Me ha saltado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?—Arturo le dedicó una ceja enarcada, pero Merlín sacudió la cabeza.

—Ha estado a punto de pillarme. Te lo cuento luego.

Salieron del pasillo y se metieron en lo brillante y vertiginoso de lo chispeante y espectacular. La pista de baile era un base levantada de aluminio resplandeciente y plexiglás esmerilado grueso que podía contener la presión de volumen de un tanque de ballena. Luces parpadeantes de diferentes colores pastel brillaban desde abajo, pintando a los bailarines de todos los tonos desde verde enfermizo a rosa sonrojado. Había dos bares, uno en la pared este que ocupaba de esquina a esquina en negro lacado, otro en la pared oeste, de esquina a esquina en blanco lacado, ambos con espejos, botellas alineadas en cada estantería, y gente guapa con habilidades de malabarista acrobático ocupándose de servir.

Había cuatro niveles en el Pentagrama. La pista de baile era el más bajo. La sala de que se extendería por todo el primer piso y llegaba a los abres era otro. El tercer nivel era una zona grande y ancha con mesa altas y reservados empotrados. Otro nivel después de ese eran las salas privadas, un sección VIP que le recordaba a Arturo a los asientos privilegiados en un estadio, y parecía como si cada esquina tuviera su propio bar, su propio DJ, su propia pista de baile.

Había solo cinco salas, anchas y alargadas, escalonadas en el edificio como pirámides. Las luces brillaban desde los ventanales de cristal que cubrían toda la pared de esos pisos de fiestas privadas.

La disposición del club era ancha, ostentosa y apestaba a _rico y caro,_ con una divisón de clases visible entre los niveles que tenía más de una cola de gente esperando a los pies de las escaleras que llevaban a las salas tipo estadio, con la esperanza de llamar la atención de alguien que los pudiera llevar o de colarse por delante de los gorilas haciendo guardia al pie de cada una.

Al contrario que Merlín, que lo miraba todo embobado, Arturo estaba impresionado, pero no abrumado. Gwaine, a su espalda, había estado en tantos clubs y bares en su vida que su atención se centraba más en los pequeños detalles: como cuántas bebidas podría conseguir que alguien le pagar, la longitud de las faldas casi invisibles de las chicas o lo monos que eran los chicos en al pista de baile, aunque no pudieran bailar ni a tiros. Perceval suspiró con el cansancio de un hombre al que no le gustara donde estaba y esperara que la tortura acabara pronto.

Todo el mundo sabía que a los clubs les gustaba tener un ratio mayor de mujeres que de hombres y el Pentagrama no era la excepción. Era una táctica comercial astuta. Las mujeres bailaban más, coqueteaban más, podían convencer a hombres de que les compraran cualquier bebida cara y azucarada que hubiera en la carta. Y, como todas las mujeres guapas estaban dentro del club, todos los hombres que había en la cola no hacían más que esperar a conseguir entrar algún día, por algún casual. Era una táctica de oferta y demanda. Si había demanda, el Pentagrama ofrecería.

—¿Bebidas?—preguntó Gwaine, pero Arturo negó con la cabeza.

Arturo tiró a Merlín hacia sí y le rozó la oreja con los labios.

—Avisa a Freya. Dile que estamos aquí.

—¿Mmm?—Merlín miró a su alrededor, con los ojos como platos y las cejas enarcadas, y asintió—. Vale.

Quitó el brazo de los hombros de Arturo, metió la mano en el bolsillo del vaquero y se contoneó de una manera totalmente _ilegal_ para sacar el móvil.

_Estamos aquí donde estas_

—¿Puedes librarte ahora de los hechizos de las pistolas?—preguntó Arturo, mirando a su alrededor. No había soltado la cintura de Merlín.

—Sí, solo necesito que me cubras—dijo Merlín, moviéndose un poco para estar justo delante de Arturo, pero agachó la cabeza como si estuviera mirando el móvil, con los dedos moviéndose sobre la pantalla. Pareció que no tardaba nada, porque Merlín volvió a abrir la boca—. Sí, está hecho. Era de nivel muy bajo, suficiente para parar a la mayoría de la gente.

Arturo le quitó el móvil de las manos cuando vio qué parpadeaba con un mensaje nuevo. Leyó la respuesta de Freya: _Os veo n os movais vy x vsotros_

Gwaine se acercó lo suficiente para hablarle.

—No hay muchas salidas, Arturo.

—A menos que hagamos nuestra propia salida—dijo Arturo asintiendo y dándole e móvil a Merlín—.Perce y tú quedaros cerca. Y nada de beber.

—¿Nada de beber?—Gwaine parecía abatido—. No voy a encajar si no bebo.

—Entonces píllate una cerveza y estate con ella toda la noche si es necesario—le advirtió Arturo—. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Nunca tienes buenos presentimientos sobre nada—se quejó Gwaine, pero era un gruñido vacío—. ¿Qué ha sido eso en el túnel?

—Merlín dice que era una búsqueda de magia y un hechizo de vinculación de armas.

—¿Que dice qué?—Gwaine miró a su alrededor antes de centrarse en Arturo con una ceja enarcada.

—No llevas el colgante de Kathy, ¿no?

—No, no pegaba con mi ropa interior. Es posible llevar demasiadas Jolly Rogers—dijo Gwaine con una sonrisa, pero su expresión de volvió seria—. ¿Has dicho vinculación de armas?

—Merlín la ha quitado—dijo Arturo, asintiendo cuando vio a Gwaine respirar aliviado—. Si alguien pregunta , no puedes sacar la pistola y no puedes dispararla. No la uses a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario. Asegúrate de que Perce lo sabe.

Gwaine asintió. Desvió la mirada un segundo a algo que Arturo tenía detrás y Perceval se movió para intervenir, colocándose entre Merlín y la castaña bajita que estaba abriéndose paso entre la multitud para llegar a él.

La chica se paró de golpe al ver a Percrval y lo llamó.

—Eh, ¿Merlín?

Arturo chasqueó los dedos ante la cara de Merlín y le quitó el teléfono de las manos, señalando a la chica.

—¿Esa es tu amiga?

La sonrisa de Merlín le ocupó toda la cara y apartó a Perceval para rodear a Freya con los brazos. Arturo hizo una mueca para sus adentros. Para este tipo de cosas exactamente estaban Perceval y Gwaine, para evitar que alguien se acercara a Merlín y a Arturo. Y ahí estaba Merlín, rompiendo todas las malditas normas.

Arturo supuso que el menos pegaba con el personaje de Merlín. Intercambió una mirada con Perceval, que parecía a punto de separarlos, y, tras considerarlo un momento, negó con la cabeza. Si Freya fuera a hacerle daño a Merlín, lo habría hecho hacía tiempo, y definitivamente no se arriesgaría a hacerlo en su propio club delante de toda esa gente.

De cerca, cuando no la veía desde la otra punta de un barucho sucio o en una foto hecha a distancia, Freya era bonita en plan chica sosita de al lado que no tendría a muchos hombres cayendo a sus pies, pero era lo suficientemente atractiva a su propia manera que cualquiera tendría suerte de tenerla. Era delgada y esbelta, tenía curvas en todas las partes donde tenía que tenerlas, el pelo recogido en una cascada de rizos, el maquillaje a tonos terrestres con solo un poco de brillo para hacerla resaltar. Su vestido ajustado de lentejuelas púrpura real oscuro tenía el cuello redondo bajo y un dobladillo demasiado corto, pero tenía el tipo de físico perfecto (casi esquelética, tan delgada que casi dolía de mirar) para lucirlo.

Arturo no oía lo que decían por encima del fuerte volumen de la música tronando desde los altavoces cercanos, pero los dos estaban emocionados por verse, si te fiabas los gestos y la risa. Más de una vez, los ojos de Freya se desviaron de Merlín a Arturo hasta que Merlín pilló la indirecta y se giró, tirando de ella por delante de Perceval y más cerca de Arturo.

—¡Arturo! ¡Esta es Freya!

Arturo le echó una mirada somera y asintió antes de girarse sin dedicarle una segunda mirada.

—Hay cuatro gorilas paseando por la pista de baile, dos en el segundo nivel. Tres en la puerta delantera. Uno en cada escalera. Probablemente un par de ojos en la puerta trasera y arriba—le dijo a Gwaine.

—¿Necesitas que haga una ronda rápida?

—No. Si va a pasar algo, no será por los gorilas. Mantente alerta y si pasa, los pondremos entre nosotros y lo que sea que venga a por nosotros.

—Carne de cañón—dijo Gwaine con una sonrisa.

Cuando Arturo se giró hacia Merlín y Freya fue para encontrar la mirada de _Dios mío no puedo odiarte más_ de Freya. Merlín estaba apartándole la mano de la zona aún descolorida que le rodeaba el ojo y cuando Arturo se acercó, pudo oír cómo insistía.

—Dios, Freya, no es nada, ¿vale? ¿Te acuerdas de cuando me estampé contra una farola en el insti? Fue así. Eso es todo. Déjame... ¡para ya!

Arturo usó la distracción de Merlín para ponerse a su espalda y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Se metió el móvil de Merlín en el bolsillo en un gesto de propiedad que Freya no pudo ignorar. Tampoco lo hizo Merlín.

—¿Pasa algo?—dijo Arturo, los labios pegados a su oreja. Merlín sintió un escalofrío.

—¡No! Ningún problema—dijo Merlín, un poco demasiado rápido, y Arturo se apartó, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Merlín?

—Freya cree que me has pegado—confesó Merlín.

—¡No he dicho eso!—dijo Freya, indignada. Miró de Merlín a Arturo y de vuelta.

—¡Lo has insinuado!—dijo Merlín—. ¡Me has preguntado si quería que lo echaran!

Arturo miró a Freya con una sonrisa burlona y giró a Merlín en sus brazos. Le levantó la barbilla, le ladeó la cabeza y le tocó suavemente los bordes donde el morado seguía un poco verde.

—Se chocó de pleno contra la puerta esta vez, ¿verdad, Merlín? Te dije que miraras por dónde ibas. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan patoso?

Merlín levantó la mano y se rascó la cabeza, rozando los dedos de Arturo.

—¿Probablemente nunca?

—Tendré que comprar acciones de tiritas. Amasaré una fortuna gracias a ti. Sería más fácil si simplemente enrollara en plástico burbuja—dijo Arturo, dejando ir a Merlín. La expresión de Freya pasó de fiera y defensiva a totalmente confusa, porque la presencia del ojo morado no cuadraba del todo con lo veía de Arturo ahora.

Por mucho que Arturo hubiera odiado, y aún odiara, que Bohrs hubiera pegado a Merlín para empezar, le dio las gracias mentalmente, porque servía para aumentar la tapadera de Merlín.

—¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos?—preguntó Freya—. Bryn está arriba. Tenemos una mesa.

Freya cogió a Merlín de la mano, lo acercó contra sí y le susurró, o más bien hizo el equivalente a susurrar en un club lleno de ruido donde la gente ya estaba gritando por encima de la música para que los oyeran, mientras mirar alternando ceños fruncidos y muecas a Arturo, que los seguía. Gwaine de alguna forma se las apañó para seguirlos pero manteniéndose delante de Freya, abriendo camino entre la multitud con la experiencia de alguien que se habría pasado su vida adulta en bares y clubs si el ejército no se hubiera puesto en el camino.

De cerca, las mesas empotradas eran más como habitaciones, con sillones acolchados en forma de lágrimas alrededor de una mesa baja, y parte de la habitación era una pequeña plataforma un escalón por debajo del retablo, como si fuera el sitio donde un plebeyo se pondría, sombrero en mano, esperando la atención de su rey.

Había tres hombres en la mesa y un grupillo de chicas escasamente vestidas, todas rubias, exageradamente arregladas y con una gran pechonalidad. Arturo reconoció a Bryn Nash del Lockdown y de las fotos del Directorio, y era incluso un mayor hijo de puta miserable de lo que sonaba por las descripciones de Merlín.

A pesar del tatuaje curvado a un lado de su cara y las espirales tribales en la garganta, el aro de la nariz y las orejas agujereadas, Bryn Nash había elegido vestirse con remilgo de hombre de negocios, yendo por el camino de un traje de tres piezas en gris claro, chaleco abrochado, una camisa chabacana en color lavanda abierta en la garganta y puños abotonados. Estaba rodeando con un brazo a una chica que no podía tener más de dieciocho años, el brazo tan bajo sobre su hombro que le estaba acariciando la teta. Parecía borracha o colocada, lo suficiente como para ir a bajar ahí mismo y hacer con la boca algo que ya estaba haciendo con la mano.

El hombre gritaba escoria con E mayúscula, lleno de bravuconería carcelaria, y llevaba el manto del _hombre de negocio respetable_ de la misma manera en que un matón callejero llevaría una pistola: disparando desde la cintura, postura ancha, sin saber cómo usarla en primer lugar.

Atravesar el umbral tuvo exactamente un efecto alarmante: la fuerte música y el hueco rugir del brutal ruido en estado puro se acallaron de golpe. Arturo se miró los pies y miró a su alrededor. Vio a Gwaine y a Perceval tomar posesión de una mesa redonda cerca, apoyándose contra ella. Vio a Merlín no parecer sorprendido para nada, estudiando a escondidas algo en la pared. También vio la boca de Freya tensarse, algo así como vergüenza, y Freya corrió hacia le mesa, dejando a Arturo y a Merlín en el estrado inferior.

—Bryn. _¡Bryn!—_ Freya tiró de la chica en los brazos de Bryn. Bryn, entretenido, dejó ir a la chica, pero esta no se quería ir fácilmente; no iba a abandonar su premio. Arturo no estaba seguro de que Bryn contara como un premio de ningún tipo, no con las entradas en forma de M y el pecho hinchado, pero suponía que cualquiera que dijera ser el dueño del club le serviría a la chica. Freya miró a Bryn con enfado—. Merlín está aquí. Merlín y su Arturo.

Bryn ladeó la cabeza para mirar más allá de Freya. Merlín levantó la mano y saludó, incómodo.

—Hola, Bryn.

Bryn levantó un par de dedos en reconocimiento antes de girarse para continuar la conversación con los hombres de la mesa. Era un gesto de dominio, algo que mostrar que él estaba al mando y no Freya, Merlín, y definitivamente no Arturo. Si Arturo necesitaba alguna prueba de que Bryn se sentía inseguro como el dueño de un club de clase alta cuando él mismo no era de clase alta, ya la tenía. Que estuviera despreciando a Arturo era una prueba de que no estaba cómodo con alguien de la reputación de Arturo.

Arturo entrecerró los ojos. Había leído el perfil psicológico de Bryn y ahora lo veía por sí mismo. Bryn era un hombre al que le gustaba estar en control, pero que no tenía todas las herramientas (más allá de ser directo y basto) necesarias para mantener el control, y lo hacía excluyendo a aquellos que pudiera cuestionar su posición. Todos los informes que había reído, incluido lo que Merlín le había dicho sobre Bryn, había subrayado cómo tenía a Freya bajo su control y la guardaba con tanto celo como se suponía que Arturo hacía en lo que respectaba a Merlín.

Puede que Bryn no tuviera las herramientas, pero Arturo las tenía. Tocó a Freya ligeramente en el brazo y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa de disculpa cuando la sobresaltó.

—Debería darte las gracias por invitarnos—dijo Arturo, poniendo suficiente sinceridad en su voz sin decir directamente _gracias._ Su recompensa fue un ligero rubor de Freya y la forma en la que se alejó de la chica que se colgaba del brazo de Bryn. La pobre chica no tenía la atención que se merecía—. Entonces, ¿el club es _tuyo?_

—Oh, no—dijo Freya, poniéndose más colorada. Hizo un par de gesto nerviosos en el aire a algo o alguien que tenía detrás, pero Arturo no miró a dónde señalaba, mantuvo los ojos en ella—. No. Yo. Ehm. Todo esto fue idea de Bryn.

—No puede ser—dijo Arturo—. Un lugar como este necesita un toque femenino.

Freya retorció las manos.

—Bueno, ayudé un poquito, y tengo un interés en el negocio...

—Eso pensaba. No mucha gente tiene el poder de poner el nombre de alguien en una lista cuando ya hay una cola de kilómetros de largo esperando para entrar—dijo Arturo con una sonrisa—. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte invitarnos.

Freya sonrió, pero parecía no tener palabras.

Arturo miró hacia Bryn, que lo estaba mirando con los ojos oscuros, y la conversación en la mesa parecía haber muerto.

—Bueno, es obvio que tu amigo está ocupado y yo no voy a perder más de mi tiempo esperando a que acabe cuando estás tú para enseñárnoslo todo.

—Ah, me encantaría, pero...—Freya miró a Bryn.

—No hay momento como el presente. ¿Vamos?—preguntó Arturo.

—Freya—dijo Bryn, en voz baja y grave, una advertencia en un tono que Arturo ya había usado algunas veces con Merlín. Se giró hacia los demás de la mesa—. Vosotros, largaos de una puta vez. Tú también.

Empujó a la mujer de su brazo hasta que se salió del asiento. Una de las otras chicas la recogió y se la llevó, mirando a Freya con odio.

Bryn los invitó a sentarse con un gesto magnánimo, un gesto que pretendía indicar otra vez que él estaba en control.

—¿Por qué no os sentáis? Poneos cómodos.

Arturo señaló a Merlín para que se sentara antes y se deslizó a su lado. Se acercó una camarera y despejó la mesa, pero Bryn le dijo que se marchara antes de que pudiera tomarles nota, con un giro impaciente de la mano que decía _vamos a acabar con esto._

—Así que tú eres Arturo Pendragón—dijo Bryn.

Arturo asintió.

—Y tú eres...

Dejó la frase sin acabar, enarcando una ceja expectante. Bryn apretó los labios como si le hubieran dado una torta.

—Bryn. Bryn Nash—dijo Merlín, rozando la pierna contra Arturo—. Te he hablado de él, ¿no? Tiene un par de clubs por la ciudad.

—Clubs. Vale.

—¿Como este?—dijo Merlín, y Arturo sabía lo que estaba haciendo Merlín. Estaba intentando encontrar algo en común entre ellos. Arturo enarcó una ceja con una expresión de _¿y qué?,_ completa y absolutamente sin impresionar.

—Es solo otro club, _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo.

—Bueno, Merlín—interrumpió Bryn, y Arturo vio en su lenguaje corporal un signo claro de incompetencia—. He oído que has estado ocupado.

Merlín abrió mucho los ojos y miró de Arturo a Bryn.

—Um. Sí, sí, he tenido mucho que hacer. Arturo me ha tenido ocupado con...

—Merlín—dijo Arturo con una advertencia, apretándole la pierna cuando pareció que Merlín estaba a punto de abrir la bocaza. Dejó la mano en la pierna de Merlín y Merlín se calló.

—¿Y qué hay del trabajo que te hemos estado mandando?

Merlín empezó a contestar, pero Arturo apretó más los dedos. Arturo notó cómo la mirada de Bryn iba a la mano de Arturo, cómo su expresión cambiaba de incertidumbre y confianza descarada forzada a especulación y evaluación atenta.

Arturo no necesitaba que Merlín encontrara un punto en común entre Arturo y Bryn. Bryn estaba pensando uno por sí mismo.

—Merlín tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que malgastar su tiempo en un poco de código para ese club de bordados tuyo—dijo Arturo con voz neutra.

Bryn entrecerró los ojos y miró de golpe.

—¿Se lo has dicho?—Su tono era amenazador.

Arturo había visto al mirada de cervatillo pillado en la carretera de Merlín muchas, muchas veces, normalmente dirigida a Arturo cuando este le echaba la bronca por algo que no debería haber hecho, pero en todo los casos, siempre había habido vergüenza, disculpa y confianza, porque fuera lo que fuese que Merlín hubiera hecho por lo que necesitara ser disciplinado de alguna forma por su capitán, Merlín sabía que sería justo. No había nada de eso ahora, dirigida como estaba a Bryn, y Arturo vio en los ojos de Merlín el miedo residual de alguien al que habían herido, al que habían intimidado, al que habían aterrorizado.

No importaba que Merlín fuera un soldado SAS entrenado, que pudiera aguantar contra un enemigo en combate armado o desarmado, que estuviera en mejor forma de lo que este tal Bryn podría estar nunca, incluso con músculo carcelario que lo hacía grande y pesado. No importaba que Merlín fuer _magia._ Había cicatrices, y el miedo era real.

Y Bryn lo veía. Lo estaba disfrutando.

—Merlín—dijo Arturo dándole una palmadita en la pierna—. ¿Por qué no vais Freya y tú a por algo de beber?

Merlín apartó la vista de Bryn y la suavizó al posarla sobre Arturo, con una sonrisilla dulce en los labios.

—Vale. ¿Puedo pedir...?

—Sí, Merlín. Pídete lo que quieras. —Arturo miró a Bryn a los ojos sin tregua—. Invita la casa, ¿no?

—Vamos, Merlín—dijo Freya, notando la tensión creciente. Se deslizó hasta salir de la mesa sin esperar a que Bryn la dejara marcharse, algo que Arturo se dio cuenta solo añadía a la irritación de Bryn.

Arturo le bloqueaba la salida a Merlín y no se movía; Merlín decidió restregársele por el regazo. Hubo un breve momento de distracción, la fugaz sensación del peso cálido de Merlín encima de él, la sensación de la mano de Merlín en sus costillas, tocando el tatuaje a través de la ropa, y Merlín se había ido, cogido del brazo de Freya, con Gwaine siguiéndolos.

_Joder,_ eso era exasperante y distraía.

Arturo esperó un momento; lo necesitaba para poner sus pensamientos en orden después del pequeño meneo de Merlín para salir. Señaló a su alrededor.

—Los bloqueadores de sonido que tienes. Son una tecnología interesante. Silencian todo el ruido de fuera y nadie puede oír lo de dentro, ¿no?

Bryn no contestó.

—Supongo que en el futuro vas a grabar muchas conversaciones en esta mesa que podrás utilizar para efectos incriminatorios—dijo Arturo. Cuando Bryn no reaccionó, Arturo clarificó—: Para chantajear a la gente, ¿no?

Bryn se removió, incómodo.

—Y ya que es tu mesa... tu mesa personal, supongo—dijo Arturo, pasando la mano por el borde del asiento, como si admirara la habilidad del trabajo a medida—. Probablemente tienes algún dispositivo controlador en algún lugar conveniente. Te sugiero que desconectes la grabación de sonido y de vídeo ahora mismo, porque a mi entender, ese grupillo tuyo opera mejor cuando nadie sabe nada sobre ellos.

Bryn lo miró fijamente; Arturo le devolvió al mirada. Era un poco como el juego de la gallina, en el que uno de los idiotas parpadeaba antes, y no era Arturo. Bryn estiró la mano, usando el cuerpo para ocultar lo que estaba haciendo, y abrió la tapa de los controles. Pulsó un botón.

—Buen chico—dijo Arturo. Miró de Bryn a la pista de baile, donde encontró a Merlín y a Gwaine con facilidad entre la multitud. El bar estaba hasta los topes y no tenían ninguna prisa por que les sirviera, lo que significaba que Arturo tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer que Bryn entendiera lo que quería decir—. Ahora, no le echas la culpa a Merlín. Tú eres el que se lo dijo, y deberías haber sabido que no tenías que hacerlo. Lo conoces de antes, ¿no?

—Del colegio—dijo Bryn, despacio. Arturo vio cómo Bryn lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados con una mirada rápida antes de seguir vigilando a Merlín.

—Le gusta hablar—dijo Arturo, dejando la declaración abierta—. A veces no puedes callarlo, y es mejor no intentarlo, porque entonces _aprendes_ cosas. Puedes recordarle una y otra vez que tenga cuidado con lo que dice, que algunas cosas no son para compartirlas, pero no le entra en la cabeza, ¿sabes? Con Merlín, hay que tener la mano firme. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Bryn entrecerró los ojos cuando las palabras de Arturo calaron. Curvó los labios con una sonrisilla asquerosa. Miró hacia donde Freya estaba con Merlín, los dos hablando animadamente en el bar.

—De vez en cuando tienes que quitarles la correa. Dejar que olisqueen por ahí, quizá tirar un par de cosas y cometer un par de errores, pero está bien, porque necesitan disciplina, y es mucho más fácil cuando hay algo por lo que impartirla. Algo así como tú con tu chica. —La mirada de Arturo se desvió para estudiar a Freya, para asimilar su lenguaje corporal, su gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes mientras hablaba con Merlín. Notó cómo la miraba otra gente, a ella y a Merlín, en el bar—. Muy bonita. Me sorprende que les des tanta libertad como le das, pero bueno, la has tenido un tiempo, ¿no? Has tenido más tiempo para entrenarla para que responda a tus señales. Qué lástima que el entrenamiento no esté cuajando.

Bryn se removió, incómodo, y Arturo esperó no estar condenando a Freya daño alguno.

Arturo hizo una pausa y un pequeño gesto con la mano.

—Deberías darme las gracias. Si fuera por Merlín, habría estado recorriendo Londres contándole a todo el mundo que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar sobre esa trama que tenéis pensada. Podría haber llamado la atención de algún madero o dos, y quizá habríais tenido suerte y los maderos no habrían sido muy listos. Lo ignorarían por loco. O puede que no, y que grabaran todo lo que dijera y lo pasaran a sus superiores, y en qué clase de embrollo estarías metido, sinceramente, cuando las agencias oyeran hablar de esta pequeña organización con ganas de devolver las cosas a cómo deberían estar, con nosotros al mando, ¿eh?

Arturo usó «nosotros» a posta, pero Bryn lo pilló, no lo dejó pasar.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando—dijo Bryn, demasiado rápido.

Arturo resopló.

—No seas idiota.

Se miraron el uno al otro un momento y Bryn esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—¿A quién se lo has dicho?

Arturo sonrió.

—Lo que importa es que me estoy asegurando de que Merlín no se lo diga a nadie _más._ Al contrario que él, yo veo el valor en lo que vuestro pequeño grupo intenta hacer. Tengo la sensación de que estáis jugando a un juego largo, pero la partida está llegando a su final. Solo necesitáis un par de piezas clave.

Bryn hizo una mueca, como si hubiera esperado que Merlín no adivinara eso por su cuenta, ni Arturo. Fuera como fuera, Arturo siguió presionando.

—Llevo siglos buscando a alguien como él. Hay hackers, y crackers, y luego está Merlín. No hay nadie mejor. Hardware militar. Claves de encriptado. Toda la infraestructura de la Unión Europea. Es lo que necesito. Pero es lo que vosotros necesitáis, también. Merlín es una de vuestras piezas clave.

—No ha sido difícil de deducir—continuó Arturo, sonriendo ante el parpadeo de Bryn—. Merlín me lo cuenta todo. Lo he visto trabajar en el código que le enviáis. Lo he escuchado quejarse y gemir de que no hay nada que pueda hacer con él porque se lo enviáis a trozos de aquí y de allá, y tarda más tiempo del que debería porque no tiene la información que necesita del código para prepararlo para crackearlo bien.

Bryn frunció el ceño, intentando seguir la conversación. Arturo le dio tiempo.

—Es tan listo que da miedo. Podrías ponerle el mundo en el regazo. Lo desmontaría y lo volvería a montar exactamente como él quisiera si le dieras la oportunidad. No puedo culparos por quererlo. Pero es un poco bala perdida. Necesita mano firme. Trabaja mucho mejor cuando tiene a alguien asegurándose de que se centra en lo importante. Como mantener la boca callada.

Arturo hizo una pausa. Hubo un cambio sutil en el lenguaje corporal de Bryn, algo como alivio cuando por fin entendió que Arturo se estaba asegurando de que la existencia del NOM seguía siendo un secreto, al menos por ahora. Que Arturo entendía la importancia de lo que estaban haciendo.

Cambió de táctica de golpe, cortando antes de que Bryn pudiera reforzar la esperanza de meterse entre Arturo y Merlín.

—Merlín no termina el trabajo cuando se está quejando. No me gusta que se queje. Cuando le doy trabajar para hacer, le doy todo lo que necesita. Podría ser un nuevo ordenador. Podría ser un sitio tranquilo donde se pueda concentrar en crear el software que vaya a usar. Podría ser tiempo en los ordenadores de la uni, los que usan para crear nuevos medicamentos o para hacer los cálculos necesarios para crear el nuevo elemento de la tabla periódica. Podría ser el hardware en el que funcione el programa. Lo que sea que necesite, se lo consigo.

—¿Pero vosotros? —siguió—. Le enviáis veinte líneas de código a pedazos. Ni siquiera eso, porque no es de la misma fuente de programación. Un chaval de trece años que construye su propia caja negra no perdería el tiempo con eso, aunque supiera que le iban a pagar en metálico por ello, porque ganaría un montón más de pasta modificando el software de un banco para que depositara una fracción de un céntimo en una cuenta de un paraíso fiscal cada vez que alguien hiciera una transacción.

—Estás haciéndole perder el tiempo. —Arturo hizo una pausa y continuó—. No sería un buen hombre de negocios si dejara que pasara eso, ¿no? Merlín es _mío_ , míster Nash. Estáis gastando uno de mis valiosos recursos. Le he dicho que deje de hacer vuestros pequeños proyectos. No tiene sentido que los haga gratis mientras no consigue nada hasta que no pase vuestra pruebecilla y supere un periodo de prueba, como si todavía se estuviera formando.

La expresión de Bryn se oscureció; se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

—¿Que qué?

—No le hicisteis firmar un contrato. Vuestro acuerdo verbal no servirá de nada ante la ley porque no vas a poder describir vuestro plan de negocio sin exponerte. Merlín no tiene obligación alguna de hacer nada que le digáis que haga.

—No tienes derecho a interferir—dijo Bryn con vehemencia, inclinándose hacia delante—. Hemos estado esperando…

Arturo suspiró profundamente, acallando la queja de Bryn con un gesto de la mano como si fuera el irritante zumbido de un insecto.

—He recibido un montón de ofertas por Merlín, ¿lo sabías? Es la forma educada. Una cosa de negocios. Si alguien tiene algo que quieres, haces una oferta, ¿no? Intentas comprarlo u organizar un préstamo. Llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo mutuo. A veces no os ponéis de acuerdo y tenéis que gritar un poco. A veces… a veces tienes que tomar medidas drásticas para prevenir adquisiciones hostiles.

Arturo hizo una pausa y vio que Bryn había pillado el mensaje, por muy oculto que estuviera en indirectas.

—¿Sabes lo que me parece extraño? Todo este tiempo que he tenido a Merlín conmigo, nunca he recibido una oferta de tu gente.

Bryn se removió en su asiento.

—¿Quieres dinero?

—¿Te parece que necesito dinero? —preguntó Arturo.

Bryn se reclinó en su asiento, inspirando y expirando como un toro, solo le faltaban las nubecitas saliendo de las fosas nasales como en los dibujos. Cruzó las piernas por la rodilla, se puso las manos en el regazo y el tatuaje que tenía en la garganta pareció hacerse más larga y recto mientras fruncía el ceño con una mueca y se lo pensaba.

—Podrías simplemente cogerlo.

—Podríais intentarlo—le corrigió Arturo—. Y fallaríais.

—¿Estás seguro?—lo retó Bryn.

—Considera esto, Nash—dijo Arturo—. Sabes quién soy. En el momento en que supiste que Merlín estaba conmigo, empezaste a hacer preguntas, buscando en mi pasado. Seguro que puedes ver los beneficios de contar con un hombre con mis talentos y recursos a vuestro lado.

Bryn entrecerró los ojos hasta que se convirtieron en hendiduras diminutas, midiendo y evaluando. Arturo se preguntó si no estaría yendo demasiado lejos, pero en su tapadera como Arturo-el-capullo-malcriado no había ninguna razón para no presionar todo lo que pudiera.

Arturo rompió entonces el contacto visual, dejando que Bryn ganara solo porque él no perdía nada, y buscó a Merlín en la multitud. Estaba todavía en el bar con Freya, Gwaine merodeando cerca, y no parecía que ninguno de los dos hubiera pedido todavía, o habían pedido y estaban esperando a que se las trajeran. Merlín estaba apoyado en la elegante barra negra, con los codos en el borde, la cadera hacia fuera, una rodilla levantada, las piernas separada un poco en una pose de total y exasperante invitación, y un capullo estaba aceptando dicha invitación.

Arturo no le veía la cara al hombre, pero era más bajo que Merlín, hombros anchos del tipo de pasarse tres horas al día en el gimnasio, y cintura estrecha bajo unos vaqueros ajustados azules y una camisa azul marino, arremangada, y brazaletes dorados brillantes bajo las luces estroboscópicas. Freya estaba mirando entre Merlín y el otro hombre con una expresión de incredulidad imprudente, con una sonrisa alentadora, incluso provocadora, en la cara. Merlín, _su_ Merlín, estaba estirando la mano para tocarle el hombro al otro hombre y quitarle una pelusa imaginaria de la camisa. El hombre se acercó más.

_Mierda, ¿por qué Gwaine no está parando a ese capullo?_

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué crees que quiero? —preguntó Arturo, usando la petulancia en su tono para ocultar e ataque de posesividad y celos que no tenían nada que ver con su tapadera. Apartó la mirada del espectáculo de Merlín coqueteando con un completo extraño y se giró de nuevo hacia Bryn.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando Bryn. Se estaba acordando de todo lo que había oído de Arturo. Y Arturo sabía lo que el Directorio y el MI-5 habían pasado por las líneas de comunicación, había oído los rumores y el cotilleo que se habían extendido desde se había metido en la escena en Argel.

No se llevaba bien con su padre. Sus broncas públicas (ambas muy reales y muy públicas, muy comentadas, venían de antes de todo esto del NOM) estaban registradas. Sus desacuerdos privados era algo sobre lo que solo se podía especular, porque se había oído a menudo a Uther Pendragón murmurar sobre cómo repudiaría a Arturo si lo volvía a avergonzar de esa manera.

Según los rumores, por lo que respectaba a Uther Arturo era un peón, una pieza simbólica de ajedrez sin poder algunos, un nombre que poner a la cabeza de la empresa cuando Uther se retirara mientras una junta de directores seguía las órdenes de Uther desde el campo de golf. Arturo no tenía control ni futuras expectativas, ni punto de apoyo en algo que por derecho debería ser suyo. Era el hijo problemático del que Uther desaprobaba, porque tenía su propia opinión, sus propios intereses y sus propios objetivos, e iban en contra de los planes de Uther.

Si Arturo era honesto consigo mismo, la verdad no era muy diferente. Su tiempo en las Fuerzas Armadas, más largo de lo previsto, había sido su escape de las asfixiantes y onerosas peticiones de Uther, y ahora tenía una razón legítima para representar el papel del hijo único petulante y sacar sus frustraciones de una vez.

—Voy a hacer una llamada—dijo Bryn en tono calmado, como si ya hubiera tomado la decisión y solo estuviera esperando la aprobación de arriba.

Arturo solo podía espera que fuera a decisión que él quería que tomara. Asintió lentamente, aburrido, y devolvió su atención a donde ese _maldito capullo_ se inclinaba hacia Merlín, susurrándole al oído.

—Hazlo—dijo Arturo, levantándose—. Yo voy a ver por qué le cuesta tanto volver a nuestras chicas.

ooOOoo

 

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —preguntó Freya, cogiendo a Merlín del brazo mientras se alejaban de la mesa. Merlín frunció el ceño.

—Estoy bien. Mil veces bien—dijo Merlín. Enarcó una ceja, reprimiendo las ganas de mirar hacia atrás para ver qué estaba haciendo Arturo. Lo último que quería era dejar a Arturo a solas con Bryn. Sabía cómo había sido Bryn de niño, y por su último encuentro en el Lockdown y el perfil psicológico que había escrito el Directorio sobre él, Bryn no había cambiado nada. Como mucho, se había vuelto peor.

Pero Percival estaba cerca y el enlace que los había atado con enlaces metafísicos en un nudo de paz habían sido fáciles de deshacer. Ninguno iba desarmado, en caso de que Bryn intentara algo.

Bryn sería increíblemente estúpido (aunque eso no era del todo improbable) si hiciera algo en un club lleno de testigos. Merlín solo podía esperar que Bryn no aprovechara la oportunidad.

—Sabes, debería hacerte yo esa pregunta—dijo Merlín. Echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, pero no apartó la mirada de Freya—. ¿Cómo puede ser tan capullo? Pensaba que estabais juntos…

—Lo estamos…

—Entonces, ¿qué hacía con esa furcia encima, con pinta de estar a punto de meterse de cabeza en sus pantalones? Estoy por decirle algo…

—Déjalo estar, Merlín—dijo Freya, su voz una súplica—. Me lo ha explicado antes. Es el dueño del club, se esperan ciertas cosas de él, es solo por la imagen…

—¿Imagen? ¿Por la _imagen_? —Merlín sacudió la cabeza—. Si de verdad le importaras, no te trataría así…

—Mira quién habla. Si de verdad le importaras a _Arturo,_ no te pegaría…

—¡ _No_ me pegó, Freya! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo…?

—¿Y qué ha sido eso? ¿Le has pedido _permiso_ para pedirte una bebida? ¿Desde cuándo necesitas permiso para hacer nada? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—El alcohol me sube muy rápido—dijo Merlín, con los ojos en blanco—. Odia que me emborrache hasta vomitar. _Yo_ lo odio. Pero no me doy cuenta cuando estoy a punto de tomarme algo que me vaya a afectar de más y me vaya a mandar de cabeza al baño. Arturo lleva la cuenta. Siempre lo hace. _Me cuida._

Los ojos de Freya fueron directamente al ojo morado que ya no era tan morado, más bien como un tono enfermizo de verde, visible contra la piel incluso con las luces titilantes del club.

—Sí, ya veo cómo te cuida—dijo Freya.

—Joder, Freya—dijo Merlín, parándose casi en el bar—. Arturo no me pegó.

—Vale.

—Me di un golpe con una pared o una farola o me caí por las escaleras, ¿vale? Soy patoso, siempre lo he sido. Pero Arturo. No. Me. Pegó.

Freya lo estudió. Siempre se había dado cuenta cuando Merlín mentía, joder, probablemente todo el puto universo se daba cuenta cuando Merlín mentía si no tenía cuidado, y _obviamente_ estaba mintiendo sobre cómo había acabado con un ojo morado. Al mismo tiempo, Freya parecía confusa, porque Merlín no estaba mintiendo cuando decía que Arturo no estaba detrás del ojo morado.

Entendía por qué Freya había supuesto automáticamente que _Arturo_ le había pegado en vez de alguna otra persona como, oh, Bohrs. Pero era una suposición, una que Freya no estaba dejando ir.

—Además, no es como si Bryn fuera mucho mejor—murmuró Merlín por lo bajo. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había dejado implícito más o menos que sí, _Arturo me ha pegado, estoy mintiendo para protegerlo_ , y suspiró para sus adentros cuando Freya entrecerró los ojos. Merlín le dio un codazo—. Bueno, no lo es, ¿no? No es precisamente el ciudadano del año.

—Me quiere—dijo Freya.

—¿Y tú? ¿Lo quieres?

—Sabes que sí.

—No puedes decir las palabras, ¿no? —Merlín frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Vale, mira, me trago que lo quieres, pero si te encuentras con un nido de capullos, él suele estar en el centro…

—Es dulce conmigo, Merlín. No sabes cómo es cuando no hay nadie más…

_Peor, ¿no?_ Merlín no lo dijo en voz alta, se mordió el labio.

—…es absolutamente bueno. Me presta atención, me cubre de regalos y, oh, Merlín, no sabes cómo es, ser cómo yo…

—¿Como tú? —dijo Merlín, enarcando una ceja. La guio hacia el bar donde había un espacio. Apoyó un codo en el borde, sin prisa por llamar al camarero para pedir las bebidas. Se inclinó para que Freya lo oyera sin tener que gritar hasta quedarse ronco, y aún mantener en silencio lo que no quería que nadie más escuchara—. Freya, eres absolutamente brillante. Eres lista, preciosa, no tienes ni idea cuánto tíos han estado mirándote desde que te has acercado al bar…

Freya le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

—Oh, lo otro—dijo Merlín, asintiendo gravemente—. Sí, entiendo que eso sea un problema, pero te enseñé un par de trucos, ¿no? ¿La meditación y los cristales para estar calmada? Todo lo que he leído dice que deberían servir, pero va a llevar tiempo y práctica…

—¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánta práctica? ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que estuve _intentándolo_ , Merlín? Al menos Bryn ayuda con más de lo que tú podías…

Freya dejó la frase abierta, mirando hacia atrás cuando alguien se chocó contra ella. Merlín frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo te ha estado ayudando?

Freya ladeó la cabeza y no le contestó, al menos no en seguida. Freya giró el cuerpo, encogiendo un hombro como sin ganas.

—Me da una forma de sacarlo. _Condiciones controladas_ , dice. Siempre y cuando pueda desviar el exceso de energía mientras estoy… mientras estoy transformada, no noto la necesidad abrumarme como antes. Ya no salgo todas las noches como antes, Merlín. Es solo a veces. No le hago daño a la gente. No lo hago.

Quizá Freya notaba cuando Merlín estaba mintiendo, pero también pasaba al contrario. Lo veía en sus ojos, en cómo no lo miraba, cómo alejaba el cuerpo, como _insistía_. Merlín quería saber qué era lo que Bryn le estaba haciendo a Freya, qué estaba haciendo Freya. Quería secuestrarla y llevársela a algún sitio seguro donde la pudiera llevar con Gaius y otra gente que la pudieran ayudar de verdad como se lo merecía, de manera legítima, útil, y no esta mierda a medias que Bryn debía de haberle dicho a Freya para tenerla bajo control.

En vez de eso, Merlín suspiró, puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, al menos a Bryn se le da bien una cosa.

_Si esa cosa es ser un puto capullo total._

Freya no vio la preocupación en su mirada y le brillaron los ojos.

—Más de una cosa, en realidad—dijo, sonriendo de una forma que Merlín no quería volver a ver en ella, porque había sido como su hermana pequeña, hacía tiempo.

—No quiero oírlo. —Merlín la miró con odio.

—¿Oh, no? ¿Esto viniendo de ti? ¿Tú que te has levantado de la mesa restregándote contra Arturo y contoneándote? ¿Qué ha sido eso, entonces?

Merlín se puso rojo y se encogió de hombros. Lo había hecho a posta, medio porque no había habido otra forma de salir de la mesa sin tener que subirse a la mesa, y la mesa no parecía ser capaz de aguantar su peso aunque se sintiera inclinado a marcarse un bailecillo encima. Había muy poco espacio para las piernas entre las piernas de Arturo y la mesa, de todas formas y, además, había sido _divertido_.

No podía negar el escalofrío que había sentido cuando los dedos de Arturo se metieron por debajo del borde de su camisa para ayudarlo a moverse, o cómo le había acariciado el culo cuando había salido.

—¿Qué crees que ha sido? —preguntó Merlín—. Es la primera vez en meses que salimos de fiesta.

Freya sonrió.

El camarero era un hombre delgado y elegante mucho más bajo que Merlín y casi una década más joven, si Merlín no se equivocaba. Dio un golpecito en barra, la fila de cuentas multicolores que le iba de la muñeca al codo repiqueteando tan fuerte como el sonido de la música a todo volumen por los altavoces.

—¿Sí? ¿Queréis algo?

—Lo de siempre para mí y para Bryn—gritó Freya.

—Claro, jefa. ¿Y tú?—miró a Merlín de arriba abajo y sonrió.

—Glenfiddich, sin hielo, y cualquier ron bueno que tengas ahí guardado—dijo Merlín.

El camarero miró a Freya, que asintió.

—Sí, es mi amigo, saca el ron del bueno.

—Sí, señora. Pero tengo que ir a por el whiskey. Dadme un segundo.

Merlín se giró, con los codos en la barra, la cabeza ladeada hacia Freya.

—Gracias.

—Es como ha dicho tu Arturo. Invitamos nosotros—dijo Freya con una sonrisa.

Merlín levantó la cabeza por encima de la multitud, mirando al reservado donde estaban Arturo y Bryn. Estaban sentados en frente el uno del otro, como jugadores de ajedrez ante una partida complicada, y Arturo estaba hablando, con el cuerpo tranquilo y sereno, mientras que Bryn se estaba poniendo tan tenso que parecía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. De repente Merlín deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder oír lo que Arturo le estaba diciendo a Bryn.

Perceval estaba apoyado en una mesa cercana al reservado, vigilando. Gwaine estaba a unos metros con lo que parecía un vaso vació en la mano; Merlín no tenía ni idea de cómo había conseguido una bebida y no sabía si había estado bebiendo en realidad. Por lo que Merlín sabía, Gwaine lo estaba usando como disfraz, porque no estaba moviendo del sitio y parecería un acosador si no intentara encajar al menos. Estaba hablando con una pelirroja guapa con el pelo más largo que el bajo de su falda, aparentemente más interesado en el escote que en la conversación, pero Merlín tenía la clara impresión de que era totalmente consciente de lo que lo pasaba.

—Estás enamorado de él, ¿verdad?

—Perdona, ¿qué?

—De Arturo. Lo quieres, ¿no?

Merlín sonrió.

—¿Tanto se nota?

—Solo lo nota gente con ojos, Merlín—dijo Freya, mirándolo. Su risa de desvaneció y se inclinó para continuar—. No me puedo creer que se lo dijeras.

Merlín la miró.

—¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer, cuando me vio trabajar en esa mierda de código que me ha estado llegando?

—Mentir—soltó Freya—. Te dije que esto era importante, que guardar el secreto…

—Oye, y al segundo siguiente Bryn me está diciendo que comparta la palabra, que intente reclutar a gente…—Merlín suspiró—. Mira, Freya, confío en Arturo, o no le había dicho nada, lo prometo. Y él tampoco se lo va a decir a nadie. Piensa que es interesante…

—¿ _Interesante_? ¿Eso dijo?

—Eso es lo que dijo, y no estaba siendo sarcástico, eso no le va. Si dice que está interesado, lo está, punto. No veo cuál es el problema…

—¡Se supone que no tiene que saber en qué estás trabajando!

—¡Freya! Sabe el color de mis calzoncillos… de hecho, sabe que no llevo en este momento…

—¿No?

La nueva voz que se unió a la conversación pertenecía a un tipo que era un quiero y no puedo de un clon de Gwaine, excepto por el hecho de que Gwaine tenía mejor pelo, estaba sexy con barbita y tenía una sonrisa increíble. Este tipo no podía sonreír sin bajar la mirada a los pantalones de Merlín, estaba obsesionado con mostrar las joyas que llevaba en la muñeca y el cuello y tenía tanto pelo saliendo del cuello en forma de V de su camisa que bien podría estar intentando hacer su propio osito de peluche.

—¿Te importa? Es una conversación privada—dijo Merlín, señalando a Freya, que se estaba esforzando por no reírse. Merlín se señaló con desgana la cara sin mover el codo del borde de la barra—. Además, ¿los ojos? Aquí arriba.

—No puede ser una conversación muy privada si estás en la barra gritando tan fuerte que todo el mundo puede escucharte—dijo el hombre—. Soy Glenn. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Merlín.

—¿Por qué estás solo?

Merlín bufó, mirando a Freya.

—¡No lo estoy! Mi chico está por ahí—dijo Merlín, señalando hacia los reservados sin indicar cuál.

—No puede ser muy hombre, si te deja andar por ahí sin calzoncillos—dijo Glenn, metiéndose entre Merlín y la persona que se apoyaba contra la barra al otro lado de Merlín—. Yo no te dejaría fuera de mi vista si fuera él…

—Menudo capullo posesivo estás hecho. Un hombre tiene que respirar—dijo Merlín. Miró a Freya—. Una chica también.

—No es por ofender, pero no me van mucho las tías—dijo Glenn. Ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Sabes? Hay un baño ahí en la esquina al que casi nunca va nadie.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Merlín. Movió un poco la cadera y los ojos de Glenn fuero a su entrepierna otra vez.

Freya se quedó boquiabierta y se inclinó hacía Merlín.

—¡Eres malo, Merlín! ¿Qué haces?

—¿El baño está por ahí?—preguntó Merlín, señalando. Mientras tenía el brazo levantado, cogió una pelusilla de la camisa del hombre y la levantó—. Deberías cepillar la camisa antes de salir de casa. ¿Tienes un gato o algo así?

Glenn se inclinó hacia él.

—Un perro.

—¿Una de esas bolas de pelo maltesas?

—Un alsaciano, en realidad—dijo Glenn, enarcando una ceja sugerentemente—. Muy cariñoso. Le gusta chupar cosas.

—Ugh, eso es abuso animal—dijo Freya, con cara de asco-

Glenn la ignoró y se acercó tanto que Merlín olía el whiskey y la coca-cola.

—¿Sabes que los perros se parecen a sus dueños?

Los ojos de Merlín bajaron al pecho peludo de Glenn y Merlín se mordió el labio intentando no reírse, pero eso solo consiguió que Glenn bajara la mirada y se pasara la lengua por los labios.

—No sé, tendré que conocer a tu perro para ver si es verdad.

—Comprobemos esta teoría, entonces. Ven a mi casa—dijo Glenn.

—¡Merlín!—gritó Freya con los ojos como platos. Lo cogió del brazo para evitar que fuera a ningún sitio.

Merlín la miró y volvió a mirar a Genn.

—Te lo he dicho, tengo a alguien.

Glenn frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿puedo invitarte a algo?

—Ya he pedido—dijo Merlín. Se giró para mirar a Freya y sacudió la cabeza, con su mejor expresión de «¿Te puedes creer lo capullo que es?»

Glenn levantó el brazo y, osado, enganchó los dedos en el pantalón de Merlín y tiró. Merlín estaba tan sorprendido que lo único que pudo hacer fue gira la cabeza de golpe para mirar.

—Al menos déjame ver qué llevas debajo. Asegurarme de que no metías sobre lo de no llevar ropa interior.

—Joder, tienes cojones, ¿eh?—dijo Merlín—. No me interesa, tío. Estoy con alguien. Estoy por completo con alguien, al 100%, en serio.

Apartó la cadera de Glenn, pero lo único que pasó fue que Glenn tiró más fuerte para atraerlo.

—¡Eh!

—Eres un calientapollas.

—Vas a querer soltarlo—dijo Gwaine, poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Glenn con fuerza.

—¿Es tu chico?—preguntó Glenn.

—No, no soy su chico, y esa es la única razón por la que todavía tienes tu mano derecha—dijo Gwaine, en tono amistoso, su expresión de todo menos eso—. Así que suéltalo, retírate, y si valoras poder ver el sol salir por la mañana, corre muy muy lejos, tan rápido como puedas.

Glenn soltó un gruñido, evaluando a Gwaine con la mirada de un hombre a punto de pegar un puñetazo, pero quitó la mano de todas formas.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque su chico está de camino ahora mismo—dijo Gwaine, quitando la mano del hombre de Glen y señalando hacia atrás con la cabeza sin apartar su atención del hombre. Le hizo un gesto a Merlín—. Quita de en medio, Merlín.

Freya lo apartó un par de pasos y sin Glenn y Gwaine bloqueando la vista, Merlín vio que Arturo estaba de hecho cada vez más cerca, su expresión cuidadosamente controlada detrás de la máscara impasible, pero era imposible no ver la tormenta en sus ojos.

—Merlín—dijo Arturo, deteniéndose frente a él. Perceval lo seguía, mirando a su alrededor.

—No es lo que parece—dijo Merlín rápidamente, levantando las manos.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que parece?—preguntó Arturo, cortante.

—Porque siempre parece algo malo—dijo Merlín. Se acercó un paso y le puso una mano en el brazo a Arturo—. Venga, Arturo. Le he dicho que no estaba interesado, que estaba contigo.

—Lo ha hecho—añadió Freya a la defensiva.

—No es mi culpa. No me ha escuchado. He intentado decírselo, pero no le entraba en la cabeza. Es como todo eso de la audición selectiva de la que siempre oigo hablar...

—Merlín—dijo Arturo. Merlín levantó ambas cejas e hizo un sonido de _¿Hm?_ suave que se ahogó en la música chillona—Cállate.

Merlín asintió. Freya le abrazó el brazo más fuerte.

Arturo se volvió hacia Glenn.

—¿Tiense el hábito de tirarle la caña a los hombres de otras personas en los clubes?

—Es por eso que hay clubes, tío—dijo Glenn, sonriendo. Miró a Arturo de arriba a abajo de la misma manera en la que había evaluado a Gwaine, pero no había notado a Perceval todavía.—No pasa nada, ¿no? Tu chico es un maldito picaflor.

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Arturo se tensó. Merlín intentó no darse cuenta de lo bueno que estaba Arturo cuando se ponía posesivo.

—Lo deberías llevar con una correa corta. Algunas de las cosas que ha dicho... ¿Sabes que se me ha insinuado? Quería venir a mi casa, ver a mi perro, y no estoy hablando de Fido ¿Cómo iba yo a saber...?

—¡Eh! ¡Nunca...!

—¡Merlín!—gritó Arturo, y varias personas lo miraron. Después de unos momentos, la multitud cercana pilló las vibraciones de “ocupaos de vuestros propios asuntos” y siguió con la fiesta. Arturo miró a Glenn—. Toma un consejo de amigo. Si el tío no te pertenece, guárdate las manos para ti.

Glenn medio rió, medio se burló, dando un paso arrogante hacia adelante, pero vaciló un poco cuando Arturo no retrocedió, pero cuando vio el destello de la pistola metida en la sobaquera de Gwaine, oculta en la chaqueta deportiva hasta entonces, retrocedió como si acabara de pisar su propia tumba.

—Lárgate—dijo Arturo. No esperó a ver a Glenn alejarse de la barra de puntillas, como si el mínimo movimiento, ruido, o mirada pudiera afectar al dedo en el gatillo de Gwaine. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Merlín, con las manos en las caderas, los labios apretados con disgusto.

—¿Puedo hablar ahora?—preguntó Merlín.

—¿Quiero saber lo que vas a decir?—preguntó Arturo.

—No culpes a Merlín, eso no ha sido su culpa. Glenn no podría pillar una indirecta aunque estuviera pintada con espray en un camión que lo pasara por encima—dijo Freya.

Arturo miró entre Merlín y Freya y otra vez a Merlín.

—Glenn, ¿verdad? Parece que os habéis hecho muy colegas, ¿eh? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera venido en ese momento?

—Ha dicho algo sobre el baño y querer ver si llevaba calzoncillos—murmuró Merlín en voz baja, bajando los ojos. La mano de Freya le apretó el brazo en señal de advertencia.

—No digas eso—susurró Freya. Vibraba con alarma y preocupación.

—No he escuchado lo que has dicho. —Arturo se acercó un paso más.

—Mencionó el baño y querer meterse en mis pantalones—dijo Merlín, alzando la vista a tiempo para ver el enfado en los ojos de Arturo, para ver la forma en que movía el brazo de golpe. Se estremeció ante la aspereza cuando Arturo lo agarró, la mano detrás del cuello de Merlín. Lo apretó más cerca, lo alejó del agarre de Freya y lo apretó contra su pecho.

El aliento de Arturo era abrasador contra su oreja.

—Nadie, _Mer_ lín. Nadie más que yo, ¿me entiendes?

Merlín trató de asentir con la cabeza, pero Arturo le sujetaba con demasiada fuerza.

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo...

Antes de que Merlín supiera lo que estaba pasando, Arturo le había cogido, lo había girado y lo estaba empujando hacia delante, con la mano en el cuello. Merlín pensaba que se estaba yendo y estaba a punto de frenar, parar, de argumentar más, cualquier cosa para protestar, porque no deberían irse ahora, _porque eso sería grosero, porque tenían una misión que hacer, que era establecer tierra común con Bryn, para conseguir que el NOM estuviera aún más interesado en Merlín, si no en Arturo también..._

Entonces se dio cuenta de adónde lo estaba llevando Arturo.

Los baños.

El estómago de Merlín revoloteó. Nunca se le había puesto dura tan rápida y dolorosamente en su vida. Era incómodo. Intento tocársela, colocársela mejor en los vaqueros sin ser demasiado obvio, pero Arturo le cogió del brazo y lo empujó hacia delante.

—El otro—dijo rápidamente.

—¿Qué?

—El otro. El tipo del bar, ha dicho que el otro está siempre casi vacío.

Escuchó un sonido pequeño y ahogado de Arturo, pero Merlín no pudo girar la cabeza para mirar. Cambiaron de dirección de golpe, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo al final del bar, pasando por delante de la gente que deambulaba por las escaleras. Una vez pasadas, el área estaba despejada excepto por las luces rojas que le daban al pasillo un brillo amenazador.

El baño estaba al final.

—Perce.

Perceval no esperó a recibir más instrucciones; los adelantó y se metió en el baño. La luz opaca azul fluorescente luchó para dominar el pasillo antes de que la puerta se le cerrara detrás. Estuvo allí solo treinta segundos, dos personas salieron a trompicones todavía abrochándose los pantalones, pero aun así pareció una eternidad.

—Despejado—dijo Perceval, mirando a los dos—. No hay cámaras.

Perceval no intentó ocultar la sonrisa.

Arturo no le contestó, pero debió de haber asentido o hacer otro tipo de gesto, porque Perceval se apartó del camino y Arturo metió a Merlín en el baño.

El contraste de color del brillo de dentro del baño era todavía peor por la pintura negra pulida en los baños privados y el mármol brillante de todo lo demás. La puerta se cerró a su espalda y se hizo un silencio bendito, el rugido de la música martilleante, el baile movido y la conversaciones a gritos convirtiéndose en un murmullo apagado, ahogado por la respiración pesada de Arturo contra su oreja. Merlín se vio guiado hacia el lavabo y empujado contra él.

La dura presencia del lavabo contra las piernas de Merlín, justo bajo su entrepierna, era una distracción bienvenida de la tensión de su erección intentando atravesarle el pantalón. Arturo le soltó el cuello para rodearle el pecho con el brazo, cogerle la barbilla con la mano y obligarlo a mirarse en el espejo.

Los ojos de Arturo eran casi negros bajo esa luz, tenía los labios rojos e hinchado y separados. Parecía congelado en el tiempo, luchando contra sí mismo.

—Nadie más que yo, _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo al final, con la voz profunda y ronca, rozándole la oreja a Merlín con los labios.

Merlín podría haberse corrido en ese mismo momento, solo del sonido de la voz de Arturo, por la forma en laque Arturo murmuraba su nombres. No se dio cuenta de que el gemido desesperado salía de él mismo hasta que Arturo le giró la cabeza y lo calló con un beso embriagador.

Arturo se pegó contra él, la polla dura contra el culo de Merlín, su mano libre yendo a acariciarle la erección sobre los vaqueros.

— _Joder, Arturo_ —gruñó Merlín, apoyándose contra él, pero Arturo lo apartó.

—Lo has hecho a propósito—susurró Arturo, mirándolo en el espejo. Tenía el pelo enmarañado, los labios hinchados y todo en él era duro, brusco y hambriento de deseo—. Tan sexy. Tentarme durante la cena. La cosa del postre. Restregarte en mi regazo en la mesa. _Coquetear_ con ese tipo. No he podido apartar los ojos de ti en toda la noche. Lo has hecho a propósito, ¿verdad?

ooOOoo

El ataque de celos que recorrió a Arturo cuando el hombre enganchó los dedos en los pantalones de Merlín y lo acercó hacia sí no tenía nada que ver con su tapadera. El enfado de dio visión túnel cuando la expresión de Merlín se volvió de sorpresa ofendida y no le hizo ningún bien cuando Merlín intentó apartarse del pulpo aquel. Lo único que salvó a “Glenn” de acabar recibiendo algo muy doloroso fue el hecho de que Gwaine estaba en medio.

Había habido una fracción de segundo en todo eso en la que el pensamiento lógico había ganado, y ese pensamiento lógico llegó en forma del recuerdo de León riéndose de él y diciendo “ _No te preocupes por Merlín. Puede cuidar de sí mismo. Tenemos que trabajar en ti..._ ”.

Arturo nunca había tenido una debilidad antes. O quizá siempre había tenido esta debilidad en particular, pero nunca había tenido motivo para salir a la luz hasta que apareció Merlín. Arturo iría hasta el fin del mundo por sus hombres, para asegurarse de que estaban seguros y bien cuidados, incluso de ponerse a sí mismo en la línea de fuego antes de mandar a otra persona delante, pero cuando se trataba de Merlín, todas las normas, incluso las de autconservación y el sentido común, se iban a la mierda. ¿La misión? A la mierda. ¿Infiltrarse en el NOM? ¿El qué? ¿Y qué pasaba con el Directorio? Un puta mierda le importaba.

En ese momento, lo único en lo que Arturo podía pensar era la sensación de Merlín pegado a él, sólido y maleable al mismo tiempo. La forma en la que Merlín lo miraba en el espejo, los ojos oscuros por el deseo, la necesidad, el querer, envueltos en una confianza tan total que Arturo podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Cómo estaba Merlín en ese momento, labios hinchados rojo oscuro por el beso duro que Arturo le había dado hacía solo unos momentos, la ropa desaliñada antes incluso de que lo hubiera tocado, la polla dura e hinchada, tensando unos pantalones que deberían ser un arma registrada, queriendo que lo tocaran, lo acariciaran y lo desnudaran.

—Lo he planeado—susurró Merlín con un gemido suave y Arturo no pudo evitarlo. Recorrió con los labios el cuello de Merlín, depositando besos de la oreja a la garganta, y mordió en la parte donde el cuello y el hombro se juntan, notando el sabor del cuero y la tela en vez de la carne.

Merlín gimió y Arturo notó cómo le colapsaban las piernas. Apretó a Merlín más fuerte contra el lavabo y lo miró en el espejo con los ojos entrecerrados, queriendo memorizar cada aspecto, cada matiz, cada destello de Merlín desmoronándose ante él.

Tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando la sangre en su cuerpo se estuviera usando para alimentar algo más que su polla, Arturo pensaría en lo brillante que era Merlín. No solo porque fuera un calientapollas que podía hacer que el coeficiente intelectual de Arturo disminuyera al menos 30 puntos con solo mover esas pestañas negras con ojos de cama.

Había tenido la sensación de que había perdido a Bryn en la mesa, de que había presentado un desafío de más. Había visto cómo intimidado estaba Bryn de él de una forma que era casi irrecuperable, con las incompetencias de Bryn en los negocios y en particular en clase social solo añadiendo leña al fuego. Arturo era todo lo que Bryn no era: agudo, inteligente, en control.

No había un puente entre ellos. De ninguna manera iba Bryn a meter a Arturo en el NOM. A primera vista, Arturo era todo lo que Bryn y el NOM odiaban, y hasta _esto_ , hasta que Merlín había tirado todos los muros que Arturo se había acostumbrado a tener a su alrededor, Arturo no era más que otro tipo haciendo cola para el pelotón de fusilamiento del NOM.

Ahora, Arturo era un tipo con una debilidad que Bryn entendía. La necesidad de tener el control.  _Tener_ ese control arrebatado tan fácilmente por Merlín.

Bryn se aprovecharía de ello. Lo usaría para manipular a Arturo. Para ver hasta dónde se le podía presionar. Para descubrir qué tipo de cosas podía hacer que Arturo hiciera antes de romperse.

Pero en ese momento, Arturo no podía pensar en Bryn. La misión. El NOM. Solo podía sentir el calor que emanaba del sólido cuerpo de Merlín contra él. La curva del culo de Merlín contra su polla. El relieve de la erección de Merlín en su mano.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Arturo, volviendo con los labios a la oreja de Merlín, absorbiendo cada minúsculo temblor que pudiera ver, desde el gemido flojo que separó los labios de Merlín, el espasmo de su cadera, el agarre de sus manos en las piernas de Arturo, tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos—. ¿Por qué has planeado esto? Dímelo, Merlín. Dime por qué.

Merlín no tenía palabras, estaba sin aliento, sin sentido, y cuando contestó, fue con la voz llena de lujuria.

—Te lo he dicho. Lo único que me pone eres tú.

Arturo se acordó de Merlín tumbado en la cama que compartían (Arturo se preguntó exactamente cuándo había dejado de pensar en las cosas como “suyas” y había empezado a pensar en ellas como cosas compartidas), desnudo bajo el edredón, despeinado, ojos medio cerrados por el sueño, sonriendo con esa sonrisilla cómplice tan suya y provocando a Arturo con esas mismas palabras.

Arturo reprimió un gemido mordiéndole otra vez la garganta, chupando ese mismo punto hasta que casi había dejado un marca permanente.

Quizá Merlín no era tan brillante como Arturo había pensado, no tenía una clarividencia de súper espía, siempre planeando varios pasos por delante. Quizá no se paraba a pensar y evaluar cómo los vería su objetivo, meterse en la psicología tras las acciones de alguien, pasadas, presentes y futuras, para averiguar cómo se le podría moldear y guiar para que hiciera exactamente lo que él quería y nada más. Quizá todo le resultaba completamente natural, esto de meterlos en la situación en la que tenían que estar, fuera buena o mala.

A Arturo no le importaba.

—Tan jodidamente sexy, Merlín—dijo Arturo, recorriéndole la garganta con los labios, girándole la cabeza de la barbilla para poder darle otro beso—. No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces.

—Enséñamelo—jadeó Merlín, con los ojos medio cerrados de forma seductiva, cargados de deseo, una línea fina de azul zafiro entre gruesas pestañas. Movió las caderas con un giro sensual que dejó a Arturo momentáneamente ciego y le quitó toda capacidad de sentir nada que no fuera el roce brusco contra su polla.

—Enséñamelo—exhaló Merlín, sonando tan débil como estaba volviendo a Arturo—.Haz que lo note.

— _Joder_ —dijo Arturo entre dientes, bajando las manos a la cintura de Merlín, con los dedos buscando con torpeza la hebilla del cinturón de cuero, murmurando por lo bajo, porque el acto de quitarle a alguien los pantalones se había vuelto imposiblemente _complicado_ de repente. Miró a su alrededor, buscando los dispensadores que solía haber en los baños de los clubs exactamente para esto, maquinas de pasta de dientes mentolada y colonia barata y condones por una libra y media. Estaban los baños, las toallas, los secadores de manos, una papelera de acero inoxidable en la pared... pero nada _útil—._ Merlín. No tengo nada....

No evitó que Arturo fuera a por el cinturón de Merlín, que por fin lo soltara, tirara del botón y de la cremallera, porque incluso sin condones aún podían hacer que el otro se corriera....

—En mi chaleco. Bolsillo—jadeó Merlín, y Arturo dejó las manos quietas.

Miró a Merlín en el espejo, a la pinta provocativa y desaliñada que tenía, a su garganta desnuda, enrojecida en círculos precisos del tamaño de la boca de Arturo, a los ojos entrecerrados y los ojos medio abiertos en un gemido. Merlín bajó la barbilla, encontró su mirada en el reflejo, y no había ni el más mínimo rastro de vergüenza en él por haber _planeado esto desde el principio._

— _Joder_ —dijo Arturo, medio sin creérselo, medio estando de acuerdo con su evaluación clínica e indiferente de que estaba verdaderamente perdido, de que no podría haber nadie más para él después de Merlín. Que siempre había sido Merlín.

Fue Merlín quien cogió el paquete cuadrado del chaleco y lo dejó en el lavabo, a su alcance. Merlín, que emitió un sonido suave impaciente. Merlín, que cogió la mano de Arturo y se la paso por la polla, recordándole lo que estaba ignorando.

Arturo tiró de los pantalones de Merlín, bajándolos, y _no llevaba calzoncillos._ La visión del culo desnudo de Merlín, revelado de golpe así, le hizo cosas a Arturo, tanto que posó la frente en el hombro de Merlín y se pasó un par de segundos respirando débilmente y masturbando a Merlín, sin atreverse a tocarse a sí mismo, porque se correría en ese mismo momento.

Arturo se desabrochó el botón a toda prisa, se bajó los pantalones y se sacó la camisa. Se peleó un poco con el condón, dejando que su polla rozara el culo de Merlín antes de ponérselo.

—Lubricante—pidió Arturo en un segundo de claridad, pero Merlín sacudió la cabeza y dijo algo incoherente e incomprensible que podría haber sido un _déjalo_ o _no hace falta_ , pero Arturo no tenía la capacidad mental en ese momento para averiguarlo, o incluso para preguntarle a Merlín lo que había dicho.

En vez de eso, se apretó contra Merlín otra vez,girándole la cabeza y forzando otro beso duro que Merlín devolvió a su vez. Le metió dos dedos en la boca y Merlín los chupó, rodenándole los nudillos con la lengua, ahuecando los mofletes cada vez que Arturo metía y sacaba los dedos.

La polla de Merlín en su mano. Los dedos de Arturo en la boca de Merlín.

Era una visión que Arturo deseaba poder guardar grabada, sacar el móvil y capturar, pero estaba un poco ocupado en ese momento _intentando no correrse_. Apretó uno de sus dedos cubiertos de saliva contra el anillo de músculo, con el objetivo de abrir a Merlín tan rápido como fuera posible para no hacerle daño, pero en ese momento en el que un primer dedo, luego un segundo, entró con la resistencia más pequeña, deslizándose dentro y fuera como si hubiera estado abierto durante _horas_ , la mente de Arturo lo entendió todo...

Merlín había dicho _no hace falta_.

Ahora entendía por qué Merlín le había dado una sonrisilla descarada y lo había echado del dormitorio para poder vestirse antes de salir. Arturo había pillado por fin el doble significado cuando Merlín le había dicho _déjame prepararme_ y le había guiñado un ojo mientras cerraba la puerta.

— _Joder, Merlín—_ siseó Arturo, sacando los dedos. Alejó a merlín un paso del lavabo, porque no iba a ser delicado, porque nada de lo que Merlín hacía en ese momento sugería que debería ser delicado. Empujó a Merlín hacia abajo, con la mano en su espalda. Se cogió el pene y se guió hacia dentro.

Merlín se cogió con fuerza al borde más alejado del lavabo, soltando con la cabeza baja un jadeo cargado de aire hasta que Arturo llegó hasta el fondo. Se quedó ahí parado, incapaz de ir más allá, sin querer moverse, porque la sensación de tener a Merlín rodeándolo por completo era así de bueno.

Entonces Merlín alzó los ojos al espejo, total y completamente destrozado, como preguntando _¿a qué coño esperas?_

Arturo no lo sabía.

Las primeras estocadas fueron cortas y superficiales, a la par con con los ruiditios desesperados de Merlín. Fueron esos ruiditos los que llevaron las manos de Arturo a la cadera de Merlín, a sujetarlo con fuerza, a salir casi del todo antes de volver a entrar de golpe. Lo hizo otra vez, y otra, aumentando la velocidad de manera constante hasta que no hubo otra palabra para lo que estaban haciendo que _follar_. No sabía dónde mirar; a cómo su polla entraba en el culo de Merlín, a la expresión de Merlín en el espejo, a mitad camino entre del dolor sordo del placer y el de estar recibiendo duro.

Hubo un momento en que sus ojos se encontraron en el reflejo, una mirada perezosa, lánguida, follada, en la expresión de Merlín combinada con el calor de _querer más_ que hizo que Arturo le cogiera la cadera con más fuerza.

Iba a haber morados.

Los iba a besar todos. Después.

Merlín se sujetó con una mano, la otra bajando para cogerse la polla, masturbándose con un ritmo desigual que estaba sin sincronizar con las embestidas de Arturo. Se escuchó un gemido, hubo un temblor, Merlín puso los ojos como platos, como si hubiera llegado al clímax demasiado pronto y demasiado rápido. Merlín se corrió, con la boca abierta en un gemido que probablemente se había escuchado por el club, un brillo de oro visible en sus ojos medio cerrados.

Fue Merlín apretándose a su alrededor lo que le arrancó el orgasmo a Arturo antes de que estuviera listo, porque podría seguir haciendo esto, porque adoraba notar a Merlín así, como lo veía, lo sonidos que le sacaba. Todo.

Arturo se inclino hacia Merlín, todavía metido hasta el fondo, esforzándose por recuperar el aliento. Una gota de sudor le recorrió la espalda,donde lo paró la camisa. Pasó las manos por el costado de Merlín, arriba y abajo, esperando que él recuperara el aliento también, que se le tranquilizara el corazón. Merlín se había puesto un brazo debajo de la cabeza y lo estaba usando como almohada. Todavía tenía la otra mano debajo, el cuerpo flojo, débil, sin energía.

—¿Todo bien, Merlín?—preguntó Arturo cuidadosamente, todavía acariciándole la espalda a Merlín, metiendo las manos bajo su camisa.

Le contestó una risa floja y ronca.

—Si. ¿Tú?

Arturo cruzó la mirada con Merlín en el espejo. No pudo evitar la sonrisilla que le estiró los labios. Bajó la mano, acariciando el culo de Merlín antes de darle una buena palmada sin avisar que dejó una marca roja brillante. Merlín sacudió todo el cuerpo, y el jadeó con suficiente fuerza como para romper cristal.

—¡Dios!—A Merlín le tembló el cuerpo.

—Veo que por fin me reconoces por lo que soy—dijo Arturo, con suficiencia.

—Va a ser que no, idiota. ¿A qué a venido eso?—Merlín giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

Arturo ladeó la cabeza y se medio encogió de hombros.

—Eso te enseñará a coquetear con otras personas.

—No estaba coqueteando—se quejó Merlín—. Te lo he dicho...

Fuera lo fuera que iba a decir desapareció en otro gemido cuando Arturo le dio otra palmada en el culo, al otro lado esta vez. No era exactamente simétrico, entre los dos cachetes, pero casi.

—¿Vas a hacerlo otra vez?—preguntó Arturo cuando Merlín le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Si este es mi castigo, probablemente debería decirte que apenas es el refuerzo negativo que probablemente estabas intentando conseguir. —Arturo movió las caderas en golpes pequeños, lentos y Merlín gruñó—. Te odio.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Arturo, mirando su trabajo en el cachete derecho de Merlín. Puso la palma encima y apretó.

—No.

—¿Y el coqueteo?

—No lo volveré a hacer, lo _juro—_ dijo Merlín. Añadió—: No es que lo haya hecho _esta_ vez, pero si te hace feliz escucharlo...

—Me hace feliz escucharlo—dijo Arturo con una sonrisa. Rozó las marcas de dedos en la cadera de Merlín. Entre los vaqueros bajos y la camiseta demasiado corta, se iban a ver cada vez que se moviera.

Salió de Merlín, acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda ante la pequeña mueca. Se quitó el condón, fue a uno de los baños y lo tiró en el tazón. Se abrochó los pantalones y tiró de la cadena.

El Directorio tenía un chamán arrugado contratado que podía hacer cosas que daban muy miedo con fluidos corporales, y después de una presentación que casi había convertido a Bedivere en un zombie, Arturo había aprendido a esforzarse mucho para asegurarse de que nada suyo acabara en manos de nadie si podía evitarlo por completo.

—Límpiate, Merlín—dijo Arturo, girándose para encontrar a Merlín subiéndose los pantalones, con cuidado.

—Hecho—dijo Merlín. Había tenido los ojos casi tan abiertos como los de Arturo ante la presentación del chamán, probablemente solo porque se podía imaginar un par de formas más en las que se podían utilizas fluidos o partes corporales contra alguien.

Arturo se puso a su espalda y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le plantó un beso en la garganta. Ya había visto a Merlín limpiar con magia antes, y ese era un truco sobre el que más de uno del equipo se había quejado porque les habría gustado conocerlo cuando estaban en el barracón.

—Has hecho trampas, ¿no?

—No es trampa si nadie te ve—dijo Merlín, abrochándose el cinturón.

—Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Gwaine—dijo Arturo. Merlín se giró en sus brazos, sonriendo.

—¿Me vas a castigar por eso?

—Múltiples veces—dijo Arturo firmemente, manteniendo su expresión impávida—. Todas esta noche.

Merlín si inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso corto, dulce.

—Deberíamos volver.

—Sí—Arturo soltó a Merlín e hizo lo que pudo para ponerse presentable, pero daba igual lo que hiciera para ayudar a Merlín, éste seguía con pinta total de haber echado un polvo. Apartó las manos de Merlín a palmadas—. No. Déjalo.

Le pasó una mano por el pelo por si acaso, despeinádolo más, y Merlín puso los ojos en blanco.

Perceval y Gwaine estaban esperando a una distancia discreta del servicio, pero no parecía que ninguno de los dos hubiera encontrado ningún problema. El pasillo tenía el mismo número de gente que antes, ni más ni menos; no habían estado allí tanto tiempo.

Perceval abrió camino y Gwaine se situó en la retaguardia. Arturo apretó a Merlín contra sí, le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y sonrió débilmente, satisfecho con cómo Merlín parecía acurrucarse contra él, hombros encorvados, barbilla baja, mirando a Arturo a ratos como para asegurarse de que ahora estaba todo bien. Era exactamente la imagen que Arturo quería proyectar a Bryn, que Arturo era el hombre al mando y que todo el mundo lo sabía. Excepto cuando Merlín se olvidaba.

Subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la mesa, todavía ocupada por Bryn y Freya, sus asientos cambiados de manera que Freya estaba sentada dentro. Había cuatro bebidas en la mesa, todas al parecer sin tocar. Arturo hizo que Merlín se deslizara en el asiento primero y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Todo bien, Merlín?—preguntó Freya, preocupada; empezó a moverse por el asiento para alejarse de Bryn y acercase a Merlín, pero paró cuando Bryn se tensó y la cogió del brazo, manteniéndola en su sitio.

—¿Qué? Oh. Sí. Sí. Claro que sí—dijo Merlín con una sonrisa, yendo a por su bebida.

—Merlín—dijo Arturo, mirando los dedos de Merlín cubriendo el vaso.

Merlín se quedó paralizado y se giró para mirar a Arturo.

—Es solo ron. Has dicho que podía.

Arturo no le contestó. Enarcó una ceja expectante. Merlín frunció el ceño y dejó el vaso de nuevo en la mesa, se inclinó contra el respaldo y se quedó cerca de Arturo.

Satisfecho de que Merlín no estuviera haciendo nada que no debería hacer, Arturo volvió su atención a Bryn. Bryn lo estaba mirando con una mirada fría y calculadora, una sonrisilla estirándole los labios.

—Dan mucho trabajo, ¿verdad?—preguntó. Freya se miró las manos.

Arturo no picó. En vez de eso, le quitó el control de la conversación a Bryn.

—Has hecho tu llamada, ¿no?—preguntó.

La expresión de Bryn se amargó, pero asintió firmemente.

—He hecho mi llamada.

—Dime, entonces. ¿Nos quedamos aquí sentadas bebiendo como si fuéramos amigos o...?—Arturo miró a Merlín—. ¿O nos largamos?

Bryn soltó una media risilla y lo miró como si estuviera considerando la pregunta a pesar de ya saber la respuesta. El tiempo se alargó y se extendió y un nuevo universo podría haber nacido en el tiempo en que Bryn decidió contestar a Arturo. Al final, se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos en las rodillas.

—Hablando de viejos amigos. Tengo uno que me gustaría que conocieras—dijo.

—¿Ah, sí?—preguntó Arturo.

—El viernes que viene. Despeja tu tarde. Freya le enviará un mensaje a Merlín con los detalles. ¿Cómo suena?—preguntó Bryn, sonando casi ferviente.

Arturo estudió a Bryn con contemplación silenciosa, sopesando todo lo que veía, desde la mueca molesta de su boca por haber sido desautorizado que se estaba desvaneciendo ahora que entendía a Arturo un poco mejor a la orgullosa expresión de alguien que de repente se encontraba de repente sentado en el trono del rey otra vez. No podía ver nada en Bryn más allá de la derrota inicial de alguien que no se había salido con la suya, pero que sabía que todo saldría bien de todas formas.

Arturo fue a por su whiskey y alzó el vaso en un breve saludo antes de tomar un sorbito.

—Bryn, viejo amigo. ¿Te he dicho el gran trabajo que estás haciendo con este club?

Bryn lo miró un largo momento anonadado antes de que su boca se abriera con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que las olas verticales tatuadas en su cara se arrugaran. Se rió y sacudió la cabeza, cogiendo su propia bebida y estirándose sobre la mesa para brindar con Arturo antes de volverse a sentar.

—Eres un poco capullo, ¿lo sabías, Arturo?

—Desde luego que lo soy—dijo Arturo—. Por eso nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Bueno, otra más, y para esta he sudado tinta. Quería poner algo aquí, pero me ha quedado muy largo, así que os agradecería que os pasarais por [aquí](http://ilovetextingandscones.tumblr.com/post/135279330851/notas-para-loslas-lectoresas-de-lm-en-espa%C3%B1ol), porque creo que os interesará leer lo que tengo que decir.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
